Neige au Printemps
by MoonLightAshura
Summary: Une guerre incongrue menace l'Histoire et le cours du temps. Le puissant Ordre des Saniwa met tout en oeuvre pour lutter contre un ennemi insaisissable qui n'a jamais été identifié. Dans ce dangereux tumulte de haine et d'effusions de sang, Mikazuki Munechika va devoir trouver la place du bonheur dans la vie éphémère qui lui a été accordée. Mikazuki x Tsurumaru. Contenu explicite.
1. Prologue

**NEIGE AU PRINTEMPS**

 _"Une guerre incongrue menace l'Histoire et le cours du temps. Le puissant Ordre des Saniwa met tout en oeuvre pour lutter contre un ennemi insaisissable qui n'a jamais été identifié, envoyant leurs puissants guerriers Tsukumogami sur le champ de bataille. Dans ce dangereux tumulte de haine et d'effusions de sang, Mikazuki Munechika va devoir trouver la place du bonheur dans la vie éphémère qui lui a été accordée."_

* * *

Les hivers de l'ère Heian sont d'ordinaire rudes et implacables. Le Nippon se pare d'un lourd manteau blanc et, comme entrant en hibernation, le pays tout entier semble s'endormir en attendant le printemps. C'est l'époque des cyclamens et des orchidées, des cerisiers comme cristallisés dans un paysage immobile, et malgré les températures, les forges Sanjou ne brûlent qu'avec plus d'ardeur, pareilles à la flamme d'une bougie dans le froid.

Sanjou Munechika, vêtu chaudement, porte à ses lèvres un bol de thé plus vieux qu'il n'y parait, installé près du poêle rougeoyant. Un bac d'eau frémissante repose dans le foyer, entre les crépitements du feu. La pièce entière s'est gorgée d'une chaleur bienfaisante, malgré les battants ouverts de l'unique fenêtre à travers laquelle se diffuse une lumière paresseuse. D'ici, l'on entend un merle solitaire chanter dans les branches nues des érables.

Le Maître attend. C'est amusant, de mon étagère il ressemble à l'un de ces rochers que la neige peine à engloutir et qui traverse les âges, immobile et droit. Seul le mouvement mécanique de ses bras lorsqu'il boit une gorgée de thé rompt le charme figé du washitsu.

Quelqu'un traverse la cour intérieure, de l'autre côté des volets en bois, et Sanjou Munechika attend patiemment que le battant s'ouvre et que le jeune assistant annonce l'arrivée de leur invité. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre minutieusement programmée, il repose son bol sur un petit plateau, se lève dans un chuchotis de tissu et va accueillir celui dont il espérait la visite.

L'homme ne tarde pas à entrer, après moult politesses. Il est bien plus jeune que le Maître, mais leurs mains sont d'une équivalente rugosité propre à ceux qui travaillent aux forges. Ses doigts, longs et précis, tiennent fermement un paquet d'étoffes filiforme qui m'évoque les cargaisons d'armes expédiées tous les ans à l'Empereur.

\- "Gojou Kuninaga", annonce simplement Munechika. Ses yeux pétillent et il gratifie l'homme d'un de ses rares sourires. "J'ai appris que tu reprenais le flambeau de ton père. Du peu de disciples que j'ai formés, Gojou Kanenaga était l'un des meilleurs éléments."

Kuninaga s'incline à nouveau respectueusement.

\- "Sanjou-san, tout ce que vous lui avez enseigné, il me l'a transmis. Après avoir lu vos lettres, je me devais de vous présenter mes remerciements les plus sincères et ma dernière oeuvre." Il soupèse le long paquet emmailloté pour appuyer ses dires. "J'espérais qu'un maître aussi réputé que vous me donnerait son avis le plus professionnel."

Munechika invite d'un geste de la main son jeune condisciple à s'installer sur un coussin et prend place à son tour près de son plateau et de son bol de thé. Avec des mouvements lents et mesurés propres à son grand âge, il recueille l'eau frémissante dans un hishaku et la verse dans une tasse en fonte.

Les deux hommes s'échangent de nouvelles civilités en partageant une boisson chaude, puis pudiquement, sous le regard du Maître, Kuninaga défait les attaches de son paquet, ôte les tissus et présente sa plus récente création. Un fourreau blanc immaculé orné de touches de dorures se cachait sous le grossier emballage. Deux perles nacrées sont suspendues à l'extrémité de la poignée par des cordelettes d'or et des motifs floraux délicats sont gravés tout le long du sabre.

Sanjou Munechika prend précautionneusement l'arme, comme s'il reccueillait un oisillon entre ses mains, et lorsqu'il tire la lame hors de son écrin, celle-ci chante comme un carillon de cristal.

Hochant la tête, le Maître effleure avec expertise l'acier ciselé. Le métal parait si pur qu'un seul coup d'oeil lui suffit à reconnaître la qualité de la matière première. La technique, elle, semble tout droit descendre des enseignements de l'école Sanjou.

\- "C'est une merveille, Gojou-san," commente le vieux forgeron sans détourner son regard du katana. "Parvenir à un tel niveau de finition à ton âge... Je reconnais bien là le fils de Kanenaga."

Toujours aussi humble, Kuninaga s'incline avec reconnaissance sur le tatami, laissant à l'ancien le loisir de poursuivre :

\- "Quand j'ai dégainé la lame, j'ai entendu son chant. Rares sont les sabres à laisser pareille impression. Tu lui as sans doute insufflé une âme très spéciale. Quel sera son nom ?"

Le jeune artisan se redresse et pose les yeux sur son oeuvre.

\- "Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Dehors, la neige se met à tomber sans bruit.

* * *

 _MOT DE L'AUTEURE_

 _Bonjour aux quelques trois-quatre lecteurs qui vont tomber sur cette fic ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir cliqué, par intérêt ou autre, sur cette petite histoire. Touken Ranbu n'est pas très connu en France et l'engouement est surtout bien Japonais. Comme j'écris dans la langue de Molière, il sera difficile pour moi de la partager au plus grand nombre. Du coup, j'ai griffonné ça surtout pour moi. Quand j'ai enfin posé le point final à cette fic, mon amie m'a encouragé à la poster. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue mais bon... J'espère seulement qu'elle vous plaira ne serais-ce qu'un peu, que je n'ai pas commis trop d'erreurs, aussi bien historiques que dans le texte même, et que je ne massacrerai pas vos personnages favoris._

 _L'univers de Touken Ranbu est si vaste avec sa palette de personnages que les possibilités sont infinies. J'aurais aimé me concentrer sur plein de personnages, car je les aime vraiment tous, mais par soucis de cohérence, et aussi pour aller plus vite, j'ai choisi de rester bien concentrée sur Mikazuki et Tsurumaru. Que vous appréciez ces deux-là ensemble ou non, j'espère que leurs interactions sauront vous convaincre, ainsi je pourrais partager avec quelques fans français la raison pour laquelle je trouve que ce couple marche très bien. Leur dynamique est plaisante, fonctionne rapidement et est adorable._

 _Une petite note au passage : j'ai eu de multiples inspirations. Des dessins, surtout, des doujinshi, d'autres fics, de la musique... Vous les ressentirez peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai commencé ça peu avant le début de l'anime Katsugeki. Beaucoup d'idées vont se croiser, en particulier le personnage de Konnosuke dont j'ai adoré l'interprétation. Bref, voici ma propre interprétation du jeu Touken Ranbu._

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos impressions, à me dire si j'ai fait une connerie quelque part ou quoi que ce soit. Un petit commentaire, même un simple coucou, me fera vraiment plaisir (s'incline bien bas)._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fascination

**1**

 **MIKAZUKI**

* * *

\- "Tu as encore ce sourire flippant sur le visage, grand-père," me lance soudain Mutsunokami, éclatant par la même occasion la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé.

Il est assis près de moi sur l'engawa ouvert de la Citadelle, passant un chiffon sur le canon de son arme à feu, et à en juger ses cheveux et la serviette qu'il porte à l'épaule, il sort probablement des bains.

Je ris doucement à sa remarque. On me la fait régulièrement, avec plus ou moins de tact.

\- "A mon âge, on se perd souvent dans de vieux souvenirs. J'ai mené une longue existence, et il m'arrive parfois de me remémorer des fragments épars que je pensais avoir oublié."

La moue qu'il m'adresse n'a pas l'air convaincue.

\- "Je crois que ça nous arrive à tous ici, indépendamment de notre âge. En tout cas c'est le genre de chose que dirait Ishikirimaru-san. Les sabres Sanjou sont-ils tous si particuliers ?"

 _Particulier_... Est-ce l'image que je renvoie ?

Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'être blessant. Le franc-parler de Mutsunokami est une qualité qui prête à sourire et je ne suis pas du genre à m'indigner. Je pourrais compter sur les doigts de la main ceux qui daignent m'aborder sans un respect excessif, mais si je suis aujourd'hui considéré comme l'un des cinq grands sabres Japonais de légende, c'est avant tout grâce au talent de mon père, Sanjou Munechika, et à la façon dont j'ai traversé le temps, aux mains d'une multitude d'hommes de pouvoir ayant marqué l'histoire du pays. En tant que Tsukumogami, esprit d'une arme millénaire, je n'ai pas eu grande influence sur mon destin.

Ne se formalisant pas de l'absence de réponse, Mutsunokami s'étire bruyamment à côté de moi. Je note à ce moment que la tasse de thé que je tenais entre mes mains tout ce temps a refroidi. Combien de temps suis-je resté immobile à ressasser le passé ?

L'image de mon père, droit et inébranlable sur son coussin, ressurgit en moi à cette pensée. Je revois très nettement son expression terne et les mimiques de son visage quand il plongeait lui-même en introspection.

\- "A propos," reprend mon jeune interlocuteur après un long silence, "c'est pas comme si je te cherchais mais j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que le Maître souhaite te parler."

\- "Je vois."

Il s'empresse d'ajouter en agitant une main :

\- "Rien d'important, à ce qu'il parait. J'ai juste surpris une conversation. Si c'était urgent, je pense qu'il aurait dépêché le Capitaine à ta rencontre."

Il attend et je souris en le voyant me dévisager, probablement étonné de ne pas me voir réagir plus vite ni faire preuve de curiosité. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de bouger. A cette heure de l'après-midi, l'angle du soleil est parfait et mes rêveries m'ont laissé dans un état de confort ankylosé.

C'est aussi ennuyeux que de sortir du futon le matin, me dis-je, mais je me relève malgré tout sans broncher. Mieux vaut ne pas montrer mes travers aux jeunes ni leur donner le mauvais exemple.

Je laisse Mutsunokami et le jardin derrière moi et passe la porte en papier de riz la plus proche, ma tasse toujours à la main. Je fais un bref passage en cuisine pour me décharger puis traverse la Citadelle en silence.

Je ne suis arrivé que depuis un couple de semaines mais connais la maison presque par coeur. Les chambres de mes nombreux colocataires sont alignées le long de quatre grands couloirs et bordent l'engawa. Comme le printemps n'est pas encore tout à fait installé, les battants de cette section sont encore fermés mais l'on entend malgré tout les insectes chanter à travers la cloison de jour comme de nuit.

La demeure traditionnelle du Maître a beau être imposante et vaste, nous sommes quand même contraints d'économiser l'espace. Le nombre de mes congénères augmente presque de jour en jour, et les plus petits se partagent déjà trois chambres. A ce qu'il parait, je suis l'un des rares à avoir le privilège de disposer d'une pièce pour moi seul. Elle est encore relativement vide, je ne m'en sers que pour entreposer mon armure, les quelques vêtements qu'on m'a offert à mon arrivée et mon arme. Par respect, j'ai préféré ne pas contester la décision de notre hôte, bien que m'offrir autant d'espace apparaît de plus en plus comme un gâchis.

Comme si l'on avait jeté un voile sur cette partie de la maison, le passage s'assombrit à mesure que j'avance. Bien qu'aimable, notre nouveau Maître est du genre taciturne et passe ses journées seul au fond de l'aile ouest de la Citadelle, derrière plusieurs battants et longs noren frappés d'un sceau.

Lorsque je le rejoins, je le trouve accoudé à son bureau, penché au-dessus d'une carte numérique du japon. Celle-ci projette une lueur blafarde sur son visage et met en relief les plis soucieux qui se forment entre ses sourcils quand il réfléchit.

\- "J'étais sur le point d'envoyer quelqu'un à ta rencontre", me dit-il sans lever les yeux. Il consulte rapidement un livre ouvert et son regard passe en revue des informations que je devine capitales pour notre prochain déploiement.

Notre Maître est ce que l'on appelle un Saniwa, un puissant mage occultiste dont la spécialité est de ressentir les troubles temporels et d'offrir aux Tsukumogami comme moi une enveloppe charnelle. Ce don unique n'est certainement pas monnaie courante et les Saniwa ne sont à peine qu'une poignée au Japon.

Une poignée face à une armée d'outre-monde cherchant sans relâche à réécrire le passé.

\- "Tu as l'air soucieux," me fait-il remarquer, à présent tourné vers moi.

Je ne m'étais pas senti repartir en introspection. Cette manie doit me venir tout droit de Sanjou Munechika.

\- "Je me demandais ce que cherche à accomplir notre ennemi. Les Armées Rétrogrades apparaissent les unes après les autres à travers différentes failles du temps et à toutes les époques, mais nous n'avons jamais saisi leur motif. Nous ignorons combien ils sont et d'où ils viennent." Je fronce à peine les sourcils. "Cette guerre risque-t-elle de s'éterniser ?"

\- "Je me suis déjà posé ces questions des centaines de fois," soupire le Saniwa en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs. "Je comprends ton inquiétude mais j'ignore encore qui dirige les armées dans l'ombre. Tant que le responsable ne se sera pas manifesté, nous devrons nous tenir prêts à intervenir autant qu'il le faudra."

\- "Bien sûr, je comprends."

Je ne sais pas à quelle réponse je m'attendais mais celle-ci ne me satisfait pas entièrement.

\- "Si tu le permets," reprend le Maître, "je voulais te demander quelque chose."

Il me regarde mais je le sens distrait. L'effort de guerre consume tout son temps libre, c'est à peine si nous le voyons en dehors des convocations, les directives étant le plus souvent relayées par le Capitaine désigné provisoirement par ses soins. Sa fatigue est compréhensible, pourtant, à chaque fois que je le vois dans cet état, je me sens toujours aussi impuissant. Mes comparses et moi combattons régulièrement les forces qui oeuvrent à la destruction de notre passé, le moindre échec n'étant pas autorisé, mais depuis que le premier sabre a été matérialisé et a posé pied à la Citadelle, le conflit semble s'enliser et n'évolue plus. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il affronte, ni pourquoi. A ce rythme, c'est une guerre d'usure qui risque d'avoir raison du Saniwa, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Je ne me focalise à nouveau sur la conversation qu'au son de son doigt qu'il tapote nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Son regard est à présent tourné vers le tableau des assignations fixé au mur, je crois qu'il me parle de la dernière extension des champs et des plantes médicinales qu'on peut y faire pousser pour l'infirmerie.

\- "La dernière patrouille a d'ailleurs ramené un nouveau cheval aux écuries, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui le monte pour les batailles d'envergure à venir," décide-t-il soudain. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se lève et contourne son bureau. "Mais ce n'est pas notre sujet, viens avec moi."

Déconcerté, je lui emboite le pas et nous sortons sur l'engawa, du côté du grand bassin aux carpes. A la lumière du jour, le Maître fait encore plus pâle et fantomatique qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- "J'ai passé la nuit à éveiller le dernier sabre ramené par le groupe de Mitsutada," me dit-il.

\- "Celui dont j'ai entendu dire qu'il était aux mains d'un Commandant de l'Armée Rétrograde ? Offrir une apparence humaine à l'arme d'un ennemi tombé est-il bien prudent ?"

\- "Le Chef Tachi avait beau le manier, je peux t'assurer que le katana ne leur appartenait pas. Tu n'es encore jamais tombé sur ce cas de figure mais il arrive que l'ennemi se batte à l'aide de sabres volés ou disparus au cours de l'Histoire. "

Nous marchons lentement le long du jardin pendant qu'il m'explique patiemment que les sabres de nos adversaires sont dépourvus d'âme. Il est de ce fait impossible d'en matérialiser une à la Citadelle comme ce fut le cas pour mes semblables et moi-même.

\- "De plus," ajoute-t-il, "l'arme d'un ennemi vaincu se volatilise avec lui à sa mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'un véritable sabre. Il tombera au sol sans se dématérialiser. J'aurais dû t'en parler bien plus tôt."

Je l'excuse d'un sourire :

\- "Vous avez beaucoup de travail et de choses auxquelles penser."

Sa mine est renfrognée. Il fixe les lattes de bois à nos pieds sans un mot mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète simplement de mal faire. Le Saniwa n'a pas le droit au moindre faux pas. Pour lui changer les idées, je décide de reprendre le fil initial de la conversation :

\- "Vous vouliez donc me parler du nouveau résident ?"

\- "Oui," reprend-il immédiatement. Ma technique semble avoir fonctionné. "Mitsutada lui a déjà fait faire le tour du domaine mais je lui ai demandé de prendre du repos après ça. J'aimerais que tu retrouves Tsurumaru et que tu l'aides à se familiariser à son nouveau corps."

\- " _Tsurumaru_?" dis-je en clignant des yeux. "Tsurumaru Kuninaga ?"

\- "Vous vous connaissez ?"

\- "Pas vraiment." Mon air troublé ne doit pas lui échapper. Le souvenir de Gojou Kuninaga et de son jeune sabre sous la neige n'est qu'une drôle de coïncidence mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à revoir Tsurumaru dans ces circonstances. "Je croyais qu'il était en sûreté dans la trésorerie Impériale depuis plus d'un siècle."

\- "C'était le cas jusqu'à récemment," m'informe le Saniwa, "mais le Palais de l'Empereur a été pillé il y a cinq ans, un peu avant que ne se déclarent les premières torsions temporelles. Je pense que l'Armée Rétrograde est derrière tout ça depuis le début."

\- "Quel est l'intérêt de s'approprier des sabres aussi bien gardés ?"

\- "C'est l'une des nombreuses questions que je me pose encore," admet-il en s'arrêtant. "Peut être savaient-ils déjà qu'un Saniwa spécialisé dans l'armement se dresserait contre eux et ont-ils tenté de m'amputer d'un maximum de Tsukumogami. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai envoyé Tsurumaru s'entraîner un peu, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le trouver."

Reconnaissant de la confiance qu'il me porte, je m'incline doucement :

\- "Bien, bien. Je m'en occupe."

Le Maître m'adresse enfin un sourire, la mine tirée mais pleine de gratitude :

\- "Je compte sur toi, Mikazuki."

* * *

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour complet de la Citadelle, m'être bêtement laissé distraire par la beauté du jardin à cette époque de l'année et m'être perdu cinq minutes dans la section de la maison que je fréquente le moins, je demande finalement aux résidents que je croise s'ils n'ont pas vu Tsurumaru. Disons simplement que je ne brille pas dans tous les domaines.

D'ordinaire, nous utilisons une salle conçue pour l'entraînement, sur la face sud du domaine, mais après y être passé en premier et n'y avoir trouvé personne, j'ai commencé à tourner en tous sens pour dénicher un sabre dont je n'ai jamais vu la forme humaine.

D'après les enfants que j'interroge, le nouveau venu serait vraisemblablement sous les cerisiers, de l'autre côté du bassin. Chose que je peux comprendre en cette saison.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je longe à nouveau la promenade qui borde les plants d'azalées jusqu'au petit pont évoquant les peintures de Monet. D'ici, je peux apercevoir une silhouette blanche sous les arbres. Elle me fait penser à une fleur de lys que les caprices du vent font tournoyer, les longues manches de son manteau neigeux flottant comme des pétales à chacun de ses mouvements. Je reste figé sur place à regarder ce ballet captivant.

Tsurumaru bouge comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Son sabre décrit des lignes subtiles et maîtrisées tandis qu'il s'entraîne, et je crois voir une danse l'opposant à un adversaire invisible. Ses pas sont mesurés, ses bras ne marquent aucune hésitation lorsqu'il brandit son arme, et pendant qu'il joue de son corps comme l'on jouerait une sonate claire et limpide, je me prends à admirer le spectacle de la même façon que je me perds dans la contemplation des belles choses.

Il finit tout de même par remarquer ma présence, s'arrête puis rengaine son katana dans son fourreau. Nous sommes à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre mais il lève malgré tout une main et m'adresse un grand sourire :

\- "Yo !"

Je me contente d'afficher mon visage le plus aimable. Me trouver ainsi face au sabre de Gojou Kuninaga après tout ce temps me rend plutôt nostalgique.

\- "Je ne crois pas t'avoir été présenté, si ?" me lance-t-il en approchant, une main sur les hanches. "Tsurumaru Kuninaga, de l'école Gojou. Il semblerait que je vienne de rejoindre vos rangs."

L'entendre se présenter et réciter ce que je sais déjà de lui a quelque chose d'amusant, mais il serait inutile de le lui faire remarquer. Au lieu de ça, je lui décline sobrement mon identité :

\- "Sanjou, Mikazuki Munechika. C'est un plaisir d'accueillir un sabre Gojou parmi nous."

Il s'arrête net à quelque pas de moi et me fixe d'un air surpris. Mon nom ne manque jamais de provoquer ce genre de réactions chez mes confrères, mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'y sois pas habitué. Tsurumaru est presque aussi âgé que moi mais son nom n'a jamais fait l'objet d'autant de vénération.

Étonnamment, son air effaré n'est que de courte durée et il le remplace par une mine chaleureuse :

\- "Mikazuki ! J'ai entendu parler de toi à de nombreuses reprises. Le Saniwa a de la chance de pouvoir te compter parmi ses alliés."

\- "Il m'a envoyé t'épauler le temps que tu prennes tes marques, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te débrouilles très bien seul."

\- "Mitsutada m'a montré les rudiments dans la matinée et m'a fait faire le tour du domaine, je suis plutôt surpris de ne pas t'avoir croisé plus tôt," ajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- "Je n'ai pas passé la matinée à la Citadelle," dis-je en joignant et faisant disparaître mes mains sous les longues manches satinées de mon vêtement.

\- "Quelqu'un de ta trempe doit être occupé du matin au soir, j'imagine."

Je ris poliment de son calcul erroné. Il me prend sans doute pour un Seigneur de Guerre responsable, droit et déterminé, croulant sous le travail, peut-être comme certains de ses anciens maîtres. Il risque de tomber de haut.

Il doit prendre mon hilarité pour une forme de modeste réaction aux compliments, car il ne me reprend pas ni ne pose de questions. Au lieu de ça, il me croise et commence à marcher vers la bambouseraie qui côtoie le bassin. Une promenade faite de pierres plates y serpente, à l'ombre du dôme luxuriant. A l'intérieur, de petits insectes bruissent de concert. Je peux occasionnellement en voir un sauter à notre passage, entre les herbes folles, puis disparaître aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

\- "J'ai bien quelques questions, en fait," annonce soudain Tsurumaru comme s'il y songeait tout ce temps en silence.

Il doit sentir que je le talonne mais ne s'est pas retourné pour vérifier. Nos ombres se sont effacées lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le tunnel de verdure et je marche sans bruit. Ses sens doivent être particulièrement affûtés.

\- "Mitsutada a été très procédural, peut-être par manque de temps," poursuit-il, plus sérieux. "Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, mais depuis que je suis arrivé, ça fait quand même beaucoup de choses à assimiler rapidement. Alors topo : je vais maintenant vivre ici sous les ordres d'un nouveau maître, qui ne nous maniera pas directement mais nous offre un corps humain pour mener bataille à sa place ?"

\- "C'est résumer les choses un peu maladroitement mais je ne peux pas objecter."

\- "Quel genre de personne est le Saniwa ?"

Je prends le temps de me poser la question, incertain, avant de lui répondre :

\- "C'est quelqu'un de très effacé que tu verras rarement en personne. Il est encore un peu tôt pour que je me fasse une réelle opinion mais je crois que c'est un homme fiable dont le combat vaut la peine de s'investir. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre. Kashuu Kiyomitsu est arrivé en premier et doit avoir plus de recul."

\- "Kiyomitsu..." répète-t-il comme pour graver l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

Lorsque nous sortons de la bambouseraie, je lui parle plus en détail de la guerre qui nous oppose aux étranges entités des Armées Rétrogrades, prenant le temps de répondre à ses questions et de décrire la façon dont nous procédons quand le Maître nous renvoie dans le passé.

Je l'informe que nous nous déployons régulièrement par groupes de six à travers différentes époques pour empêcher l'ennemi d'interférer avec l'Histoire. Une tâche plus subtile qu'il n'y paraît, notre simple présence pouvant déformer de petits détails et engendrer des troubles spatio-temporels. Je sens que tout est nouveau pour lui et certaines de mes explications lui font froncer les sourcils, mais après un moment de réflexion, il hoche simplement la tête.

\- "Je suppose que rien ne vaut la pratique," décide-t-il gaiement en tapotant la garde de son katana. "Je comprendrai mieux les enjeux une fois sur le terrain."

\- "Ha ha. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en arrivant ici."

De là où nous sommes, j'aperçois à contre-jour quelqu'un faire signe à Tsurumaru sur l'engawa et l'appeler. Je crois que c'est Mitsutada. Ces deux-là ont effectivement l'air de bien se connaître.

\- "Ha, je crois que la chambre qu'on m'a promise est prête," dit-il en renvoyant un geste de la main. "Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps. Je crois que je vais me plaire, ici."

\- "Le Saniwa t'offre une pièce individuelle ?"

\- "Non, ce n'est que provisoire. Je m'installerai sûrement avec Mitsutada quand il faudra libérer de la place, on m'a dit que les chambres peuvent vite finir surchargées."

C'est inhabituel. Soit notre hôte a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, soit c'est en rapport avec la façon dont a été retrouvé Tsurumaru. Aux mains d'un démon des Rétrogrades.

Le principal concerné, lui, ne semble pas se poser autant de questions. Après le peu de temps passé avec lui, je comprends vite qu'il y a chez Tsurumaru une forme de candeur restée intacte malgré sa longue existence. Un éveil et un optimisme dont j'ai l'impression de manquer cruellement en comparaison.

\- "Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard," me lance-t-il finalement.

Je n'écoute pas. Un pétale de cerisier est resté obstinément dans ses cheveux, sans doute depuis son entraînement sous les arbres. Je le revois un bref instant en train de danser sous les branches fleuries.

Lorsque je tends la main pour retirer le pétale de ses mèches blanches, il se raidit un moment. A en juger la façon dont il me regarde, sans doute me trouve-t-il bizarre. Ce n'est pas grave, son visage désorienté est un spectacle a lui seul.

J'entends au même moment Shokudaikiri Mitsutada lui faire une remarque, puis, comme s'il avait décidé d'ignorer ce qui vient de se passer, il se détourne et le rejoint, me laissant seul derrière lui.

Amusé, je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les battants de la porte.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Saké sous la Lune

**2**

 **TSURUMARU**

* * *

Tandis que je rejoins Mitsutada à l'ombre de la maison, je sens le regard de Mikazuki planté dans mon dos . Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Dois-je m'habituer à me faire toucher les cheveux de cette manière alors que je le connais à peine ? Il n'est pas donné au premier venu de me prendre de court mais ce serait oublier que je n'ai pas affaire à n'importe qui.

Le plus beau des cinq Sabres Célestes...

Je suis curieux de le voir à l'oeuvre. Ce doit être quelqu'un de fascinant et un opposant redoutable. Ses techniques de combat sont sûrement époustouflantes !

\- "Mitsutada, tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'un des Tenka Goken se trouvait ici. Tu espérais me surprendre ?"

\- "Tu veux parler de Mikazuki-dono ?" demande-t-il étonné en me jetant un coup d'oeil. "Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait. Le Maître m'a demandé de te faire faire un tour du domaine et de te préparer une chambre, pas de te dresser la liste des résidents. De toute façon tu rencontreras vite les autres par toi-même."

\- "Ah, tu as raison, ne me dis rien ! Je veux garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. J'ai déjà croisé pas mal de monde tout à l'heure. Est-ce que Kara-chan et Taikogane sont là ?"

\- "Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir, ne te contredis pas en deux phrases..."

Je ris et lui offre mes excuses. Mon corps humain semble ne pas pouvoir contenir à lui seul l'excitation de ces nouvelles perspectives. Je peux parler, toucher, voir et entendre de façon tangible, et ne plus seulement ressentir ce qui m'entoure. La passivité à laquelle j'étais contraint sous la forme d'un katana n'a plus lieu d'être, et c'est un sentiment grisant.

Tous les autres ont dû ressentir la même chose que moi, j'en suis convaincu.

Après avoir traversé un interminable couloir - cette maison est immense, Mitsutada pousse un battant et me fait entrer dans une petite chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle sent l'encre et le vieux parchemin.

\- "J'ai entrouvert côté jardin pour aérer. Tu es situé plein est, alors la lumière risque de décliner dans l'après-midi, mais tu devrais avoir des matinées très lumineuses."

Il me montre le futon qu'il a déroulé pour moi et le placard de rangement, puis ouvre la penderie. Le meuble est en bois si vernis que je vois presque mon reflet à la surface. Un grand miroir à pied est posé tout près. Ce sont à peu près les seules choses dignes d'intérêt dans la pièce.

\- "Le Saniwa te fera parvenir des vêtements de travail dans la soirée, ne t'étonne pas. Veille juste à en prendre soin. Tu demanderas à Kasen comment fonctionne la tournée de lessive."

Je prends silencieusement note de tout ce qu'il me dit en faisant le tour de la chambre. Les tatamis sont neufs et bruissent sous mes pieds quand je marche. Si je tends l'oreille, j'entends également les jeux d'eau en bambou qui jouxtent un petit ruisseau.

Mon collègue de longue date - nous avons servi le Seigneur Date Masamune à la même période, me regarde comme s'il attendait un commentaire :

\- "N'y prends pas trop goût, tu devras t'intégrer à une chambre occupée quand tu auras pris tes marques."

\- "Et tu me feras bien entendu de la place."

Il m'adresse un sourire exaspéré que je traduis rapidement :

\- "Je crains de ne pas pouvoir refuser. Mais je suppose que je pourrais tomber sur pire que toi. File-moi un coup de main en cuisine de temps à autre et nous serons quittes."

\- "Moi en cuisine ? Permets-moi d'être dubitatif."

\- "Il faudra bien que tu apprennes deux-trois choses si tu veux te rendre utile. La corvée de cuisine n'est pas la pire de toutes."

\- "Ha bon, il y a pire ?"

Il me fixe longuement, et alors que j'attends une réponse, il décide finalement de sortir en me lançant un :

\- "Le souper est dans quatre heures, ne dérange pas le Maître d'ici là."

Et sur ces mots, il disparaît dans le couloir.

* * *

Trois jours passent en un clin d'oeil. J'ai vite appris qu'à la Citadelle, nous sommes tous mis à contribution pour entretenir la maison et subvenir à nos besoins. Ainsi faisons-nous pousser nos propres fruits et légumes sur une parcelle de terrain cultivable, derrière le domaine, nous occupons-nous des chevaux de guerre qui nous accompagnent parfois en mission, ou faisons nous simplement le ménage, la vaisselle, la cuisine ou la lessive. Les tâches sont assignées tous les matins à différentes personnes par le biais de notre Capitaine, qui lui change toutes les semaines. En d'autres mots, tout ceci fonctionne comme une machine compliquée mais parfaitement huilée.

J'ai passé ces dernières journées à aider Mitsutada en cuisine, comme convenu, et j'ai pu apprendre quelques trucs utiles. D'après lui, le Saniwa ne nomme pas n'importe qui à cette tâche, car tout le monde à la Citadelle ne sait pas forcément cuisiner, aussi se retrouve-t-il presque toujours assigné seul aux fourneaux, rarement relayé par Iwatooshi ou Hasebe.

\- "Manger n'importe quoi pourrait nuire au moral ou à l'état général des troupes," m'a-t-il dit pendant que je m'occupais de nettoyer le riz. "On ne dirait pas comme ça mais le Maître prend très à coeur notre santé. Heureusement que ces années au service du Seigneur Masamune m'ont servi à glaner quelques techniques."

Le repas est terminé et tout le monde à table s'amuse à boire ou, dans le cas des plus jeunes, partent se coucher. Je suis moi aussi fatigué, n'étant pas encore habitué au rythme de vie de la maison. Mitsutada m'a fait travailler comme un forcené pour m'apprendre un maximum d'informations relatives à la cuisson et à la façon de préparer différents légumes.

Je regarde sans le voir mon reflet sur mon verre, en entendant à peine les autres rire entre eux autour d'un jeu de shogi. Les deux premiers soirs, je suis presque tombé de fatigue avant l'annonce du souper. Je peux sentir mon endurance mise à rude épreuve mais se renforcer. Bientôt, quand je serai parfaitement harmonisé à ce corps, je tiendrai moi aussi la forme jusqu'à des heures avancées, mais en attendant...

Je me lève et fais signe aux autres en baillant. Mon futon reste pour l'instant la meilleure alternative.

\- "Repose-toi, Tsurumaru, histoire d'être en forme pour demain," me taquine Mitsutada, la voix pleine de promesses.

Je me vois déjà peler cinq cent kilos de patates tout en l'écoutant me conseiller de mieux tenir mon couteau... Vivement que je puisse m'affranchir de cette fatigue et des corvées de cuisine, me dis-je en sortant sur l'engawa.

Dehors, la nuit est fraiche mais agréable, et le croissant de lune se reflète sur l'eau du bassin. Bizarrement, je me sens mieux ici qu'à l'intérieur, comme si la fraicheur nocturne atténuait mon engourdissement. Je me sens plus lucide, loin des bruits qui bourdonnaient dans ma tête et de la lumière artificielle qui tirait sur mes yeux.

Au tournant qui marque l'angle de la maison, je m'immobilise soudain et cesse de respirer en voyant une silhouette assise sur les lattes de bois.

Je reconnais Mikazuki Munechika en une fraction de seconde. Ses vêtements traditionnels lui confèrent des airs de noblesse et renvoient la lumière de la lune de façon surprenante, se parant de tons bleu électrique. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Ses yeux sont fermés.

Un sourire rusé m'échappe immédiatement. Quelle mauvaise idée que de s'endormir dehors par ces températures. Voilà l'occasion rêvée de lui faire une petite surprise.

Je m'approche à pas de loup, mes tabi ne faisant pas plus de bruit que si je marchais pieds nus, et me glisse dans son dos. Une tasse de thé presque vide est posée sur un plateau près de lui et semble avoir refroidi depuis un moment.

Plus que quelques centimètres. Je me penche à peine et...

\- "WA !"

Si je m'attendais à le voir sursauter et potentiellement perdre contenance en réalisant qu'il s'est endormi, j'entends à la place son rire léger moquer ma tentative.

Contre toute attente, il rouvre les yeux et me regarde, l'air délecté :

\- "Je suis touché que tu veuilles à ce point égayer la soirée d'un vieil homme, Tsurumaru."

Dormait-il vraiment ? Ses yeux et la façon dont il a retourné mon embuscade à son avantage m'indiquent plutôt le contraire. Dépité, je lui présente vivement mes mains en contestant :

\- "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais à..."

\- "J'accepte ton altruisme avec plaisir," me dit-il avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour être crédible. "Tu peux commencer par nous apporter un peu de saké, je crois que mon thé est froid."

\- "..."

* * *

Mikazuki a cette façon de parler qui rend difficile voire impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il y a ça, et aussi le fait que ma surprise n'ait eu aucun effet sur lui, me dis-je tandis que je ramène de table deux coupes à saké et une gourde à moitié remplie. C'était sans doute un coup de chance en sa faveur. D'ordinaire, personne n'est à l'abri de mon talent inné pour les farces, comme l'ont déjà prouvé les autres résidents ces derniers jours. Kashuu a crié la première nuit dans les couloirs en croyant apercevoir un fantôme, Kasen a trouvé un régiment de bananes suspendues dans sa penderie et a eu cette tête déboussolée toute la deuxième journée, et Doudanuki s'est retrouvé à devoir chercher ses haltères que j'ai soigneusement remplacé par celles ridiculement petites d'Aizen. Rien que d'y penser, un grand sourire m'éclaire le visage.

\- "Passer du temps à boire avec moi semble te combler de joie, j'en suis ravi," commente Mikazuki avec ce simulacre de gentillesse qui lui est propre.

J'aurais dû faire plus attention au lieu de faire une tête pareille à deux mètres de lui...

Au lieu de m'enfoncer dans des excuses à deux sous, je pose mon chargement près de lui et m'installe à mon tour. Il ne s'écoule même pas cinq secondes que je sens un regard insistant sur moi. Je tourne la tête avec une certaine appréhension pour voir la mine pleine d'attentes que me lance Mikazuki, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

S'il ne dit rien, le message est on ne peut plus clair. Je tente de masquer au mieux mon soupir exaspéré et lui sert le sake dans une coupe, puis la lui tend.

\- "Ha, merci Tsuru, tu sais très bien t'y prendre avec tes aînés. J'en attendais pas moins d'un sabre Gojou."

 _Tsuru_... ? Même Mitsutada n'est pas aussi familier avec moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a l'air de trouver la situation très cocasse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la sensation de me retrouver pris au piège d'une de mes propres blagues.

\- "Tu n'es pas très bavard," note-t-il en regardant le jardin plongé dans le noir. "Si tu me racontais tes premiers jours ? Il paraît que tu prends vite tes marques, j'ai entendu le cri de Kashuu jusque dans ma chambre l'autre nuit."

\- "J'en suis pas peu fier," admis-je avec satisfaction. "Je me doutais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'en parler à tout le monde le lendemain. Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné mais ça viendra."

Mikazuki me gratifie d'un rire honnête :

\- "Tu es débordant de vie. Je suis plutôt impressionné."

\- "Il n'y a pas de quoi être impressionné. Je me vois mal devenir comme toi, grand-père," fis-je remarquer, "Je t'ai croisé de loin plusieurs fois ces trois derniers jours et tu es toujours seul dans ton coin. Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ?"

\- "Ha ha ha, quelle chance. Tsurumaru Kuninaga s'inquiète donc pour moi ? Yokikana, yokikana."

\- "N'interprètes pas les choses comme bon te semble," dis-je en marmonnant.

Mais il ne m'offre qu'un énième petit rire et ne se départit pas de son sourire. J'insiste :

\- "Je suis sérieux, là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées à part rester ici sans bouger ?"

\- "Oh, tu es donc vraiment intéressé ?"

\- "N'exagérons rien..."

\- "Je me lève tôt le matin pour m'assurer qu'on ne m'envoie pas en mission. Si c'est le cas, je passe beaucoup de temps à me préparer."

Ses vêtements de combat sont effectivement chargés et peut-être plus compliqués à enfiler que les miens. On ne plaisante pas avec la mode d'antan.

\- "Quand je ne suis assigné nulle part, je me repose en regardant le jardin. Tu devrais essayer, c'est très agréable. Encore plus avec une collation, c'est pour ça que je me fais souvent porter une tasse de thé."

\- "Est-ce qu'il existe une activité plus représentative de la vieillesse ? Aucune chance que je me mette à me comporter comme un petit vieux en fin de vie, grand-père."

Quelque part, son grand sourire amusé et son regard pétillant à la moindre de mes piques a quelque chose de rassurant. J'ai l'impression de le sortir un moment de son carcan de solitude et de passivité. Quel genre d'être doué d'une conscience peut se complaire dans une vie plate et sans surprises ?

\- "Si je suis un grand-père, tu en es un aussi, Tsuru," me dit-il avec légèreté.

\- "Touché. Mais je refuse de me comporter comme un croulant tant qu'il me restera une once de bon sens."

\- "C'est bien d'avoir des convictions. J'imagine que tu ne serais plus le même si tu changeais de ligne de conduite."

\- "Content de te l'entendre dire."

Je me sers une deuxième coupe de saké. Mikazuki a à peine bu. C'est à se demander pourquoi il m'a fait déplacer pour lui ramener une gourde.

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil en buvant. Depuis que le silence s'est installé entre nous, il a les yeux rivés sur la lune et l'air serein. Non, c'est peut-être plus que ça. Il a l'air heureux. Je me demande un moment si ça a un rapport avec notre conversation, mais encore une fois, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir Mikazuki afficher autre chose qu'une mine aimable et avenante.

En prenant le temps d'y réfléchir, j'en viens également à me demander si ses sourires sont sincères ou s'il porte un masque pour une quelconque raison. Moi qui ressens généralement bien ce genre de choses, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter près de lui. L'attitude toute entière de Mikazuki semble n'être qu'une façade difficile à percer.

Quelqu'un l'a-t-il déjà vu exprimer de la colère ou de la souffrance ? Autre chose que cette immuable satisfaction béate ?

\- "J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?" demande-t-il au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

Tout compte fait, je vais commencer par me demander s'il n'a pas une vision périphérique à infrarouges.

\- "Pourquoi cette question ?"

\- "Ne crois pas que je ne sens pas ton regard sur moi depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'ai rien contre le fait d'être admiré mais j'aimerais quand même savoir à quoi tu penses quand tu me fixes comme ça."

La même sensation de malaise qu'avec l'épisode du pétale de cerisier me saisit aussitôt. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Comment peut-il avoir l'air à la fois aussi calme et faire preuve d'autant d'indélicatesse ?

En masquant un maximum mon embarras, je cherche une excuse toute faite pour pouvoir prendre congé. Je n'avais pas prévu de partir de cette façon mais je commence à avoir froid malgré l'alcool et l'ambiance vient de changer radicalement. De toute façon, si je ne l'avais pas croisé en chemin, je serais probablement déjà couché.

\- "Je me disais que j'avais de la chance de parler à l'un des cinq Célestes," mentis-je sans vergogne, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait exagéré pour autant. "Par contre je devrais aller dormir. Comme Mitsutada prend plaisir à m'user jusqu'à l'os, je préfère tenir la forme demain."

Je repose ma coupe vide en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Mikazuki puis me lève et lisse les plis de mon hakama. Je me sens un peu gêné de battre en retraite aussi brusquement, d'autant que mon argument fait bancal. Cela dit, mon congénère s'est déjà muré derrière son irréprochable sourire et hoche la tête :

\- "Hn... J'ai passé un bon moment. Repasse donc me parler autant que tu le voudras."

Et sur ces mots, il se tourne à nouveau vers le ciel tandis que je m'éclipse rapidement vers ma chambre, préférant noyer ces souvenirs dans le sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sekigahara

**3**

 **MIKAZUKI**

* * *

Les bruits du champ de bataille me vrillent le crâne et le brouillard épais me glace les os à travers mon armure. Je n'avais jamais vu de mes yeux l'affrontement de Sekigahara. A cette époque, j'étais encore aux mains de la jeune femme de Hideyoshi Toyotomi, servant surtout à décorer leurs meubles, comme si mon prestige empêchait de me brandir au combat.

Le Saniwa nous a envoyé protéger le déroulement historique de la guerre mais nous ignorions encore vers où diriger nos forces jusqu'à l'apparition d'une brèche spatio-temporelle au-dessus d'une région montagneuse. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, notre Commandant actuel, a immédiatement sommé une intervention éclair et nous avons dû rallier cette partie du champ de bataille le plus rapidement possible en évitant de nous faire tuer au passage par les combattants des deux factions.

Je transperce un Yari ennemi qui me prenait pour cible depuis quelques assauts. Sa forme se désagrège sous mes yeux, ne laissant sur mon sabre qu'un sang abondant.

\- "Ils en ont après les troupes de Kobayakawa !" lance Mitsutada au milieu de la mêlée. "Il faut les empêcher de décimer les hommes en poste là-haut, sinon le tournant décisif de la guerre n'aura jamais lieu !"

C'est vrai... le traitre Hideaki Kobayakawa. Son ralliement soudain aux forces des Tokugawa fit basculer le cours de la bataille et marqua la chute des Toyotomi. Si nous ne faisons rien, ce petit détail déclencheur d'une série d'évènements pourrait bien causer un profond bouleversement de l'histoire.

Alors que nous nous pressons sur le flanc de la montagne aux trousses de l'ennemi, Nakigitsune, que Mitsutada a envoyé plus tôt en reconnaissance, nous rattrape par le côté :

\- "C'est de la folie," s'écrit en son nom le renard kitsune perché sur ses épaules, "ils amassent une quantité faramineuse d'explosifs dans une gorge toute proche d'ici ! Si on ne fait rien, ils risquent de faire sauter un bout de la montagne !"

\- "Commandant..." demande silencieusement Nakigitsune d'une voix à peine audible dans le tumulte des combats.

Je vois Mitsutada serrer les poings. Sa décision est presque immédiate :

\- "Nakigitsune, Tsurumaru, je vous laisse vous occuper des explosifs et de ceux qui tenteront de vous barrer la route."

\- "Bien reçu mon Capitaine !" lance gaiement Tsurumaru que la situation semble ne pas ébranler le moins du monde.

Je les regarde redescendre tous les deux la pente rocailleuse à vive allure.

\- "Izuminokami, Mikazuki-dono, Shinano, avec moi !" nous rappelle à lui le Commandant avant de repousser un Wakizashi.

L'ascension est épuisante et dangereuse. La brume rend la roche glissante sous nos pas. Trébucher en plein duel serait fatal et chacun de nous le sait.

Heureusement, nous rattrapons le détachement des Rétrogrades sur le versant sud avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le sommet et les premières lignes des hommes de Kobayakawa. Le face à face qui suit est brutal. Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre.

Je vois la chevelure rousse de Shinano, notre seul Tantou, passer à travers les rangs ennemis et frapper de son poignard ceux qui s'y attendent le moins. Izuminokami et Mitsutada sont déjà aux prises avec le gros du peloton.

Nous sommes en sous-nombre évident, d'autant plus depuis le déploiement de deux membres de notre groupe. J'arme mon bras et engage ceux qui tentent de prendre mes congénères de revers. Lorsque nous n'avons pas le temps d'achever un ennemi, Shinano, rapide comme l'éclair, s'en charge pour nous. Je lui laisse ainsi un, deux, trois opposants affaiblis. Le rythme est bon, presque entêtant. Si nous pouvons tenir ainsi le temps que les deux autres nous rattrapent...

Sur ma droite, j'entends soudain Mitsutada proférer un juron. Un coup de sabre a trouvé son chemin jusqu'à son biceps et la plaie saigne. Je pose les yeux sur son adversaire, un ennemi de carrure plus imposante que les autres se tient campé sur ses jambes et darde sur lui un regard plein de haine. Dans sa main gantée se trouve un Uchigatana au fourreau pourpre et paré d'une gravure représentant un dragon. Le temps que je comprenne, le Commandant dissipe mes doutes en appelant soudain d'une voix claire :

\- "Ookurikara !"

\- "Ookurikara ?" répète confusément Izuminokami en le couvrant des assauts ennemis. "C'est avec lui que se bat leur Chef ?!"

Mitsutada hoche la tête et je peux comprendre sa frustration sans avoir à le regarder. Lui et Ookurikara sont partenaires de longue date et les sabres adorés de feu Date Masamune. Se trouver blessé en mission par l'un des siens n'est jamais une sensation agréable.

\- "Je peux m'en charger si c'est trop difficile pour toi," offre Izuminokami, compréhensif. "Si nous tombons leur Commandant, les troupes devraient battre en retraite."

\- "Ce n'est pas Ookurikara que j'affronte mais celui qui se sert de lui et le souille de ses mains impies," siffle Mitsutada entre ses dents serrées. "Je tiens à m'en charger seul."

Nous acquiesçons d'un même mouvement de tête. Ce duel est devenu personnel. Il ne tient plus qu'à Shinano, Izuminokami et moi de tenir les autres ennemis éloignés et d'en réduire le nombre un maximum au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Quatre, cinq, six. Le petit poignard transperce ceux que j'envoie à terre. Je tranche les autres sans plus de compassion. Le chemin de montagne se couvre peu à peu de rouge et de la brume noire que laissent derrière eux nos adversaires en mourant.

Sept, huit. Shinano peut être terrifiant quand il s'investit. J'entends près de moi Izuminokami se débarrasser de trois rapides Wakizashi lancés dans sa direction. Leurs corps osseux craquent et retombent à terre en morceaux.

Au centre du passage, Mitsutada est toujours confronté au détenteur d'Ookurikara. Ce dernier commence à l'acculer vers le précipice, comme porté par une frénésie destructrice.

Au même moment, une nouvelle vague d'ennemis déferle des hauteurs. Voilà qui n'était pas prévu. Combien sont-ils exactement ? Si nous nous laissons submerger, l'issue de la mission risque de se trouver compromise. Nous ne pouvons faire face à tant de démons à la fois.

Je rengaine et étudie rapidement la situation. Nous sommes quatre, dont un en plein duel, face à plus d'une dizaine de Rétrogrades sur un sentier pentu et glissant. La meilleure stratégie à adopter serait donc logiquement...

\- "Nakigitsune !" s'écrit Izuminokami en apercevant le sabre Iwataguchi surgir derrière les renforts ennemis et en transpercer deux.

Parfait, c'était la distraction que j'attendais. La masse adverse est momentanément prise de court. Je saisis la poignée de mon arme, fléchis les jambes et le temps gèle autour de moi l'espace d'une seconde. L'instant d'après, mon iai fait l'effet d'une tempête, tranche l'ennemi le plus proche en deux et soulève une bourrasque envoyant trois démons de plus hors du sentier. Leur chute se terminera probablement plusieurs mètres plus bas, au pied de la montagne.

\- "C'était génial, Mikazuki-sama !" me complimente Shinano avec des yeux brillants.

Je ris doucement puis jette un coup d'oeil à notre Commandant. Son opposant, de presque deux fois sa taille, force la garde de son sabre contre le tranchant de Mitsutada. Ce dernier tremble sous la pression mais n'en démord pas. Son regard lance des braises.

Puis un coup violent vient percuter le crâne du Chef démon par le côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le monstre émet un grognement sourd plus tout à fait humain et recule brusquement. Un sang épais se répand dans ses touffes de cheveux et lui coule sur la tempe et la mâchoire.

Tsurumaru approche de Shokudaikiri en le raillant :

\- "Si tu ne peux même plus protéger Kara-chan, permets-moi de te demander comment tu as pu me reprendre aux Rétrogrades il y a deux semaines."

\- "Laisse-moi m'en charger, Tsurumaru," l'avertit le Commandant, haletant. "C'est mon combat. Comme tu le soulignes si bien, c'est à moi de récupérer Ookurikara et de le ramener à la Citadelle."

\- "Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Kara-chan est aussi mon partenaire," rétorque le sabre Gojou en levant son arme face à l'ennemi. "Faisons ça ensemble."

Une expression complexe passe sur le visage de Mitsutada, mais prit par l'urgence de la situation, il opine finalement d'un signe de tête et se redresse.

\- "Très bien, j'espère que tu suivras le rythme."

\- "Regardez qui parle," s'amuse Tsurumaru. "Tu tiens à peine debout."

Ils échangent un sourire, puis s'élancent comme un même homme sur l'ennemi l'instant d'après.

Je n'avais pas vu Tsurumaru danser son ballet macabre depuis ce jour sous les cerisiers, il y a deux semaines. Il avance, pare, esquive, comme si chacun de ses pas faisait l'objet d'une chorégraphie parfaitement maîtrisée. Ses coups de sabre font jaillir le sang et j'y trouve une certaine forme de beauté. Son manteau blanc est rapidement teinté d'un rouge vermeil et, plus surprenant, son visage semble exprimer un plaisir maniaque à chaque fois que le fluide chaud de son adversaire gicle et recouvre la pureté de sa silhouette.

Je ne lui connaissais pas ce faciès ni cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Tsurumaru est peut-être la première personne que je croise à aborder la mise à mort comme on joue à un jeu.

Je les regarde, distant, tandis que d'un même geste, ces deux-là décapitent le Chef adverse. La tête retombe plus loin, derrière les nappes de brouillard.

Il n'en faut pas plus à la poignée de survivants pour reculer, avant que nous ne les exécutions sommairement, leur Commandant disparaissant déjà en une traînée poussiéreuse et laissant derrière lui Ookurikara dans une flaque de sang.

\- "Echec et mat," annonce froidement Tsurumaru malgré le sourire qui lui barre le visage.

* * *

J'attends dans les couloirs pendant que les autres sont avec le Saniwa derrière la porte de l'autel. Lorsque nous avons ramené Ookurikara avec nous, Mitsutada a tenu à ne pas perdre de temps avec le rapport de mission et est allé quérir immédiatement notre Maître. A l'heure qu'il est, ce dernier doit être en train de concentrer son pouvoir pour matérialiser l'esprit du sabre. Il risque d'en avoir pour quelques heures, comme ce fut le cas les autres fois.

Il y a comme un bruit de pattes sur le plancher et Konnosuke, l'intelligence artificielle qui assiste le Saniwa, vient s'asseoir à mes pieds :

\- "Je viens de confirmer la réussite de votre assignation. Le cours de la bataille de Sekigahara n'a pas changé."

\- "Hn. Heureusement, tout le monde est rentré sain et sauf."

\- "Je dirais même que vous êtes revenus avec un nouveau Tsukumogami, c'est une victoire à saluer," se réjouit-il en ondulant sa queue de renard.

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment et je vois Izuminokami, Nakigitsune et Shinano en sortir, Tsurumaru dans leur sillage. Il a troqué son grand manteau couvert de sang contre une autre tenue blanche plus légère qu'il porte d'ordinaire pour travailler aux champs et aux écuries.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit dans le couloir, il m'adresse un sourire et approche en posant les mains sur les hanches.

\- "Tout se passe bien, il n'y a aucune lésion dont on pourrait s'inquiéter," m'informe-t-il. "Mitsutada a insisté pour rester jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'il n'en aura pas pour des heures."

\- "Encore deux heures et quarante-huit minutes pour être précis."

Tsurumaru cligne des yeux et regarde Konnosuke à mes pieds.

\- "C'est... quoi ?," parvient-il à articuler, visiblement décontenancé.

Je ris en laissant au petit animal l'occasion de répondre en son propre nom.

\- "Je ne suis pas "quoi" ! C'est "qui", et je m'appelle Konnosuke !" se défend-t-il en se campant sur ses quatre pattes. "Si tu ne le sais pas encore, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, je suis l'intelligence artificielle qui régit la Citadelle."

\- "Konnosuke est aussi le seul compagnon du Maître," dis-je à mon tour. "C'est lui qui l'accompagne partout et lui fournit une base numérique sur laquelle se représenter les bouleversements temporels et travailler. Il consigne toutes les informations que nous amassons au fil de nos expéditions et s'assure que la guerre se déroule sans heurts."

\- "Mais il est tout petit..."

\- "C'est plus pratique pour passer partout," précise le renard sans s'offusquer de la remarque. "Comme il m'arrive de suivre les équipes envoyées en reconnaissance ou en mission spéciale, je dois pouvoir passer inaperçu."

Tsurumaru me regarde et hausse les épaules, dubitatif, puis il ajoute avec une mine indéchiffrable :

\- "Au fait grand-père, j'ai un peu de temps libre alors je me demandais si on pouvait boire du thé ensemble en regardant le jardin."

\- "Oh ? Je croyais que c'était trop ringard pour toi."

Il a l'air bien embêté et croise les bras en détournant le regard.

\- "Je passe en général du temps avec Mitsutada, mais comme il a décidé de veiller sur Kara-chan..."

\- "Alors tu cherches simplement de la compagnie. Qu'en est-il des blagues ? Tu n'as personne à surprendre aujourd'hui ?"

Son embarras morose commence à vraiment transparaître sur son visage.

\- "Il y a un temps pour tout et j'aimerais tester de nouvelles expériences. Si je dérange..."

Je le coupe avec un sourire comblé avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase :

\- "Pas du tout. Je suis très heureux d'être sollicité pour te tenir compagnie, Tsuru."

Je sens qu'il a envie de répliquer quelque chose, mais quoi qu'il ait voulu me dire, il décide de le ravaler et se contente d'acquiescer.

* * *

Nous sommes donc passés en cuisine et Tsurumaru nous a préparé deux tasses de thé vert en s'excusant par avance de n'avoir appris la technique que récemment.

En toute honnêteté, je n'apprécie pas un thé à moitié maîtrisé. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un caprice de vieillard, mais ce que je cherche va au-delà du seul plaisir gustatif. La force tranquille d'un thé parfaitement exécuté me permet de m'élever un moment, comme si je sortais de mon corps de chair et flottais dans l'instant présent. C'est dans ces conditions que je me surprends à me remémorer des fragments de mon passé et à prendre du recul sur à peu près n'importe quelle facette de mon quotidien. Un thé médiocre me ferait l'effet d'une pluie froide s'abattant sur moi, rendant la détente impossible.

Pourtant, malgré mon esprit sélectif, je crois que je ne pourrais refuser aucune tasse de thé de Tsurumaru.

\- "Et bien ce n'est peut-être pas une activité aussi inintéressante que je le pensais," admet-il en s'étirant, assis près de moi au bord de l'engawa.

Nous ne sommes là que depuis dix minutes et il a déjà vidé sa tasse - le contraire m'aurait étonné. Comme je le pensais, le goût est trop saturé pour me permettre de me détendre, mais dans un soucis de politesse je ne bronche pas. Au lieu de me déconnecter, je prends le temps de le regarder, laissant la chaleur de sa présence m'inonder comme la lumière d'un petit soleil. Le sabre de Gojou Kuninaga est aussi beau à admirer que l'est le jardin en pleine floraison, peut-être moins reposant cela dit.

Depuis que je suis arrivé à la Citadelle, j'aime contempler le jardin. La nature y est tantôt sauvage, tantôt disciplinée et comme les facettes d'un diamant, son aspect change au fil des saisons et en fonction d'une multitude de critères d'angles.

Par bien des aspects, Tsurumaru Kuninaga est comme le jardin.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de notre mission ?" me demande-t-il soudain en rompant le silence.

Drôle de question, mais après tout pourquoi pas...

\- "Je pense que la guerre est quelque chose de laid et de méprisable. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de participer à la bataille de Sekigahara à l'époque, et ce n'est finalement pas plus mal."

\- "Il parait que tu n'as pas beaucoup servi en tant que sabre," ajoute-il d'une voix plus douce.

Il sait qu'il touche potentiellement un point sensible. J'ai entendu dire que Souza Samonji a très mal vécu son existence de sabre d'apparat.

\- "Qui t'a parlé de ça ?"

\- "Iwatooshi. C'est l'un de tes frères, si j'ai bien compris."

\- "Hn. Plus ou moins," dis-je en souriant. "Il n'a été forgé que par le descendant de Munechika, mais je suppose qu'il reste un Sanjou. En tout cas il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, je n'ai peut-être servi qu'une ou deux fois en tant que sabre."

\- "Je suppose que ça explique ta personnalité distinguée."

Sa remarque me fait rire, d'autant qu'il a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- "Moi, distingué ? Ha ha ha. Les compliments de Tsuru me font toujours plaisir. Yokikana, yokikana."

\- "Arrête avec ce tic de langage," marmonne-t-il comme si mon hilarité l'avait vexé. "Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il se dégage quelque chose de toi, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde ici semble s'en remettre à ton jugement quand ils ont besoin d'être guidés. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?"

\- "Et bien je serais heureux si ce vieil homme pouvait encore s'avérer utile aux plus jeunes."

Il soupire. Je crois que je l'exaspère un peu mais sa moue valait le détour. Me sentant de bonne humeur, je le relance :

\- "Par ailleurs, je t'ai regardé te battre contre le Chef Oni. Contrairement à moi, tu as l'air de te plaire sur le champ de bataille."

Je le sens se raidir un peu sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si l'impression aurait pu m'échapper ou qu'il tentait de cacher cette facette de sa personnalité. Au contraire, j'avais rarement vu quelqu'un assumer à ce point son plaisir du combat.

\- "C'est... une façon de voir les choses," concède-t-il avec une expression complexe. "Je me laisse parfois un peu emporter. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir fait mauvaise impression, ce n'était que ma première expédition depuis mon arrivée et ma performance doit transparaître sur les rapports du Commandant."

\- "Je pense que tu auras laissé une bonne impression. C'est Mitsutada qui est chargé de donner son avis au Saniwa, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il hoche la tête, je poursuis :

\- "Vous êtes très proches, je pense qu'il parlera de toi en bien. En fait je serais étonné que tu ne sois pas rapidement affecté à une équipe régulière."

\- "En tant que sabre, me battre est naturellement ce que je fais de mieux," dit-il en hochant la tête. "J'espère seulement que le Maître en prendra note."

* * *

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à échanger des banalités et je l'initie grossièrement à l'art du Haïku. A en juger son enthousiasme, il a l'air de trouver ça intéressant.

Quand je suis avec Tsurumaru, le temps a la fâcheuse manie de s'écouler plus rapidement. Je crois que ça vient de son incroyable présence ensoleillée et de sa joie de vivre.

Oui, ça ne peut venir que de lui.

* * *

Je ne suis pas à table avec les autres à l'heure du repas. Tout le monde s'est rassemblé pour fêter l'arrivée d'Ookurikara parmi nous et le reste de la Citadelle s'est mué en une bâtisse silencieuse que je traverse dans la pénombre, à la manière d'un esprit errant.

Je passe les doubles battants et les trois séries de noren qui marquent la frontière avec les appartements du Maître. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

\- "Tu ne t'amuses pas avec les autres, Mikazuki ?" me demande-t-il sans préoccupation particulière, la tête penchée sur ses cartes numériques.

Konnosuke fait une sieste sur le bureau, le museau niché entre ses pattes.

\- "Merci mais j'ai l'intention de les rejoindre plus tard. En réalité, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre au sujet de l'assignation prochaine de Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Le Saniwa lève les yeux, surpris :

\- "Je t'écoute..."


	5. Chapter 4 : Un Parfum d'Été

**4**

 **TSURUMARU**

* * *

\- "Mikazuki !"

Je cours dans le couloir des chambres de l'aile nord et ouvre à la volée le battant de la plus grande, un sourire éclatant au visage.

\- "J'ai été durablement affecté à la première équipe d'intervention ! Tu avais raison, le Saniwa a dû pren..."

Je m'arrête en voyant mon interlocuteur bloqué avec les trop longues manches de son haori, sa tête émergeant à peine des pans de tissu.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

\- "Ha, Tsuru. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à ajuster ma tenue de combat ?" demande-t-il calmement sous les couches pêle-mêle de vêtements. "Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire ça seul."

\- "Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu passes deux heures à te préparer le matin..."

J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi. La chambre de Mikazuki sent le thé matcha et les fibres de tatami. Elle est bien plus grande que la mienne et a même des allures de pièce impériale, les volets en papier de riz sont ouverts sur le jardin zen de la Citadelle.

La penderie est ouverte, avec à l'intérieur les derniers ornements de sa panoplie et sa tenue de corvées. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu dedans, je me suis dit qu'elle ne lui rendait pas justice.

Sur une grande commode en bois sculpté se trouve son sabre, rangé dans son fourreau aux motifs de lune, et au-dessus, un tableau peint de ce que je reconnais être une scène quotidienne de la période Kamakura.

Le futon de Mikazuki est rangé dans un coin, son kotatsu déborde de feuilles de calligraphie coincées sous un bol de mandarines. La pièce est presque dépouillée de tout mobilier, lui conférant une sensation de vastitude.

Cela me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore déménagé de la mienne. Depuis que Mitsutada a décidé de partager sa chambre avec Ookurikara, j'ai le sentiment que ma présence serait intrusive.

\- "Là, si tu pouvais décoincer mon bras dans la manche gauche..." m'indique-t-il.

\- "Ta gauche ou ma gauche ?"

Je n'attends pas de réponse et aide un bras à sortir harmonieusement du bon côté. Les couches de tissu qui masquaient la tête de Mikazuki s'ajustent naturellement d'un même mouvement et mon congénère soupire de soulagement, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- "Merci Tsuru. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi."

\- "N'en fais pas trop, grand-père, ce n'était pas grand chose. Je suis loin d'être aussi altruiste que tu le penses."

Il me fait cadeau de son petit rire habituel. Je sens quelque chose se tordre en moi sans parvenir à localiser précisément la sensation étrange. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'odeur et le chuchotis de ses vêtements ne fait qu'accentuer cette impression. Je me sens vite mal à l'aise. Avec Mikazuki, c'est une chose que je commence à expérimenter souvent.

\- "Je crois que tu t'es très bien débrouillé," dit-il lorsque j'ai terminé de l'apprêter.

Il regarde ses bras, jauge sa mobilité, l'air satisfait. Les parures d'or qu'il porte scintillent doucement quand il bouge.

\- "Par contre, tu es toujours coiffé avec un râteau," fis-je remarquer. "Tu devrais te peigner avant de sortir prendre le petit déjeuner ou bien les autres risquent de te regarder bizarrement."

\- "Ce serait sans doute une bonne surprise à leur faire," réplique-t-il avec un sourire.

Je cligne des yeux en le dévisageant. J'ignorais que l'un des cinq Célestes serait du genre à apprécier quelques bonnes farces. Amusé, je m'empresse néanmoins d'objecter :

\- "Surprendre les autres, oui, mais veille quand même à ne pas te ridiculiser. Je n'aimerais pas être tenu pour responsable de la dépravation du Grand Mikazuki Munechika."

\- "Ha ha ha. Yokikana."

Bien, à l'heure qu'il est, Mitsutada doit m'attendre en cuisine depuis un moment. Mieux vaut ne pas pousser ma chance avec lui si je ne veux pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois à travailler comme un esclave pour son compte.

Je suis sur le point de sortir, lorsque la voix pensive de Mikazuki m'arrête avant que je n'ouvre la porte. Je tourne la tête et croise son regard. Il me fixe en silence, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Quoi ?"

Il ne dit rien mais sa mine se fait plus charmante encore - ou plus fourbe selon le point de vue. Ce que la politesse l'empêche de demander, je le comprends rapidement par habitude à force de le côtoyer.

\- "Tu ne peux vraiment pas te peigner seul ?"

Mon expression dépitée semble accentuer son bonheur tandis qu'il s'installe sur la seule chaise de la chambre :

\- "Je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin de moi, Tsuru."

Je me retrouve l'instant d'après à passer une brosse dans les cheveux de mon aîné. Ils sont surprenamment doux, comme de petites fibres de satin entre les doigts.

\- "Alors comme ça tu deviens un membre régulier de la première équipe," constate-t-il pendant que je m'occupe de lui.

\- "Oui, et ça veut dire logiquement moins de corvées à la Citadelle. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux."

\- "Ha ha ha. Ne pense pas que ça te dispensera totalement."

\- "Tu es aussi membre de cette équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sont les autres ?"

Il prend un temps de réflexion. Dehors, un furin tinte au passage du vent.

\- "Disons que ça dépend des jours. La formation change sensiblement d'une expédition à l'autre. Les membres les plus fréquemment affectés à notre équipe sont ceux auprès desquels nous avons combattu à Sekigahara. Ceci dit, comme Mitsutada est souvent de corvée de cuisine, son assignation est plus occasionnelle."

Je hoche lentement la tête, posant une main sur l'épaule de Mikazuki qui poursuit :

\- "A part eux, il m'arrive de travailler avec Kousetsu Samonji, Fudou Yukimitsu, Taroutachi et Nikkari Aoe. Ne t'étonne pas si la formation tourne régulièrement."

\- "Je veillerai à ne pas vous ralentir."

\- "Hn. Quelque chose me dit que ce sera à nous de suivre le rythme de Tsuru," annonce-t-il gaiement.

Je ne dis rien. Ses cheveux sont à présent parfaitement brossés mais la sensation étrange est de retour lorsque je réalise qu'il est difficile de m'arrêter. La situation est pourtant déjà assez embarrassante comme ça.

Je regarde les reflets bleu nuit qui relèvent gracieusement le noir de sa chevelure et me mord discrètement la lèvre pour me ressaisir. Lorsque je retire ma main de la douceur de ses mèches, il tourne presque immédiatement la tête et je suis sûr qu'il surprend à ce moment l'expression la plus idiote que je puisse afficher.

\- "Merci encore de t'être donné tout ce mal. Tu sais, j'aime qu'on prenne soin de moi comme ça."

\- "J'avais remarqué..."

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un marmonnement à peine audible et le sourire perspicace qu'il m'adresse à ce moment là perce à travers tous mes remparts et finit de briser quelque chose tout au fond de moi.

Je me mets à rougir, incontrôlablement, pendant que l'étrange sensation me submerge.

* * *

Assis sur la balançoire toute simple qu'ont fabriqué Tonbokiri et Mitsutada pour les plus jeunes, je regarde la Citadelle et le passage de ses résidents.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, je ne suis plus en paix avec moi-même.

J'ai pourtant continué à travailler comme d'habitude. Je me lève tôt et donne un coup de main en cuisine, puis je sors m'entraîner sous les arbres avant un éventuel déploiement. Les sorties de la première équipe sont régulières. J'ai eu l'occasion de me battre sur la Baie d'Hakata au cours de l'invasion Mongole, à deux reprises dans les environs d'Edo, et de participer à la bataille du Château d'Utsunomiya en 1868.

Je crois pouvoir dire que je me suis très bien intégré au groupe. Le Saniwa m'a même laissé commander l'intervention d'Utsunomiya et était satisfait de notre compte rendu.

Si ces sorties ne m'occupaient pas l'esprit, je crois que je deviendrais fou.

Étrangement, je n'ai pas cessé de côtoyer Mikazuki malgré les problèmes que je rencontre en sa présence. Pour tout dire, je le vois même plus souvent que jamais. Quand je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je viens partager avec lui un en-cas tout en contemplant silencieusement le jardin. Ces derniers jours, il en a profité pour me montrer l'art de la calligraphie au pinceau. Nous avons également parlé du passé et de la vitesse à laquelle le monde change, puis il a commencé à me confier ses doutes vis-à-vis de la guerre que nous menions. Il craint que nous ne brassions de l'air.

C'est peut-être le cas, suis-je en train de me dire en poussant sur mes jambes pour me balancer doucement. L'abondant feuillage de l'arbre bruisse au même moment, agité par la brise clémente de ce matin de Mai. Je regarde au loin les frères Toushirou passer sur l'engawa en discutant entre eux, puis Ookurikara sortir par la porte de la cuisine et se diriger vers moi les mains dans les poches. Depuis que nous l'avons ramené à la Citadelle, ce grand asocial passe la majeure partie de son temps seul ou dans l'ombre de Mitsutada. Au moins ce dernier me demande moins de l'assister quand il doit préparer le repas.

Ookurikara traverse le cours d'eau et s'arrête à quelques mètres en face de moi, le visage aussi austère et impassible qu'à son habitude :

\- "Nous sommes assignés ensemble aux champs," m'informe-t-il sommairement.

Je souris en me levant de la balançoire :

\- "Tiens ? Le Maître ne t'a pas collé avec Mitsutada pour une fois ?"

\- "... Je vais chercher les outils."

* * *

Nous arrosons les jeunes plants de tomates, d'aubergines, les choux alignés sagement sur les bandes de terre et entretenons les parcelles d'aromates. Après deux heures de travail, le soleil commence à frapper plus fort et nous nous occupons des arbres fruitiers et des oliviers en profitant de leur périmètre ombragé. Au loin, un hennissement nous parvient des écuries.

\- "Ah j'aurais préféré être assigné aux chevaux," dis-je en m'épongeant le front avec un chiffon. "C'est plus rapide et moins crevant que de s'occuper à deux de toutes les zones cultivables."

\- "Hm," me répond Kara-chan en taillant les branches basses des oliviers.

Je sais qu'il aime la compagnie des animaux plus que des humains. M'est avis qu'il aurait préféré les écuries lui aussi. Je profite d'une pause pour boire un peu d'eau. A force de m'occuper des cultures, je commence à me sentir moi aussi comme une plante desséchée.

\- "Il va nous rester le coin médicinal. Le Maître aimerait qu'on place les sauges en terre aujourd'hui."

\- "Je m'en suis occupé pendant que tu récoltais les carottes et les oignons," dit Ookurikara.

\- "C'est vrai ? Je n'avais rien remarqué. T'es efficace quand tu t'y mets !"

Il tourne la tête et me fixe bizarrement :

\- "Et toi tu es drôlement déconnecté de la réalité ces derniers jours. J'étais derrière toi tout le temps que je m'occupais de la sauge."

\- "Ah..."

\- "Et tu n'en es pas à ton coup d'essai. Tu as oublié le riz sur le feu mardi et j'ai dû passer une heure à récurer la marmite pour ne pas avoir à la jeter. Le surlendemain, Mitsutada m'a dit que tu as failli partir au combat en tenue de travail après avoir oublié de te changer. Et maintenant ça ?"

Comme si mon comportement l'agaçait, il fronce les sourcils en reprenant le sécateur.

\- "Si Mikazuki t'intéresse à ce point tu devrais le lui dire."

La sensation devenue familière me tord le ventre avec une intensité toute particulière. Je me sens vaguement nauséeux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à cause de la chaleur. Lorsque je veux répondre à sa remarque, je suis surpris de trouver ma gorge nouée.

\- "Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?"

\- "S'il te plait," commence-t-il en grognant, "épargne-moi cette mauvaise foi. Je ne suis pas aveugle et ce qui se passe entre vous est assez clair."

Je suis un peu secoué, mais ce qu'il dit m'intrigue. Si Kara-chan a posé le doigt sur ce qui me tracasse, je veux clarifier les choses tout de suite.

\- "Nous ne faisons que passer un peu de temps ensemble. A ce que je sache, tu ne trouves rien à redire quand Namazuo et Honebami font la même chose, ils sont pourtant tout le temps fourrés ensemble."

Il secoue la tête et reprend plus calmement, sans doute en remarquant la légitimité de ma question :

\- "Non, c'est différent avec vous. J'ai eu l'occasion d'observer l'attitude de Mikazuki plusieurs fois, vu que je passe moi aussi beaucoup de temps près du jardin, et il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi."

\- " _Comme ça_?"

J'ignore pourquoi, mais à mesure que j'évoque le sujet avec Kara-chan, je sens des fourmillements remonter de l'extrémité de mes doigts et m'engourdir lentement les bras.

\- "Hm..."

Il semble chercher les bons mots en plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- "Je ne sais pas trop," admet-il finalement en détachant chaque syllabe. "C'est une succession d'expressions qui passent sur son visage."

\- "Sauf que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une banale affection. Mitsutada aussi te regarde différemment."

Même de dos, je le vois devenir aussi raide qu'un écriteau publicitaire. Il tient le sécateur serré dans sa main si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent.

\- "Comme tu voudras," écourte-t-il brusquement d'un ton cassant. "Continue de tourner autour du pot si ça t'amuse. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire."

\- "Ne le prends pas comme ça, je disais juste que toi et Mitsu..."

Je m'interrompt immédiatement en voyant Mikazuki approcher dans ses vêtements de travail, un chapeau de paille à la main. Ma combustion est instantanée en pensant qu'il aurait pu surprendre notre conversation.

\- "Tsuru," m'interpelle-t-il d'un air jovial avec un signe de la main.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Ookurikara qui m'observait par-dessus son épaule et qui reprend son occupation avec un soupir exaspéré. Le temps que je pose à nouveau les yeux sur Mikazuki, il est planté devant moi et pose le chapeau sur ma tête.

\- "Tu risques d'attraper une insolation si tu ne te protèges pas par cette chaleur," me dit-il.

Pris de court, j'essaye de ne pas balbutier bêtement.

\- "Tu es venu juste pour ça ?"

\- "Non, je me disais que tu partagerais peut-être une glace avec moi quand tu auras fini ici."

Depuis ma discussion avec Ookurikara, je ne peux m'empêcher d'interpréter tout ce qu'il dit. Je repense aux arguments, à l'attitude de Mikazuki avec moi et la façon dont il prend plaisir à me faire perdre mon sang-froid, sa façon de s'immiscer sous mes défenses et de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert pour mieux me prendre à revers.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ni que faire de ces sensations qui me traversent. C'est comme si elles régissaient ma vie, dernièrement.

Kara-chan a peut-être raison. Tout ce qui concerne Mikazuki me rend bizarre et je deviens complètement étourdi quand je pense à lui. Mais ça ne peut quand même pas être...

\- "C'est un non ?" risque-t-il en voyant mon expression déconnectée.

Ses yeux envoient des aiguilles chauffées à blanc dans mon cœur. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me demandait, au fait ?

\- "Mitsutada et moi avons besoin de lui en cuisine après ça," intervient Ookurikara.

Je le regarde, étonné. A-t-il senti que je perdais pied ?

\- "Les autres veulent fêter l'arrivée récente de Monoyoshi Sadamune," reprend-il d'une voix posée. "On doit encore s'occuper d'un pot commun de Nishime et préparer le calmar."

\- "Ooh ?" fait simplement Mikazuki, songeur.

Pendant un instant, j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il jauge le degré de crédibilité de l'excuse trouvée par Ookurikara pour me sauver la mise.

\- "Dans ce cas," répond-il finalement avec enthousiasme, "j'ai hâte de goûter ce que vous aurez préparé."

Mon partenaire range son sécateur dans la boîte à outils qu'il referme et se redresse sans un mot de plus. L'aîné des Sanjou me regarde enfin, son sourire se changeant presque imperceptiblement en quelque chose de plus subtil :

\- "Travaille bien, on se voit à l'heure du repas."

Et sur ces mots, il redescend seul vers la Citadelle.

* * *

Comme l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé lorsque nous finissons le travail aux champs, Ookurikara et moi mangeons sur le pouce notre collation du midi, puis je me rends en cuisine pour tenir mon engagement de dernière minute.

Lorsque nous lui exposons le plan, Mitsutada soupire et nous fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait prévu de préparer autre chose que du Nishime pour le souper. Il nous regarde tour à tour, ennuyé, mais finit par accepter le changement de menu à contrecœur.

Je n'oublierai pas de si tôt la dette que j'ai envers eux. Sans mes vieux compagnons, je serais sans doute à cette heure en train de balbutier des propos incohérents à Mikazuki en me comportant comme un parfait imbécile. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de contourner ce problème sans pour autant me mettre à le fuir...

\- "C'est simple," me dit Kara-chan en profitant d'une courte absence de Shokudaikiri, "Commence par assumer au lieu de nier."

\- "Assumer quoi ? Le fait qu'il me rende débile ?"

Le regard qu'il me jette à ce moment ne rigole pas du tout, lui.

\- "Tu le fais exprès ? Si c'est le cas c'est bien plus grave que je le pensais."

\- "Il y a peut-être une part de ça..."

Je surveille pensivement les légumes en train de cuire. Comme Ookurikara s'est trompé dans la recette et a parlé à Mikazuki de calmar au lieu de poulet, nous nous retrouvons à préparer un Nishime un peu particulier.

\- "Mais je suis aussi un peu perdu, pour être honnête. Je n'avais jamais rencontré ce problème avec qui que ce soit avant."

Son soupir fatigué me parvient d'ici. Je l'entends reprendre la préparation du mirin et mettre un temps avant de répondre :

\- "Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi..."

\- "Quelle froideur ! Tu ne laisserais quand même pas tomber ton vieux copain ?"

\- "Si," répond-il platoniquement, "mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne l'ai pas encore fait..."

Je me mets à rire. Les répliques de Kara-chan sont prévisibles et je suis toujours aussi fasciné de constater à quel point ce qu'il dit peut aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il pense.

\- "Tu sais, je te trouve plutôt perceptif. Tu es le premier à remarquer que quelque chose me tracasse."

\- "Et je me demande encore comment c'est possible. Tu n'es vraiment pas discret."

\- "Mais ça, ce doit être parce que tu me connais depuis longtemps."

J'ajoute un peu de sucre à la préparation ronronnante sur le feu et me tourne en attendant qu'il me tende la sauce.

\- "Non, tu es juste trop facile à décrypter," dit-il en me passant un bol de mirin. "Mais j'ai aussi remarqué que les humains cachent difficilement leurs émotions."

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ? Un spécialiste comportemental ?"

Il ne dit rien. Pendant un moment, nous cuisinons en silence, chacun recentré sur lui-même. Je me demande ce qui prend autant de temps à Mitsutada depuis qu'il est sorti. En jetant un coup d'oeil dehors, je vois mon chapeau de paille posé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Mikazuki est attentionné envers moi. Peut-être trop. Ookurikara a raison, je ne l'ai jamais vu se soucier des autres de la même façon. Sa bienveillance envers eux est distante, presque formelle. Il me fait parfois penser à l'une de ces poupées impériales du Hina Matsuri qui prodigue ses sages conseils depuis les hauteurs de son estrade avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ce n'est peut-être pas anodin. Il a passé sa vie aux mains des Empereurs et des hommes les plus puissants du Japon, exposé dans de splendides demeures comme une oeuvre d'art. Même le Maître lui réserve un traitement particulier et prend note de ses conseils.

Je me représente un moment son visage en pensées. Mikazuki ressemble vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine. Son teint laiteux de Noble, ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune et ses yeux bleus surréalistes...

\- "Tu penses encore à lui."

J'écarquille soudain les yeux. Plongé dans mon monde, je n'ai pas senti Ookurikara approcher pour utiliser l'évier. Il me dévisage, une pile de bols entre les mains.

\- "J.. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça."

Il me désigne du menton la marmite que je suis censé surveiller - et que j'ai déjà fait cramer une première fois, et d'où commence à émaner une vapeur saturée. Les légumes sont en train de brûler !

Je me ressaisis immédiatement, coupe le feu et m'assure que les ingrédients ne sont pas abîmés. Heureusement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Si j'avais ruiné le souper, Mitsutada m'aurait probablement étranglé et Mikazuki serait alors la dernière de mes priorités.

\- "Pourquoi ne pas simplement admettre que tu l'aimes ? Tu te prendrais moins la tête avec des questions débiles," marmonne-t-il en voyant mon air dépité.

\- "Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi," dis-je doucement sans croiser son regard. "Alors tu penses que mes sentiments pour lui sont de _cette_ nature..."

\- "Oui."

Pour une fois, je ne réplique pas. Mais quelque chose me fait toujours douter. Les Tsukumogami sont-ils prédisposés à ce genre de sentiments ?

Nous sommes des âmes guerrières, ramenées à la Citadelle par le Saniwa pour mener une guerre. Quel que soit l'angle dans lequel je retourne la situation, j'ai l'impression persistante que ça ne colle pas. Comme si ce que je ressentais pour Mikazuki n'avait pas sa place dans ce contexte.

Depuis que j'ai pris forme humaine, je ressens bien le besoin de manger et de boire, le besoin de me divertir, mais tout ceci n'est qu'un programme encodé dans les tissus de cette enveloppe charnelle, un peu comme si je m'étais glissé dans un organisme répondant à de nouvelles lois.

Alors mes sentiments pour Mikazuki Munechika sont-ils l'oeuvre de mon esprit ou une illusion de ce corps de chair ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que la cloche de la cour sonne trois fois. Il semblerait que la deuxième équipe d'intervention soit de retour de mission. Depuis la cuisine, Ookurikara et moi voyons passer sur l'engawa un bon nombre de nos congénères filer à leur rencontre.

Un groupe de cinq Toushirou passe à son tour comme un petit peloton et je surprends la voix enthousiaste d'Akita à travers l'ouverture :

\- "Regardez, ils ont ramené un nouveau sabre !"

Les bruits de pas sur les lattes de bois s'estompent bientôt et laissent place à un espèce de brouhaha plus lointain. J'échange un regard avec Kara-chan qui hausse les épaules.

* * *

\- "KANPAI !"

Une bonne trentaine de verres se lève d'un mouvement commun au-dessus de nos têtes tandis que nous fêtons l'arrivée récente de Monoyoshi Sadamune. Ce nom me rend nostalgique. Mitsutada, Kara-chan et moi avons côtoyé son frère, Taikogane Sadamune, mais ce dernier n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et ramené à la Citadelle.

Je bois mon saké en me disant que nous avons beau festoyer pour l'occasion, nous aurions pu faire d'une pierre deux coups le lendemain étant donné qu'un nouveau sabre sera incarné sous peu. Notre Maître use encore de son pouvoir devant l'autel en ce moment-même.

\- "Drôle d'idée ce Nishime de calmar, quand même," commente Tonbokiri, ses baguettes dans une main, sa coupe d'alcool dans l'autre.

Mitsutada et moi lui offrons notre plus beau rire nerveux commun. Heureusement, Ookurikara n'a pas voulu rester trinquer et est sorti faire une balade nocturne aussitôt son bol terminé.

Je regarde distraitement la place vide de Mikazuki. Lui aussi est sorti de table rapidement, comme presque tous les soirs. Les seules fois où je l'ai vu s'attarder, c'était quand Nikkari prenait le temps de nous raconter des histoires de fantômes à dormir debout.

Deux sentiments contradictoires me divisent. D'un côté, je voudrais sortir et le rejoindre, mais de l'autre je crains un peu mes réactions après les conversations d'aujourd'hui avec Ookurikara. Je sens que je ne pourrai plus le regarder comme avant sans arrière pensée.

Que dois-je faire ?

Peut-être devrais-je essayer de lui tendre des perches et voir comment il réagit ? Si je fais passer ça pour des farces ou prétends tenter de le surprendre, il ne pourra pas en déduire quoi que ce soit.

Je me lève et prends avec moi la bouteille de saké la plus proche ainsi que deux coupes propres. Jiroutachi, saoul comme jamais, m'accuse à l'autre bout de la table de fuir pour picoler en douce.

\- "Je n'emporte qu'une bouteille sur les six," dis-je en souriant. "Avec un peu de chance, tu survivras jusqu'à demain."

Les plus jeunes rient et je sors sur l'engawa. Un groupe de lucioles flotte au-dessus du bassin aux carpes pendant que je longe le passage à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. A cette heure, il est toujours assis du côté de sa chambre, sur la façade du jardin zen. Je me sens à peine accélérer le pas.

* * *

Le visage éclairé par les lanternes en pierre, Mikazuki est là où j'espérais le trouver, installé gracieusement comme s'il m'attendait. En m'entendant approcher, il sourit mais ne s'embarrasse pas de tourner la tête.

\- "C'est la pleine lune," dit-il lorsque je m'assieds près de lui.

La nuit est fraiche mais je sens sa chaleur émaner doucement et me réchauffer un bras. Dans le ciel, la lune fait ricocher son halo d'argent sur quelques nuages proches, découpant leurs silhouettes comme dans un spectacle d'ombres chinoises.

\- "Tu aimes beaucoup la lune, n'est-ce pas grand-père ? Tu es chaque nuit aux premières loges pour l'admirer."

\- "Ha ha ha. Je suppose que tu as raison, "concède-t-il aimablement. "Savais-tu qu'on dit de la pleine lune qu'elle a le pouvoir de changer le coeur des hommes ?"

Je me raidis un peu, incapable de me défaire de la sensation que cette remarque m'est personnellement adressée. Je risque à demi mot une question :

\- "Et... tu crois à ces affabulations ?"

\- "Hn," fait-il en hochant la tête, "Les choses sont bien plus drôles ainsi que démystifiées par des explications scientifiques incompréhensibles, tu ne penses pas ?"

\- "Je pense que tout le monde ne recherche pas la même sorte de vérité..."

\- "C'est très habilement répondu."

\- "Il faut croire que tes bouquins de haïku m'ont inspiré."

Il a l'air ravi et me regarde, les croissants d'or de ses prunelles brillent d'un éclat malicieux.

\- "Oh ? Alors tu as aimé ma petite leçon de la dernière fois ?"

\- "Je trouve juste que cette passion te va bien. Comme la calligraphie. Ce sont des occupations qui se prêtent bien aux hautes sphères et à la noblesse."

\- "Je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de passion mais j'apprécie le charme d'un haïku efficace. Un voyage intérieur contre une poignée de mots dans le creux de la main," me dit-il en ouvrant une main, paume vers le ciel, pour illustrer ses propos.

Il a les doigts fins. Je les imagine tenir un pinceau et dessiner à l'encre d'élégantes formes incurvées sur un parchemin.

En tournant la tête, il surprend mon regard fixe. Je suis confus mais il reprend sans faire de remarque :

\- "Si tu aimes m'entendre réciter des haïku, Tsuru, en voilà deux que je connais de tête."

Le bleu de ses yeux plonge à nouveau dans celui de la nuit et sa voix énonce lentement, comme un mantra :

 _"Soir d'automne_

 _Il est un bonheur aussi_

 _Dans la solitude."_

Sans surprises, ces vers me font penser à lui et à sa façon de fréquemment rechercher un isolement serein dans le tumulte de la Citadelle. Puis il continue :

\- "Et celui-ci de Buson, qui me fait souvent sourire :

 _"Dans les jeunes herbes_

 _Le vieux saule_

 _Oublie ses racines."_

Mes lèvres s'étirent doucement mais j'évite soigneusement de lui dire que ses citations m'évoquent son propre portrait. Peut-être trouve-t-il dans l'art du haïku un moyen de mettre des mots et des sensations sur certains détails de sa vie. Je trouve la démarche très humaine.

\- "Bon, c'est pas tout mais il m'incombe maintenant de baisser drastiquement la moyenne d'âge de cette conversation, ça commence à devenir un salon de rencontres senior, ici."

Son rire est plus franc que d'habitude. Je nous sers le saké et lui offre une coupe à demi remplie.

\- "Merci Tsuru."

\- "Remercie plutôt Jiroutachi d'avoir consenti à me laisser filer avec une bouteille," dis-je en portant l'alcool à mes lèvres.

\- "Non," réplique-t-il calmement, "Merci de passer du temps avec moi. De m'apporter à boire, de me faire rire et de te soucier de moi de bien des façons. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chance."

Je tousse une fois en me sentant avaler de travers. Il me regarde toujours. Que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Sans Ookurikara pour me tirer des ennuis, je cherche rapidement mes mots.

\- "Je suppose que j'y trouve aussi mon compte..."

C'était maladroit mais ça tient debout.

\- "Yokikana, yokikana ! Si je peux rendre Tsuru heureux en retour, je suis comblé," s'exclame-t-il en usant de son tic de langage.

Une chaleur agréable s'accumule sur mon visage. J'espère qu'il ne remarque rien.

\- "Un nouveau sabre est arrivé à la Citadelle tout à l'heure," dis-je pour éluder la situation.

\- "Je suis au courant."

Je repose ma coupe vide près de moi. Malgré l'alcool, il commence à faire vraiment froid... Les nuits d'été seront sans doute plus douces.

\- "Tu as une idée de qui il s'agit ?"

\- "Hn Hn. C'est une personne que je connais bien et que j'affectionne. J'espère que vous vous entendrez."

Je cligne des yeux. Quand j'ai posé la question, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mikazuki m'apprenne qu'il connaissait bien le nouveau venu. J'aurais eu tendance à penser qu'il m'en aurait parlé plus tôt.

\- "Tu ne vas pas me donner son nom ?"

\- "Je croyais que tu aimais les surprises," rétorque-t-il, amusé, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux en me voyant me frictionner les bras. "Viens, ramenons tout ça en cuisine avant que tu n'attrapes un rhume."

Depuis notre première conversation de nuit, j'ai l'habitude de prendre rapidement congé à cause du froid. Si d'ordinaire je porte ma tenue de combat à manches longues, je suis ce soir en yukata léger, mes autres tenues faisant un tour sur la corde à linge. Le fait que Mikazuki me propose de poursuivre notre conversation à l'intérieur n'est pas un hasard.

Tandis que je le suis, les yeux posés sur son dos, je regarde en silence les ombres que dessinent sur lui les plis de sa tenue et les poutres de l'engawa à la lumière relayée des lanternes. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un spectacle surréaliste. Et alors que je l'observe et que la lune se voile de nuages, je me prends à l'imaginer sans ses vêtements.

C'est une pensée fugace, incontrôlable et probablement provoquée par l'alcool, qui a jailli du plus profond de mon subconscient à la vitesse d'un battement d'aile. Dans l'intimité de la nuit, mon esprit le déshabille, dévoile d'abord ses épaules bien proportionnées, ses omoplates, la cambrure de ses reins, puis ses fesses et ses longues jambes habituellement dissimulées sous son hakama. Je me sens rougir violemment. De mon cœur se diffuse une chaleur liquide qui m'enivre, me déconnecte.

Je me sens coupable. Ce n'est plus la même chose que de voir l'un de mes congénères nu aux bains. Mon corps réagit de façon bien trop équivoque et entraîne dans son sillage de redoutables pensées. Je veux m'approcher de lui, le saisir et me perdre dans son odeur, je veux que ses mains se posent sur moi, chassent la fraicheur de la nuit pendant que sa voix tout près de mon oreille susurre mon nom.

Le saké aura finalement eu raison de moi.

Au moment où un phénomène tout à fait humain se produit sous mon yukata, je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il n'y a aucune dignité à fuir, mais il y en a encore moins à être surpris dans cet état par celui qui hante mon esprit.

J'ouvre à la volée le premier battant que nous croisons et m'y engouffre en toute hâte sans prendre la peine d'inventer une excuse.

C'est aussi à ce moment que je réalise qu'en plus de n'avoir tendu aucune perche à Mikazuki, c'est encore moi qui pars décontenancé, plus troublé que jamais.

 _"Savais-tu qu'on dit de la pleine lune qu'elle a le pouvoir de changer le cœur des hommes ?"_

Je crois que je commence à y croire...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Kebiishi

**5**

 **MIKAZUKI**

* * *

Ce matin, pendant que je joue du shinobue dans ma chambre, près de l'ouverture donnant sur le jardin, la porte s'ouvre doucement. Je ne l'entends pas tout de suite parce que le son de la flûte en bambou couvre celui feutré du battant, mais bientôt une silhouette blanche se tient à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je termine le morceau que je jouais puis abaisse l'instrument et souris à Tsurumaru. Il a une expression en demi teinte sur le visage et les traits tirés.

\- "C'était toi qui jouais," remarque-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même. Puis, d'un ton qui m'est clairement destiné, il ajoute "Tu te débrouilles bien. Où est-ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ?"

\- "Je regardais faire. Qu'un artiste itinérant joue pour l'Empereur ou que mon propre maître s'adonne à la musique, j'observais."

\- "Ha. Mitsutada a appris à cuisiner de la même façon. Il s'est inspiré de Date Masamune et de sa femme pendant des années."

Bien qu'il me fasse la conversation normalement, je le sens tendu. Il n'est pas tranquille.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe.

\- "Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissé seul hier soir, Tsuru."

Il redresse vivement la tête et me dévisage un instant, les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis, lentement, il s'incline pour me présenter ce que je suppose être des excuses. Je ne suis pas rancunier non plus. De plus, il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas remarquer ce qui le tracasse.

Je souris un peu malgré moi en regardant le jardin zen et l'endroit où nous étions assis dans la soirée.

\- "La prochaine fois, cependant, reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi s'il te plait. Je ne serais pas contre une promenade nocturne en ta compagnie, pour peu que tu veilles à te couvrir."

Il ne dit rien. J'écoute le silence de sa réflexion en faisant tourner le shinobue entre mes doigts.

\- "Mikazuki..." tente-t-il.

J'aime la façon douce dont mon nom roule sur sa langue.

\- "Il faut que je te parle."

\- "C'est déjà ce que nous faisons, non ?"

Il pince un peu les lèvres, la mine ennuyée et je sens sa résolution vaciller.

Oh... A-t-il l'intention de me parler de _ça_ ?

\- "Je veux dire parler... d'un sujet problématique. Je me disais que tu saurais peut-être me conseiller."

Je crois que tu surestimes ma retenue et mon sang-froid, Tsuru... Si tu m'avoues tout, là, tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler.

\- "Ne reste pas debout. Viens."

Lui désignant un coussin libre près de moi, je le laisse s'approcher. Il s'assoit et fixe le tatami pendant un long moment. Je ne le brusque pas. Après tout, s'il a l'intention de m'avouer ce qui lui pèse sur la conscience ces derniers jours, je comprends que le premier pas soit le plus difficile.

Son profil est parfaitement ciselé. Je l'admire en silence comme si je posais les yeux sur une estampe de toute beauté. Sur ses épaules, son manteau blanc ressemble à une couche de neige si légère que le vent la soulèverait d'un souffle.

Passer tout ce temps avec lui m'a rapidement fait réaliser à quel point je le désire.

Je le désire d'une ardeur cupide, la même que celle poussant deux hommes à s'entretuer pour un seul butin. Les pires penchants humains ont commencé à me traverser les veines lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ma faiblesse. Je ne sais par quel miracle je me suis abstenu de passer le voir dormir dans sa chambre, la pureté de son visage comme embrassée par la lumière de la lune, son corps alangui reposant comme un pétale de fleur à la surface de l'eau.

Tsurumaru m'a hypnotisé depuis notre rencontre sous les cerisiers d'Avril, j'ai seulement mis du temps à comprendre la nature de mes sentiments. Loin d'être aussi purs que lui, ils ont une forme de bestialité primitive que je ne me pensais pas capable d'éprouver et dont je ne sais quoi penser. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont là, tapis dans mon coeur et qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de savoir quoi en faire.

Mais Tsurumaru mérite bien mieux que d'être exposé à un comportement ne faisant pas honneur à son statut. C'est ce que je me suis dit.

Depuis, j'attends patiemment qu'il soit prêt à me faire face, avec la même sincérité et la même confiance que je souhaite lui accorder.

\- "Tu sais," me dit-il enfin, les poings fermés sur les genoux, "si je peux me comporter bizarrement ces derniers jours... "

\- "Comme le mutisme, Ookurikara prenant ta défense en prétextant un Nishime de calmar ou la fuite d'hier soir."

Il rit jaune et se frotte la nuque.

\- "Oui, tout ça... En fait, il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. D'ordinaire, je suis quelqu'un de confiant faisant preuve d'un minimum de sang-froid."

\- "Je sais tout ça."

\- "Ho," rit-il à nouveau, son regard m'évitant soigneusement. Il est nerveux. "Oui, tu n'es pas l'un des Célestes pour rien..."

J'ai surtout eu l'occasion de le voir jouer et parler avec les autres résidents depuis qu'il est arrivé, mais au-delà de ça, il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'écart de conduite entre ses premiers jours à la Citadelle et maintenant.

Lui dire ça serait inutile et risquerait surtout de le troubler et à terme de le faire décamper, alors je me contente de sourire.

\- "Enfin... Je ne viens pas te parler pour te prévenir que tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise image de moi. Il y a autre chose."

\- "Je t'écoute."

Il a beaucoup de mal. Je le vois chercher ses mots avec une certaine angoisse dans les yeux.

\- "En fait je..."

Tu ?

\- "..."

Il bloque.

C'est au moment où je vais lui proposer de boire quelque chose qu'il relève soudain la tête et me regarde. Il pose une main sur le tatami, entre nous, et se penche vers moi. Surpris, je vois nettement ses joues s'empourprer alors que son visage n'a jamais été aussi proche du mien. Je pose les yeux sur ses lèvres, elles ont l'air aussi douces qu'un jeune bouton de rose.

Je m'incline doucement vers lui.

Et brusquement, la cloche de la cour sonne trois fois.

Je rouvre grand les yeux et nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre en entendant un cri et des voix s'élever au-dehors.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demande Tsurumaru en sachant que je n'ai pas plus d'indices que lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que...

\- "La troisième équipe devait partir en mission ce matin. J'ai l'impression qu'ils viennent de rentrer."

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Comme je m'y attendais, des bruits de pas précipités ne tardent pas à approcher de ma porte. Elle est ouverte l'instant d'après par Hasebe dont le regard trahit l'inquiétude.

\- "Mikazuki-dono..."

\- "Et bien... Hasebe, que se passe-t-il ?"

\- "C'est Imanotsurugi. Il..."

A l'évocation du nom de l'un de mes frères Sanjou, je me lève et sors rapidement avec Hasebe. Il est silencieux tout le temps que nous traversons la Citadelle.

Dans les couloirs à l'approche de l'aile centrale, les autres sont agglutinés et me jettent de drôles de regards. La plupart sont silencieux, le reste parle à voix basse, mais tous arborent la même expression.

J'entre derrière Heshikiri dans l'infirmerie de la Citadelle. Le Saniwa, Konnosuke et le forgeron du domaine sont rassemblés autour des restes éclatés d'un petit poignard que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Dans un coin se tient Iwatooshi. Dans l'ombre, son visage éclairé par la lumière artificielle est si figé que ses traits sont presque méconnaissables. Sa tenue est déchirée. Si je plisse les yeux, je peux voir son sang couler d'une coupure à la cuisse.

\- "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Sans être différente, ma voix a un timbre sinistre qui me surprend moi-même.

Le Maître se lève de la chaise dans laquelle il était enfoncé. Il s'approche de moi d'un air défait et coupable :

\- "J'ai envoyé la troisième équipe à Sunomata, ce matin. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire."

Sa voix est faible et douce. Je sens émaner de lui une compassion compréhensive et mêlée de souffrance.

\- "Il était question d'enquêter sur un bouleversement spatio-temporel survenu aux alentours du château d'Ôgaki. Je pensais que ce serait une expédition routinière."

\- "C'est ce qui était prévu," le coupe Iwatooshi. Sa voix d'ordinaire enjouée est comme glacée. "J'épaulais Imanotsurugi. Ce n'était que sa troisième mission mais le groupe était soudé. Quand nous sommes arrivés aux abords du château, nous avons ressenti une présence en retrait qui nous observait, alors il a été décidé que nous devions nous séparer par groupes de deux afin de débusquer ces saloperies de Rétrogrades."

Il serre les dents. Sa main droite tenant encore son naginata tremble de rage.

\- "C'est une manœuvre courante qui a fait ses preuves jusqu'ici," acquiesce Konnosuke aux pieds du Saniwa.

\- "Sauf que ces enfoirés de révisionnistes n'étaient pas seuls !" rétorque violemment Iwatooshi.

Sa haine n'est pas directement adressée à Konnosuke mais ce dernier passe derrière les jambes du Maître, la queue entre les pattes. Ses petites oreilles tombent piteusement.

\- "Leur groupe était même ridiculement réduit, nous avons commencé à avoir des doutes. Aucun n'est entré dans le château, nous en sommes sûrs. Et puis les rues ont commencé à se tapisser de brouillard. L'ambiance était différente de tout ce qu'on connaissait."

Je le fixe. Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- "Iwatooshi," dis-je, "qui a fait ça à Imanotsurugi ? Ce ne sont pas les Rétrogrades, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Non ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? On descendait ces salopards sans mal. Ce qui nous est tombé dessus dans les ruelles n'était pas du même acabit. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus forts, plus soudés et sans doute plus intelligents. Ce sont eux qui nous suivaient du regard depuis que nous étions arrivés. Ils ont commencé par démonter les Rétrogrades un par un, de sorte à ce qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une poignée, puis ils nous ont pris en chasse. Le temps de comprendre ce que nous étions en train d'affronter, nous avons reçu de lourdes blessures et le Commandant a sonné le rassemblement au loin."

\- "Kasen et les autres ont-ils rencontré les mêmes ennemis ?" demande derrière moi Hasebe dont j'avais presque oublié la présence.

\- "Oui. On était désemparés, il fallait se regrouper au plus vite. Le repli n'a pas été facile, mais quand nous nous sommes retrouvés au pied du château, chacun avait ramené son lot de démons."

Je regarde les restes de mon frère éparpillés sur un drap blanc.

\- "On s'est battus. Il était hors de question de fuir et de laisser pulluler ces enfoirés à cet endroit de l'Histoire. Alors nous avons changé de formation et nous avons combattu sur la défensive autant qu'il le fallait pour tomber le dernier d'entre eux."

Il ramène son naginata près de lui en abordant la partie la plus difficile.

\- "Vous auriez dû le voir," dit-il en posant à son tour les yeux sur les éclats d'acier. "Il s'est démené pour notre cause, n'a pas lâché un centimètre de terrain... Pourtant ça n'a pas suffit face à leur Chef. Cette abomination lui a fracassé son ôtachi dessus et il a volé en éclats..."

\- "Iwatooshi..."

Le Saniwa serre les poings à son tour et se mord la lèvre.

\- "Je suis désolé."

Il ne dit rien. Je vois distinctement la colère bouillonner en lui comme une tempête de feu.

\- "Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je prends la suite," lui dis-je.

Il souffle comme s'il prenait avec mépris mon engagement, mais tourne les talons et sort de l'infirmerie sans un mot. Imanotsurugi et lui étaient très proches. En tant qu'aîné, je peux comprendre ce qu'il traverse. C'est maintenant à moi d'être fort et de montrer l'exemple.

Le Maître, lui, se tient debout et fixe un point invisible d'un air préoccupé. Si j'avais été plus loin, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas entendu murmurer à ce moment précis, le regard perdu :

\- "Kebiishi..."

* * *

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre après une longue discussion avec Konnosuke et le forgeron. Tout le monde est encore secoué. Hasebe s'est chargé de donner de nouvelles directives et de recommander à tous la prudence la plus extrême en prévision des prochaines sorties.

\- "Ce n'est pas normal," dit lentement Tsurumaru à côté de moi. "Les troupes auraient dû le protéger. Il n'aurait pas dû finir dans cet état."

Il tient entre ses mains une tasse de thé encore brûlante pendant que je regarde mes doigts gantés croisés sur le kotatsu. Dehors, le chant des oiseaux rend la situation presque irréelle.

\- "Leurs opposants ont apparemment massacré tous leurs hommes avant qu'ils ne se regroupent. Quelques fantassins ne faisaient clairement pas le poids, mais même les unités blindées ont été défaites en un coup de sabre."

\- "C'est impossible..."

Mon expression terne déchiffre les rainures de la table comme si j'espérais y trouver une réponse à mes questions.

\- "Il faut croire que si. Malheureusement les sorties auront dorénavant un drôle d'arrière-goût, mais nous savions tous à quoi nous en tenir, Imanotsurugi ne faisait pas exception."

\- "Tu es drôlement résigné," fait-il remarquer sans me regarder.

J'ignore quoi répondre. Les circonstances exigent que Mikazuki Munechika montre la voie, celle de la ténacité et de la résolution. Si je ne crois pas à la victoire, au repos de l'âme de mon frère, si je ne tire pas un trait et ne redouble pas d'efforts, j'ignore si je serais encore digne du respect et des attentes qu'ils placent tous en moi.

\- "Tsurumaru."

Il lève les yeux.

\- "Ce doit être agréable de vivre dans l'instant présent, sans les entraves de son statut."

A son expression, je crois qu'il comprend ce que je sous-entends. Il hoche la tête et j'ajoute :

\- "J'envie ton esprit libre et impétueux. Tu remplies ton devoir, mais c'est comme si tu n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne. J'admire cette force de caractère."

\- "Que va-t-il arriver à Imanotsurugi ?" demande-t-il prudemment en choisissant de passer outre ma remarque.

\- "Ses restes sont entre les mains du forgeron à l'heure actuelle. Le Saniwa et lui vont tenter de le ramener dans un ultime espoir."

\- "Alors il y a encore une chance de l'invoquer ?" s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- "Je ne sais pas."

\- "Hm."

Ma réponse semble le décevoir, ou au moins le tempérer.

\- "Tsuru, on ne ramène pas les morts si facilement. Tu peux me trouver fataliste mais je pense que leurs tentatives seront infructueuses. L'esprit d'Imanotsurugi doit déjà s'être rendu au Royaume de Yomi."

Il me regarde un long moment en silence, puis soupire :

\- "Je suppose que tu as raison. C'est juste que ça paraît tellement..."

\- "Inconcevable ?"

\- "Oui..."

\- "Je pense la même chose."

\- "Savoir qu'il ne reviendra pas, que nous devons continuer sans lui. Je sais ce qu'est la mort, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais expérimenté sous cette forme," dit-il en posant les yeux sur ses mains, comme s'il soupesait leur tangibilité. "Nous sommes si fragiles..."

\- "C'est l'inconvénient d'un corps humain. Tu es inquiet ?"

\- "Pas pour moi. Je connais ma force et je n'ai pas encore l'intention de mourir. Mais les autres..."

\- "Alors nous partageons le même combat. Je veillerai à ce que cette tragédie ne se reproduise plus. Il faut rapidement inverser la tendance si nous ne voulons pas que le moral de nos congénères n'aille en s'amenuisant."

Tsurumaru me lance un regard déterminé et je sens que nous suivons le même idéal. Sa présence m'aidera à tout surmonter, dussé-je être le dernier Tsukumogami debout.

\- "Ouais," dit-il. "Compte sur moi pour tuer deux fois plus de ces salopards."

* * *

Comme promis la veille, Tsurumaru est plus déchaîné que jamais. C'est notre première mission depuis l'incident de la troisième équipe et nous sommes exceptionnellement envoyés en compagnie d'Iwatooshi, le Saniwa et moi ayant convenu qu'il serait bon pour lui d'évacuer sa colère sur les cibles les plus appropriées.

Je les regarde tous les deux, Sanjou et Gojou, écraser sous leurs pieds les crânes des ennemis à terre sans remords. Sabre et naginata font siffler l'air dans un concert féroce et le sang gicle en tout sens. Deux démons.

 _\- "Je pense vous envoyer à Kamakura demain,"_ résonne encore dans ma tête la voix de notre Maître _. "Des frictions temporelles s'y sont déclenchées pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Je pense que l'ennemi tente une percée sur la bataille qui a eu lieu là-bas en 1333."_

 _\- "J'espérais bien que vous nous enverrez combattre. Cependant, permettez-moi au moins d'emmener Iwatooshi."_

 _\- "Accordé. Il lui faut surmonter la perte d'Imanotsurugi rapidement et ta proposition est sans doute notre meilleure option. Vous partirez avec Nikkari Aoe, Fudou Yukimitsu et Kousetsu Samonji."_

 _Je comptabilise les noms rapidement._

 _\- "Pas de sixième membre ?"_

 _\- "Tsurumaru Kuninaga sera de l'équipe, "ajoute-t-il en me souriant. "Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, alors je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas Mikazuki ?"_

 _Je ris doucement. Perspicace pour quelqu'un qui passe si peu de temps parmi nous._

 _\- "Cela dit," reprend-t-il d'un air plus sombre. "Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rester sur vos gardes. Ceux qui ont brisé Imanotsurugi... au sein du cercle des Saniwa, nous les appelons Kebiishi, la Garde Temporelle. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté leur apparition moi-même, mais leur intervention est consignée dans plusieurs recueils écris par mes prédécesseurs. Ce sont des ennemis redoutables qui surgissent de failles lorsque les torsions temporelles subissent trop de pression. Ils ne font pas de distinction entre nos deux camps et s'attaquent violemment à tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas au cours naturel de l'Histoire."_

 _\- "S'ils n'ont pas pour vocation de changer le passé, ne pourrions-nous pas simplement nous arranger pour focaliser leur attention sur les Rétrogrades et nous replier avant qu'ils nous prennent pour cible ?"_

 _\- "Non, c'est impossible. Une fois matérialisés, ces démons vous traqueront sans relâche. Ils pourraient localiser la Citadelle en remontant votre piste, et bien que mon pouvoir protège encore le domaine des assauts temporels, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps à des tentatives d'intrusion répétées."_

 _\- "En d'autres mots, nous devons absolument les détruire avant qu'ils ne nous détruisent..."_

 _Le Saniwa acquiesce et Konnosuke lance les recherches web pour me donner les détails de notre future mission._

Kebiishi... Je n'oublierai jamais ce nom. Le Maître m'a confié la protection et le commandement de l'équipe pour cette expédition et nous avons rapidement bloqué l'avancée de l'Armée Rétrograde qui progressait à travers les collines. Cette nuit, le clan Hôjô doit tomber, et rien ne doit empêcher ce fait historique.

Je prends en chasse le Chef ennemi, un frêle Tachi à l'air cruel mais à la vitesse déconcertante. Il manie en plus de son arme principale un wakizashi de la main gauche et a ainsi abattu l'unique soldat de Yukimitsu, le laissant vulnérable. Je commande à Nikkari un placement défensif pour couvrir les arrières du tantou, les laissant travailler en duo. Au loin, Iwatooshi et Tsuru ont déjà provoqué une percée impressionnante au sein des rangs ennemis, massacrant tout ce qui a le malheur de barrer leur route.

Je reconnais et comprends la hargne de mon frère naginata. Bien qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux véritables responsables, les Rétrogrades lui permettent de canaliser sa rage et peut-être de se battre à présent pour deux. Mais Tsurumaru, lui, semble toujours saisi d'une frénésie morbide tandis qu'il décapite ses opposants. Pas une once de colère n'émane de lui, à croire qu'il ne mène cette guerre que dans un but et un plaisir personnel.

J'entends sa voix enjouée dominer le champ de bataille et se rire de la lenteur des démons.

Un bras se détache du corps de son adversaire et la pluie de sang teinte à nouveau son beau manteau de neige, comme si toute la souillure du monde posait le doigt sur une indicible pureté. Les yeux de Tsurumaru brillent d'un éclat terrifiant :

\- "C'est vraiment tout ce dont vous êtes capables ?"

La horde de survivants se jette sur lui. Il sourit.

* * *

Le ciel s'est paré de rouge dans la soirée. De petits nuages gris sont suspendus sur cette toile surréaliste et l'air est plus lourd que d'accoutumée. Il va probablement y avoir de l'orage cette nuit ou dans les jours à venir.

Comme je le pensais, ni le Saniwa, ni le forgeron pourtant habitué à réparer nos lames n'ont été d'aucun secours pour Imanotsurugi. Le petit poignard est à présent reconstitué, comme s'il n'avait jamais été brisé, mais son esprit s'en est allé de l'autre côté. Le Maître ne peut plus l'atteindre.

Nous avons dressé une stèle en pierre, entourée de sotoba commémoratifs, sur laquelle nous avons déposé notre congénère sans vie. D'où je suis, je regarde Iwatooshi approcher et déposer une coque de verre sur notre frère, le protégeant de l'usure du temps et des intempéries. Le geste est simple mais chargé de sens.

Au premier rang, j'entends Gokotai pleurer doucement. Sans doute n'est-il pas le seul. Les plus jeunes sont les plus choqués par la perte de l'un des nôtres, un tantou comme eux. Chacun doit se dire que ça aurait pu être lui, ou ressentir une certaine forme de connexion à leur camarade perdu.

Je préfère ne pas intervenir. Après tout, si l'intégralité des membres de la Citadelle est réunie ce soir, c'est avant tout pour se recueillir et présenter leurs derniers hommages. Cet adieu a quelque chose de désagréable, je le sens au fond de moi, mais ne peux me permettre de laisser la tristesse ou la fatigue me saisir avec leurs mains glacées.

A côté de moi se tiennent deux autres Sanjou, Ishikirimaru, dont le regard est terni par le départ d'Imanotsurugi, et Kogitsunemaru, qui nous a rejoint la veille de l'accident et qui affiche à peu près la même expression morne que moi en regardant le mémorial.

Nous nous tenons là en silence, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que rien ne comptait. Une pensée fugace aux risques que cette guerre nous fait courir à tous. A cet instant, chacun doit songer à celui qu'il a de plus précieux et à la meilleure façon de le protéger. Souza et Kousetsu Samonji tiennent chacun leur petit frère Sayo par une épaule, les inséparables Namazuo et Honebami Toushirou se tiennent également ensemble sur un côté, et je devine que trop bien ce qui passe par la tête de Kunihiro alors qu'il jette un regard à Izuminokami.

Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne, tous affublés de la même faiblesse.

Derrière moi, Tsurumaru se tient avec sa famille de coeur, les sabres Date. Ils sont alignés avec différents degrés de la même expression mais seul Ookurikara fixe le sol.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons là. Personne n'ose partir le premier, personne ne tient à rompre l'instant, comme si cela serait perçu comme une insulte. Le temps s'assombrit plus rapidement que je le pensais et une pluie fine commence à tomber sur le domaine. On dirait que le ciel nous répond.

Comme un déclencheur, c'est le signal nécessaire pour que certains se mettent à bouger. Ichigo Hitofuri ramène ses nombreux frères à l'intérieur, ceux qui restent commencent à parler à voix basse.

Kogitsunemaru se tourne vers moi :

\- "Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander si ça ira..."

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête, préférant lui laisser le soin de la conversation.

\- "Iwatooshi doit fulminer. Si au moins vous étiez tombés sur les responsables ce matin, on aurait pu régler des comptes."

\- "Les responsables sont déjà morts. Kasen et les autres ont tenu jusqu'au bout. Si tu veux parler de la faction Kebiishi de manière générale, j'ignore presque tout d'eux mais il serait idiot de souhaiter aux ennuis de nous tomber dessus dans la seule optique de venger nos morts. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à la première équipe, j'en aurais porté la responsabilité."

\- "J'imagine que la colère me fait parler un peu vite," dit-il en regardant la stèle, "Tu es toujours si mesuré, Mikazuki-dono."

Mon petit rire sonne plus forcé que d'accoutumée.

Au même moment, la pluie timide se change en averse. Si je tends l'oreille, je peux presque entendre le tonnerre rouler au loin. Les odeurs du sol commencent à remonter, ça sent l'herbe sauvage et la terre. Des clapotis retentissent sous la gouttière de la maison, là où se forment des flaques boueuses.

\- "Quel temps de chien," commente Kogitsunemaru en tendant la paume de la main sous le déluge. "On devrait peut-être rentrer nous changer. Que dirais-tu de partager un thé et des biscuits avec moi ?"

Je l'entends mais pour une raison ou une autre, mon attention est soudain rivée sur Tsurumaru dont le visage a tourné plus pâle qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il se tient raide sous la pluie, les poings serrés et son grand manteau encore sale et tâché du sang de ce matin lui colle au corps comme s'il l'enserrait lentement.

Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est quand même pas la cérémonie mortuaire qui lui fait cet effet ?

\- "Mikazuki ?" s'inquiète mon interlocuteur en sentant ma distraction.

Tsurumaru part soudain en courant, tirant son large capuchon sur sa tête, fuyant comme s'il avait aux trousses l'Armée Rétrograde toute entière. Mais à bien réfléchir, même une armée ne saurait le faire décamper de la sorte. Je reste pantois.

Ses frères Date ne semblent pas se poser plus de questions tandis qu'ils le regardent eux aussi disparaître à l'intérieur.

\- "Excuse-moi, Kogitsunemaru, j'aurais apprécié passer ce moment avec toi mais je dois vérifier quelque chose."

Il croise les bras d'un air incrédule, un sourcil arqué :

\- "Eeeh...? Tu es sûr ? Dans ce cas, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver."

Je lui fais un signe de tête et le laisse rentrer à son tour pour se mettre à l'abri. C'est aussi l'idée qu'ont eu Mitsutada et Ookurikara car je les vois se diriger eux aussi vers l'aile centrale, les vêtements chargés d'eau.

Ne reste bientôt plus que moi sous la pluie. Elle ne me gêne pas plus que ça. En fait, comme si elle lavait mon âme, je sens qu'elle noie mes émotions refoulées.

Je quitte la stèle solitaire, laissant Imanotsurugi se reposer, bercé par le son de la nature.

Mon armure imbibée est alourdie, j'ai l'impression que chacun de mes mouvements se fait à travers une couche de plâtre frais. Si j'entre comme ça dans la maison, à tous les coups ceux que le Maître a assigné au ménage vont me tomber dessus. Mais je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de passer par ma chambre pour me changer. Quelque chose m'intrigue.

Je passe par la petite porte de la remise qui conduit directement à la section de la demeure qui m'intéresse. Je crois savoir où trouver Tsuru à cette heure et dans son état, aussi, me laissant guider à l'instinct, je traverse une courte portion de la maison jusqu'aux bains.

Lorsque j'ouvre le battant, une nappe de vapeur chaude me saute au visage. Elle porte avec elle des odeurs florales intenses mais pas désagréables, un peu comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à parfumer l'eau des sources thermales.

J'entre, et comme je m'y attendais, trouve Tsurumaru enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans le bassin. Les mèches les plus longues de ses cheveux flottent autour de lui en surface et lui font un étrange collier ondoyant. Ses yeux sont fermés.

\- "Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici," dis-je en souriant, le faisant légèrement sursauter au son de ma voix.

\- "Mi... !" balbutie-t-il sans parvenir à formuler correctement mon nom en entier.

\- "Surpris ?"

Il me regarde d'un air interloqué, puis, comprenant que je joue son jeu, il se met à rire un peu :

\- "Je crois que c'est la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un de parfaitement immunisé à mes farces, mais qui ne s'en contente pas et va jusqu'à me surprendre en retour. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, grand-père."

\- "Yokikana, yokikana ! Je suis heureux de te rendre service, Tsuru. Tu permets que je te rejoigne ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, j'ôte un à un les éléments trempés de mon armure.

Il me fixe en écarquillant les yeux et, comme s'il réalisait ce que ça implique, se met soudain à prendre un teint rouge charmant qui tranche avec la pâleur habituelle de son visage et de ses cheveux immaculés. Je l'entends se détourner pour éviter d'avoir à me regarder.

\- "Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre mes bains le soir," lui dis-je. "Je suis plutôt du matin, en général. C'est pour ça qu'on ne se croise jamais, je suppose."

\- "Hm," décroche-t-il avec un malaise palpable.

Je trouve adorable cette tendance à mal dissimuler ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Qui pourrait me blâmer d'en tirer profit pour m'amuser un peu ?

\- "Tu pourras me frotter le dos, si tu veux."

Mon sourire s'étire tandis que je l'entends s'étouffer tout seul à ma proposition. Au vu de la réaction, heureusement que je m'en suis tenu au dos.

Lorsque enfin je suis débarrassé de mes multiples couches de vêtements, je retire l'ornement de mes cheveux, le pose sur une pierre plate et vais remplir le baquet d'eau chaude pour me laver, bien que la pluie ait fait la majeure partie du travail.

Pendant tout ce temps, Tsuru ne dit pas un mot. Il doit être vraiment gêné pour passer de relatif bavard à carpe. Je dois me retenir de laisser un trop grand sourire trahir mon amusement.

Je le rejoins finalement dans l'eau brûlante du bassin. La vapeur lévite gracieusement au-dessus et autour de nous, embuant les yeux.

\- "Heureusement que nous pouvons couvrir cette section par ce temps. Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier la pluie."

Il se fige un peu près de moi, puis ramène lentement une jambe contre lui. Je ne vois que le genou émerger de la surface comme un petit îlot blanc perdu au milieu de la mer.

\- "On peut voir ça comme ça," dit-il, évasif.

Ma curiosité toujours piquée, je le regarde et ajoute :

\- "Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui t'est arrivé ? Ni de cette façon étrange de te battre ? Mitsutada et Ookurikara n'ont pas l'air vraiment surpris quand tu agis bizarrement, je suis un peu jaloux."

Il pose le menton contre son genou, les bras probablement enlacés autour de sa jambe.

\- "Mitsu-bou et Kara-chan me connaissent depuis longtemps. Il n'y a rien à envier."

\- "Et bien peut-être que j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus," dis-je en guettant sa réaction. "Voir au-delà du masque joyeux et intrépide de Tsurumaru Kuninaga. A l'intérieur, tu n'es pas aussi blanc que tu aimerais le faire croire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce que je dis, son visage se ferme un moment, et ses sourcils se froncent. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir fâché. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû insister ?

Mais finalement, ses traits se détendent à nouveau, caressés par la vapeur des sources, et il me dit à voix basse :

\- "On ne peut rien cacher au légendaire Mikazuki Munechika..."

\- "J'aimerais que ce soit le cas mais je crois que tu m'idéalises un peu trop, Tsuru."

Il tourne la tête vers moi, sa joue appuyée contre le genou. La mine qu'il m'adresse à ce moment là m'envoie des vagues de chaleur à travers tout le corps.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça...

\- "J'ai eu tellement de maîtres différents au cours de l'Histoire que je ne pourrais pas tous les énumérer," reprend-il.

Je mets un temps avant de comprendre que cette annonce n'est pas anodine et qu'il est en train de s'ouvrir à moi.

\- "J'ai vu toutes sortes d'êtres humains," poursuit-il d'une voix égale. "Chacun m'a manié selon son caractère, sa formation, son vécu, son contexte. Tu vois, aucun homme n'est identique et j'ai vu dans leur coeur une étendue de ténèbres sans pareil."

\- "Ce n'est pas au sabre qu'il incombe de juger son maître."

\- "Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu es resté la majeure partie de ta vie bien à l'abri du théâtre de la guerre, chéri et porté aux nues comme l'une des cinq merveilles de l'armement Japonais. Tu as côtoyé les Seigneur et de nobles Dames dans la facette de leur vie la plus propre, la moins souillée par le vice."

Je regarde la façon dont son reflet se découpe et change sans cesse au gré des mouvements de l'eau, puis lui demande :

\- "Dois-je comprendre que quelque chose dans la nature humaine t'a particulièrement rebuté ?"

\- "J'ai assisté à tout un manquement du code de l'honneur pour quelques bassesses. Des hommes qui n'auraient pas dû mourir sont assassinés aussitôt qu'un autre convoite sa seule richesse."

\- "Je ne te pensais pas si sensible. Nombre d'entre nous se sont trouvés dans la même situation. Devoir servir un maître cruel et despotique ne va pas sans quelques séquelles. Demande aux sabres de Nobunaga ce qu'ils en pensent."

\- "Tu ne comprends pas !" me lance-t-il en s'emportant un peu, bien que je lise une certaine détresse dans ses yeux. "C'est moi qui attisais la corruption dans le coeur de ceux qui croisaient ma route ! C'est moi qui semais les graines de la discorde et faisais germer l'envie, la cupidité, tant et si bien que certains ont commencé à me qualifier de sabre maudit. Tu parles d'un symbole de chance ! Je n'ai apporté que le chaos et la ruine à mes porteurs."

Je fronce les sourcils, troublé par ce qu'il me raconte.

\- "J'ai bien du mal à croire que le sabre adoré de feu Gojou Kuninaga, une lame d'une telle pureté, soit porteur d'une malédiction."

\- "Je ne suis pas pur..." conteste-t-il doucement. "J'ai été souillé par le doigt de la Mort il y a longtemps, alors que j'étais encore jeune et que je n'avais rien vu du monde."

Il laisse aller sa tête contre le rebord du bassin et regarde la vapeur danser et se tordre dans les airs au moindre souffle.

\- "Mon premier maître était quelqu'un de bien. C'est du moins l'image que j'en garde. C'était un sympathisant de l'idée de paix durable entre les clans, un idéaliste bien pensant et plutôt aguerri au combat. Il avait été formé au maniement du sabre par son clan, les Adachi, durant la période Kamakura."

Je hoche la tête, resituant parfaitement les informations. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le clan du maître de Tsurumaru était en opposition à la puissante famille Hôjô, ceux-là même dont nous avons défendu la destruction ce matin face aux Rétrogrades. Je réalise alors où ces détails me mènent.

\- "L'incident de Shimotsuki..."

Tsurumaru reste silencieux un moment, probablement perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche, je ne reconnais plus tout à fait sa voix.

\- "Cet hiver là était plus froid que les autres. Tout était couvert de neige, même les plans d'eau et la cime des arbres. Mon maître Sadayasu Adachi perdait l'espoir de voir s'accorder sa propre famille avec le clan Hôjô à mesure que le temps passait et que les relations se détérioraient, mais il ne manquait jamais de mépriser ouvertement les frictions politiques dans lesquelles il avait été entraîné par les siens. Une nuit, alors qu'il dormait près de sa femme, les premiers éclats de voix l'ont réveillé. On criait au feu et aux armes."

\- "Le clan Hôjô était passé à l'attaque."

\- "Oui, et ce fut rapide. Le clan Adachi ne rivalisait pas avec le surnombre des guerriers ennemis. Ils étaient pris de court, totalement dépassés. C'était un massacre comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu à l'époque. J'ai tué pour la première fois et ma lame a goûté au sang Hôjô."

Il serre les dents comme s'il se souvenait du goût sur sa langue.

\- "Alors un enfant est arrivé. Il n'était pas encore majeur mais avait le regard d'un homme que la vue du sang excite. Il s'est présenté à mon maître sous le nom de Sadatoki Hôjô."

\- "Si je ne m'abuse, c'est le nom du Régent du Kamakura de l'époque."

\- "Et le Chef du clan Hôjô depuis la mort récente de son père. Il représentait le pouvoir Shogunal, alors à peine âgé de quatorze ans. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'assassiner froidement mon maître alors même que sa mère était une Adachi."

Je le regarde tandis qu'il me raconte l'extermination de la famille Adachi dans la fumée et les cris. Une scène comme il en a existé pléthore tout au long de l'Histoire du pays. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'a marqué.

\- "Le corps de Sadayasu a été placé en terre deux jours plus tard, quand tous les cadavres ont été retrouvés, et... il a été décidé ce jour-là que son sabre serait enterré avec lui," lâche-t-il enfin.

A la façon dont son souffle s'est brusquement raccourci et ses yeux affichent une lueur creuse, je devine qu'on touche du doigt l'élément que j'attendais.

\- "Ils t'ont enterré vivant ?"

Tsurumaru ne répond pas, dans son regard s'est logé une indicible terreur.

\- "Tsuru."

Je pose une main dans le creux de son cou. L'artère ici palpite. Il ne fait pas semblant...

\- "Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai passé là-dessous, dans les bras d'un corps sans tête," souffle-t-il, le visage hanté. "La terre était glacée et la neige qui suintait en surface s'infiltrait pour former un carcan gelé. Je n'oublierai jamais l'odeur de la putréfaction et de la terre humide, ni la morsure du froid. Les mains de Sadayasu devenaient lentement des amas de chair autour de moi."

Il agrippe sa chevelure. Je crois qu'il est temps de l'arrêter. Mais contre toute attente, il poursuit comme une litanie :

\- "C'est la cupidité que j'ai suscité dans le coeur du jeune Sadatoki Hôjô qui m'a sauvé. Depuis son combat contre mon maître, il ne parvenait pas à m'oublier. Alors une nuit, il est venu seul, à la lumière d'une torche, et a profané la tombe de Sadayasu à la hargne de ses mains. Elles étaient encore écorchées et tremblaient de froid quand il m'a arraché au cadavre."

Je l'écoute sans bruit. Alors il aurait subi un traumatisme... Il est vrai que rares étaient les sabres à se voir enterrés avec leur maître. L'arme d'un vaincu était le plus souvent prélevé sur le corps du défunt et servait à la fois de trophée et d'héritage de valeur.

De part sa haute naissance et sa beauté, Tsurumaru n'aurait jamais dû être jeté dans un caveau quelle que soit la raison.

\- "C'est depuis ce jour," reprend-il, "depuis que je suis revenu de l'étreinte de la Mort, que j'ai la faculté de mener chacun de mes maîtres au désastre. Les Hôjô furent à leur tour massacrés peu après par les forces de l'Empereur et je suis tombé entre les mains de la famille Ashikaga."

\- "Oh ? Nous aurions pu nous croiser," lui dis-je en souriant, "j'ai moi-même appartenu à Ashikaga Yoshiteru."

Ses doigts relâchent lentement les mèches qu'il triturait, puis ses mains disparaissent à nouveau sous l'eau. Il me dévisage pendant un moment, semble y trouver ce dont il avait besoin et m'accorde enfin le plus infime des sourires en retour.

\- "Hm. J'ai appartenu à son ancêtre, le premier seigneur de guerre Ashikaga. Takauji."

\- "Takauji Ashikaga."

Je hoche la tête, connaissant de nom et de réputation le concerné.

\- "Mais ça n'a pas duré. A sa mort, j'ai été confié à l'un de ses fils qui fut tué dans la fleur de l'âge et j'ai rapidement commencé à changer de propriétaires à intervalles réguliers, à passer de mains en mains, conduisant la plupart du temps mon porteur de vie à trépas. A l'époque où tu es entré en possession de Yoshiteru, Mikazuki, j'ai attérri chez Nobunaga avec Yagen et les autres. Et puis ce fou furieux m'a refilé au chef du clan Mori, qui est mort à son tour peu après."

\- "Tsuru, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois fautif. Cette histoire de malédiction... A mon avis c'est plutôt ce dont tu essayes de te persuader depuis l'incident de Shimotsuki."

\- "Est-ce que j'ai oublié de parler du passage où, ayant fini exposé au sein d'un sanctuaire Shinto, une espèce de cinglé s'est mis à entretenir une fascination morbide pour moi et m'a arraché de l'autel en assassinant un prêtre ?"

\- "Tsuru..."

\- "Ou la fois où un autre a vendu femme et enfants pour s'approprier le légendaire Tsurumaru Kuninaga ? Le regard fou de ceux dont l'âme trop faible ne résistait pas à la tentation de me posséder. Toi qui es l'un des Tenka Goken, tu devrais au moins comprendre ça... Personne n'a jamais tué pour toi ?"

Je réfléchis un moment. Malgré tout ce que j'aimerais dire à Tsurumaru, je dois reconnaître que son existence est pavée de la noirceur humaine. J'ai moi-même passé plus de temps aux soins de quelques maîtres hauts placés que dans la nature et arraché d'une main à l'autre.

\- "C'est arrivé. Peut-être une fois ou deux. Je n'ai servi qu'une seule fois sur le champ de bataille, alors mes apparitions publiques étaient plutôt restreintes."

Il fait un signe de tête comme si je venais de lui donner raison.

\- "Au final, mon passage sur le tard au sein du clan Date a été une bouffée d'air frais. Je connaissais déjà Mitsutada, mais j'y ai rencontré Ookurikara et Taikogane, et Date Masamune était peut-être depuis Sadayasu le premier maître que j'ai été honoré de servir."

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si attaché à ses deux anciens compagnons.

\- "Je crois connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire," dis-je. "Des années après la mort de Date Masamune, sa famille t'a offert à l'Empereur. Tu faisais encore partie du trésor Impérial jusqu'à ce que l'Armée Rétrograde ne s'en mêle."

\- "C'est toujours pareil," soupire-t-il. "Quelqu'un finit toujours par me mettre le grappin dessus."

\- "Hm... Je présume que le Maître a déjà dû te poser la question mais tu ne te souviens de rien qui pourrait nous aider contre les Rétrogrades ? Tu es resté en leur possession un bout de temps."

\- "Tu as raison, le Saniwa m'a déjà questionné à ce sujet. Non, je ne me souviens de rien, pas même d'une sensation. C'est tout juste si je me souviens du jour où j'ai été dérobé."

\- "Je vois. C'est plutôt décevant."

Son sourire se fait enfin plus sincère :

\- "Si un jour je me souviens de quoi que ce soit, ça fera une sacrée surprise."

\- "Ha ha ha, yokikana !"

Tsuru étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'air plus léger d'une certaine manière.

\- "Tu sais," me dit-il, "je n'avais parlé de ça qu'à deux personnes. Tu es la troisième."

\- "Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ookurikara et Mitsutada ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Alors comme ça tu as horreur de la pluie..."

\- "C'est juste que ça fait remonter des souvenirs que je préfère oublier," marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard, "Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais quand cette odeur a commencé à remonter du sol..."

\- "La même que sous terre," dis-je en hochant la tête, "Je comprends. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les chats."

Il me fixe un moment avec des yeux interloqués.

\- "Ho !" réalise-t-il en souriant, "Tu dis ça pour la pluie ? C'est un rapprochement un peu tiré par les cheveux."

Je ris, bien qu'intérieurement, je me demande ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre mes sous-entendus. A ce rythme, cette guerre sera terminée avant qu'il ne comprenne. Et en repensant à ça...

\- "Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de ce penchant pour le sang, quand tu te bats."

Il me jette un regard déconcerté, les paupières plissées :

\- " _Penchant_ ? A t'entendre je passe pour un maniaque..."

\- "Est-ce que ça a aussi un rapport avec Shimotsuki ? J'ai du mal à voir lequel."

\- "Mikazuki, évite de te poser trop de questions. Je n'aime pas me dévoiler complètement, c'est à peu près le cas pour tout le monde, non ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que depuis l'incident, je recherche assez instinctivement tout ce qui peut potentiellement me réchauffer. Ainsi, je sais que je ne suis plus six pieds sous terre entre les bras glacés d'un cadavre."

\- "Ooh ?"

\- "De plus," ajoute-t-il d'un air plus assuré, " Le sang encore chaud de l'ennemi sur mon visage me donne presque l'air d'une grue, non ? C'est comme ça que je me sens vivre."

Pendant qu'il parle, je le regarde se lever pour sortir du bassin. L'eau ruissèle sur son corps comme un déluge de rosée et je distingue parfaitement ses formes derrière le voile de vapeur.

C'est l'étincelle de trop.

Je sors des bains derrière lui et lui saisis un poignet avant qu'il n'attrape une serviette. Son visage lorsqu'il tourne la tête est interloqué.

\- "Mika..."

Je suppose que mon expression à cet instant lui noue la gorge. Il me fixe de ses yeux d'or, comme deux superbes pleines lunes, pendant que je sens le désir s'échapper par chacun des pores en feu de ma peau.

Et à cet instant, alors que le temps est suspendu entre nous et que dehors le tonnerre gronde, je prends son visage parfait entre mes mains brûlantes et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Amaryllis

**6**

 **TSURUMARU**

* * *

Il m'embrasse avec une douceur précautionneuse mais j'ai l'impression de voler en éclats de l'intérieur. La foudre ne s'abat pas seulement dehors, mais aussi en moi tandis qu'il se fait plus téméraire, inclinant la tête pour que nos lèvres s'épousent mieux.

Je veux l'appeler, ou peut-être gémir, je ne sais plus exactement, mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, sa langue passe la frontière et vient rencontrer tendrement la mienne. Je n'arrive plus à penser. C'est comme si tout ce que nous faisons était gravé dans les codes qui régissent mon corps, tout semble si naturel et familier que mes doutes sont immédiatement balayés au fin fond de mon esprit.

Je saisis la nuque de Mikazuki et ferme les yeux. C'est si bon que j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas embrassé plus tôt alors que j'avais tant d'occasions.

Nous nous séparons un instant, le souffle court. Je reconnais à peine l'irréprochable et impeccable Mikazuki Munechika. Ses cheveux ont un aspect presque désordonné que je n'ai surpris qu'un matin, alors qu'il sortait du lit, et son visage dépeint une expression farouche gorgée de désir que je ne lui connaissais pas et dont je n'aurais pas même songé en rêve. Penser que c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état...

Mon coeur s'accélère. Je réalise qu'il vient de briser le barrage que j'avais dressé en moi pour contenir le flot de mes sentiments. C'est presque trop d'un coup.

\- "Tsuru," m'appelle-t-il d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque que d'accoutumée. Elle m'envoie des déferlements électriques de la tête aux pieds tant et si bien que je me sens perdre le sens des réalités.

J'empoigne ses cheveux et plaque nos lèvres ensemble. Pas besoin de mots quand nos corps parlent si distinctement. Il me presse contre le mur le plus proche avec une douceur envoûtante. Je sens le contact frais et humide de la paroie dans mon dos, et la chaleur de Mikazuki contre mon torse. Bientôt, ce sont ses jambes que je sens contre les miennes, puis une partie de son corps qui me fait éclater le rouge aux joues.

\- "Mhm !"

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de formuler tandis qu'il m'embrasse passionnément. Je me sens fondre contre ses lèvres, les aiguilles piquées dans mon coeur brûlant comme du métal en fusion.

Il délaisse une nouvelle fois mes lèvres pour parcourir le reste de mon corps de nombreux baisers. Mon cou, que je lui offre gracieusement, reçoit un traitement particulièrement enflammé tandis que Mikazuki laisse plusieurs marques dans son sillage.

Je plaque le dos d'une main contre ma bouche pour étouffer les bruits gênants que je commence à laisser échapper au moment où il lèche mon torse et embrasse l'un de mes tétons. J'ai l'impression qu'il apprécie me voir lutter, car l'instant d'après, il bloque mon poignet contre le mur avec un sourire :

\- "Tu me ferais très plaisir si tu me laissais entendre ta belle voix."

Pourquoi prend-il toujours un malin plaisir à m'embarrasser à ce point ? Je détourne la tête pour éviter d'avoir à croiser ses yeux dangereusement captivants et il en profite pour laisser son autre main descendre le long de mon ventre et s'arrêter sur mon entrejambe.

A son plus grand plaisir, je ne retiens pas à temps le gémissement surpris qui franchit mes lèvres. Les doigts de Mikazuki me paraissent plus brûlants ici que partout ailleurs sur mon corps, à moins que ça ne vienne de moi.

Il rit doucement en lisant mon désarroi :

\- "Tout va bien, tout va bien. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi comme tu le fais si bien pour moi, Tsuru."

Et sur ces mots, il prend mon sexe dans sa main et commence à le caresser d'une manière qui envoie une nuée de papillons sous les paupières de mes yeux clos. Si nos baisers me semblaient agréables, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il me fait ressentir à ce moment. Mon corps entier l'accepte tendrement, de mes jambes qui tantôt le pressent contre moi, tantôt s'enlacent autour des siennes, à mon poitrail en éruption qui se gonfle au rythme de ma respiration saccadée, à mes lèvres qu'il meurtrit amoureusement. Et quelque part au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Comme assoiffé par des jours de marche dans le désert, j'ai besoin de Mikazuki au-delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer.

Comme il cesse soudain toute manœuvre et me fait allonger avec lui sur le sol, près du bassin, je me demande s'il n'est pas capable de lire mes pensées. Ce serait vraiment gênant.

J'ignore ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire, mais lui semble avoir une idée précise tandis qu'il glisse entre ses lèvres deux de ses doigts. La sensualité et l'érotisme de la scène fait battre le sang à mes tempes alors que je le regarde faire en reprenant mon souffle.

J'en profite rapidement pour admirer les traits gracieux de son visage de poupée. Il a des cils longs et très noirs qui donnent à ses yeux un aspect presque féminin et ensorcelant. Son nez décrit un arc élégant dans la norme des codes de beauté japonais et ses lèvres m'évoquent les sourires mystérieux de l'Orient, sages et cryptiques.

\- "Tu es si beau," dis-je en plaçant une main contre sa joue pour en capter la chaleur.

Les mots m'ont un peu échappés mais l'air surpris que je lui arrache furtivement en valait largement la peine.

Ses doigts sortent délicatement de sa bouche, couverts de salive, et il répond d'une voix pleine d'attention :

\- "Amusant. Je suis habitué à cette remarque, mais venant de toi elle prend une toute autre valeur."

Je souris :

\- "Comment veux-tu que je me fasse à l'idée que le plus beau des Célestes me trouve un quelconque intérêt ?"

\- "Peut-être m'as-tu envoûté comme les autres."

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus lentement mais cela me permet de m'arrêter sur la moindre sensation qui me traverse. Et pendant que ses lèvres infligent aux miennes de délectables tortures, je sens ses doigts mouillés forcer le passage de la partie de mon corps la plus honteuse.

\- "Ah !"

Il dépose un baiser rassurant sur ma joue et reprend. Bien que je n'aie jamais fait l'amour, je ne suis pas dupe au point de ne pas comprendre où il veut en venir. Par le passé, j'ai vu nombre de mes anciens maîtres trousser de jeunes filles, remplir leurs devoirs conjugaux ou toucher un amant. Je me demande entre deux pensées incontrôlables si Mikazuki s'inspire aussi de ce qu'il a pu voir de sa vie de sabre.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de formuler plus d'hypothèses, c'est de toute façon à peine si j'arrive à aligner deux idées cohérentes, et écarte les doigts, étirant de ce geste le muscle qu'il travaille. J'émets une courte plainte. La douleur est loin d'être insupportable pour quelqu'un qui fréquente le champ de bataille mais mon excitation n'aide pas beaucoup.

Heureusement, Mikazuki finit par abréger l'intrusion et s'étend sur moi, prenant soin d'appliquer tout son poids sur ses avant-bras, de part et d'autre de mon visage.

Il y a un moment de flottement indescriptible. Les croissants d'or de ses yeux me baignent d'un sentiment d'adoration et de sécurité. Alors je le laisse entrer en moi et à en juger son visage et le son mélodieux que laissent échapper ses lèvres, nous atteignons ensemble le point culminant de notre désir mutuel.

Je ne regrette pas un instant de me laisser aller à la débauche. Les sensations que m'inflige Mikazuki sont autant de brûlures supplémentaires à travers le brasier de mon corps. J'écoute à en perdre la raison ses halètements qui ne tardent pas à accompagner nos mouvements. Sa voix me rend fou.

Je l'étreins de toutes mes forces, une jambe repliée contre lui, les bras noués contre sa nuque. Nos corps se caressent à chaque passage, s'épousent sensuellement dans un ballet frénétique.

Il me fait un autre suçon dans le cou et bouge avec plus d'aisance. Je crie presque de plaisir, préférant me mordre violemment la lèvre, la tête partant en arrière et le buste se soulevant contre lui. Il embrasse et lèche le sang qui s'est mis à couler, calmement. Ses bras encadrent mon visage, mieux dessinés et plus musclés que je les imaginais.

Mikazuki passant son temps vêtu de la tête aux pieds, souvent dans son armure ample et son hakama, il m'était difficile de l'imaginer nu. Le tenir contre moi plutôt que de me résoudre à le fantasmer m'emplit de joie.

Nous partageons un moment chaotique et sauvage, loin des regards des autres, loin de la guerre, et lorsque je le sens jouir en moi, le souffle court et vaguement débauché, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire à cet instant précis que jamais je ne laisserai l'avenir me l'arracher.

* * *

J'écoute le chuchotis de la pluie sur le toit et le sable blanc du jardin zen. Mikazuki a ouvert les battants de sa chambre pour laisser entrer la quiétude de la nuit, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas froid.

Nous sommes serrés l'un contre l'autre dans son futon, et s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour deux adultes, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Une partie de mon corps passe sur le sien, ma jambe droite entre les siennes, le bras étendu sur son torse. Ce n'est pas exactement idéal pour dormir, mais je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir trouver le sommeil après le moment que nous avons passé aux bains.

Tout me paraît si irréel que j'ai l'impression qu'il me suffit de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir pour que tout se désagrège. Mais la chaleur de Mikazuki, elle, n'est pas un rêve. Pendant que nous étions allongés ensemble, sa main a trouvé le chemin jusqu'à ma nuque et il l'effleure du bout des doigts sans tout à fait la caresser, provoquant de délicieux engourdissements à l'arrière de ma tête. J'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure. La Citadelle, la guerre, le Maître et même l'odeur fraiche de la pluie qui se faufile par l'ouverture.

\- "Déménage ton futon ici, demain. Je demanderai au Saniwa de te considérer comme mon colocataire," dit Mikazuki en m'embrassant le front.

\- "Il va se douter de quelque chose..."

\- "Ça t'ennuie ?

Je secoue doucement la tête après un moment de réflexion.

\- "S'il ne trouve rien à redire, alors ça me va. Je me voyais mal intégrer la chambre de Mitsu-bou et Kara-chan de toute façon. Ces deux-là ont besoin de se retrouver ensemble, c'est presque trop évident."

\- "Ha ha ha, alors tu vois nettement ce genre de chose chez les autres, mais tu n'as pas été capable de comprendre plus tôt ce qui t'arrivait ?"

\- "Hé grand-père, c'est différent !" dis-je pour protester, "Je les connais depuis si longtemps que ça me semble évident quand je les vois."

\- "Je comprends, je comprends. Lire le visage des autres est toujours plus commode que de parvenir à lire le sien."

Je baille en refermant les yeux contre lui.

\- "Il faudrait un miroir pour ça."

\- "C'était une métaphore," m'indique-t-il en passant sa main de ma nuque à mon dos.

La friction sur mon yukata est agréable. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête ici et maintenant et rester ainsi pour l'éternité, juste lui et moi, et cette douce chaleur qui plane entre nous.

\- "Mikazuki."

\- "Hm ?"

\- "Je me demandais... Est-ce que ce qu'on fait est bien raisonnable au vu de la situation ?"

\- "C'est à dire ?"

\- "Je me sens un peu coupable vis-à-vis d'Imanotsurugi. Tout le monde est en deuil et pendant ce temps nous..."

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Il voit très bien où je veux en venir. En réalité, je me pose cette question depuis un long moment. J'ignore ce qu'en pense Mikazuki mais je ne trouve pas que m'envoyer en l'air peu après la mort d'un des nôtres soit le genre de chose dont on puisse être fier.

\- "Aucun de nous n'est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à l'équipe de Kasen, Tsuru. Ne mélange pas tout," me dit-il en effaçant son sourire. "Toi qui côtoie la mort au quotidien, tu ne devrais pas te laisser entraver par la culpabilité. Des âmes rejoignent Yomi no Kuni ou le Jigoku tous les jours, alors si tu es seulement inquiet à l'idée de ternir la mémoire d'Imanotsurugi, laisse-moi te rassurer à ce sujet : tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

J'aimerais être aussi convaincu que lui. Je repense à Iwatooshi qui vit en ce moment un calvaire, à Gokotai qui pleurait devant la stèle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de douter.

Dehors un vent d'ouest souffle sur le domaine et fait tinter les furin comme des petits glas de cristal. Le son de la pluie s'adoucit et n'est plus qu'un murmure lointain. Puis Mikazuki ferme les yeux pour dormir en me serrant contre lui, et soudain le bonheur a un parfum si entêtant qu'il noie tout le reste. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je sombre.

* * *

\- "Tu as une mine cadavérique," s'exclame Mitsutada en me voyant entrer dans la cuisine au petit matin.

\- "J'aurais bien dormi plus longtemps..."

Un peu tendu à l'idée qu'on me trouve yukata ouvert dans le futon de Mikazuki aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je me suis éclipsé alors qu'il faisait encore nuit pour retourner dans ma chambre et n'ai pas retrouvé le sommeil une fois couché. Heureusement, je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs. Ce n'est pas que me voir debout tôt le matin aurait surpris qui que ce soit mais j'ai des marques dans le cou que je préfère éviter d'afficher en public.

\- "Tu devrais faire plus attention. Le temps de réaction s'allonge quand on manque de sommeil, alors je te laisse imaginer l'impact sur le champ de bataille. Tu as de la chance, vous n'êtes pas envoyés, aujourd'hui. C'est la quatrième équipe qui s'y colle."

Il épluche des pommes, sans doute en prévision du repas du midi, pendant que je me laisse tomber sur une chaise.

\- "J'espère qu'ils n'attireront pas l'attention des Kebiishi..."

\- "Si c'est le cas, nous savons maintenant tous à quoi nous en tenir. Avec un peu de chance, ils resteront groupés. Au fait, comment va Mikazuki-dono ?"

Je me raidis et le dévisage, soudain plus réveillé qu'après un café.

\- "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?"

\- "Oh c'est simple, je te cherchais hier soir mais Kara-chan m'a dit que tu étais sans doute avec lui," dit-il en coupant les fruits en dés. "C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu non plus de la soirée. Vous ne devriez pas sauter le repas du soir."

Je soupire, quelque part rassuré qu'il ne se doute encore de rien.

\- "Oui maman."

\- "Je dis ça pour ton bien."

Il va bien falloir que lui et Ookurikara sachent tôt ou tard. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi éternellement et il est de toute façon difficile de garder quoi que ce soit secret bien longtemps à la Citadelle.

Choisissant après une courte réflexion de faire confiance à mon vieil ami, je décide de prendre les devants :

\- "Hé, Mitsutada."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu veux m'aider, tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission."

Je souris en coin et me lève pour lui donner un coup de main. Il me demande de caraméliser les pommes sur les plaques de gaz.

\- "Ne t'étonne pas mais je vais changer de chambre," dis-je en cherchant une casserole assez grande dans les placards.

\- "C'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas l'intention de garder la pièce pour toi seul. Je dois faire de la place pour toi tout à l'heure ?"

\- "Non, inutile, je ne vous dérangerai pas. En fait j'ai trouvé un autre colocataire."

Ce n'est pas très subtil mais dans le doute, Mitsutada demande quand même :

\- "Qui ça ?"

\- "Mikazuki."

Il a l'air perplexe.

\- "Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps," fait-il remarquer. "En fait je suis étonné que vous vous entendiez si bien."

\- "Je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à penser ça, mais Mikazuki n'est pas seulement le sabre respectable que tu te représentes. En fait, je crois que ma compagnie lui permet d'échapper un peu à l'ennui et à l'image que les autres ont de lui."

\- "Eeh... ?"

Je m'empresse d'ajouter, confus :

\- "Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Et puis c'est juste qu'il est plus amusant qu'il ne le laisse paraître au premier abord."

\- "Mikazuki _amusant_?"

\- "Tu es trop coincé, Mitsu-bou. Sort un peu de tes préjugés."

\- "Et bien je n'imaginais pas que tu me ferais un jour la morale," dit-il, impressionné. "Mais dis-moi, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus entre vous deux ?"

Mon erreur à cet instant est de mettre bien trop de temps à répondre. Après quelques secondes à observer mon dos, il souffle doucement :

\- "J'aurais dû m'en douter. Kara-chan était bien trop évasif à votre sujet."

\- "Ne me juge pas, Mitsutada."

\- "Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire mais je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu es sûr que c'est bien raisonnable ? C'est l'un des cinq Tenka Goken."

\- "Je sais."

\- "Le Maître est-il au courant ?"

\- "De ce que je sais, Ookurikara et toi êtes encore les deux seuls dans la confidence. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais rien vous cacher indéfiniment."

\- "Et donc ces bandages autour de ton cou..." commence-t-il, hésitant.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se poserait des questions. Comme aucun de mes vêtements ne dissimule mon cou, j'ai dû improviser avec des bandelettes avant de sortir de ma chambre.

\- "Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tiens, tes pommes."

Je couvre la casserole et vais me laver les mains. Il me regarde d'un air désarçonné mais reprend vite le travail où il l'avait laissé, sans poser plus de questions. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- "Tsurumaru-san !" appelle la voix de Konnosuke à l'approche de la cuisine.

Je vais sur le seuil, séchant mes doigts dans un torchon à carreaux.

\- "Ha ! Tsurumaru-san, j'espérais te trouver ici," dit-il en approchant. "Le Saniwa a un service à te demander."

\- "Ce n'est pas à Ichigo de transmettre les assignations, cette semaine ?"

\- "Si, mais comme il ne s'agit pas d'un travail habituel c'est moi qui suis chargé de te prévenir cette fois. Prépare-toi vite, nous allons descendre en ville."

Mitsutada et moi éclatons au même moment et d'une même intonation :

\- "En ville ?!"

* * *

\- "Dis Konnosuke, c'est encore loin ?"

Nous marchons depuis deux heures sous un soleil de plomb, accompagnés du cheval que je monte lors de nos missions en plaines. Je l'ai harnaché avant que nous ne partions mais il me suit sans sollicitation particulière et tire derrière lui une petite charrette de bois. Une ombrelle me protège en partie de l'écrasante chaleur - un cadeau de Souza qui s'inquiétait pour mon "teint".

" _Les peaux très blanches sont les plus susceptibles de recevoir des coups de soleil_ ," m'avait-il dit alors. J'ai préféré ne pas poser trop de questions.

\- "Pour quelqu'un qui était si enthousiaste, tu râles beaucoup," me réplique Konnosuke assis à l'arrière de la charrette.

\- "Je pensais pas qu'on irait à pied ! Il n'y a pas un arbre à l'horizon dans cette partie de la campagne et on a des températures de Juillet. Tu ne sens pas cet air sec ?"

\- "Si, si," dit-il en s'étirant.

Je crois qu'il se fiche de moi.

\- "Au fait, pourquoi le Maître a-t-il décidé de s'installer au milieu de nulle part ? On est presque coupés du reste du monde."

\- "C'était justement l'idée. Il lui faut un endroit calme pour travailler, loin des bruits intempestifs. Tu n'aurais pas aimé être invoqué mal formé, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Gh..." fis-je en grimaçant. "Sa capacité de concentration est aussi fiable que ça ?"

\- "Ce n'est pas tout, en réalité," m'informe-t-il. "Les grandes villes sont encore ravagées par la guerre et ce n'est plus un endroit sûr."

Je cligne des yeux. La guerre ?

\- "Je croyais que les Rétrogrades s'en prenaient au passé, pas au présent. Est-ce que ce sont les répercutions de leurs interventions qui ont causé des dommages ?"

\- "Non, c'est vrai que le Maître ne vous en a pas parlé mais nous commençons tout juste à sortir d'une troisième Guerre Mondiale. Son ampleur a quelque peu défiguré le pays. Toutes les préfectures n'ont pas été touchées mais celles qui le sont sont assez méconnaissables. Le Japon est en pleine restructuration."

\- "J'ai... Je ne savais pas que la situation était si chaotique. Dans ce cas, pourquoi chercher à protéger à ce point un présent en ruines ?"

\- "Comme tu peux le voir," répond Konnosuke en regardant le paysage, "tout n'est pas à jeter. Nous avons encore les moyens de nous relever, et modifier le cours de l'Histoire serait de toute façon contre l'éthique, tu ne penses pas ?"

\- "Si. C'était une question stupide."

\- "Oui," me dit-il joyeusement, les oreilles dressées sur la tête. "Tiens regarde, on voit notre destination d'ici."

Il a raison. Entre deux collines commence à apparaître un village provincial en bordure d'un lac. Le Saniwa a demandé à ce qu'on y achète des provisions pour le mois à venir. Du savon, de la farine, du riz, du dentifrice, de la viande... La liste est assez longue.

Moi qui pensais que nous étions parfaitement autonomes...

\- "Est-ce que le forgeron ne se serait pas mieux débrouillé que moi pour ce genre de travail ? J'y connais rien."

\- "Tu ne connaissais pas grand chose à la cuisine quand tu es arrivé mais Mitsutada a été un bon professeur. Je pense que tu dois considérer ça comme une autre opportunité. La connaissance se cache parfois dans les activités les plus anodines."

\- "C'est marrant, je ne te pensais pas philosophe."

\- "De toute façon," ajoute-t-il, "le forgeron est trop occupé à produire de nouvelles armes pour les recrues humaines ces derniers temps. La tragédie avec Imanotsurugi lui a déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps et de ressources."

\- "Je ne l'ai assisté qu'une fois depuis que je suis à la Citadelle et j'ai été drôlement surpris. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas un boulot facile."

\- "Non. Mais vos armes sont entre de bonnes mains."

* * *

Nous descendons jusqu'au village. Une fois là-bas, il est déjà midi passé alors Konnosuke et moi commençons par nous arrêter dans un bar à udon pour manger. Il ont vraiment beaucoup de choix et je commande deux bols différents.

\- "Après ça on devrait passer goûter des sushis. Mikazuki m'en a dit que du bien mais comme on est maintenant trop nombreux Mitsutada refuse d'en refaire."

\- "Tu as un gouffre à la place du ventre, ma parole !" s'exclame mon compagnon à quatre pattes.

Je me mets à rire et lui ébouriffe la tête :

\- "Surpris ? Je peux faire de la place quand je veux et c'est toi qui m'a dit de profiter un maximum de l'occasion !"

\- "Peut-être mais quand même... N'oublie pas qu'on va devoir marcher."

\- "Tu as raison," dis-je avant de boire le bouillon de mon premier bol d'une traite. "Dans ce cas on rapporte les sushis avec nous pour ce soir."

\- "Ils ne seront plus frais. Ne compte pas sur moi pour y toucher. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que le poisson peut infliger à l'estomac quand il n'est pas bien conservé."

\- "Hmmm..."

Je tapote mes baguettes contre mon menton.

\- "Il faudra que je revienne alors."

Le petit renard descend du tabouret qu'il occupait près de moi et s'étire au sol.

\- "Le Maître ne te confiera pas les économies si tu décides de partir sur ton temps libre. Le marché était pourtant simple : tu fais un petit travail pour lui et tu peux dépenser une partie de l'argent pour toi en compensation. Je ne te garantie pas qu'il te confiera de la monnaie pour que tu partes faire le tour des restaurants du coin."

J'entame déjà mon deuxième bol, il est encore meilleur que le premier.

\- "Les humains mangent vraiment des choses appétissantes !"

Les quelques habitués du bar tournent la tête et me dévisagent comme s'ils se demandaient d'où je sors. Pour tout dire, je me sens un peu dépaysé sans mes camarades. Les gens d'ici me regardent souvent de travers, tantôt vêtus de guenilles paysannes, tantôt en costume. On trouve vraiment de tout dans ce village, mais je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec ce dont me parlait Konnosuke. Si une guerre a déchiré le pays récemment, beaucoup de citadins ont dû être contraints de descendre à la campagne pour prendre un nouveau départ.

Nous quittons l'établissement après avoir réglé la note et je traverse le petit hameau avec des yeux émerveillés. Flâner en ville sous forme humaine est une expérience fantastique. Je me sens libre d'aller où bon me semble au rythme qui me plait. Une brise joue dans mes cheveux, chariant les odeurs du lac et celles des stands de nourriture. Perché sur mon épaule comme ma conscience, le renard me parle de l'histoire du village et répond à mes questions lorsque je croise des gens ou des bâtiments qui ne m'évoquent rien de familier.

J'ai la journée pour rentrer à la Citadelle avec les provisions. Pour m'assurer d'en profiter, je fais un long tour près de l'eau, observe des pêcheurs et de petits oiseaux immobiles sous le soleil, puis retourne me balader dans les rues à l'aspect traditionnel.

\- "C'est fou comme certains endroits changent à peine au cours de l'Histoire."

\- "Oui," répond Konnosuke. "C'est un peu le charme de la campagne."

\- "Dis, puisque tu as l'air de bien connaître le patelin, tu pourrais m'indiquer où trouver le quartier commerçant ?"

\- "C'est comme si c'était fait !"

Du grelot qui pend de son collier jaillit un faisceau lumineux et l'instant d'après, une carte numérique du village s'affiche sous nos yeux. Me voyant pantois, il demande :

\- "Tu n'as jamais vu d'hologramme ? C'est très pratique."

Bien sûr que je n'ai jamais vu d'holo-truc !

\- "Je suis un katana d'Heian, pas un sabre laser," lui fis-je remarquer.

\- "Comment peux-tu mentionner des sabres lasers et n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'hologrammes ?!"

\- "Je ne sais pas, c'est Mutsunokami qui a passé un après-midi aux écuries à me parler de trucs futuristes et d'armes à énergie plasma. Il était super enthousiaste."

Dépité, mon compagnon m'indique l'emplacement de la majorité des boutiques du village. Il n'y en a pas autant que je le pensais.

Je commence par entrer chez l'épicier pour commencer à rayer de la liste les premiers noms de consommables. Le marchand est un homme aimable qui insiste pour m'aider à charger la charrette.

Je passe ensuite chez l'herboriste pour acheter de nouvelles graines en vue des prochaines semailles. Puis chez le boucher, et au magasin de fournitures générales.

Je touche bientôt à la fin de ma liste. Sur mon épaule, le renard désigne ce qu'il me reste à trouver :

\- "Il ne manque plus que les étoffes de tissu pour que le Maître continue d'offrir aux nouveaux leur tenue de travail. C'est vraiment beaucoup d'investissement."

Je lève les yeux de mon papier et le regarde :

\- "Il fait ça seul ?"

\- "Sur son temps libre. Mais je l'aide et l'informatique est d'une grande aide de nos jours."

Nous approchons d'une boutique à la devanture sobre qui n'expose presque pas ses marchandises.

\- "C'est bien là," me confirme Konnosuke.

Il fait bien plus frais à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Un ventilateur balaye la pièce et fait danser les vêtements alignés sur les rayons.

Pendant que la tenancière, habituée aux commandes spéciales de la Citadelle, disparaît dans l'arrière boutique pour préparer les rouleaux, je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi.

Les japonais de 2205 s'habillent vraiment de manière étrange. Plusieurs ensembles bariolés me laissent perplexe. Je vais effleurer les vêtements pour en appréhender la texture.

\- "Ce sont des pyjamas, tu sais," me dit Konnosuke qui me suit du regard.

\- "Oh...Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu..."

Je tire à peine de son emplacement une étrange panoplie à oreilles et queue de chat.

\- "Les humains d'aujourd'hui sont plutôt décomplexés," ajoute-il.

\- "Je vois ça."

Je dois me retenir de rire en imaginant Ookurikara là-dedans. Mais à bien réfléchir, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose pour moi. Je commence à me lasser de mes atours habituels.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

\- "Je regarde si je trouve quelque chose à mon goût," dis-je en faisant le tour et en écartant les cintres un à un.

\- "Je suppose que ça reste mieux que de ramener des sushis passés de fraicheur."

A part quelques tenues légères, je ne trouve rien qui m'aille particulièrement. C'est presque décevant. Beaucoup d'articles ici correspondent aux nouvelles normes vestimentaires et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir me balader à la Citadelle en costard-cravate, je laisse ça à Mitsutada.

En revanche, un long kimono noir traditionnel à multiples couches et paré de motifs lunaires retient mon attention et j'imagine si bien Mikazuki dedans que je ne peux m'empêcher de me projeter son sourire si je rentrais pour le lui offrir.

\- "C'est l'article le plus cher du magasin ! N'y pense même pas !" proteste le renard.

\- "Ne fais pas ton radin, Konnosuke. J'ai presque rien acheté en dehors de ce que le Maître a demandé."

Je tends la main et touche le tissu. C'est de la soie.

Un soupir résigné lui échappe.

\- "Très bien, fais comme tu veux..."

Nous ressortons peu après chargés comme des mules. Enfin, seulement moi. Le petit quadrupède est posé sur ma tête pendant que je dépose les rouleaux et la boîte contenant l'ensemble pour Mikazuki dans la charrette.

\- "Je crois qu'on va pouvoir rentrer," annonce mon chaperon en jaugeant la cargaison d'un air satisfait.

\- "C'est pas trop tôt, je commence à être claqué," dis-je en m'étirant.

J'ai finalement passé un bon moment. Nous reprenons la route ensemble alors que le soleil commence lentement à décliner et je songe un moment qu'il serait agréable de retourner au village avec les autres. Aussi vaste soit le domaine du Maître, nous y passons tout notre temps sans jamais voir ce qui se trouve au-delà.

Peut-être un jour pourrais-je partager là-bas de bons sushis avec Mikazuki et regarder le lac en sa compagnie.

Oui, j'aimerais vraiment.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre enfin à la Citadelle, au crépuscule, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure du souper mais tout le monde est déjà à l'intérieur. Les lanternes du jardin sont allumées, attirant quelques insectes qui tournent autour, de même que la plupart des chambres. L'engawa étant ouvert, je vois par moments les silhouettes des résidents se découper en ombres chinoises au travers des battants en papier.

Konnosuke me demande de laisser la charrette de provisions à côté de la remise pour qu'on vienne la décharger et me suggère de prendre du repos avant de filer retrouver le Maître.

Ce n'est pas de refus. Après avoir autant marché, je ressens une forme de fatigue agréable, de celles qui m'indiquent que j'ai bien travaillé et que ma journée a été remplie.

Je prends avec moi mes achats personnels, en songeant qu'il me faudra remercier le Saniwa pour l'argent, et vais tout déposer dans ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, je la trouve vide. Même mes vêtements ont disparu de la penderie. Je sors un moment dans le couloir pour vérifier si je ne me suis pas trompé de porte mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je hausse finalement les épaules et pose malgré tout mes affaires sur le tatami. Je devais déménager de toute façon. Il y a un temps pour tout, et actuellement j'ai surtout envie d'un bain.

Je pars donc me détendre dans les sources et réalise que l'exercice est plus difficile que prévu en me remémorant les détails de la soirée de la veille. Je crois que les onsen ne me feront plus jamais le même effet...

La chaleur de la vapeur me rappelle à quel point tout mon corps était en feu sous celui de Mikazuki ce soir là. Je me souviens de tous les petits bruits gênants que je faisais, du moment où j'ai joui sur son ventre et de la façon dont il m'a regardé après, son sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

Je réalise que mon coeur s'accélère. Il bat dans ma poitrine, contre mon cou et dans ma tête comme un taiko déchaîné. Je m'enfonce sous l'eau bouillante pour oublier.

* * *

Quand je sors enfin des bains, habillé d'un yukata blanc pour le reste de la soirée, je vais récupérer tout ce que j'ai laissé dans mon ancienne chambre et rejoins celle de Mikazuki. Le battant s'ouvre sans bruit.

C'est étrange de me dire que cette pièce impériale est à présent aussi la mienne. Son occupant est comme à son habitude assis sur l'engawa et je l'entends d'ici jouer du shinobue devant le jardin zen. Une ambiance presque mystique s'est emparée des lieux au son de la flûte en bambou.

Je referme derrière moi et remarque presque instantanément mon futon près de - ou plutôt collé à celui de Mikazuki. A bien regarder, toutes mes affaires sont déjà déposées sur le kotatsu ou dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que je m'en occupe. Même mes vêtements et mon armure sont disposés dans la penderie pour les premiers et sur un mannequin sous verre pour la seconde. Mon arme a été précautionneusement placée dégainée sur un support en bois verni, mon fourreau exposé un étage plus bas. Je regarde le majestueux tachi du maître Sanjou Munechika installé juste au-dessus de mon katana et dont les imprimés lunaires d'or renvoient la lumière comme de petits miroirs.

J'approche lentement du meuble d'exposition, comme happé, et ne résiste pas à la tentation de soulever le Mikazuki Munechika de son socle. La répartition de son poids m'est parfaitement inconnue et il est plus lourd que mon propre sabre. La façon dont il épouse mon bras est une sensation très différente de celle à laquelle je suis habitué en combat. Quant à la lame, elle est d'une beauté inouïe aujourd'hui encore, comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur l'acier. Je passe un doigt sur la ligne de trempe et le métal émet un son limpide agréable.

Le shinobue de Mikazuki s'arrête net à cet instant précis.

Je relève la tête et regarde son dos droit, noble, encadré par le paysage figé du jardin de sable blanc. Il a abaissé les bras, la flûte toujours entre ses doigts fins.

\- "Me tenir entre tes mains te fait plaisir ?" demande-t-il sans se retourner.

Je sais que la question cache une certaine forme de malice. Un katana est une arme exclusive que beaucoup de samouraïs considéraient comme l'extension de leur âme. Dans notre cas, nos sabres sont bien plus que cela. C'était encore le centre de notre conscience il y a peu et nous y sommes étroitement liés aussi bien sur le plan physique que psychique. Je peux concevoir que mon geste puisse être perçu comme indélicat.

\- "Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que j'étais juste un peu curieux."

Je repose la lame sur le support, vaguement confus.

\- "Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu peux me toucher autant que tu le souhaites, Tsuru."

Sans même le voir, je devine son sourire faussement innocent inonder son visage.

\- "Vieux pervers..."

\- "Ha ha ha, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Je le rejoins en ramassant au passage la boîte contenant son kimono et demande :

\- "C'est toi ou Mitsutada qui a déplacé mes affaires ?"

\- "C'est moi. Tu avais l'air occupé aujourd'hui et j'avais du temps à tuer de toute façon."

\- "Aw, on s'ennuie sans moi, grand-père ?" dis-je d'une voix sarcastique en m'asseyant près de lui.

\- "Qui sait ?" dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien, la mine aimable.

Son assurance a la fâcheuse tendance à entamer ma confiance quand je lui parle. J'ai l'impression qu'il a beaucoup plus de contrôle que moi sur ses émotions et il me le fait bien comprendre.

\- "J'ai ramené un koto, au fait," dis-je pour esquiver un silence gênant entre nous. "Je ne sais pas particulièrement bien m'en servir mais je me disais que j'apprendrais peut-être en t'accompagnant quand tu joues."

\- "Oh ?" fait-il en tournant la tête et en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'instrument que j'ai posé dans la chambre. "Je suis curieux de voir comment tu te débrouilles. Et ça ?"

Il désigne soudain la boîte sur mes genoux, l'air intéressé.

\- "Ça c'est pour toi. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est un cadeau vu que c'était l'argent du Maître mais j'espère que ça te plaira."

Je lui tends le paquet, étrangement nerveux. Si ça ne lui plait pas, je suis bon pour me noyer dans la tourbière de la honte. Il a cependant l'air particulièrement ravi de l'attention. Son expression quoique toujours noble m'évoque un chat ronronnant de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il ouvre le couvercle et sort de la boîte l'élégante tenue aux reflets nocturnes, il sourit toujours, mais cette fois avec une espèce de tendresse dissimulée au fond des yeux. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

\- "Tu penses donc à m'habiller même quand le Maître t'envoie faire les commissions à l'autre bout de la préfecture ?"

\- "Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu... !"

Il rit, sans doute à voir mon visage déformé par l'embarras et à la façon dont j'essaye de me trouver des excuses.

\- "Tu veux bien m'aider à l'enfiler ?" demande-t-il en me présentant les étoffes de soie.

\- "Quoi ? Là ?"

Il dépose la tenue dans son carton, se lève et commence à défaire son obi. Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge à la vue du yukata tombant de ses épaules nues. Une vague d'excitation me paralyse sous des radiations de chaleur tandis que je le regarde se déshabiller.

\- "Le spectacle te plait ?" me lance-t-il avec le même air malicieux qu'il m'adressait un peu plus tôt.

Dans un soucis de dignité, je me lève et l'aide à passer son kimono. Comme je le pensais, le vêtement relève sa beauté et lui va si bien qu'il aurait pu n'être taillé qu'à son attention. D'élégants emblèmes dépeignant la lune se détachent comme des feuilles d'or sur la soie d'un noir profond et le long drapé jeté sur les épaules à la manière d'une cape lui donne des airs de Seigneur. A le regarder maintenant, j'ai la désagréable impression de n'avoir choisi ce cadeau que dans mon propre intérêt.

\- "Il est très agréable à porter," me dit pourtant Mikazuki en touchant la texture du col croisé sur son torse. "Merci, Tsuru."

Quand il relève la tête, il fait alors un pas vers moi et embrasse mes lèvres sans prévenir. Une douce chaleur éclot entre nous, comme un bourgeon déployant ses pétales.

Je lui saisis la nuque et me perds avec lui dans un débordement de passion de courte durée. La cloche sonne au loin l'heure du repas, nous ramenant brusquement dans l'instant présent, l'un contre l'autre sur l'engawa.

\- "Il faudra que je touche deux mots à Hasebe au sujet de cette cloche," commente Mikazuki en regardant en direction du bruit.

\- "Si Mitsutada me surprend encore à sauter les repas, je risque d'avoir du mal à trouver une excuse potable."

Il pose les yeux sur moi et sourit.

\- "Remettons ça à plus tard, dans ce cas."

Nous nous séparons pour rejoindre les autres et je me demande en marchant si je m'habituerai un jour à notre étrange relation.

* * *

Nous avons fait l'amour deux fois de suite avant que Mikazuki ne m'autorise à dormir. Rien que d'y penser, c'est un peu embarrassant.

Cette partie de la Citadelle est très calme de nuit et je me suis endormi rapidement pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Je pense avoir plongé dans un sommeil très profond, car je ne me souviens pas d'avoir rêvé, mais je me réveille brusquement aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et ne trouve personne près de moi.

\- "Mikazuki ?"

Son futon a été réarrangé. La grande couverture qu'il a sorti des placards pour nous couvrir tous les deux est lissée de son côté comme s'il avait soigneusement fait son lit avant de partir. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. La vitrine sous laquelle il entrepose son armure ne présente plus que la silhouette du mannequin, ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est habillé en perspective d'un combat avant de sortir.

Malgré mon esprit encore ensommeillé, je me demande ce qui se passe à la Citadelle pour que Mikazuki en vienne à découcher. Le Saniwa n'a jamais fait partir personne à des heures pareilles.

Tandis que je repose la tête sur mon oreiller, je me rends compte qu'une fleur d'amaryllis est posée près de moi sur un mouchoir blanc. Je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas là au moment où je me suis endormi. Ce qui voudrait dire que Mikazuki est sorti la cueillir dans la nuit pour la déposer ici.

De mon point de vue et dans le noir, elle ressemble à une tâche de sang sur la neige. Je la prends entre mes doigts et la fait tourner en espérant qu'il n'a aucun sous-entendu à me faire passer. Je ne suis pas un connaisseur en symbolisme floral mais c'est le genre de chose que je le verrais bien maîtriser, au même titre que la calligraphie, les haïku et la pratique du shinobue.

La fleur encore dans la main, je me rendors en réalisant à quel point Mikazuki est pétri de talents et excelle dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

* * *

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand je me lève, le corps assez endolori, et je ne trouve toujours personne dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas si je devrais commencer à m'inquiéter mais je me dis sur le moment qu'en parler à Mitsutada et Ookurikara me calmera sûrement. Si quelque chose était arrivé à qui que ce soit, la Citadelle toute entière serait en alerte et la cloche de la cour aurait sonné. Je ne peux pas être assez dur d'oreille quand je dors pour manquer ça.

De bonne humeur, j'enfile une tenue simple pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Mon sabre repose toujours sur son socle, et je note l'absence du Sanjou juste au-dessus. Mes soupçons se confirment. Une équipe de nuit a sans doute été dépêchée dans l'urgence. Je me sens juste vaguement vexé de ne pas avoir été assigné avec les autres.

\- "Mitsu-bou, je prendrais bien de l'omelette avec mon riz, pour une fois," dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sauf que c'est Nikkari que je trouve devant une série de pots en fonte, baguettes à la main et de toute évidence de corvée.

\- "Oh, désolé Nikkari-san. Je pensais trouver quelqu'un d'autre."

\- "Ce n'est rien", me dit-il de sa voix énigmatique. "Le Saniwa a envoyé Mitsutada en mission au beau milieu de la nuit."

\- "Quoi, lui aussi ?"

\- "De ce que j'ai compris, c'est la première fois depuis ton assignation à la première équipe qu'ils partent sans toi ?"

Il est plutôt bien renseigné. Mais je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, Nikkari étant lui aussi un membre de notre groupe.

\- "Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils ont été envoyés en pleine nuit ?"

\- "Pas encore. Le Maître ne s'est pas prononcé depuis leur départ," dit-il en me servant un généreux bol de riz.

Je viens l'aider en prenant les oeufs dans le réfrigérateur et en saisissant une poêle.

\- "Merci. Je m'occupe de l'omelette."

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec le wakizashi d'Aoe Sadatsugu. Nous ne fréquentons pas spécialement les mêmes lieux au même moment et je n'ai été envoyé avec lui sur le champ de bataille qu'une fois ou deux.

Je le regarde préparer de grandes portions de nourriture pour les résidents qui viennent réclamer leur part. Il a l'air à l'aise aux fourneaux.

Je récupère mon omelette et mon bol. Nikkari m'a généreusement laissé deux fines tranches de saumon pour accompagner mon riz.

\- "Bon, je suppose que je vais faire une petite surprise à Kara-chan puisque le Chef cuistot n'est pas là."

\- "Ookurikara a été envoyé avec les autres pour te remplacer. Tu risques de le chercher longtemps," me prévient-il en tendant à Gokotai un petit plateau de nourriture.

\- "Bo...Bonjour Tsurumaru-san," balbutie timidement ce dernier en me croisant pour rejoindre ses frères, un tigron dans son sillage.

\- "Oh... Heu.. Bonjour, Gokotai," dis-je confus avant de poser les yeux sur Nikkari. "Alors il a été assigné à son tour à l'équipe ?"

\- "Oui, le Maître semble penser que nous travaillons mieux par affinité. Il devient donc logique de placer sous une même bannière les trois sabres de Date Masamune."

Je souris, bien qu'un peu déçu d'apprendre qu'aucun de mes proches n'est resté à la Citadelle.

\- "Il se débrouillera très bien sur le terrain. Kara-chan n'est pas du genre à plaisanter."

\- "Tu m'en diras tant," répond-il en me renvoyant une mine agréable.

Dehors, la cloche se met soudain à sonner un grand coup, annonçant le retour de la première équipe d'intervention. Nikkari et moi échangeons un regard.

Il préfère rester à l'intérieur mais je ne me gêne pas pour sortir avec mon bol dans une main et l'assiette de mon omelette dans l'autre. La curiosité l'emporte souvent, avec moi, mais je suis surtout impatient de retrouver mes compagnons et plus encore...

\- "Tsuru."

Retrouver Mikazuki.

Il se tient en tête de groupe et me lance un regard bienfaisant que je sens se diluer à travers mon corps comme un poison dangereux. Je me sens aussitôt apaisé par sa présence, un peu comme si je réalisais soudain que je retenais mon souffle depuis son départ.

Il tient entre ses mains un tachi aussi blanc que moi, bien qu'à l'apparence plus épurée, et c'est à cet instant que je réalise qu'il est blessé. Une bête coupure au bras, qui a entaillé son magnifique par-dessus, son keikogi, et qui a entamé la chair délicate qui se dissimulait dessous.

Mitsutada vient à ma rencontre alors que je me presse vers l'équipe :

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsurumaru, ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle."

\- "Hn," fait joyeusement Mikazuki en hochant la tête, "Une seconde d'inattention mais rien de sérieux. Je passerai à l'infirmerie plus tard."

La crispation de mes épaules diminue, mais une question me taraude toujours :

\- "Cette expédition avait quoi de si spécial pour que le Maître décide de vous envoyer en pleine nuit ?"

\- "Voilà ce qu'elle avait de "spécial"," me dit Mitsutada en désignant le nouveau sabre entre les mains du Commandant.

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre immédiatement mais Mikazuki répond vite à mes interrogations, amusé par mon expression dubitative :

\- "Juzumaru Tsunetsugu. L'un des cinq Tenka Goken vient de rentrer à la Citadelle."

* * *

\- "L'invocation est plus longue que d'habitude."

\- "C'est parce qu'un Tsukumogami dont l'essence est plus dense mettra toujours plus de temps à apparaître," me répond Mikazuki près de moi.

Nous sommes étendus nus sous la couverture et mon épaule frôle la sienne. Sa chaleur envahit le futon, le transformant en nid confortable malgré le battant entrouvert du jardin et la fraicheur de la nuit.

\- "J'ai trouvé ta fleur, au fait," dis-je doucement. "Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes de ton départ."

\- "Tu dormais si bien, Tsuru. Et je savais que ça t'aurait rendu nerveux pour le reste de la nuit. Ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissé te reposer."

\- "Je ne t'en veux pas."

La nervosité a de toute façon finit par me gagner, avec ou sans ses petites attentions. Il me regarde, la mine pour une fois sérieuse :

\- "Tu as l'air préoccupé."

\- "Je me rends compte qu'avec ce qui est arrivé à Imanotsurugi, j'étais presque inquiet à l'idée de te savoir parti sans moi."

\- "Tu n'as pas confiance ?"

\- "Ce n'est pas ça mais tu sais, à choisir, je préfère surveiller tes arrières plutôt que d'être laissé à la Citadelle."

\- "Le Maître a jugé bon de te laisser décompresser après t'avoir envoyé en ville. Ce n'était pas une manière de te punir. Considère plutôt ça comme une courte permission."

Je ne dis rien. Quelque chose a grandi en moi ces derniers jours, prenant racine dans mes plus fortes convictions et devenant une faiblesse de plus en plus évidente.

Mon existence a été parsemée de morts, d'effusions de sang et de déceptions. Depuis Shimotsuki, j'ai apporté le malheur à bon nombre de mes anciens maîtres sans jamais pouvoir rien y faire, devenant par extension victime de ma propre corruption.

Les jours que j'ai passé sous terre m'ont bien trop rapproché du Yomi. J'ai été souillé de sa main alors qu'Il dévorait la chair de Sadayasu Adachi et j'ai été condamné à ne jamais plus redevenir le sabre pur que j'étais autrefois, pas même lorsque la lumière du feu dans la nuit m'a baigné dans sa bienfaisance alors que le jeune Hôjô me déterrait.

Aujourd'hui, alors que Mikazuki devient la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et que mon attachement repousse chaque jour de nouvelles limites, je commence à craindre de voir ressurgir mes vieux démons.

Mon seul réconfort est de me dire que j'ai cette fois le pouvoir de confronter la Mort et de réclamer compensation à la force de mes bras.

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, je sens sa main venir contre ma joue. Il ne dit rien mais son geste est si tendre que j'en suis moi-même étonné. Son regard est comme un deuxième ciel sous lequel je ne risquerais plus jamais de souffrir. Je jurerais entendre la promesse dans un coin de mon esprit et, le coeur léger, je repose la tête contre son épaule.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Senbazuru

**7**

 **MIKAZUKI**

* * *

Le printemps cède la place à un été chaud et sec. Nous sommes à présent si nombreux à la Citadelle que presque toutes les chambres sont occupées et qu'il n'y a plus un coin du domaine d'où l'on ne verrait pas plusieurs résidents travailler ou vaquer à leurs occupations.

Tsurumaru semble très bien s'entendre avec les nouveaux venus et le Maître a depuis peu décidé de lui laisser le commandement d'un peloton de neuf hommes quand nous partons sur le terrain.

Il est chaque jour plus radieux, à croire qu'il éclot comme une fleur sous le soleil. Depuis que nous partageons la même chambre et dormons ensemble, notre relation s'est renforcée au point que nous connaissons par coeur nos petites habitudes et nos goûts personnels.

\- "S'il était plus mesuré, vous auriez presque l'air d'un vieux couple," me fait remarquer Kogitsunemaru avec qui je prends le thé sur l'engawa ouvert.

\- "Ha ha ha, qu'il ne t'entende jamais. Tsuru a un problème avec tout ce qui se rapporte à la vieillesse tant qu'il peut se comporter comme un jeune chiot insouciant."

\- "C'est bien ce que je me dis en le voyant. Celui là..."

Nous sourions en regardant au même moment Tsurumaru arroser un peu plus loin les enfants avec le tuyau d'arrosage réservé aux plantations. Comme d'habitude, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se laisser distraire en corvée.

Akita, Gokotai, Maeda et Aizen rient en passant sous le jet d'eau, dans des maillots de bain que nous avons sorti pour la saison. J'aurais aimé qu'Imanotsurugi joue avec eux. Cette pensée jette un voile noir au-dessus de ma tête quand je me dis que je n'entendrai plus jamais le rire de mon frère Sanjou.

\- "Quand cette guerre sera terminée, si elle se termine un jour," commence Kogitsunemaru en posant sa tasse et en prenant un biscuit sur le plateau, "qu'est-ce que tu auras l'intention de faire ?"

\- "Tu veux dire à supposer que le Saniwa ne nous rende pas notre forme originelle ?"

\- "Ce serait plus commode, tu ne penses pas ? Après avoir goûté à la vie humaine, je ne pense plus pouvoir me satisfaire de mon vieux corps. Ce serait comme brider d'un seul coup tout ce que nous avons connu et expérimenté à la Citadelle, aussi bien nos facultés sensorielles que nos liens avec les autres."

\- "Hm," fis-je songeur, "La décision appartient au Maître et ne dépend pas seulement de nous, mais je suppose que tu as raison."

Je fixe mon Tsurumaru jouer dans le jardin et me dis que je n'aimerais pas avoir à lui faire mes adieux. Nos dernières caresses auraient un arrière-goût amer. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je seulement me résoudre à me priver de son corps, de sa voix, de son caractère bien trempé et de la certitude que quelqu'un m'attend à la "maison" où que j'aille ?

\- "Je crois que j'aimerais conserver ce corps à la fin de la guerre, moi aussi."

\- "Les choses ne seraient plus pareilles autrement," acquiesce Kogitsunemaru. "Mais je me demandais s'il faudrait d'une manière ou d'une autre nous adapter à la société."

\- "Qui sait..."

\- "Nous vivons ici dans le cocon que nous offre le Saniwa mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Quelque chose me dit que le temps que nous passons à la Citadelle est précieux."

Ce qu'il dit fait écho à mes pensées mais peu importe la façon dont j'envisage l'avenir, je sais que les choses ne seront plus ce qu'elles sont ici. Qu'une forme d'innocence et de simplicité se brisera tôt ou tard et qu'il faudra tourner le dos à notre hameau une fois notre travail accompli.

A ce moment, peu importe ma destination tant que Tsuru sera avec moi pour affronter cette nouvelle aventure.

Plus loin à l'est, la cloche se met soudain à sonner.

\- "Tiens, une équipe revient de mission," fait remarquer mon compagnon de thé.

C'est bien ce qui me semble. Mais j'ai soudain l'impression de revivre un cauchemar lorsque j'entends un cri de rage s'élever au-dessus du domaine, suivi d'éclats de voix et d'une montée de tension.

Je me lève, le sang glacé, m'attendant à voir un haut-placé surgir au détour de l'engawa pour m'annoncer...

\- "Mikazuki-dono !"

C'est Mitsutada. Dans le jardin, Tsurumaru a laissé tomber le tuyau et nous regarde, hébété.

\- "Shokudaikiri Mitsutada," lance Kogitsunemaru derrière moi en se redressant à son tour, "Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a crié ?"

Le sabre de Date Masamune me fixe, puis ouvre la bouche...

\- "Iwatooshi s'est brisé."

* * *

J'arrive dans la cour d'un pas lent, presque résigné. Cette fois, personne n'a eu le temps de transporter les fragments de métal brisé à l'infirmerie, chacun de nous sait de toute façon que c'est vain.

Quand j'approche, on me laisse passer, presque trop respectueusement, comme si ma présence allait changer quelque chose à cette tragédie. Les regards sont braqués sur moi, attendant une réaction, un mot, un geste.

C'est Oodenta Mitsuyo, le Céleste en charge de la troisième équipe, qui tient encore les restes d'Iwatooshi dans un linge. Son visage marque de nombreux plis de contrariété et je devine un certain abattement sur ses épaules.

Lorsque je pose les yeux sur chacun des membres du groupe, je remarque sans mal qu'ils sont tous blessés, de façon plus ou moins superflue. Yagen arbore une vilaine entaille sur le visage qui doit le faire souffrir et derrière lui Shishiou se tient les côtes, probablement fracturées.

\- "Mikazuki..."

Je tourne la tête pour voir Tsurumaru me rejoindre, le chapeau de paille que je lui ai offert au printemps sur la tête. A son visage, je devine qu'il est venu me soutenir. Je suis soulagé de l'avoir à mes côtés pendant que je regarde ce qui reste de mon deuxième frère Sanjou à tomber sous les coups ennemis.

C'est ensuite au tour du Saniwa d'arriver. Il a l'air alarmé, les yeux aussitôt rivés sur le naginata enveloppé d'un tissu.

\- "Oodenta, que s'est-il passé à Edo ? C'était une mission de routine."

\- "Ce sont toujours les sorties routinières qui sont les plus risquées tant nous baissons notre garde," rétorque sombrement le Commandant. "J'aurais aimé le protéger mais nous avons été dépassés."

\- "Par qui ?"

C'était ma voix. Une fois encore, plus froide que je ne m'en pensais capable.

\- "La Garde Kebiishi ?" demande Tsurumaru.

\- "Non. J'aurais préféré que ce soit le cas."

Oodenta regarde alors le Maître et ajoute :

\- "Je dois vous prévenir : l'Armée Rétrograde a envoyé des ennemis bien plus dangereux que nous ne connaissions jusqu'alors. Nous n'avons pas voulu y croire nous-même avant qu'ils ne commencent à nous acculer."

\- "Plus puissants ?" s'étonne notre hôte avec une expression soucieuse. "A quel point ?"

\- "Plus dangereux que ne l'étaient les bataillons de Kebiishi que nous avons croisé par le passé. C'est un tout autre niveau."

Je fronce les sourcils. La troisième équipe a su remonter la pente après la perte d'Imanotsurugi et a progressé très rapidement à un niveau d'excellence difficilement reprochable. Qu'ils soient brusquement mis en déroute par nos adversaires habituels ne va pas sans me troubler.

Heureusement, nous nous posons tous la même question au moment où je me demande ce que nous savons réellement des Rétrogrades. Namazuo Toushirou est le premier à parler :

\- "Est-ce que l'ennemi aurait trouvé un moyen de combler l'écart de niveau entre ses troupes creuses et nous ?"

\- "Peut-être avait-il ce potentiel depuis bien plus longtemps que nous le pensons mais attendait le moment propice pour jouer de l'effet de surprise," suggère Tsurumaru.

\- "J'en sais rien," réplique Oodenta, dépassé. "Iwatooshi avait la rage de vaincre, mais passé un certain point, c'est comme s'il s'était laissé crever. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, un coup en trop l'a pété en deux."

\- "Iwatooshi n'était plus vraiment le même depuis le départ d'Imanotsurugi," dit Shishiou d'une petite voix. "J'ai eu l'impression que derrière sa façade vengeresse, plus rien ne le retenait ici et qu'il n'attendait plus que le coup fatal..."

Je serre les poings sans parvenir à mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qui me fâche. Kogitsunemaru derrière moi est silencieux.

\- "Ecoutez-moi tous," annonce alors le Maître en levant la voix pour que chacun l'entende. "Je pars immédiatement pour le reste de la journée."

Un grand éclat de surprise traverse nos rangs et nous le dévisageons avec des yeux interloqués. Jamais le Saniwa ne s'était absenté du domaine, sa présence étant absolument requise pour contrer les tentatives d'infiltration ennemie dans la toile de l'Histoire.

\- "Je sais ce que vous pensez. C'est prendre un risque considérable que de quitter maintenant la Citadelle, mais la situation est urgente et exceptionnelle. Il me faut rencontrer en personne mes semblables au plus vite."

Il tourne la tête vers ce qui reste de la troisième équipe.

\- "Oodenta, apporte Iwatooshi à la forge et renseigne-toi auprès du forgeron au cas où nous pourrions sauver ce qui reste de notre ami."

Le puissant tachi de l'école Miike hoche la tête, puis le Saniwa se tourne vers moi :

\- "Mikazuki, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup dans un moment pareil mais j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je te confie la régence de la Citadelle en mon absence, en espérant qu'elle sera de courte durée."

\- "Entendu."

Je sens le regard de Tsurumaru planté sur moi tout ce temps. D'un coup d'oeil, je note son air inquiet.

\- "Vous tous," reprend alors notre Maître, "Soyez tranquilles mais faites bien attention à vous le temps que durera mon entrevue. Sur ces mots..."

Il part en direction des écuries. Je vois Konnosuke courir dans son sillage, puis tous deux disparaissent derrière l'aile ouest de la maison. Un étrange silence s'installe alors dans la cour, rompu plus tard par le départ de Mitsuyo vers la forge.

Après un temps de flottement, les autres se dispersent enfin, la mine encore secouée. Je reste debout en fixant le domaine d'un oeil creux.

Puis je sens une main nouer ses doigts aux miens, douce comme un pétale de cerisier.

\- "Viens," dit Tsurumaru tout bas en m'entraînant avec lui.

Je me laisse guider sans un mot.

* * *

Le ventilateur portatif me souffle au visage depuis le kotatsu mais ne chasse pas dans le vent mon humeur préoccupée. Je suis assis sur un coussin à motifs que m'a offert Ishikirimaru pour boire le thé et attends que Tsuru revienne.

Quand il m'a demandé de rester dans la chambre, il est aussitôt parti en cuisine pour me rapporter à boire. J'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite me soulager et atténuer ce que je ressens à sa manière. Une façon de me montrer que je compte pour lui.

Je soupire, las. Si Tsurumaru est inquiet pour moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester dans cet état. Lui et les autres comptent toujours sur moi. Est-ce donc cela que ressent le Saniwa à veiller sur nous dans l'ombre et porter sur ses épaules toutes les responsabilités ?

Le battant de la porte s'ouvre.

\- "Tiens, ce n'est pas le matcha habituel mais Mitsu-bou dit que cette infusion est très bonne pour gérer le stress."

Il arrive et pose sur la table la tasse qu'il me réserve toujours. Le dessin dessus lui rappelle la lune, m'avait-il dit un soir alors qu'il était légèrement éméché.

Quand il s'assoit contre moi et passe les bras autour de mes épaules, je sens une part de tension me quitter mais pas assez pour m'ôter une idée de la tête :

\- "Tsuru-yo, je crois que je vais demander au Maître de m'assigner à tous les départs d'équipes à partir de maintenant."

\- "Quoi ?!" s'exclame-t-il immédiatement. "Mais tu ne pourras pas suivre le rythme ! Tu ne seras presque plus à la maison et tu rentreras épuisé !"

D'ordinaire, j'aurais pu lui faire remarquer qu'il me parle comme une jeune femme au foyer, mais l'humeur n'y est vraiment pas.

\- "Je dois savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment et ce n'est pas en restant ici et en attendant que reviennent les morts que les choses s'arrangeront. Cette guerre doit se terminer."

\- "On le sait, ce que se passe. L'ennemi a brusquement gagné en puissance au point que nous devons progresser à notre tour."

Les choses paraissent si simples quand Tsuru m'expose le bilan.

\- "Je pense que toute conséquence ne vient pas sans mécanique derrière. Il faut savoir ce qui a changé pour que les Rétrogrades se hissent soudain à ce niveau et soient en mesure de défaire Iwatooshi."

\- "Tu as entendu Shishiou, non ? Iwatooshi s'est presque volontairement laissé dominer."

Je serre les poings une nouvelle fois à l'évocation du nom de mon frère naginata que la détresse a poussé aux derniers retranchements.

\- "Et tu as entendu Oodenta. S'il se battait avec hargne, c'est qu'il fallait en face un pouvoir suffisamment dissuasif pour le faire passer de rage à désespoir. Je dois vraiment savoir ce qui se passe, Tsurumaru."

Il se tait et me dévisage. Ce n'est pas souvent que je l'appelle encore par son prénom complet et plus seulement par son diminutif. J'espère lui faire comprendre que je suis sérieux et qu'il ne pourra pas m'empêcher d'épauler les autres, même s'il déteste me voir partir au combat sans lui. La situation ne permet plus le sentimentalisme.

\- "Fais comme tu voudras," lâche-t-il finalement, "Mais si tu reviens en miettes, Mikazuki Munechika, je hanterai ton esprit pour l'éternité, que ce soit ici ou en enfer."

* * *

M'occuper de la Citadelle en l'absence du Maître était une tâche particulière. Pendant deux jours, j'ai distribué les assignations quotidiennes, réceptionné des lettres tamponnées par le gouvernement et consigné les alertes qui apparaissaient de temps à autre sur les grandes cartes numériques du bureau.

Heureusement, Konnosuke m'a assisté et me donnait régulièrement la marche à suivre. Selon lui, les autres Saniwa en fonction pouvaient s'occuper des failles temporelles pour un temps sans que nous n'ayons à nous inquiéter.

Entre temps, le forgeron est passé me dire qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver Iwatooshi. C'était prévisible mais le mot est rapidement passé parmi les résidents et j'ai très vite reçu la visite de certains qui venaient soit se confier à moi, soit m'adresser leurs encouragements.

Au matin du troisième jour, finalement, les sabots d'un cheval ont retentit sur les pavés de l'écurie et le Maître nous est revenu épuisé mais sain et sauf. Nous étions disposés à fêter son retour mais il nous a demandé à la place de nous rassembler dans la cour le plus rapidement possible.

Je pars chercher Tsurumaru et Monoyoshi à la rivière, tous deux de corvée de linge, et les ramène avec moi juste avant que l'annonce ne commence.

\- "Ce que je vais vous dire," déclare le Maître, "est le résultat de mon entrevue et d'une journée complète de recherches avec mes pairs. J'ai bien peur que les nouvelles soient en demi-teinte."

Nous sommes suspendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il parle, le destin de la Citadelle et nos prochaines manœuvres dépendant entièrement de ce qu'il va nous révéler.

\- "Il commence à apparaître comme évident que l'identité de notre ennemi est la clé de voûte du problème. L'Ordre des Saniwa dont je fais partie est formel à ce sujet, mais jusqu'alors, personne ne s'est encore jamais manifesté sur le champ de bataille. Rien qui ne puisse nous donner une quelconque idée pour résoudre ce puzzle. C'est ce que nous pensions, mais ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai."

Un brouhaha collectif traverse la foule. J'écarquille moi-même les yeux. Alors ils ont fait une découverte à ce sujet...

\- "Il apparaît de plus en plus évident," reprend-il en levant la voix pour se faire entendre, "que le coupable est également un Saniwa..."

Là dessus, nous nous taisons comme si la réalisation nous frappait tous en même temps. Dans le doute, je demande quand même :

\- "Votre Ordre n'est pas contrôlé et étroitement surveillé par le gouvernement actuel ?"

\- "Si," admet-il, "Mais nous pensons que la complexité de la situation va au-delà de ce que nous pensions. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Saniwa ont le pouvoir de traverser le temps et les époques, et d'en modifier le cours naturel. Et bien nous avons décelé une fracture étrange dans le cours du temps, à laquelle nous n'avions pas prêté attention plus tôt car les premières attaques sont survenues peu après."

\- "En d'autres mots plus simples ?" demande Mutsunokami dans le groupe.

\- "En d'autres mots, mes amis, nous affrontons probablement le pire adversaire qui soit."

* * *

Une chape de plomb s'est abattue sur la Citadelle après l'annonce du Maître. Nous sommes tous profondément abasourdis alors que nous comprenons peu à peu que cette bataille est une guerre miroir contre un autre Saniwa. Ce qui nous paralyse vraiment, au final, est l'idée que d'autres Tsukumogami peuvent se résoudre à suivre les directives d'un être assez chaotique pour souhaiter réécrire le passé.

Je reviens du bureau du Maître après une entrevue et pousse le battant de ma chambre. Tsurumaru y est déjà installé, les jambes croisées devant le kotatsu débranché.

\- "Alors ?" demande-t-il.

\- "Ce n'était pas facile mais il a finalement accepté mon assignation à tous les départs de la Citadelle. Ma première sortie ne devrait plus tarder."

\- "Oh, bien. J'imagine que c'est ce que tu voulais alors je suis content pour toi."

Il me sourit mais peine à masquer sa déception et son inquiétude. Sa voix fait plus forcée que d'ordinaire et ses épaules sont raides. Je sais qu'il se fait du soucis mais je ne peux plus rester avec lui dans l'insouciance la plus totale pendant que cette guerre nous arrache des semblables. Il pourrait être le prochain et je m'en voudrais à ce moment de n'avoir rien tenté avant pour empêcher l'inéluctable.

J'approche et remarque à ce moment la guirlande de papier qu'il tresse sur la table.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

\- "Ça ?" dit-il en soulevant l'étrange bannière. "Ce sont des grues de papier."

Je regarde les origami attachés entre eux par du fil à coudre.

\- "Eeh... ?"

\- "Tu ne connais pas la légende du senbazuru ? On dit que celui qui plie mille grues de papier en faisant une prière à chaque origami achevé se verra exaucer un souhait. Je ne risque pas de terminer ça en un jour mais je compte te l'offrir quand il sera terminé."

Je m'installe près de lui, souriant pour la première fois de la journée :

\- "Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de demander ?"

\- "Ça, c'est personnel," me dit-il en rougissant soudain, concentré sur un origami.

\- "Oh ? Assez personnel pour ne rien me dire ?"

Je me penche et embrasse son cou. La chaleur et son odeur à cet endroit me font tourner la tête et il le sait. Un petit frémissement le traverse quand je lèche très doucement une parcelle de peau blanche.

\- "Mi... Mikazuki," balbutie-t-il, "Mon senbazuru !"

Il est mon rayon de soleil dans ces moments difficiles, celui qui se tient près de moi quoi qu'il advienne et dont la force d'esprit chasse même le souvenir de la guerre.

Il gémit au moment où je lui laisse une marque dans le cou, son corps se détendant doucement contre moi, m'acceptant tout entier. Ses doigts lâchent le papier qu'il tenait et je le bascule lentement sur le tatami.

J'ai besoin de ça, là, tout de suite.

Il s'en doute, car il me laisse dénouer son obi et ouvrir son yukata un pan après l'autre, comme deux délicats pétales.

\- "Je suppose que la guerre ne t'atteindra jamais assez pour te faire passer l'envie de me dessaper," marmonne-t-il en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

\- "Ha ha ha, sans doute, sans doute. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as l'intention de souhaiter ?"

En guise de réponse, il plaque un pied froid contre mon visage et m'écarte. Je lui saisis la cheville et dépose tout le long de sa jambe une série de baisers en défaisant mes vêtements.

Il tremble légèrement sous mes caresses, offre son cou à mes lèvres assoiffées et se cambre lorsque plus tard mes mains lui arrachent un plaisir trop grand pour être contenu.

Comme à chaque fois que j'entre en lui, sa chaleur m'accueille tendrement. Elle me baigne de la tête aux pieds tandis que je me noie dans l'or liquide de ses yeux. Je me sens complet, nos corps connectés sur tous les plans et s'épousant si bien l'un contre l'autre.

Sans autre forme de procès et dans l'anarchie la plus totale, je le prends au beau milieu de notre chambre, passionnément, lui soutirant de petits cris qui sont autant de mélodies à mes oreilles. Il gémit mon nom, le dos d'une main contre le visage comme pour cacher ce que je pourrais y lire.

Il me fait perdre le contrôle. Je le retourne, étendu sur le ventre dans les plis de son yukata ouvert, et lui ravage le dos au feu de mes lèvres, laissant par endroits des marques ingrates que je regretterai sans doute plus tard. Il semble arrivé au bout de ce que son enveloppe humaine lui permet car il m'offre alors un spectacle particulièrement excitant, son corps se tordant de plaisir pour moi seul, un fin voile de sueur couvrant sa peau de neige.

Je puise dans ses dernières forces et le fais jouir dans les pans de son vêtement, ma main plaquée contre sa bouche pour éviter qu'il n'alerte Juzumaru dans la pièce d'à côté. A la place, un gémissement étouffé se perd entre les lignes de mes doigts et Tsurumaru devient rapidement aussi léger et désarticulé qu'une poupée de chiffon sous mes assauts.

La chaleur de son corps est alors inimaginable et je le sens se contracter autour de moi, m'enserrant comme dans un étau. Lorsque je force le passage, la friction est si intense que je me sens perdre pied, un bourdonnement fiévreux emplissant mes oreilles.

Je laisse ma semence se déverser en lui, encore haletant. Ma nuque est moite, mes mains aussi. Je m'allonge contre lui à-même le sol. Il ramasse lentement la grue de papier qu'il était occupé à plier, la fait tourner entre ses doigts et après un moment de silence, d'une voix à peine audible, je l'entends me dire :

\- "L'éternité à tes côtés."

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, je ne vis plus que pour le champ de bataille. J'accompagne systématiquement chaque départ des quatre équipes, ne rentrant à la Citadelle que pour manger et dormir entre deux expéditions. Je ne bois plus de thé sur l'engawa au beau milieu de l'après-midi, ni le soir, ni ne calligraphie ou prends le temps de lire mes recueils de haïku.

Quand je rentre le soir, Tsurumaru dort déjà une fois sur deux mais il prend toujours le soin de me laisser sur le kotatsu des beignets d'azuki ou des gâteaux au matcha. Quand je regarde son visage endormi, je peux y lire les traces fantômes qu'ont laissé l'abattement et l'inquiétude au cours de la journée. Tandis que je lui caresse une joue, je me dis que si je pouvais le convaincre que rien ne m'arrivera au combat, il ne serait sans doute pas aussi diminué.

Le problème avec la guerre, c'est qu'elle ne me permets pas de promettre quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

Je repousse l'assaut ennemi d'un large coup de sabre, une flèche plantée dans l'épaule. Ma fatigue a commencé à se faire sentir dernièrement sur le terrain, mais c'est encore loin d'être suffisant pour m'arrêter.

L'équipe de Sohayanotsurugi, mon confrère de l'école Miike, est bien entraînée. C'est la cinquième fois de la semaine que je pars avec eux et ils ne font jamais défaut à mes attentes. Pourtant, Oodenta avait raison, les forces adverses ont nettement progressé, au point que nos soldats reviennent souvent blessés et que nous peinons à ne pas recevoir nous-même de coups.

Ce soir là, dans les environs de ce qui deviendra par la suite le Kyoto que nous connaissons, deux bataillons de Rétrogrades ont été envoyés simultanément, rendant notre percée difficile et risquée. Notre objectif est pourtant simple : protéger des démons l'armée d'Akechi Mitsuhide afin que ce dernier renverse Oda Nobunaga à Honnô-ji, comme il est consigné dans l'Histoire.

Les soldats sont en mouvement à quelques pas seulement de notre échauffourée, derrière un bosquet salvateur sans lequel nous aurions bien du mal à passer inaperçu. Il suffirait d'un contretemps, ou que les hommes se liguent avec nous contre les Rétrogrades pour que le fragile cours des évènements ne s'emballe et modifie à terme un élément important du scénario d'Honnô-ji.

Je cours intercepter l'ôtachi qu'un monstre allait abattre sur Hasebe, aux prises avec un duo de tantou. Nous sommes légèrement débordés mais nos membres les plus rapides parviennent à achever ceux que nous blessons dans notre sillage et leur nombre commence à se clairsemer péniblement.

\- "Merci, Mikazuki-dono," me lance Heshikiri après s'être débarrassé des poignards qui le harcelaient.

\- "Hn. Ne relâche pas ton attention."

Je force suffisamment sur mes bras pour retourner le coup de mon adversaire à mon avantage et lui tranche le corps de part en part. C'est à peine le temps qu'il faut à un Uchigatana pour me sauter dessus par le côté, me forçant à décaler ma posture et lui frapper brutalement les côtes.

Au milieu du chaos, un halo sinistre s'ouvre alors au-dessus de nos têtes, pendant que le combat fait encore rage et que nous commencions à peine à gagner du terrain.

\- "Une troisième faille !" s'écrit Ichigo Hitofuri au loin avant de se replier vers son frère Yagen, acculé par un ennemi sous l'effet de surprise.

\- "Ces salopards envoient du renfort," crache Sohayanotsurugi.

Près de moi, l'un des hommes aux ordres du sabre Miike rend son dernier souffle, transpercé par la lance du Chef Rétrograde que nous n'avons pas encore tombé. Le regard de ce dernier se plante dans le mien et il me charge l'instant d'après. J'entends Sohaya commander un regroupement immédiat, la voix presque masquée par les grognements du démon et le sifflement creux de son arme à mes oreilles.

\- "Mikazuki !"

Je pare avec précision un coup destiné à m'être fatal et fais sauter la tête du Général comme un bouchon de champagne avant qu'il ne réplique, puis me détourne et court rejoindre l'équipe au moment où un unique guerrier descend de la faille dans le ciel, accompagné d'une foudre silencieuse.

A peine pose-t-il pieds à terre que son naginata rugit en brassant le vent. D'une poussée impressionnante, il traverse le groupe de Rétrogrades, les balayant presque sur son passage, et frappe d'un mouvement ample notre première ligne. Je recule juste à temps pour voir Yagen, Ichigo et Hasebe propulsés en arrière dans une gerbe de sang, leurs corps projetés au sol comme des fétus de paille.

\- "Ghn.. C'est pas...possible," peine à grommeler Hasebe en se plaquant une main sur les côtes pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Je tourne la tête, la main sur la garde de mon sabre, et comprends vite la raison de sa détresse en rencontrant le regard d'Iwatooshi, campé devant nous comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu.

J'écarquille les yeux, aphone. Mes lèvres tentent de formuler des mots cohérents qui refusent de sortir, mais c'est déjà perdre trop de temps et mon comparse Sanjou s'élance déjà contre moi, prêt à frapper.

Sohayanotsurugi est le premier à réagir. Sa silhouette masque en un instant mon champ de vision et un fracassement métallique me fait reprendre pied avec la réalité. Doudanuki, notre quatrième tachi, bondit alors sur Iwatooshi et le repousse d'une salve de coups féroces dont les éclats s'élèvent au-dessus du terrain.

Je ne peux pas me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Le naginata qui s'oppose à nous et qui fait couler le sang de nos semblables ne peut pas être celui que j'ai connu. Ce ne peut être qu'une réplique. Creuse, à en juger son regard vide et l'absence d'expression sur son visage. Iwatooshi qui était si souriant aux côtés d'Imanotsurugi...

... n'est plus qu'une marionnette dansant sous mes yeux.

\- "Mikazuki !" me lance Ichigo, redressé sur un genou et prêt à protéger Yagen au sol, "Les Rétrogrades !"

Je me raidis et jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Profitant de la diversion, les démons que nous affrontions jusqu'alors sont passés derrière nos rangs et se dirigent vers le bosquet et l'armée de Mitsuhide.

Notre priorité est l'état physique des membres de l'équipe, mais si notre objectif est à présent en péril...

Je m'élance à leur poursuite, laissant à Sohaya et Doudanuki le soin de se charger de la réplique de mon confrère Sanjou, aussi agressive soit-elle.

Dans les fourrés, mon long tachi devient un véritable handicap. Chacun des arbres représentant un obstacle dans lequel ma lame pourrait se ficher, m'exposant à une blessure potentiellement mortelle. Je rattrape les retardataires et leur transperce le dos sans perdre de temps. Bientôt, les lumières des torches me parviennent à travers la végétation et je commence à perdre l'espoir d'achever chacun des ennemis avant qu'ils n'atteignent les hommes.

C'est au moment où j'achève un yari à ma portée que le bosquet prend brusquement feu. Un rideau de flammes court et progresse rapidement dans les herbes folles et les buissons, attirant l'attention des Rétrogrades. Le battement est suffisant pour que j'en expédie trois autres en enfer et que la tête de file choisisse de modifier sa course, cherchant à contourner le brasier.

Ichigo me rejoint, mal en point mais encore capable de se battre.

\- "J'ai laissé Yagen aux soins d'Hasebe. J'espère que ma petite diversion ne modifiera pas le cours de l'Histoire mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour les stopper."

\- "Ooh ? C'est toi qui a mis le feu ?"

\- "Ne sous-estimes jamais l'efficacité d'un arc pour déclencher un incendie," me dit-il en trouvant la force de sourire.

Au lieu de lui demander par quel moyen il fut en mesure de mettre la main sur un arc et des flèches, je m'empresse de prendre avec lui en chasse les ennemis ralentis par les flammes. Nous les massacrons par chance jusqu'au dernier avant qu'ils n'émergent du bosquet, mais le brasier devra consumer ce qui reste de cette parcelle de terre jusqu'à ce que les autorités n'en soient alertées. Ce qui n'est plus de notre ressort.

Le calme est retombé comme un lourd manteau sur les environs. Je débarrasse ma lame du sang qui la souille et rengaine, les yeux dans le vague.

\- "Cet ennemi," commence prudemment Ichigo de sa voix douce, "ce n'était quand même pas... ?"

Il s'attend à ce que je lui réponde, mais en vérité, j'ignore moi-même quoi en penser.

\- "On devrait rejoindre les autres," dis-je à la place avant de prendre la route.

Il me suit sans un mot mais je sens son regard planté dans mon dos tout ce temps.

Quand nous retrouvons enfin les autres membres du groupe, le champ de bataille est désert. Yagen est soutenu par Doudanuki et Hasebe tient à peine debout mais serre les dents du mieux qu'il peut. Je note les blessures qui parsèment le corps des blessés. Des coupures béantes qu'ils tentent de masquer.

\- "Il a filé," m'informe simplement Sohayanotsurugi, clairement ennuyé. "On prenait doucement l'avantage malgré nos blessures mais à un moment que rien n'indiquait, il a prit la poudre d'escampette et a disparu dans une autre de ces failles."

Ainsi ils n'ont pas pu l'achever. Pas même en s'y mettant à deux contre un.

A ce moment, j'ignore ce que je redoute le plus : le recroiser au détour d'un combat, ou l'explication du Maître.

A supposer qu'il en ait une.

* * *

Nous nous matérialisons dans la cour et Sohayanotsurugi sonne quatre fois la cloche rituelle pour signaler notre retour. Je suis encore plongé dans mes pensées, me repassant intérieurement le visage d'Iwatooshi sur le champ de bataille et les fragments de son naginata au début du mois. Quelque chose ne colle pas, peu importe la façon dont je me penche sur le problème.

\- "WAH !"

Je trésaille sur le coup, redressant vivement la tête tandis que la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé éclate. Derrière moi, le rire de Tsurumaru retentit, chaleureux et insouciant.

\- "Je t'ai eu, non ?" demande-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait. "Désolé si c'était trop pour ton petit coeur fragile, grand-père."

Il porte sa tenue de travail habituelle et tient un carnet sous le bras. Son expression est si précieuse, gorgée de soleil et d'impétuosité, que je pourrais l'embrasser sur place. Si seulement les choses n'étaient pas aussi préoccupantes...

\- "Tsuru.."

\- "Hm ?" fait-il en remarquant à l'instant ma mine absente. "Y a un problème ?"

Les membres de l'équipe le regardent et c'est comme s'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Son sourire disparaît comme si un nuage venait de couvrir sa bonne humeur. Je le vois nous regarder tour à tour comme s'il nous énumérait mentalement et faisait un rapide bilan. En voyant qu'il ne manque aucun de nous, ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur moi, interrogateurs.

\- "Je passe voir le Saniwa," lui dis-je.

J'aimerais lui dire de ne pas m'attendre pour dormir, étant donné qu'il est déjà tard, mais avec le reste de l'équipe derrière, ce serait prendre le risque de l'embarrasser. De toute façon, il réplique aussitôt :

\- "Je viens avec toi, alors !"

* * *

Le Saniwa fait les cent pas dans son bureau, surveillé par Konnosuke dont les oreilles se sont couchées. La tension pèse sur les épaules de chacun tout le temps que dure son silence.

\- "Cette histoire de réplique d'Iwatooshi," commence-t-il, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, "ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Saniwa serait capable de faire façonner une copie et de lui donner vie."

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?" réplique Sohayanotsurugi, "Je croyais qu'on avait ici plusieurs répliques en lieu et place des originaux. Yamanbagiri et moi pour n'en citer que deux."

\- "Tu as parfaitement raison, mais vous avez à présent un vécu et votre esprit s'est affirmé avec le temps. Que vous soyez ou non la réplique d'un sabre plus ancien n'y change rien. Par contre ce Tsukumogami que vous avez affronté..."

Je plisse les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

\- "Il est impossible qu'une réplique d'Iwatooshi soit à ce jour suffisamment âgée pour être matérialisée. Ce serait donner corps à une entité non formée, vous comprenez ?"

\- "Alors c'était quoi si ce n'était pas une réplique d'Iwatooshi ?" demande lentement Tsurumaru près de moi.

\- "Je..."

Le Saniwa se mord la lèvre, l'air perdu, et ses yeux expriment une forme d'alarme à cette simple pensée.

\- "Je l'ignore encore, Tsurumaru. Il faudrait que Konnosuke accompagne les prochaines expéditions et me fasse un scan complet de l'entité en question pour que je sois fixé."

Alors que nous ignorons où et quand il réapparaîtra, bien entendu. Les choses se corsent et ont un arrière goût amer.

\- "C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant," déclare-t-il finalement en baissant la voix. "La quatrième équipe a bien travaillé, vous pouvez aller vous reposer à présent."

\- "Et pour ce qui est de notre nouvel ennemi ?" demande Sohaya en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Saniwa contourne son bureau et s'installe dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts commencent à pianoter sur l'interface numérique affichée devant lui.

\- "Ne le laissez pas vous faire de mal. Combattez-le sans retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Les membres de l'équipe hochent la tête, puis se dispersent pour prendre leur repas du soir. Je reste un peu plus longtemps dans le bureau avec Tsurumaru constamment dans mon ombre.

\- "Mikazuki, j'ai dit que vous pouviez disposer."

Je m'avance, une question au bord des lèvres :

\- "Pourquoi Iwatooshi et non Imanotsurugi ?"

Le Saniwa lève les yeux, perplexe.

\- "Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

\- "Je trouve la coïncidence un peu grosse, pour être honnête. Seulement deux des nôtres nous ont quitté et le hasard voudrait que l'un d'eux apparaisse quelques jours plus tard dans les rangs ennemis ?"

Notre hôte et Tsurumaru me regardent tous les deux, en silence. Je pourrais presque imaginer les rouages tourner doucement dans leur tête tandis qu'ils prennent un même air songeur.

\- "Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais les restes d'Iwatooshi ont été placés dans le jardin près de ceux d'Imanotsurugi. Tu es le premier à le savoir. Un Saniwa n'aurait aucun moyen de ramener son esprit, c'est au-delà de nos compétences."

Je ne suis pas satisfait par la réponse. La vérité est quelque part, proche, à portée de la main, et elle nous échappe pourtant. Je sens qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour comprendre ce qui se passe avec le naginata Sanjou.

\- "Demain, assignez-moi encore une fois à toutes les expéditions programmées," dis-je. "Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en vienne à retourner nos armes contre des visages familiers."

Sur ces mots, je quitte le bureau, n'entendant qu'au dernier moment la voix du Maître soupirer :

\- "Tu es en train de te surmener, Mikazuki..."

Je le sais bien, mais il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Bien que j'inquiète probablement ceux qui tiennent le plus à moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter en chemin.

Étonnamment ce soir-là, Tsuru n'était pas sur mes talons lorsque je me suis retourné.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Nuit de Novembre

**8**

 **TSURUMARU**

* * *

\- "Mikazuki a changé..."

Le dire ainsi à voix haute fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'admettre enfin ce qui me tracassait ces derniers jours quand je suis avec lui. Le Mikazuki que j'ai connu, désinvolte, doux et tempéré s'est changé en peu de temps en un personnage presque distant, sérieux et implacable. Si j'ai commencé par mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue, je commence à en douter de plus en plus.

Le Maître me regarde, son visage bleuit par le rayonnement de l'écran numérique.

\- "Il s'inquiète pour vous tous. Mais tu as raison, je crains que ça ne commence à lui faire perdre de vue l'essentiel, ce qui faisait de lui Mikazuki Munechika."

Je serre les poings. Alors lui aussi a remarqué...

\- "Nous n'en serions pas là si deux armes Sanjou n'avaient pas été brisées."

\- "C'est exact, mais il ne faut pas commencer à spéculer à base de "si", Tsurumaru, sous peine de ne plus en finir. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de bien veiller sur lui quand il est à la Citadelle, et de protéger ses arrières quoi qu'il arrive sur le champ de bataille."

\- "Inutile de me le dire, je ne laisserai jamais Mikazuki faire un mauvais pas."

Il hoche la tête et caresse celle de Konnosuke, resté silencieux tout ce temps.

\- "Vous vous entendez tous les deux si bien. Mikazuki a fait le bon choix lorsqu'il est venu me trouver pour me demander de t'intégrer à la première équipe."

L'espace d'un instant, je repense à mon assignation éclair survenue sans raison après ma première mission. Un éclat de réalisation me traverse.

\- "C'est... Mikazuki qui m'a.. ?"

\- "Il est venu te recommander à moi un soir et a insisté en disant que tu ferais un excellent membre actif. Je dois bien avouer qu'il a l'oeil pour ça. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Tsurumaru."

J'en perds mes mots, mais tout prend soudain sens. Alors c'est à lui que je dois ma précieuse place au sein du corps d'élite de la Citadelle. Dire que je pensais tout ce temps que le Maître avait discerné quelque chose de spécial en moi...

Je ne saurais dire si je suis vexé ou reconnaissant. Peut-être un peu des deux, après tout.

\- "Tsurumaru," m'appelle gentiment le Saniwa d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. "Tu es l'un des plus grands sabres sous mon commandement et aussi un combattant d'exception en qui j'ai toute confiance, aussi je te le demande d'homme à Tsukumogami : tempère vite Mikazuki avant qu'il n'endosse un visage qui n'est pas le sien. S'il persiste sur cette voie, il finira par nous revenir blessé."

* * *

C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, à Mikazuki. Le Saniwa semble ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il est difficile de donner des leçons au vieux Sanjou, surtout quand il s'agit de dire quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant que "je suis inquiet pour toi, reste avec moi à la Citadelle pour changer". J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance mais quand je vois ses forces diminuer à mesure que le temps passe, les combats s'enchaînant sans que nous n'avancions, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il en fait trop.

Notre chambre est allumée quand je franchis le battant. Je le trouve installé au kotatsu, dans un yukata bleu nuit qui concorde avec ses cheveux. Ses doigts font tourner l'une des grues en papier que je passe mes journées à plier pour mon senbazuru et son regard est perdu quelque part dans les tréfonds de ses pensées.

\- "Où étais-tu ?" demande-t-il pourtant presque aussitôt.

\- "Je suis resté discuter un moment avec le Maître et j'ai pris un bain avec les autres. C'est si important ?"

\- "Je suppose que non."

Toujours à parler de manière aussi vague...

\- "Mais," ajoute-t-il en posant les yeux sur moi, "je me demandais si peut-être tu m'en voulais. Je ne passe presque plus de temps avec toi dernièrement, et j'ai clairement demandé à renouveler mes assignations systématiques."

J'avance dans la pièce en marmonnant entre mes dents :

\- "Tout le monde pense que tu ne devrais pas t'acharner autant et bien sûr c'est moi qui reste toujours en arrière à la Citadelle. Quelque part, peut-être bien que je t'en veux pour ça."

L'espace d'un instant, une expression compliquée passe sur son visage, son regard se faisant plus doux, comme celui de l'ancien Mikazuki. Je pense avoir touché juste. Il baisse les yeux sur mes origami, silencieux, avant de parler sur un ton plus bas que les autres.

\- "Je sais que je peux donner l'impression de m'être éloigné de toi et de ne plus vivre que pour la guerre, mais je te demande seulement de me faire confiance et de patienter encore un peu. Je sens que nous touchons du doigt quelque chose depuis l'apparition d'Iwatooshi sur le champ de bataille. Cette situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement."

Ma gorge est un peu sèche. Je voudrais lui crier d'abandonner ses idées fixes et de prendre du repos, lui dire qu'il agit sans recul comme un enfant au coeur entaché par la vengeance et lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est indigne de lui. Mais les mots ne viennent pas.

Mikazuki met toute son âme dans ce combat acharné et sa ferveur me touche profondément car je sais qu'il fait ça pour le bien de tous. Il serait présomptueux de penser que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de moi et de mes exigences quand nous sommes si nombreux à la Citadelle à dépendre de l'issue de cette guerre.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, mes épaules s'affaissent, je ne peux que baisser les yeux, serrer les poings et accepter. Attendre des jours meilleurs en pliant mes grues de papier.

Il me regarde longuement, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi et à comprendre ma résignation. Puis d'une voix douce, avec un sourire comme je ne lui en vois plus si souvent, il passe les doigts dans ses mèches sombres et me demande :

\- "Tu ne voudrais pas me brosser les cheveux comme tu le faisais de temps en temps ?"

Il m'apparaît presque évident qu'il cherche à m'offrir compensation, à masquer ses préoccupations sous un sourire factice. Un sentiment ambivalent éclot en moi.

\- "Si tu veux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon," dis-je quand même en allant chercher la brosse dans les tiroirs d'un meuble proche.

\- "Ce serait bien si nous avions du saké, tu ne penses pas ?"

\- "Comme avant, sur l'engawa..."

\- "Oui, tu finissais éméché une fois sur deux," dit-il en riant d'une façon délicate.

\- "N'en parlons plus. De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est Jiroutachi doit avoir tout sifflé dans son coin."

Je viens m'agenouiller derrière lui et passe les poils de la brosse dans le satin de ses cheveux, comme il me prenait de le faire il y a quelques semaines. La délicatesse de Mikazuki me fait penser à celle d'une poupée dont je prendrais soin. Il faut dire qu'il ne fait rien pour contredire mon impression, appréciant toujours plus que je m'occupe de lui en toutes circonstances. Mais ça encore, c'était surtout vrai avant que ne revienne Iwatooshi en miettes. J'en viens à me demander s'il deviendrait pire à l'annonce d'un troisième décès.

Rien que d'y penser, je sens mon ventre se tordre. J'aurais l'impression de le voir se noyer dans des abysses insondables sans parvenir à le ramener à la surface. La brosse tombe sur le tatami et je passe les bras autour de Mikazuki, posant le front entre ses omoplates.

\- "Oh ?" fait-il, sans paraître réellement surpris, "Tout va bien, Tsuru ?"

\- "Mikazuki."

Je sens la chaleur de sa main se poser sur l'une des miennes tandis que j'ouvre à nouveau la bouche :

\- "Mets vite un terme à cette guerre."

* * *

Trois autres semaines passent sans que le cours des évènements n'indique que nous touchons au but. L'automne se rapproche et certains arbres commencent déjà à se parer de couleurs flamboyantes.

Des nombreuses fois où j'ai été dépêché sur le terrain pour combattre l'Armée Rétrograde au sein de la première équipe, je n'ai croisé que deux fois la fameuse réplique d'Iwatooshi. Le schéma est toujours le même. Il est invoqué au cours de la bataille, sème le chaos pour nous détourner de notre objectif puis disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu à travers une faille noire. Mikazuki a tenté de le défaire plus d'une fois mais le sombre pouvoir qui anime le naginata ne semble pas de ce monde et il nous a filé entre les doigts à chaque tentative.

De son côté, Konnosuke est parvenu à scanner notre ancien camarade au cours d'une expédition de la troisième équipe et les données ont été immédiatement adressées au Saniwa qui les étudie depuis sur son temps libre.

Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à la Citadelle avec Mitsu-bou et Kara-chan, même quand il s'agit de donner un coup de main en cuisine. Ma relation avec Mikazuki n'étant plus un secret pour eux, je peux leur confier mes tracas et généralement compter sur leur soutien, Mitsutada prenant même l'habitude de me préparer mes plats préférés quand il n'est pas débordé.

Mes journées se résument à concocter de nouvelles surprises à mes comparses et découvrir toutes les gammes de cris que Kashuu est capable de produire quand je le fais sursauter la nuit. Quand le temps ne s'y prête pas ou que je suis d'humeur plus reposée, je m'installe quelque part et donne forme à de nouvelles grues en papier. Je n'imaginais pas en me lançant dans ce senbazuru qu'atteindre le millier d'origami serait si long mais en l'absence de Mikazuki, j'ai presque trop de temps à tuer.

Il pleut ce jour là. Les odeurs du sol crispent quelque chose dans mes entrailles mais avoir confié récemment mes démons m'a permis de surmonter l'angoisse mieux que par le passé. Je plie dans la chambre les vêtements de Mikazuki revenus propres de la tournée de lessive et profite d'être seul pour emplir mes poumons de l'odeur qui y est imprimée. C'est stupide. Les tissus sentent l'assouplissant plus que son parfum mais la douceur de son pull contre mon visage me réconforte étrangement. Si je ferme les yeux un moment, j'ai presque la sensation d'être lové contre lui.

J'entends soudain les pattes de Konnosuke se presser dans le couloir et approcher à vive allure. Reposant rapidement la pile de vêtements sur le tatami, je me lève et vais ouvrir le battant.

\- 'Tsurumaru," s'écrit-il avant de s'arrêter à mes pieds, "Le Maître veut te voir d'urgence !"

* * *

Je me rends en toute hâte dans le bureau du Saniwa et y trouve déjà présents les Commandants des autres équipes. La deuxième étant actuellement en déploiement, je remarque Ookanehira en lieu et place de Juzumaru Tsunetsugu. Leurs regards sont braqués sur moi tandis que j'entre.

\- "Et bien, il y a du monde ici," dis-je pour calmer la tension planant dans la salle.

\- "Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement si vite, Tsurumaru," répond le Maître dans son fauteuil. "Mikazuki étant absent, j'aimerais que tu représentes la première équipe le temps de cette entrevue. Je ne serai pas long de toute façon."

Troublé par l'ambiance de cette convocation surprise, je hoche simplement la tête et viens prendre place aux côtés d'Ookanehira près des deux sabres Miike.

\- "Ce dont je vais vous parler aurait nécessité une réunion en plein air et chacun devrait pouvoir entendre ce que j'ai à dire, mais le temps joue contre nous. Je compte sur chacun de vous pour relayer l'information aux membres de vos équipes respectives."

\- "Une avancée dans les recherches ?" demande Oodenta Mitsuyo.

\- "Plus que ça. Une piste."

Konnosuke saute sur le bureau et active avec le Maître une projection d'Iwatooshi apparu face à nos troupes il y a une dizaine de jours. Je me raidis et lance plein d'espoir :

\- "Avez-vous trouvé une solution concernant Iwatooshi ?"

\- "Pas tout à fait. Laissez-moi le temps d'expliquer."

Et sur ces mots, différents paramètres s'affichent sur l'écran. Je ne les comprends pas tous mais les explications ne tardent pas à suivre.

\- "J'ai passé des jours à tenter d'élucider le mystère entourant son invocation dans les rangs ennemis. Plusieurs échanges avec mes confrères n'ont pas été d'une grande aide, mais après analyse approfondie de son empreinte carbone j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes."

Nous restons silencieux, les traits de nos visages dépeignant sans doute la même expression.

\- "Ce n'est pas exactement un corps de chair et de sang comme les vôtres," annonce le Saniwa, les sourcils froncés. "Je suis maintenant persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un esprit à nu, sans enveloppe charnelle."

\- "C'est ridicule," commente à ce moment Sohayanotsurugi. "Je l'ai affronté et je puis vous assurer qu'il est bien tangible. Sa force n'est plus à démontrer, mais je l'ai également vu saigner, même brièvement."

Ookanehira hoche lentement la tête, ayant également combattu le naginata dernièrement.

\- "C'est l'oeuvre d'un puissant Saniwa," précise alors le mage en croisant les doigts de ses mains sur le bureau. "Je n'en suis encore qu'au stade d'une hypothèse, mais je commence à croire que notre ennemi ramène les morts à la vie."

J'écarquille les yeux en même temps que le Commandant de la quatrième troupe et fais un pas en avant.

\- "C'est impossible ! Vous avez dit vous-même que ce genre de pouvoir était hors de la portée d'un Saniwa ! Qu'il est impossible de ramener une âme passée de l'autre côté !"

\- "C'est ce que j'ai dit, en effet," répond-il calmement. "Mais réfléchis bien à ça, Tsurumaru. As-tu l'impression depuis le début que ce Saniwa trempe dans les mêmes préoccupations que nous ? T'a-t-il donné une seule fois l'impression qu'il découlait directement d'un Ordre dont le but premier est de protéger l'Histoire ?"

Je ne dis rien.

\- "Notre ennemi n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et en vérité, nous ne savons encore rien de lui. S'il est capable comme je le pense de pervertir l'essence même du pouvoir des Saniwa, alors nous ne devons en aucun cas sous-estimer ses capacités."

Nous restons silencieux, les yeux rivés tantôt sur la projection numérique, tantôt sur notre Maître. Finalement, Konnosuke rompt le silence :

\- "Que cela ne vous empêche pas de lever votre arme sur Iwatooshi. Notre ennemi manipule sans aucun doute son esprit à l'heure actuelle et aucun de nous ne devrait permettre un acte aussi scandaleux. S'il lui reste quelque part une once de conscience, je suis certain qu'il souffre énormément des blessures qu'il vous inflige. Il faut en finir."

\- "Je suis aussi de cet avis," dit Ookanehira le premier, suivi d'un signe d'approbation des autres. "Il est hors de question de laisser notre frère d'arme manipulé par un Saniwa dérangé."

\- "Maintenant que vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, Tsurumaru, j'ai un travail à confier à la première équipe," reprend notre hôte.

\- "Maintenant ? Mikazuki n'est même pas encore rentré."

A vrai dire, partir pour une fois sans lui m'arrangerait bien si cela pouvait lui permettre de se reposer un peu. Depuis quelques temps, il rentre systématiquement blessé, et l'état dans lequel je le retrouve entre deux passages à l'infirmerie tend à s'aggraver à chaque fois. Son épuisement lui coûte un précieux capital de concentration et de réactivité sur le terrain.

Comme pour me narguer, le son de la cloche retentit à ce moment dans la cour.

\- "Pile comme je m'y attendais," soupire le Saniwa qui semble partager mon inquiétude. "Va le prévenir que vous partez dans trente minutes pour Kamakura, en 1285. Je pense avoir localisé Taikogane Sadamune."

Cette date me dit quelque chose mais pour une raison ou une autre, je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'annonce de la localisation de Taikogane est cependant une nouvelle qui m'emplit de joie.

\- "Ha ! Mitsutada et Ookurikara ne vont pas en revenir ! Autorisez-moi à partir avec eux !"

\- "Accordé. Prends avec vous Fudou Yukimitsu et Izuminokami Kanesada. Je compte sur vous une fois encore."

Je m'incline et tourne rapidement sur mes talons pour retrouver Mikazuki.

* * *

1285.

La nuit est d'encre sur le domaine Adachi. Un vent d'hiver souffle doucement, sans un bruit, et balaye l'épais manteau de neige en soulevant la poudreuse. Au loin résonne un écho sinistre, présage qui ne parvient pas jusqu'au village endormi.

Coupées du monde extérieur et immobiles dans le paysage glacé, les habitations sont comme nichées dans des bourrelets de neige fraiche.

Bientôt, une troupe descendra des collines, des torches aux mains et la violence au ventre. Leurs cris saisiront de terreur ceux qui dormaient dans l'attente d'un lendemain, et le sang entachera les paisibles jardins maculés de blanc.

Shimotsuki.

J'ai été envoyé avec les autres le soir de l'incident de Shimotsuki, en plein mois de Novembre. Avant que je ne le réalise, mes pieds foulaient déjà la terre cristallisée par le froid et j'embrassais du regard le domaine qui fut celui de mon premier maître.

A l'heure qu'il est, Sadayasu doit encore se reposer chez lui, près de sa femme. Et je suis posé près de son oreiller, comme de coutume, aucun de nous ne sachant qu'à une poignée de kilomètres d'ici avance l'armée Hôjô.

Une angoisse terrible m'immobilise un moment, mais il me faut surmonter ce face-à-face avec mon passé et me réconcilier avec lui. Je sais que c'est ce que me diraient les autres, et je sais aussi que Shimotsuki m'a poursuivi bien trop longtemps. Il est peut-être temps pour moi de tourner définitivement la page de ce chapitre.

Je raffermis mon autorité sur mon corps tétanisé et échange un regard avec Mitsutada et Ookurikara près de moi, les rassurant d'un signe de tête avant que nous ne commencions à avancer.

\- "C'est trop calme," commente à voix basse Izuminokami en jetant un regard périphérique.

Et effectivement, à peine tournons-nous la tête vers la forêt dense qui longe le chemin qu'une nuée d'oiseaux s'envole et qu'une pluie de flèches s'abat soudain dans notre direction. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard et l'ennemi en a profité pour nous tendre une embuscade à l'ombre des bois.

Je bondis en sûreté hors du sentier, affichant un grand sourire :

\- "Les surprises sont nécessaires dans la vie mais il en faudra plus pour m'impressionner !"

La première salve passée, un groupe de démons commence à sortir des fourrés, parcourus d'émanations malfaisantes. Je peux presque sentir leur aura haineuse de mon côté de la route.

Fudou Yukimitsu, ex lame adorée d'Oda Nobunaga, s'élance le premier l'arme au poing et transperce d'un unique coup de poignard la gorge d'un uchigatana à sa portée. Je sens le frisson du combat monter en moi et dissiper mon appréhension.

Attendant qu'un tachi assez aventureux me prenne pour cible, je porte la main à mon sabre et lui tranche la tête avec une brusque accélération puis, voyant deux autres monstres se profiler dans mon champ de vision, je me jette dans la mêlée.

L'art de l'épée est comme une danse parfaitement coordonnée sur l'adversaire. Un, deux pas à gauche, je tourne en fendant la chair, trois pas à droite, mon bras décrit un arc. Je recule, pare et force mon poids en avant. Nos lames chantent quand celle de l'ennemi glisse sur la mienne et je le déleste de son bras. Mon buste part en arrière pour éviter un coup d'ôtachi horizontal. Je me rétablis d'une pirouette habile, le pousse du pied pendant que son équilibre est instable et plante ma lame dans sa mâchoire.

Ce n'est pas fini, mon premier opposant est toujours en jeu, bien que privé de sa main droite. J'entends siffler l'air à mon oreille et pivote comme un danseur sur glace. Le tapis de neige est ma piste, mon arme l'extension de mon bras. J'abats de toutes mes forces le tranchant de mon sabre dans la boîte cranienne et fais gicler le sang sur mon visage.

Cette chaleur poisseuse chasse de mon esprit Shimotsuki et me renvoie loin dans le passé, aux mains de maître Masamune qui me faisait alors danser avec grâce sur le champ de bataille. Ma véritable place n'est pas entre les mains des défunts mais au poing de ceux assez talentueux pour me manier et semer la mort dans les rangs adverses.

\- "Tsurumaru !" m'interpelle Mitsutada à quelques pas de moi.

Je le rejoins et nous défaisons ensemble l'énorme yari qui commandait le peloton, faisant voler sa lance en éclats. Ookurikara est à notre portée mais Yukimitsu, Izuminokami et Mikazuki se sont éloignés vers l'orée de la forêt à l'apparition d'une seconde faille dans le ciel. Les troupes Rétrogrades nous ont habitué depuis peu à arriver par groupes de deux ou trois, ce n'est donc pas une situation isolée, cependant Mitsutada semble inquiété par la distance qui nous sépare des autres.

\- "Ne t'en fais pas trop pour eux, ils en ont vu d'autres." lui dis-je pour effacer l'expression préoccupée de son visage.

\- "Je ne m'inquiète pas de leur aptitude à se défendre," précise-t-il, "mais j'ai l'impression que l'ennemi cherche à nous diviser."

Je regarde encore une fois les formes de nos compagnons s'éloigner et disparaître dans les bois. Si je dois bien reconnaître quelque chose au point de vue de Mitsu-bou, c'est que les Rétrogrades ne sont habituellement jamais invoqués de sorte à séparer les membres d'une équipe, rendant souvent la tâche plus facile qu'elle ne pourrait l'être avec une stratégie militaire.

\- "Peut-être qu'on devrait les rattraper avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent trop."

\- "Mikazuki nous a demandé de tenir la position," grommelle Kara-bou en approchant et en épongeant le sang sur sa lame. "Tu n'écoutes rien ?"

\- "Nous sommes le dernier rempart des Adachi si une escouade décide de passer à l'attaque. Il suffirait qu'une troisième invocation ait lieu tout près et nous serions déjà trop loin pour les intercepter."

\- "Je vois..."

Nous restons un moment ensemble sur la corniche sans que rien ne se passe et c'est presque pire que de tenir une ligne de défense sous un assaut interminable. La neige épaisse semble étouffer les sons car aucun bruit n'a émergé de la forêt depuis que le trio s'y soit engouffré. Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, me mordillant nerveusement le pouce.

\- "Si t'as envie de pisser, on ne te retient pas," bougonne Ookurikara agacé par ma gestuelle.

\- "Les arbres sont pratiques pour ça," rit doucement Mitsutada à côté.

\- "Ils sont partis depuis un moment, non ? Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment attendre un signal s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?"

Shokudaikiri croise les bras, l'air songeur.

\- "C'est vrai que nous attendons là depuis longtemps, mais les ordres..."

Il fronce les sourcils. Au loin, les lumières funestes de l'armée Hôjô se rapprochent inexorablement. Nous devrions être rentrés depuis un moment.

\- "Je pars à leur rencontre," dis-je après avoir pris ma décision. "S'ils sont en difficulté, un bras de plus ne sera pas de trop."

\- "Tu ne peux pas discuter les consignes, Tsurumaru," proteste Kara-chan en me lançant un regard dur. "C'est la crédibilité de Mikazuki en tant que Commandant que tu mets en jeu avec tes conneries. Je me fiche bien de son image mais je pensais qu'il comptait au moins un peu plus à tes yeux."

Je le fixe avec surprise. Ce n'est pas souvent que je le vois se préoccuper de ma relation avec Mikazuki et il cache ça toujours aussi mal derrière son caractère grincheux. Un sourire finit par m'échapper.

\- "Wow, merci Kara-bou. Je ne te pensais pas si mélodramatique."

C'est à ce moment, alors que mes compagnons et moi fixons le domaine Adachi, que la troisième faille de la nuit s'ouvre, juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Elle est si vaste qu'un trou noir semble être apparu dans le ciel pour dévorer la surface de la Terre.

Mitsutada ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Un vent puissant tournoie dans la neige en nous fouettant le visage tandis qu'une armée colossale descend du passage.

\- "Depuis quand peut-il envoyer autant d'unités à travers l'espace-temps ?" s'écrit Ookurikara en saisissant son arme.

Les silhouettes noires des ennemis recouvrent complètement le tapis blanc de l'hiver à nos pieds. Ils sont si nombreux que je ne peux déterminer où se termine le bataillon et où commence la forêt. La situation est très claire. Nous avons été leurrés et séparés plus tôt dans la soirée pour mieux nous faire écraser par la suite.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je vois une partie de l'armée se détacher des rangs et s'enfoncer dans les bois, en suffisance numérique pour submerger l'autre moitié de notre équipe. Bientôt, une lueur rougeoyante jaillit dans les ténèbres et les arbres se mettent à prendre péniblement feu, couvrant l'avancée du détachement adverse et nous coupant de nos amis derrière un mur de flammes. Le brasier n'est pas particulièrement agressif mais la fumée qui s'élève des pins commence rapidement à couvrir le champ de bataille et à nous brûler la gorge tandis que nous nous fracassons de toutes nos forces contre la première ligne de démons.

Je goûte mon propre sang, prenant des coups que je n'ai même pas le temps de voir venir, entouré de monstres qui n'hésitent pas à me frapper dans le dos. Mon sabre virevolte dans ma main comme une aile acérée. Je n'ai plus la place nécessaire pour esquiver, ne pouvant qu'abattre mon arme sans réfléchir avant d'être tué. Mon coeur s'emballe, cogne contre mes tempes et envoie un afflux sanguin dans chaque partie de mon corps.

Dans le brouillard épais de mon esprit gorgé de sang et battant au rythme de mes pulsations, je distingue derrière le rideau de flammes une nouvelle faille ouverte, reconnaissable entre mille. La Garde Kebiishi a été attirée par les multiples frictions du temps à cet endroit de l'Histoire.

A travers ce cauchemar, j'entends à peine Mitsutada me crier quelque chose. La fumée m'irrite les yeux et réduit drastiquement mes perceptions. Je tousse et donne un violent coup de coude à l'ennemi le plus proche de moi, le bousculant et trouvant le moyen de me rapprocher de mes frères d'arme.

La poigne d'acier d'Ookurikara me saisit par le bras et il me tire derrière lui, tranchant aussitôt après les visages de trois Rétrogrades à mes trousses.

\- "Va chercher les autres !" me hurle-t-il pour s'assurer que je l'entende. "Ramène-les ici avant qu'on ne se fasse tous buter !"

Je me sens projeté en avant, dans une zone plus clairsemée et attenant à la fournaise. Un coup d'oeil en arrière me cloue d'angoisse alors que je distingue les formes blessées de mes amis à travers une masse grouillante de Rétrogrades.

Combattant de toutes mes forces l'envie de replonger au coeur du combat pour les tirer de là, je pars au pas de course vers les bois, éliminant au passage des ennemis isolés qui me barrent la route, et plonge dans le mur de feu. Une partie de mon manteau brûle lorsque j'émerge de l'autre côté, au milieu d'un tumulte de cendres, de fumée et de braises, mais je ne m'arrête pas et poursuis ma course effrénée.

Les bois sont une indicible masse de ténèbres organiques, éclairés uniquement par la lumière du brasier qui projette sur les troncs des ombres inquiétantes. Je passe comme le vent dans la plaine, faisant craquer branches et feuilles mortes sous mes pieds, accrochant mes manches dans des buissons hérissés d'épines.

Mon sang coule le long de mes jambes, pourtant je distingue à peine où j'ai été frappé, mon corps entier s'étant changé en un tout vague tiraillé par la fatigue. Je presse ma course.

Devant moi commencent à apparaître les premiers démons qui se sont lancés à la recherche de nos camarades. Les dents serrées, je rattrape les retardataires et leur brise la nuque, fendant les os comme du beurre. L'écho d'un affrontement proche atteint mes oreilles sifflantes alors que je franchis d'un saut une ravine dentelée et je suis aussitôt la piste.

Au coeur d'un vallon escarpé, Fudou Yukimitsu et Izuminokami Kanesada repoussent avec acharnement le flot d'ennemis qui se déverse sur eux. Heureusement, les flammes n'ont pas encore atteint cette partie des fourrés, me permettant de respirer un peu.

Je me laisse tomber à leurs côtés, ouvrant en deux le crâne d'un Rétrograde dangereusement proche de Yukimitsu et fais front avec eux le temps de m'enquérir de la situation.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe de votre côté ?" me lance Izuminokami dont la tenue déchirée commence à gêner les mouvements. "On a vu une faille immense s'ouvrir du côté de la route !"

\- "Ookurikara et Mitsutada ont besoin de renforts d'urgence ! Nous sommes complètement dépassés de ce côté ! L'ennemi a lâché une armée d'une cinquantaine d'hommes contre nous !"

\- "Cinquante ?!" braille Fudou en reculant sous l'assaut d'un wakizashi.

\- "Ne perdons pas de temps ici dans ce cas !" décide le premier en rompant la formation et en s'élançant vers le domaine Adachi.

\- "Izuminokami !"

Je lui saisis le poignet avant qu'il ne m'échappe et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

\- "Où est Mikazuki ?"

\- "Il est resté en arrière pour couvrir notre repli ! Ne reste pas là Tsurumaru, c'est le chaos de ce côté !"

Ignorant ses avertissements, je le relâche et pars précipitamment vers le coeur de la forêt, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux voix qui m'appellent par-dessus les bruits de la bataille.

Mikazuki !

* * *

Je sens à présent mes pulsations jusque dans ma tête. Un voile blanc a commencé à recouvrir ma vue et dans mes jambes des aiguilles me transpercent les tendons. Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance. Un passage à l'infirmerie efface toutes nos blessures et apaise le corps. Mais Mikazuki ne peut être remplacé s'il se brise. Une angoisse plus sourde, plus oppressante que tout ce que j'ai connu me noue les entrailles et fait planer un goût âcre désagréable dans ma bouche.

La partie des fourrés dans laquelle je m'aventure a également commencé à prendre feu. Je me rappelle d'une mission dont m'a parlé Ichigo et où il avait décidé d'embraser un bosquet pour ralentir l'avancée ennemie. Si l'Armée Rétrograde a décidé de s'inspirer de nos stratégies de combat, alors les apparitions d'Iwatooshi prennent d'autant plus de sens. Une unité suffisamment puissante pour nous repousser, et capable de ramener de précieuses informations à celui qui tire les ficelles...

Sans doute n'avons-nous rien vu venir, trop accoutumés à la médiocrité de nos adversaires.

La forêt se clairsème par endroits comme si des bulles d'air s'étaient figées dans la végétation, donnant naissance à de grands puits de lumière où la neige remplace le tapis de feuilles.

C'est au centre de l'un d'eux que je distingue d'abondantes traces de sang et des empreintes désordonnées comme si l'on avait cherché à soulever la couche de glace. Les marques de combat s'éloignent et s'engouffrent entre les arbres en feu. Je suis la piste comme un traqueur après une bête blessée, les épaules crispées.

Quand les traces disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée presque opaque, je plisse les yeux et m'y plonge, une main contre le nez. C'est comme passer au travers d'une nuée d'épines urticantes, mais je réalise que la sensation n'est finalement rien lorsque j'en sors pour déboucher dans un espace baigné par la lueur de la lune. La douleur me transperce à cet instant précis, alors que mon regard se pose sur la forme étendue de Mikazuki baignant dans son sang, les grandes manches de son vêtement lui donnant des airs de papillon brisé.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je suis incapable de bouger, frappé de plein fouet par la réalisation.

Lorsque j'avance enfin, mes chausses okobo s'enfoncent doucement dans la neige ramollie par la chaleur de l'incendie et je pourrais presque avoir l'impression de marcher sur du coton. Des rainures gorgées de sang étendent leurs doigts griffus sur la couche de glace.

Les yeux de Mikazuki sont ouverts. Mon regard figé passe brièvement sur son sabre, constellé de fêlures et noirci par les cendres. Ne pouvant plus soutenir mon poids, je me laisse tomber à genoux près de lui.

Il est vivant.

Mes membres sont gelés au point que je ne les sens plus et mon coeur pourrait éclater tant j'ai couru à perdre haleine, mais Mikazuki respire.

\- "Tsuru," dit-il doucement.

Je l'entends dans les tréfonds de mon esprit mais mon corps tout entier est encore sous le choc, incapable de se focaliser.

\- "Je savais que tu finirais par me retrouver."

Je voudrais qu'il ne me parle pas. Il semble si faible qu'un souffle de vent pourrait l'emporter à tout jamais. D'un coup d'oeil hagard, je remarque que l'endroit est désert. Il aurait donc repoussé seul la Garde Kebiishi pour nous permettre un repli d'urgence. Quelle folie.

\- "Ecoute-moi," ajoute-t-il tout bas, "Tu dois quitter cet endroit au plus vite et rejoindre les autres. Rentrez à la Citadelle."

Je redresse brusquement la tête et le fixe.

\- "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis assez fort pour te ramener et je suis prêt à te traîner par terre s'il le faut."

Il me sourit, les paupières lourdes, mais ne répond pas. En un sens, son silence est pire qu'un simple refus. Je ne compte cependant pas me laisser abattre et commence à me relever pour l'emmener avec moi. Si je prends garde à ne pas croiser d'autres Rétrogrades, je devrais pouvoir le porter jusqu'à la corniche où j'ai laissé Ookurikara et Mitsutada. Je suppose qu'ils nous attendent encore après s'être débarrassés de l'armée avec l'aide de Fudou et d'Izuminokami.

Tout va bien se passer.

\- "Tsuru," insiste pourtant Mikazuki quand je le soulève dans mes bras.

Il est presque aussi désarticulé qu'une poupée de chiffon et sa tête repose contre moi. La lame dans la neige se fendille, me figeant sur place.

\- "Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Ne complique pas les choses..."

Je secoue lentement la tête, gorge nouée et me sentant plus désemparé que jamais. Soudain prit d'angoisse, je commence à appeler vainement :

\- "Mitsutada ! Mikazuki est blessé ! O... Ookurikara !"

Mes bras tremblent.

\- "Faites quelque chose, par pitié... Quelqu'un !"

Mikazuki sourit doucement, les yeux fermés. Ses longs cils ressemblent aux ailes gracieuses d'une hirondelle.

\- "J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir," murmure-t-il.

\- "Mikazuki !"

Ma voix n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ricoche contre les arbres de la forêt et me renvoie un écho creux.

\- "Ne me pleure pas," reprend-il avec tendresse. "Tout ce qui prend forme dans ce monde doit un jour disparaître et j'ai bien vécu. Mon seul regret est de t'abandonner sans avoir pu réaliser ton vœu."

Je serre les dents, tétanisé d'horreur tandis que les abysses s'ouvrent sous mes pieds. L'enfer ne pourrait pas être plus sinistre. Mes doigts se fichent dans les pans de sa tenue.

\- "Tais-toi... Je vais ramener quelqu'un. Le Saniwa fera une exception pour toi, j'en suis certain. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide, je t'en supplie Mikazuki."

\- "Tu n'as pas le temps, Tsuru. Pars avant qu'il ne te trouve."

Je lève les yeux, soudain alerte, et pose instinctivement une main sur le pommeau de mon sabre.

\- " _Il_ ?"

\- "Iwatooshi."

Comme si le vent avait charrié le nom entre les aiguilles des pins, pareil à un murmure dans la forêt, un son dans mon dos me fait tourner brusquement.

Le naginata du Sanjou est maculé du sang de Mikazuki. Il se tient à seulement quelques pas de moi, l'expression vide et apparemment pas dérangé par les flammes qui dévorent la cime des arbres. Les gouttes qui perlent de sa lame teintent le manteau de neige de la couleur du soleil couchant. La bile me monte à la gorge.

Je me lève et dégaine mon tachi que je pointe dans sa direction.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se jeter sur moi, son arme prenant une dangereuse inclinaison. Je pare le coup mais mes jambes fléchissent violemment sous le choc. Sa force est inhumaine !

Iwatooshi ne semble pas ressentir la fatigue. C'est l'observation que je me fais tandis que chacune de ses attaques ricoche sur mon acier avec frénésie. Je ne trouve pas même d'ouverture pour prendre le dessus !

Sa gestuelle mécanique est terrifiante, lui donnant des airs de pantin manipulé par des fils invisibles. Il se décale pour me prendre à revers et trace une longue balafre sanguinolente le long de mon bras. J'étouffe le cri qui veut jaillir d'entre mes lèvres et les mords à la place. Un liquide poisseux commence à couler sur ma main, imbibe mon gant et rend mes doigts glissants. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Un duel d'endurance serait une tribune pour lui et Mikazuki est en train de mourir à nos pieds !

Je raffermis la pression sur la poignée de mon arme et commence à la faire danser, mais les mouvements de mon ennemi sont difficiles à lire et à prévoir. Il retourne l'un de mes coups contre moi une fois, deux fois. Je tombe en arrière et roule aussitôt sur le côté pour éviter d'être transpercé. Mon grand manteau s'est déchiré de part en part et mon hakama s'est entièrement paré de rouge suite aux nombreuses coupures que j'ai reçu. Après avoir perdu tant de sang, ma tête commence à tourner.

Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

Au moment où je me redresse, frigorifié par la neige, je trouve Iwatooshi campé près de Mikazuki. Il ne paraît même plus faire attention à moi et lève alors son naginata.

La poussée d'adrénaline qui me saisit à ce moment chasse toute fatigue de mon corps. Mon sabre est plus léger, comme s'il répondait à ma détresse, et tandis que mon corps bouge à la vitesse de l'éclair, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui dirige ma main et non le contraire.

Je fracasse ma lame si puissamment sur l'épaule d'Iwatooshi que sa silhouette se fend en deux. Ma haine est à nu, crépitant comme les flammes du brasier dans mes yeux grands ouverts. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds.

Iwatooshi se dissipe alors comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, se changeant autour de mon katana en une brume noire opaque. Et c'est à ce moment, alors que ma conscience vacille au bord d'un précipice, que j'entends une voix dans ma tête. Ensorcelante et terrible, elle me consume de l'intérieur, me soutire d'indescriptibles tortures et s'insinue jusque dans la moindre fibre de mon esprit. La main glacée de la Mort m'enserre le cou.

\- " **Tu es à moi, maintenant.** "

Mon hurlement déchire la nuit.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Champ de l'Asphodèle

**9**

 **SHOKUDAIKIRI**

* * *

\- "Faites place, ne restez pas dans les couloirs !" crie le Saniwa en courant, écartant de son passage des résidents éberlués.

C'est bien la première fois que je le vois hausser le ton et perdre son sang-froid. Nous nous pressons dans son sillage sous le regard de nos semblables tandis que retentit sinistrement la cloche de la cour.

La première équipe rentre en lambeaux.

Je porte dans mes bras le corps brisé de Mikazuki Munechika dont le visage a commencé à se fendiller comme la surface d'une céramique. Il est en sang, dans un état déplorable et devient progressivement plus lourd à mesure que son teint ternit, comme s'il se changeait en pierre.

Le Maître ouvre les battants de l'infirmerie à la volée et me fait installer sur un lit la forme mutilée du Sanjou pendant que Konnosuke met rapidement en fonction l'intelligence artificielle chargée du diagnostique.

Tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle et j'ai à peine le temps de songer à mes propres blessures et à la fatigue écrasante qui s'est emparée de mes membres. Kogitsunemaru a été dépêché en toute hâte à la forge pour y porter le sabre endommagé de son frère et je reste dans un coin de la salle de soins avec Ookurikara sans oser parler.

Après un combat acharné aux abords du domaine Adachi et pendant que l'armée Hôjô orchestrait son massacre dans notre dos, nous avons attendu avec Fudou Yukimitsu et Izuminokami Kanesada le retour de Mikazuki et de Tsurumaru. Nos deux renforts nous avaient prévenu avoir croisé ce dernier dans les bois pendant le repli et il se serait précipité dans le coeur de la forêt sans écouter leur mise en garde.

Alors que les flammes se tassaient doucement sous les flocons qui commençaient à tomber, nous avons soudain entendu un cri tourmenté surgir d'entre la cime des arbres au loin. Quand j'y repense, il me glace encore le sang.

Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de nous enfoncer tous ensemble sous la canopée carbonisée et avons fini par trouver le corps meurtri de Mikazuki dans un espace à ciel ouvert. Il avait déjà perdu connaissance et la neige commençait à le recouvrir lui et son sabre. Des traces de lutte autour de lui nous indiquaient qu'un combat acharné avait sans doute eu lieu à ce même endroit, mais nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre.

Tsurumaru demeurait introuvable, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre notre blessé, alors j'ai pris la décision difficile de rentrer d'urgence à la Citadelle en le laissant derrière nous. Maintenant que je regarde le Saniwa mettre toutes ses forces dans le rétablissement de Mikazuki, je me demande encore si j'ai fait le bon choix.

Ce cri que nous avons entendu dans la nuit...

D'un coup d'oeil, je regarde Kara-chan fulminer à mes côtés, les poings serrés. Je peux deviner ce qu'il ne dit pas tout haut. Tsurumaru est comme un frère pour lui et moi et nous venons de l'abandonner dans les bois en plein coeur de Shimotsuki.

\- "Maître," dis-je tout haut après un interminable silence. "Autorisez-moi à former une équipe et à retourner dans le temps. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Tsurumaru là-bas."

\- "C'est hors de question, Shokudaikiri," dit-il sèchement, affaibli par la quantité monstrueuse d'énergie qu'il consume. "Tu es encore blessé et je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir sauver Mikazuki. Toi et Ookurikara, sortez et demandez à Yagen de vous administrer les premiers soins pour la nuit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me disperser ni d'être dérangé maintenant."

La réponse est un peu froide, mais je comprends que la situation ne se prête pas à ce genre de requêtes. Konnosuke se tourne vers nous, les oreilles tombantes d'inquiétude et nous accompagne jusqu'à a sortie de l'infirmerie.

\- "Je suis désolé," dit-il, "l'infirmerie devrait servir à vous remettre sur pieds mais le cas de Mikazuki est désespéré..."

\- "Je comprends."

\- "Alors c'est tout ce qu'on va faire ?" réplique rudement Ookurikara entre ses dents serrées. "On passe l'éponge et on le laisse crever seul dans les bois ? Je croyais que le Saniwa se souciait de nous tous et pas seulement du parfait Mikazuki."

Son poing fracasse le mur le plus proche et laisse un impact écaillé. Je le saisis par l'épaule.

\- "Je sais que c'est difficile et que nous ne pouvons pas simplement agir comme si tout allait bien, mais faisons pour l'instant ce qu'on nous demande. Tu tiens à peine debout."

\- "Je me sens en pleine forme," ment-il en détournant la tête. "La fatigue est une excuse trop facile."

\- "Vous êtes très mal en point," rétorque Konnosuke à mon grand soulagement, "Aucun de vous ne doit quitter la Citadelle dans cet état. Je redemanderai moi-même au Saniwa d'envoyer une équipe pour Tsurumaru quand il sera plus reposé."

\- "C'est à dire ?" dit Ookurikara comme s'il estimait le renard responsable. "Après la nuit sur Mikazuki puis un sommeil de dix heures ? On attend l'heure du thé et on peut enfin se pencher sur la situation ? Pf..."

\- "Le Saniwa s'inquiète pour vous tous !" se défend Konnosuke en couchant les oreilles. "Mettez-vous deux minutes à sa place !"

Comme il ne répond plus, bras croisés et la mine renfrognée, je tire Kara-chan avec moi pour aller trouver Yagen, essayant d'ignorer l'appréhension qui me gagne lentement.

* * *

La nuit passe difficilement. Je ne trouve pas plus le sommeil que Kara-chan et des bruits de pas passent et repassent devant notre chambre, accompagnés de chuchotis que les fines cloisons ne parviennent pas à étouffer.

Une appréhension plane au-dessus de la Citadelle. Depuis notre retour, la rumeur s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre emportée par le vent. Il n'est plus question que de l'état comateux de Mikazuki et de la disparition de Tsuru-san.

Je plains en un sens les Sanjou restant. Ishikirimaru-san et Kogitsunemaru sont attachés à leur frère et chacun de nous s'inquiète en réalité de son sort. Si nous perdions maintenant un Grand Commandant tel que lui, le moral des quatre équipes en serait forcément altéré. Ce serait également le premier des cinq Célestes à disparaître, un message fort et déstabilisant en faveur de notre ennemi.

Je regarde Kurikara se lever d'un air irrité et ouvrir le battant pour voir qui passe cette fois dans le couloir. De ce que j'aperçois, c'est Ichigo en yukata et accompagné de Gokotai et d'Akita qui pleurnichent.

\- "Je suis désolé," dit-il à voix basse. "Les dernières nouvelles ne sont pas encourageantes. Le Saniwa est en train de perdre Mikazuki."

Ses mains étreignent un peu plus chaleureusement les épaules des petits.

\- "C'est pour eux le choc de trop..."

Je me lève à mon tour, préférant ne pas laisser à Kara-chan le soin de gérer cette situation délicate.

\- "Il n'y a pas de mal, Ichigo-san. De qui émanent les nouvelles ?"

\- "De Konnosuke. Il est pour l'instant notre seul intermédiaire avec le Maître."

\- "Je vois. Le Maître donne vraiment tout ce qu'il a..."

\- "Mais ça ne suffit pas," ajoute Ichigo en baissant la tête. "Et Tsurumaru qui disparaît dans le temps..."

Ookurikara se raidit à vue d'oeil et peste à voix basse. Je préfère ne pas m'en formaliser.

\- "J'ai l'intention d'aller chercher moi-même Tsuru-san une fois que le Saniwa sera disposé à m'accorder une troupe. Rien n'est encore joué."

J'aimerais croire en mes propres paroles. Ichigo, lui, semble se rassurer.

\- "En tant qu'ex trésor Impérial, j'ai passé près d'un siècle entreposé près de lui. Tsurumaru est un dur à cuire, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira très bien."

\- "Moi aussi. Comme il n'est pas toujours bien dégourdi, je m'inquiète juste de ce qu'il a l'intention de manger s'il s'est perdu dans les bois."

Nous échangeons un sourire formel un peu forcé. L'ambiance ne se réchauffe pas beaucoup pour autant. Mes yeux se posent sur Gokotai qui essuie ses yeux gonflés et renifle piteusement. La situation les affecte énormément...

\- "Une infusion leur ferait sans doute du bien. Je peux faire quelques heures supplémentaires," leur dis-je en souriant.

\- "Ce serait très généreux de ta part," me remercie Ichigo avant de me suivre dans le couloir.

Derrière moi, j'entends Ookurikara refermer doucement le battant de la chambre.

* * *

Après avoir servi à boire à mes trois confrères, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie à pas feutrés. Il y a dans les couloirs plus de monde que je le pensais, mais tous semblent attendre en silence, dos au mur. J'approche de Hasebe qui arbore un pli soucieux sur le front.

\- "Comment ça se passe ? J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas très encourageant."

\- "Alors tu en sais à peu près autant que nous," soupire-t-il en désignant les autres. "Apparemment l'état de Mikazuki s'est mit à décliner drastiquement vers vingt-deux heures et c'est le point mort depuis. Le Maître fait son possible mais ses pouvoirs ne sont pas illimités."

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ignorais que la situation était si critique.

\- "Dis, Shokudaikiri, que s'est-il passé exactement ? On a entendu toutes les versions imaginables à l'heure du souper mais j'aimerais la vérité de la bouche d'un membre de la première équipe."

\- "C'est assez flou, même pour moi. L'ennemi a commencé par subtilement nous diviser en deux groupes de trois, puis a envoyé une armée colossale sur Ookurikara, Tsurumaru et moi pendant que nous attendions un signe des autres."

\- "Une armée..."

\- "Une cinquantaine de démons, tous très puissants. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je m'en suis sorti vivant."

\- "Mais vous l'avez fait."

\- "Oui. Nous avons envoyé Tsuru-san à la recherche des autres pendant qu'Ookurikara et moi reculions sur la défensive en veillant à ne pas nous laisser encercler. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, Izuminokami et Fudou-san nous ont rallié et nous avons pu défaire les derniers ennemis ensemble."

\- "Donc personne ne sait précisément ce qui est arrivé au coeur de la forêt..." murmure-t-il.

\- "Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que les multiples invocations de Rétrogrades ont fini par attirer la Garde Kebiishi et que Mikazuki a lutté seul pour permettre aux deux autres de nous rejoindre. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il gisait dans la neige près du sous-bois et nous avons remarqué des traces de combat dans les environs. A mon avis, il est tombé d'épuisement après avoir défait son dernier opposant. Quant à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tsurumaru..."

Il me regarde avec sérieux et hoche doucement la tête.

\- "Avec un peu de chance, il se sera seulement perdu."

\- "Oui, sans doute."

Et je repense au cri de terreur dans la nuit. Il résonne en moi encore et encore, comme s'il s'adressait tout doucement à une part de moi refusant de croire que tout ira pour le mieux.

Où es-tu, Tsurumaru ?

* * *

Je ne me réveille en sursaut que le lendemain en début d'après-midi, un peu embarrassé d'avoir dormi aussi tard alors que le Saniwa compte généralement sur moi pour tout ce qui touche à la cuisine, surtout depuis le départ d'Iwatooshi qui était encore récemment le seul autre connaisseur.

J'ai un mal de crâne carabiné et les jambes encore un peu fatiguées mais me lève, me prépare et vais m'assurer que le repas a bien été servi. La Citadelle ressemble plus que jamais à une fourmilière depuis notre retour, mais elle est aussi plus silencieuse. Je trouve Kara-chan devant l'évier, en train de faire la vaisselle avec Sayo Samonji.

\- "Tu t'es occupé du repas sans moi ?"

\- "Il fallait bien," répond-il sans se retourner. "Mais ils ont dû se contenter de soba froides. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi."

Je souris, reconnaissant, et en songeant aux taquineries que lui aurait adressé Tsurumaru en apprenant qu'il a préféré me remplacer en cuisine plutôt que de me tirer du lit.

Après un bref tour d'horizon et avoir noté qu'aucune équipe n'est partie ce matin sur le terrain, je me rends à l'infirmerie et trouve devant la porte le Saniwa en pleine discussion avec un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnants dans un habit de prêtre aux manches évasées. Konnosuke est à leurs pieds et les regarde tour à tour, puis, me remarquant, il s'approche et me dit à voix basse :

\- "C'est le Doyen des Saniwa qui est venu s'enquérir en personne de l'état de Mikazuki. Il a fait beaucoup de chemin pour passer nous aider."

\- "Est-ce qu'il a pu faire quelque chose ?"

\- "Oui, mais reste à savoir si ça va marcher. Kogitsunemaru est au chevet de Mikazuki, mais je pense que le Saniwa t'autorisera à passer à ton tour quand ce sera libre."

\- "Je ne voudrais pas déranger le repos d'un blessé," dis-je en me frottant la nuque. "Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être là s'il finit par se réveiller et constate que nous sommes rentrés sans Tsuru-san. C'était ma décision après tout..."

\- "Ta décision lui aura certainement sauvé la vie s'il vient à ouvrir les yeux. Et ce n'est pas dans la nature de Mikazuki-san de réprimander qui que ce soit. Je pense qu'il a suffisamment confiance en l'habileté de Tsurumaru pour passer l'éponge."

Comme il doit être simple de ne rien savoir de leur relation...

\- "Il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler, mais tu es quelqu'un de sérieux," ajoute le renard en commençant à s'éloigner des deux mages. "Apparemment, un Saniwa aurait été assassiné."

Je m'arrête, les yeux écarquillés. La stupéfaction m'empêche de parler pendant un court instant que Konnosuke emploie à me détailler ce qu'il sait. Dans la matinée, un sage affilié à de pacifiques kami mineurs aurait tout bonnement disparu des ondes et n'aurait plus donné signe de vie. Quand le gouvernement a fait envoyer des hommes pour tirer l'affaire au clair, ils n'ont trouvé du domaine qu'un champ de ruines, et des quelques esprits matérialisés par le Saniwa qui ont été retrouvés, aucun ne sait ce qui s'est passé pendant leur absence. Leur maître gisait, la gorge ouverte dans son fauteuil, comme s'il n'avait rien vu venir.

\- "C'est insensé..."

\- "Pourtant," dit sombrement Konnosuke, "je crains qu'il ne faille redoubler de vigilance. Ce Saniwa n'était pas seul et était lui aussi protégé par de bons esprits dont il prenait grand soin, mais rien de tout cela n'a suffit. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'est infiltré chez lui et l'a tué avant qu'il ne comprenne que la Mort venait le cueillir."

Je ne dis rien et repense aux sourires fatigués mais chaleureux de notre Maître. S'il venait à lui arriver quoi que ce soit, notre combat serait court-circuité et nous ne pourrions plus rien faire. Peut-être même redeviendrions-nous des sabres avant de saisir l'ampleur du drame.

Cette guerre prend un tournant des plus inquiétants.

* * *

Dans la soirée, lorsque j'entre enfin dans l'infirmerie malgré l'appréhension, je trouve Mikazuki toujours allongé, mais ses yeux sont entrouverts et bien vivants. Près de lui, son sabre flambant neuf trône sur un meuble, débarrassé de ses fêlures et de la cendre qui le recouvraient.

J'approche en silence, jetant un bref coup d'oeil aux cadeaux et aux friandises que lui ont apporté les autres durant sa convalescence. Sur la table de chevet se trouve le bol d'udon que Hasebe se vantait d'avoir préparé pour remettre le Sanjou sur pieds. Il n'y a pas touché. Les nouilles flottent encore dans le bouillon refroidi, dédaignées par Mikazuki.

\- "Hasebe-kun a mis beaucoup d'énergie et de coeur à préparer ce bol," dis-je. "Vous auriez dû lui laisser une petite chance."

Le regard de Mikazuki semble détailler le plafond comme s'il y cherchait la moindre imperfection. Comme je le pensais, son expression n'est pas celle que je lui connais et qu'il arborait au début de l'été où qu'il aille. Ses traits sont encore tirés par la fatigue et son beau visage me paraît plus creusé, en particulier sous ses longs cils noirs, où deux poches de cernes remplacent son teint crémeux.

\- "Mikazuki-dono..."

Ses paupières battent lentement. Je pourrais ne pas être dans la même pièce que son attitude serait la même. Un peu gêné par le silence de plomb et sa froideur, je soupire, récupère le bol d'udon froid et me tourne pour ressortir.

Le vieux Tsukumogami ne fait rien pour m'arrêter. Je referme le battant derrière moi, légèrement déçu d'avoir été purement et simplement ignoré.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'être. Quand Mikazuki s'est réveillé, une heure plus tôt, Kogitsunemaru m'avait prévenu qu'il s'était muré dans le silence en apprenant l'issue de notre mission. C'est presque à croire qu'il regrette d'être encore en vie.

La décision que j'ai prise brûle encore dans un coin de ma tête et me tourmente plus que je le pensais. La responsabilité est parfois un fardeau difficile à porter, j'en fais l'amère expérience.

\- "Micchan !"

Un poids s'abat brusquement sur mon dos alors que je restais sourd aux pas de course qui se rapprochaient dans le couloir. La surprise me fait momentanément oublier ce qui me tracasse.

\- "Sa... Sadachan ?"

Dans le tumulte de notre retour de mission, j'en avais presque oublié qu'Izuminokami a ramené sain et sauf le quatrième membre de notre fratrie Dategumi, l'arrachant aux mains d'un Chef Rétrograde qu'ils poursuivaient dans la forêt. Le Maître n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de s'occuper de lui étant donné l'état pitoyable dans lequel nous avions trouvé notre Commandant.

\- "T'as l'air drôlement surpris de me voir, c'est pas sympa ! Je m'attendais au moins à ce que ce soit l'un de vous qui me retrouve."

Accroché à moi comme un koala à sa branche, il fait une moue enfantine et m'étreint le cou en m'étouffant à moitié.

J'aurais aussi aimé me battre pour lui mais nous étions occupés sur le premier bataillon de Rétrogrades quand l'autre moitié de l'équipe s'est lancée aux trousses de la seconde. Sans doute Mikazuki-dono espérait-il faire plaisir à Tsurumaru en lui ramenant notre précieux Taikogane, loin d'imaginer que les choses tourneraient aussi mal. A ce stade, je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses.

En repartant avec mon cadet vers la salle à manger, je lance par-dessus mon épaule un dernier regard sur la porte close de l'infirmerie. Le réveil du Céleste aurait dû être une heureuse nouvelle, pourtant quelque chose me dit que les jours à venir ne seront pas à la hauteur de mes espérances.

* * *

Je me tiens avec les autres dans la plus grande pièce de la Citadelle, un dojo dans l'aile la plus proche des forges. Nous sommes si nombreux que nous avons été contraints de maximiser l'espace en poussant les râteliers sur la terrasse extérieure, à l'abri de l'averse qui tombe, et en nous serrant par endroits les uns contre les autres.

Ookurikara qui ne supporte pas les bains de foule ne cesse de maugréer qu'il préfèrerait être ailleurs qu'ici, mais le Saniwa entre à ce moment, la mine platonique, et s'adresse à nous de vive voix :

\- "Tout d'abord, merci de vous être tous déplacés. Je suis désolé de vous imposer une réunion dans un endroit si restreint mais il fallait que je fasse quelques annonces officielles."

Si les rumeurs courent vite, rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours n'avait encore été officialisé. Ce silence s'explique par le fait que notre Maître n'a eu de cesse de travailler et d'user ses forces au rétablissement de Mikazuki puis à l'invocation de Taikogane, et enfin de se pencher sur l'affaire de meurtre au sein de son Ordre. C'est à se demander quand est-ce qu'il trouve le temps de dormir.

\- "Je suis certain que le bruit est parvenu à chacun de vous," dit-il, "mais la première équipe que j'ai envoyé récemment sur l'incident de Shimotsuki est revenue en piteux état malgré leur travail admirable. Mikazuki Munechika est encore en convalescence à l'heure où je vous parle et Tsurumaru Kuninaga est porté disparu, je voudrais cependant souligner que leurs efforts nous permettent aujourd'hui d'apprendre que l'ennemi est capable d'envoyer des groupes d'une cinquantaine de Rétrogrades en un seul voyage temporel."

De ma place, je vois plusieurs de mes semblables se crisper presque imperceptiblement. J'ai moi-même encore du mal à réaliser à quel point notre adversaire est devenu puissant en l'espace de si peu de temps. Je ne m'en suis tiré que par chance et parce que Kara-chan veillait sur mes arrières comme une bête féroce.

\- "Vu l'état dans lequel nous sont revenus les membres de la première équipe, j'ai décidé avec l'accord du gouvernement de n'envoyer aucun de vous sur le terrain le temps de stabiliser la situation. Mais je crois être aujourd'hui capable de reprendre le rythme habituel. Cependant, les dernières nouvelles me préoccupent particulièrement."

Il fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

\- "Cette histoire d'envoi massif de Rétrogrades en un même saut temporel m'inquiète. L'équipe de Mikazuki était particulièrement bien entraînée. Peut-être la plus solide des quatre, et pourtant, aussi puissante soit-elle, elle a été rapidement submergée. Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre sur tous les fronts en même temps."

\- "Ne pouvez-vous pas envoyer plus de monde à la fois ?" demande au milieu de la foule Mutsunokami.

\- "Tout est basé sur mon propre pouvoir," répond le Saniwa, "et je crains ne pas avoir assez d'énergie pour envoyer plus de six personnes à la fois dans le temps. Ce serait courir le risque de ne pas pouvoir tous vous ramener ou de vous perdre dans l'entre-deux dimensions."

\- "Outch ! Tout compte fait..."

\- "Je ne veux pas vous mettre inutilement en danger. Aussi je vous demanderai de rester autant que possible groupés lorsque vous combattrez sur le terrain. Je vais également prendre le temps de réfléchir à une solution ou une parade qui nous permettrait de reprendre l'avantage malgré le sous-nombre."

J'échange un regard avec Hasebe, me demandant comment nous aurions pu éviter d'être séparés avec les multiples apparitions de failles dans le ciel. Certaines missions nécessitent que nous ne restions pas collés les uns aux autres, c'est d'autant plus vrai pour les expéditions type infiltration où nous évitons un maximum de nous déplacer en meute.

\- "Je sais que ça bouleverse beaucoup de vos acquis et la manière dont vous vous épanouissez dans votre propre style de combat," dit-il comme pour répondre à mes interrogations, "mais je vous demande de faire avec, le temps que je retourne la situation en notre faveur. Maintenant, il y a un autre sujet dont j'aimerais vous informer, car il ne touche pas que les miens."

Il jette un regard circulaire sur chacun de nous.

\- "Il y a deux jours, un membre de l'Ordre des Saniwa en qui j'avais toute confiance a été sauvagement assassiné sur son propre domaine. Ses Tsukumogami ont presque tous été massacrés dans la foulée et la bâtisse a été pillée de ses informations et de ses documents sensibles."

C'est ce dont m'a parlé Konnosuke le jour du passage du Doyen, et à en croire les réactions des autres résidents, je suis l'un des rares qui était déjà au courant. Le bruit confus qui s'élève alors de la foule est justifié. Nous sommes tous concernés.

Le Maître lève doucement une main pour réclamer le silence et lorsque le dernier chuchotis s'est éteint, il reprend :

\- "Je comprends votre inquiétude et la partage. Le Saniwa en question était une amie chère et une précieuse alliée, mais ni l'Ordre ni le gouvernement dépêché là-bas n'ont été en mesure de comprendre ce qui s'est exactement passé. Tout ce dont nous sommes sûrs à l'heure actuelle, c'est que le responsable est le même que celui que nous combattons. Le Saniwa révisionniste."

Un autre brouhaha. Seul Taikogane, arrivé que récemment, ne semble pas animé par la même colère que la plupart des autres et nous dévisage bizarrement. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qui est arrivé à Tsurumaru, lui précisant que nous ne savions pas si nous le retrouverions un jour, il a affiché un air déterminé bien à lui en proclamant qu'aucun Rétrograde ne saurait séparer les sabres Date. Cette attitude désinvolte et ambitieuse lui ressemble bien mais il sous-estime encore grandement notre ennemi.

\- "C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons baisser les bras maintenant," poursuit le Maître lorsque le calme est retombé. "Nous avons déjà trop sacrifié et nous sommes dos au mur. L'adversaire est redoutable mais il ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de prendre en ch..."

Sa voix se bloque brusquement au moment où le battant du fond s'ouvre, laissant passer Konnosuke et Mikazuki dont l'état n'est pas encore stable et qui tente de masquer ses halètements et la fatigue causée par le trajet.

\- "Je suis désolé Maître !" s'exclame le renard en courant aux pieds du Saniwa. "Il a refusé de m'écouter !"

\- "Mikazuki-dono !" lance Kogitsunemaru près d'Ishikirimaru, tous deux prêts à intervenir.

Le Sanjou semble épuisé. Ses cheveux partiellement en bataille n'ont plus leur texture veloutée habituelle. Son corps est couvert d'une fine pellicule de moiteur maladive sous un yukata blanc mal ceint, laissant une de ses épaules presque dénudée. Comme pour faire bonne figure, il tient sous son bras gauche sa tenue de combat pliée et dans la main droite son sabre rengainé.

Nous le suivons du regard avec une stupéfaction partagée. Même Ookurikara semble exceptionnellement tiré de son impassibilité et le fixe sans un mot.

\- "Mikazuki," commence le Saniwa en fronçant les sourcils, "tu dois rester allongé tant que tu n'es pas rétabli. J'allais envoyer quelqu'un te briefer."

Loin d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit, Mikazuki s'arrête près de lui et lorsqu'il se met à parler, sa voix est légèrement éraillée :

\- "Attribuez-moi une équipe pour Shimotuki."

Notre hôte cligne brièvement des yeux, interloqué, mais reprend vite contenance :

\- "Refusé. Tu ne devrais même pas sortir de l'infirmerie dans ton état actuel."

\- "C'est ce que je lui ai dit !" agrémente Konnosuke. "Mais il n'écoute rien !"

Mikazuki fait un pas en avant et plante son regard dans celui du Maître. Quelque chose plane dans l'air, tout proche, prêt à éclater, à s'enflammer. Une tension anormale.

\- "Envoyez-moi." reprend-il.

Le Saniwa reste stoïque, refusant de céder. Son regard déjà éreinté se durcit comme jamais auparavant devant l'un d'entre nous.

\- "J'irai seul, dans ce cas. Avec ou sans votre consentement."

\- "Tu ne peux rien faire sans mon aide. Proteste autant que tu le voudras, aucun corridor vers Kamakura ne s'ouvrira pour toi."

Avec un bruit similaire au sifflement du vent entre des gorges de glace, Mikazuki dégaine sa lame et la pointe sous le menton du Maître, le regard cireux. Les deux anneaux d'or autour de ses pupilles brillent d'un éclat dangereux.

C'est à ce moment que je réalise à quel point notre Commandant n'est plus le même. Jamais il n'aurait menacé qui que ce soit dans son état normal. Kogitsunemaru bouscule vivement ceux qui lui entravent le passage mais Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, le second Tenka Goken à avoir rallié la Citadelle, est le premier à intervenir, sa lame effleurant déjà la nuque de son semblable.

\- "Abaisse ton sabre, Mikazuki Munechika," dit-il de sa voix chantante pétrie de patience.

\- "C'est bon, Juzumaru," déclare le Saniwa sans sourcilier. "Je savais que je risquais de me retrouver un jour ou l'autre dans cette exacte posture. Entre mon devoir et mon coeur. Et puis je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête ces derniers jours."

Il ne quitte pas Mikazuki du regard, ni ne tremble devant la mort.

\- "Tu dois déjà t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne peux envoyer personne dans le temps sans ressentir la présence d'une distorsion."

Mon souffle se fait court. J'espère un instant avoir mal entendu mais il poursuit calmement :

\- "Je sais que c'est difficile à encaisser, mais je suis incapable de renvoyer une équipe là-bas, peu importe à quel point j'aimerais accéder à votre requête."

Il se tourne alors vers moi, l'air profondément navré.

\- "Pardonne-moi, Shokudaikiri. Vous étiez encore sous le choc et blessés. J'ai voulu vous épargner la vérité le temps que vous vous rétablissiez et que vous digériez la situation. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément pris la meilleure décision à ce moment-là, mais c'est un sentiment que nous partageons à présent."

La main de Mikazuki tenant son sabre tremble, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ressent la même chose que moi.

Alors ce soir-là, tandis nous venions de rentrer et que j'ai demandé à partir au secours de Tsurumaru, le Maître savait déjà que c'était impossible et a préféré me mentir. Ma mauvaise condition physique et le travail qui l'attendait n'étaient que des prétextes destinés à me faire patienter. Mais patienter jusqu'à quoi ? Jusqu'à ce qu'aveuglé par la même colère que Mikazuki, je vienne lui faire cracher la vérité en passant pour un instable ?

Ookurikara lâche un nouveau juron à mes côtés, mais sans doute était-il moins dupe que moi depuis le début. Je repense à mon optimisme naïf et à la façon dont j'abordais la situation à coeur ouvert et ressens une honte mêlée de colère m'envahir. J'aurais pu être à la place de Mikazuki-dono. J'aurais pu être celui qui lève son sabre sur son propre maître, mais contrairement au vieux Sanjou, j'ai sans doute bien plus à perdre. La voilà, ma limite.

\- "Rendez-le moi," souffle le Céleste entre deux halètements.

\- "Je ne peux pas," admet le Saniwa d'un air désolé. "Je sais à quel point il comptait pour toi mais vous connaissiez tous les risques."

\- "Les risques ?" répète-t-il d'une voix sèche qui ne lui appartient pas. "Et vous, quel genre de risques prenez-vous quand vous nous envoyez faire le sale travail à votre place ? Vous nous chargez cette guerre sur les épaules et nous laissez mourir pour elle, bien installé dans votre fauteuil, loin de la vue du sang, de la morsure des flèches ennemies et des responsabilités qu'implique le commandement."

Un éclat de voix agite nos semblables, je ne distingue pas ce qui se dit mais vois Kogitsunemaru se décider à arrêter son frère au moment où une étrange aura émane des pores de sa peau. Ichigo Hitofuri fait reculer les plus jeunes à l'arrière des rangs et nous observons médusés cette manifestation de pouvoir obscur niché dans les entrailles de Mikazuki.

Le Saniwa écarquille les yeux, ouvrant la bouche sans émettre un son, et son mouvement de recul déclenche un branle-bas général. Le sabre de Mikazuki manque de lui trancher la gorge, stoppé net par celui de Juzumaru. La foule s'agite comme la marée et je dois plaquer Taikogane contre moi pour ne pas qu'il se fasse emporter par la bousculade qui s'ensuit. Au même moment, Kogitsunemaru saisit son comparse Sanjou et lui bloque les poignets avec l'aide de deux des nôtres.

\- "Cette énergie est celle qui donne vie aux unités Rétrogrades," s'écrit le Maître.

\- "Ça n'a pas de sens !" lance à son tour Oodenta Mitsuyo en immobilisant Mikazuki.

Je regarde avec appréhension et stupéfaction la scène sous mes yeux. Les douces prunelles de notre Commandant sont souillées par la haine.

\- "Conduisez-le dans la salle de l'autel et ne le laissez pas prendre le dessus !"

Heureusement épuisé, Mikazuki est rapidement entraîné hors du dojo dans un tumulte de voix et de pas précipités. Je reste pantois, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivent passent dans un brouillard de confusion de la pire espèce et bousculent nos acquis. Placé en toute urgence dans un état de stase par le Maître, Mikazuki est suivi de très près par le Doyen de l'Ordre que j'ai déjà rencontré auparavant et par des hommes que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui, d'après Konnosuke, seraient des "experts".

Experts de quoi, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais toute leur énergie semble se concentrer sur l'étude du cas du Sanjou. Ishikirimaru étant l'une des rares personnes autorisées à s'approcher de son semblable, il m'a confié qu'une substance propre aux Rétrogrades avait commencé à germer dans le coeur de Mikazuki depuis notre expédition à Kamakura et se propageait à grande vitesse dans son corps.

Cela me fait froid dans le dos. Jusqu'alors, j'ignorais que nous pouvions être contaminés par le sombre pouvoir qui anime nos adversaires. Personne ne sait encore comment il fonctionne ni d'où il vient mais il semblerait que les mauvaises nouvelles et les menaces pesant sur nous s'amoncellent plus vite que nous ne pouvons les gérer.

Par miracle, un matin de la même semaine, je suis réveillé par des éclats de voix dans la maison. Le bruit court que le Saniwa serait parvenu à guérir notre Commandant et à définitivement éradiquer le mal en lui. Confiant la cuisine à Nikkari, je me rends aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la salle de l'autel où le Maître parvient parfois à invoquer certains de nos semblables que nous ne trouvons pas sur le terrain. La pièce a été réaménagée provisoirement pour répondre au cas d'urgence et je trouve lorsque j'entre Mikazuki-dono assis sur le tatami, les mains jointes sous ses grandes manches.

Il a bien meilleur teint que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et porte sa lourde tenue de combat aux motifs sayagata bleu électrique. Pourtant, il ne sourit pas lorsque je m'installe en face de lui en entamant la conversation.

\- "Le Maître m'a autorisé à passer vous voir. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre votre rétablissement, Mikazuki-dono."

Il hoche légèrement la tête, le visage aussi digne qu'à son habitude mais bien plus terne. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ignorer ce qui le travaille. Prudemment, je choisis de me confier à lui en espérant le libérer d'un poids :

\- "Tsuru-san me manque aussi. Nous n'avons pas le même père mais je suis plus proche de lui et des autres sabres Date que de mes propres frères, alors j'ai du mal à passer outre sa disparition."

Il ne dit rien. En un sens, sa réaction me rappelle un peu amèrement mon passage à l'infirmerie qui s'était soldé par la même froideur.

\- "Je vous rapporte quelque chose à manger ?" dis-je en soupirant, décidant d'abandonner ma tentative de conversation.

\- "Ookurikara et toi," répond-il alors lentement, "vous êtes au courant pour Tsurumaru et moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Si je suis surpris d'entendre sa voix et de l'entendre me répondre tout court d'ailleurs, je n'en laisse rien paraître et décide de saisir l'occasion.

\- "Oui, Tsurumaru a décidé de m'en parler il y a longtemps mais Kara-chan a deviné seul. Vous n'étiez pas toujours très subtils."

\- "Sans doute."

\- "Vous m'en voulez ?"

Il lève les yeux. Ses prunelles hétérochromes me dévisagent intelligemment, patiemment.

\- "T'en vouloir ?"

\- "Là-bas, près du domaine Adachi. Quand je vous ai trouvé sur le point de mourir, c'est à vous que j'ai choisi de laisser toutes ses chances."

Il accueille ma question avec un silence embarrassant avant de précautionneusement choisir sa réponse.

\- "Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Mitsutada. Tu es une cible bien trop facile et ce serait oublier ton abnégation et la façon admirable dont tu m'as sauvé la vie au détriment d'une qui t'est plus chère. Ce geste, je le comprends en tant que Commandant. Sans doute n'aurais-je pas fait mieux à ta place."

\- "Pourtant ma naïveté nous a beaucoup coûté. J'étais persuadé que nous pourrions retourner là-bas assez rapidement pour retrouver Tsurumaru. Je m'en veux encore d'avoir été aussi ignorant."

A l'évocation du nom, son regard retombe au sol comme alourdi. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Quel idiot...

\- "Excusez-moi."

\- "Mitsutada," dit-il.

Je le regarde un long moment avant qu'il ne daigne poursuivre.

\- "Tsurumaru ne s'est pas perdu en forêt. Il m'a retrouvé avant vous et bien que blessé, il a tenté de me ramener."

J'en crois à peine mes oreilles. Cette version des faits ne recoupe pas du tout celle que je m'étais faite et qui concordait avec celle des autres. Mon hébètement doit transparaître sur mon visage car Mikazuki ajoute :

\- "Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne. Mais tu es un membre de sa "famille", alors tu devrais sans doute entendre ce que j'ai à dire."

\- "Si vous savez quoi que ce soit qui m'aurait échappé, vous devez me le dire."

\- "Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord," annonce-t-il sobrement. "Tsurumaru était près de moi avant que je ne perde connaissance. Quand il a commencé à comprendre que je n'allais pas m'en sortir s'il tentait de me transporter, j'ai cru qu'il se déciderai à ne pas partir vous retrouver."

\- "Mais comment s'est-il volatilisé ? S'il était juste là, avec vous..."

\- "Iwatooshi s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un parte à ma recherche et m'a laissé au sol comme on laisse un animal blessé attirer le gibier. A choisir, j'aurais préféré que Tsurumaru ne me retrouve pas."

\- "Alors Iwatooshi l'a prit en chasse ? Les traces de lutte dans la neige, c'était lui ?"

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

\- "Ma vision a commencé à tourner et tout a viré au noir pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient. Quand je me suis réveillé, on m'a annoncé le plus simplement du monde que l'équipe était rentrée sans lui."

Il fronce les sourcils à ce moment, probablement plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- "Ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et devoir accepter subitement sa disparition..."

Je ne le coupe pas mais ne peux que compatir à sa douleur. Il est plongé dans l'incertitude et ne sera certainement jamais fixé quant au sort de Tsurumaru. Ce flottement est parfois pire qu'une rude vérité, lui laissant le loisir d'imaginer les pires scénarios aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. Un fardeau que je porte à présent en partie avec lui.


	11. Chapitre 10 : La Grue

**10**

 **MIKAZUKI**

* * *

Je reste dans la salle de l'autel toute la journée sans trop savoir ce que j'attends. J'ai l'impression de revenir du néant après une longue absence, avec un coeur vide au milieu de la poitrine. Nombreux sont ceux à passer me voir et à me faire la conversation sur un ton léger mais je ne sais quoi leur dire. Au final, je réponds la plupart du temps d'un mouvement de tête ou par des réponses courtes inintéressantes.

Quand vient le soir et que j'entends la cloche de la cour sonner le repas, je me lève finalement, sans bruit, sors de la pièce en refermant le battant derrière moi et retourne dans ma chambre.

Elle est silencieuse, plongée dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce que j'allume la lumière et que mon ombre s'étire sur les tatami. Mon regard tombe sur le kotatsu hors circuit. Des feuillets et des origami sont éparpillés dessus, avec une bobine de fil à coudre et une tasse vide posée en presse-papier sur une pile de pages blanches, comme si quelqu'un avait laissé ça là dans la précipitation. Mes vêtements de la semaine dernière sont soigneusement pliés et oubliés près de la penderie, à l'exception d'un pull négligemment abandonné ouvert près du tas.

 _Son_ odeur plane encore dans la pièce. Tout semble y être entreposé comme _il_ l'a laissé avant de partir. L'ombre grandit dans mon coeur. Je vais prendre une grue de papier entre mes doigts et la fait lentement tourner. Lentement.

* * *

L'automne cède la place à l'hiver, comme si les saisons n'attendaient pas les hommes et régissaient le cours du temps. Le domaine s'est doucement cristallisé sous une fine couche de glace et l'herbe craque sous nos pieds. Les hellébores et les primevères pigmentent le paysage de points blancs semblables à de petites constellations.

Comme tous les lundi matin, je vais changer les fleurs des stèles dans le jardin. Un élégant vase conçu manuellement par Kasen orne chaque pierre et j'y dépose une belle fleur en commençant par celle d'Imanotsurugi. Le petit poignard dort toujours sous verre, insensible au froid ou aux intempéries.

Le puissant naginata d'Iwatooshi juste à côté dégage toujours la même impression de force. Je retire du vase le brin de perce-neige fané et le remplace par un nouveau cueilli dans les parterres.

Puis je pose les yeux sur la structure commémorative qui a été dressée deux mois plus tôt à la mémoire de Tsurumaru. Comme nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son sabre, une réplique trône sous d'élégantes gravures en pierre. Je change la fleur par une rose de Noël. Bien que j'aurais aimé garnir sa stèle d'une véritable rose, rien d'assez flamboyant ne pousse en cette saison. Je regarde longuement la pâle copie dont les dorures du fourreau renvoient la lumière du soleil.

\- "Bonjour Tsuru," dis-je comme à chacun de mes passages.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'entend pas. Son corps ne repose même pas à cet endroit. Mais peut-être qu'une partie de moi espère s'adresser au fantôme de sa présence, un amas de souvenirs et d'habitudes qu'il aurait imprimé à la Citadelle, comme si je m'adressais au Tsurumaru qui, tapi dans mes pensées, ne m'a jamais réellement quitté.

\- "Il risque de pleuvoir un peu dans la nuit. J'espère que l'odeur de la terre humide ne te paniquera pas."

Bien entendu, personne ne me répond.

\- "Mais tu as surmonté tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était le propre de Tsurumaru que de dépasser constamment ce qui le freinait. A côté de lui, j'ai la sensation de ne pas parvenir à dépasser mon deuil et de rester prisonnier de son souvenir. Malgré tout, un sourire de circonstance étire mes lèvres.

\- "Veille sur moi aujourd'hui encore, s'il te plait. Tu sais à quel point j'aimais quand tu prenais soin de ton vieux Mikazuki."

Des bruits de pas approchent dans mon dos et font craquer les touffes d'herbe cristallisées.

\- "Mikazuki-san," m'interpelle Hasebe. "Le Saniwa demande à te parler."

Je recule sans quitter des yeux le mémorial.

\- "Très bien. Je vais passer."

Le bureau du Saniwa est resté le même depuis que j'ai été invoqué à la Citadelle. Lorsque j'entre cette fois, pourtant, une bibliothèque supplémentaire a été installée près des autres et quelques livres aux reliures étranges sont déjà insérés dedans.

\- "Ça concerne le nouveau cas de possession que nous avons observé chez toi et Iwatooshi," m'informe la voix du Maître dans un coin.

Il est en train de ranger d'énormes rouleaux de parchemin dans des casiers au mur.

\- "Tous ces livres ?"

\- "Oui. C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler."

Il fait le tour du bureau et s'installe dans son fauteuil en posant les bras sur les accoudoirs. Devant lui, l'écran holographique affiche successivement des paramètres et des balises sur la carte du pays en projetant une lueur blafarde sur son visage.

\- "Les chercheurs ont pu se pencher sur les prélèvements qu'ils ont emporté," reprend-il. "Le mal qui t'habitait a déjà été recensé chez deux autres Tsukumogami qui ont dû être abattus peu après la déclaration des symptômes."

\- "Abattus ?"

Je fronce les sourcils. Une solution un peu radicale pour une maladie dont nous ne savons presque rien.

\- "Et je suppose que j'y ai échappé de peu ?"

\- "Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te mentir," dit-il en baissant les yeux. "Oui. Le Doyen m'a informé qu'il faudrait renoncer définitivement à toi si nous n'arrivions pas à éradiquer le mal. Apparemment tu te serais transformé en une entité esclave de ses pulsions et de ses sentiments les plus destructeurs. C'est ce qui commençait à t'arriver."

Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de cette période. Ma conscience était étouffée, compressée dans un coin de mon esprit et n'était plus qu'une voix lointaine. Ce qui prédominait était un grésillement assourdissant dans ma tête, l'annonce de la disparition de Tsurumaru et l'immense colère qui a suivi. La rancune, un sentiment qui m'était jusqu'alors presque inconnu, s'est manifesté avec une puissance hypnotisante. Elle m'a poussé à lever mon sabre sur mon propre Maître et à réclamer vengeance. C'est encore très confus. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être moi-même mais de voir à travers du verre fumé mon corps bouger sans mon consentement et ces émotions me submerger avec violence.

\- "Je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas prendre le risque de me voir blesser qui que ce soit."

\- "En effet, ce n'était pas une option. Ta guérison était un véritable soulagement autant qu'un miracle. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ton esprit d'avoir été assez fort pour repousser la souche infectieuse."

Il sort un feuillet d'un tiroir de son bureau et me le tend.

\- "Le virus, si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi, a été baptisé "Yami" par l'Ordre et nous cherchons à présent un moyen efficace de nous en prémunir. Avec un peu de chance, le cas d'Iwatooshi restera isolé."

\- "Vous pensez qu'il était infecté ?" dis-je en prenant le papier. "Pourtant ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Le véritable Iwatooshi nous a quitté bien avant."

\- "Tu fais bien de le remarquer. Non, c'est sans doute sensiblement différent mais le Yami l'entourait également, quand bien même il s'agissait de son esprit manipulé. Il y a forcément un point commun."

Je lis les inscriptions sur la feuille qu'il m'a tendu. Il s'agit d'un compte rendu complet relatif aux observations de mon corps infecté. Les signatures du laboratoire, du Chef de projet et du Doyen sont apposées conjointement au bas du rapport.

\- "Et ce n'est pas tout, je le crains," poursuit le Maître en tapotant un doigt contre le bois vernis du bureau. "Deux autres assassinats sont survenus ce mois-ci."

Je redresse la tête.

\- "Deux ?"

\- "Oui. Presque l'un après l'autre et sans que personne n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les deux Saniwa étaient d'âge avancé et très expérimentés. Leurs domaines ont été également fouillés et saccagés dans la foulée."

\- "Qu'en est-il des témoins ?"

\- "Il n'y en a aucun. Est-ce si surprenant ?"

Il s'enfonce dans le fauteuil en soupirant puis se passe une main sur le front.

\- "Les Tsukumogami étaient moins nombreux qu'ici mais ont été une fois encore massacrés. Il ne reste rien."

Je le regarde en silence.

\- "Mikazuki," reprend-il tout bas, "si un jour la Citadelle devait être la cible d'une attaque et que ma vie était en jeu, ne vous jetez pas bêtement dans un combat perdu d'avance et faites en sorte de vivre. C'est un ordre."

* * *

Nous sommes peu après envoyés en mission en plein coeur de Kyoto, en l'an 987. La réalisation me frappe tandis que je reconnais ces rues de l'ère Heian et les sons du marteau sur l'acier. Le Maître nous a envoyé dans l'Avenue Sanjou où mon père nous a donné naissance à moi et à de nombreux autres sabres. La scène quotidienne de la ville se déroule sous mes yeux comme dans un rêve.

\- "Commandant ?" m'interpelle doucement Nikkari dans mon dos.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et jette un coup d'oeil à l'équipe. En plus de Nikkari, de Shinano et des inséparables Mitsutada et Ookurikara, Kogitsunemaru a été assigné exceptionnellement à la première équipe, le Saniwa sachant sans doute qu'il nous confrontait au passé. Je le regarde, et bien que Sanjou Munechika ne l'ai pas forgé à Kyoto, il a l'air aussi interloqué que moi.

\- "Que fait-on ici ?" parvient-il enfin à articuler. "Aucune grande bataille ni enjeux politiques ne se sont déroulés à Kyoto cette année de l'Histoire."

\- "Le Maître a senti l'empreinte d'Iwatooshi dans les parages."

Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi et trois d'entre eux s'exclament de concert :

\- "Iwatooshi ?"

\- "Restez sur vos gardes," dis-je en hochant la tête.

\- "Mais Mikazuki-dono," risque Mitsutada en avançant d'un pas, "nous ne l'avons plus croisé depuis l'automne. Je pensais presque que nous en étions débarrassés."

\- "Moi aussi."

Il ne renchérit pas mais je vois bien qu'il ne se sent pas fixé. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui dirige les unités adverses et aucun de nous ne devrait oublier que nous ne savons toujours rien du Saniwa que nous affrontons.

Comme nous ne savons ni précisément ce que nous cherchons, ni où le chercher, il aurait été plus commode de diviser l'équipe, mais la dernière manœuvre lors de Shimotsuki s'est révélée désastreuse et les récentes consignes sont de rester groupés.

Ces sorties en ville sont les plus corsées. Les rues sont encore assez larges pour permettre aux tachi de combattre mais c'est aussi prendre le risque d'influencer les passants. Kogitsunemaru et moi étant les plus à même de passer inaperçu dans une foule de l'époque Heian, nous partons trouver de quoi camoufler les accoutrements modernes des autres membres puis commençons à quadriller le périmètre, à l'affut.

Les sons, les odeurs, les ragots, les visages des gens, tout me rend incroyablement nostalgique. Le long du chemin, les bâtiments commerçants sont alignés et une femme prépare des bâtonnets de seiche grillée dont le fumet se propage et plane dans l'air. Le temple le plus proche n'est qu'à quelques pas, visible depuis son exposition surélevée baignant dans la lumière du soleil et j'entends d'ici sonner la cloche rituelle de la prière.

Après seulement quelques minutes de tourisme passif à scruter le moindre évènement sortant de l'ordinaire, je commence à me sentir nerveux.

\- "Si le Maître a senti la présence d'Iwatooshi dans le coin, c'est qu'il doit être déjà là, quelque part," dit Kogitsunemaru comme pour illustrer mes doutes. "Pourtant aucune troupe Rétrograde n'est encore apparue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ?"

Deux rues plus loin, un fracas retentit à cet instant, suivi du cri d'une femme et d'éclats de voix. Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour partir au pas de course, Shinano en tête, la main déjà sur son petit poignard.

\- "Enfin un peu d'action," claironne Nikkari près de moi.

\- "Ne sous-estimez pas l'ennemi," ajoute immédiatement Mitsutada pour le tempérer.

Je ne suis pas tranquille. L'avenue vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons est celle de la forge. Je commence à comprendre où les Rétrogrades veulent en venir et cette simple idée me fait presser le pas.

L'atelier de Sanjou Munechika est éventré lorsque nous arrivons sur place. L'un des deux pots qui ornait la devanture est renversé et une poutre de la bâtisse a commencé à prendre feu. Le forgeron tremble au sol, au milieu de la rue, le dos barré d'une plaie sanglante sous son vêtement fendu.

Pâle, Kogitsunemaru a retenu son souffle à mes côtés. Son regard affiche nettement sa stupéfaction.

\- "Ils tentent de faire assassiner le vieux..."

Et si Sanjou Munechika meurt ici, aucun de nous ne sortira jamais de ses forges. Les derniers Tsukumogami Sanjou disparaîtraient de la Citadelle au moment où il rendrait son dernier souffle. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- "Il est là," signale calmement Ookurikara en tournant la tête vers l'atelier.

Mitsutada et Shinano partent s'interposer devant l'homme à terre et dégainent leurs lames tandis que les passants affolés reculent.

Du trou béant dans le mur s'échappe la vapeur de la fournaise, puis le corps d'un homme désarticulé passe au-travers de l'ouverture et s'écrase dans la poussière, arrachant quelques cris aux spectateurs médusés. Ses yeux sont encore écarquillés et du sang lui coule d'entre les lèvres. Je le reconnais. C'était le premier assistant du maître qui participait à la confection de tous les sabres Sanjou. Heureusement, si Kogitsunemaru et moi sommes encore là, c'est que sa mort n'influence en rien notre confection.

\- "Montre-toi et finissons-en," siffle Mitsutada à l'adresse de la silhouette qui se profile à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Et puis, comme si tout autour de nous cessait d'exister, une personne encapuchonnée sort du cratère dans le mur. Son manteau noir à longues manches évasées flotte dans son dos au moment où une faille s'ouvre dans le ciel en masquant le soleil, mais dont aucun de nous ne prête attention à cet instant.

\- "T.. Tu es..." balbutie Shokudaikiri en abaissant son arme sous le choc.

L'homme sourit et mon corps est comme tétanisé. Je ne peux qu'assister à la scène, sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui m'entoure.

Ce qui me refait prendre contenance est le coup que me donne Kogitsunemaru dans le dos au moment où le tachi de l'ennemi fend l'air devant lui. Il s'est projeté en un clin d'oeil contre Shinano et Mitsutada, ne leur laissant pas le temps de riposter et déchirant les frusques sous lesquelles ils s'étaient dissimulés, entaillant la chair dessous.

Les deux, blessés, furent contraints de bondir en arrière, laissant à l'homme tout le loisir d'achever Sanjou Munechika. Mon corps bouge tout seul. Je pare le coup, déviant la trajectoire mortelle de la lame adverse pendant que le forgeron se traine péniblement au sol.

Loin de calmer le jeu, l'ennemi abat son arme sur moi de toutes ses forces et le revers de la mienne bloque une nouvelle fois. Je serre les dents, plongeant mon regard dans les yeux d'or semblables à deux pleines lunes. Nos sabres tremblent sous la pression l'un contre l'autre dans un cliquetis métallique.

Derrière nous, un bataillon de Rétrogrades arrive, faisant fuir à leur passage les citadins terrifiés. Un vent malsain parcourt les ruelles à leur approche, fait voleter mes cheveux et rabat en arrière le capuchon de l'homme, révélant ses mèches d'un noir corbeau profond. Son odeur m'effleure le visage et me fait perdre la raison.

\- "Commandant !" s'écrit Kogitsunemaru en omettant soigneusement mon nom devant notre père.

Il engage l'ennemi par le côté, le forçant à s'écarter. Mon souffle est court, comme bloqué dans une gorge trop contractée et j'ai du mal à rassembler mes esprits.

Par chance, Ookurikara et Nikkari n'attendent pas mes ordres pour entraver l'avancée des troupes Rétrogrades qui viennent en amont de l'avenue. L'entrechoc de leurs armes est comme une mélodie lointaine à mes oreilles.

Je vois mon frère Sanjou s'en prendre méthodiquement à l'assassin pour le tenir à distance mais recevoir en retour de violentes lacérations. Puis, comme s'il se sentait prit par le temps, l'homme lève les yeux sur la faille dans le ciel, repousse Kogitsunemaru dans un fagot de bois destiné à alimenter la forge et se tourne pour disparaître dans un petit vortex temporel. Je me jette à sa poursuite, mais mon corps hébété répond mal à mes commandes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'entends crier :

\- "Tsurumaru !"

Et sans qu'il ne se retourne, le passage se referme avant que je ne l'atteigne.

* * *

\- "Tsurumaru en vie ?!" s'exclame le Saniwa derrière son bureau.

\- "Je peux confirmer," marmonne Ookurikara pour appuyer mon rapport. "On peut difficilement le confondre avec un autre."

Je ne peux qu'aller en son sens. Malgré l'attirail et les cheveux noirs de l'assassin, impossible de se laisser abuser. La broche de son emblème était encore fixée à son manteau au cas où nous aurions un doute et je reconnaitrais la grue aux ailes déployées entre mille autres.

Une chance qu'il se soit enfui au beau milieu de l'affrontement, sans quoi nous aurions dû combattre sur deux fronts. En temps normal, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, mais la force de notre nouvel ennemi seul dépasse celle d'Iwatooshi. Kogitsunemaru a tout le temps de le confirmer en ce moment-même, pendant qu'il panse ses blessures à l'infirmerie avec Shinano et Mitsutada.

Si nous avions dû diviser nos forces pendant la mission, il est probable que Tsurumaru aurait trouvé la fenêtre nécessaire pour achever Sanjou Munechika. Heureusement pour nous, l'homme s'en est tiré en vie. Après avoir tenté de ramper en sécurité, il a fini par s'effondrer et avait déjà perdu connaissance lorsque le dernier Rétrograde fut défait.

\- "Je peux concevoir que son apparition vous emplisse d'espoir," dit lentement le Maître en regardant chacun de nous, "mais j'éviterais de m'emporter à votre place. Sa présence au sein des rangs ennemis doit prouver une chose, c'est que nous ne le ramènerons jamais ici en vie. Vous n'avez croisé que son spectre, comme ce fut le cas pour Iwatooshi."

\- "Non."

Interloqué, le Saniwa me jette un coup d'oeil, m'invitant à continuer.

\- "J'ai vu Iwatooshi et Tsurumaru en personne et je peux certifier que ce n'est pas la même chose. Les yeux du premier étaient vides, mais ceux de Tsurumaru étaient encore débordants de vie et je pouvais encore y lire intelligence et esprit analytique. Ce n'est pas un revenant."

\- "Hum," fait-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air ennuyé. "Le problème, c'est que ça ne changera rien. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser semer la pagaille et menacer vos vies. Vous devrez le combattre, qu'il s'agisse ou non de votre ancien camarade."

\- "Ce sera sans moi," tranche aussitôt Ookurikara avant que je ne puisse le faire.

Il croise les bras, la colère lui brûlant les veines bien qu'il ne laisse presque rien paraître, et défie le Maître du regard. Ce lien étrange qui unit les sabres Date me surprendra toujours, en particulier quand le premier à réagir et à défendre l'un des siens est aussi le plus renfermé des quatre.

\- "Ookurikara, je dis ça pour le bien de tous. Que l'ennemi arbore ou non un visage familier, il faut surmonter ça avant qu'il ne frappe un grand coup."

L'uchigatana détourne la tête, inébranlable.

\- "Moi non plus," dis-je alors au mépris de la hiérarchie, "je ne lèverai pas mon sabre sur Tsurumaru."

Clairement dépité, le Maître pose les yeux sur Nikkari resté silencieux tout ce temps.

\- "Et toi, Nikkari Aoe ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas les suivre..."

\- "Mon domaine d'expertise touche tout ce qui a trait au monde des morts," sourit le concerné en portant une main à son menton. "Bien sûr, je défendrai ma vie, mais je ne vous cache pas que je préfère pourfendre un spectre à l'un de mes semblables."

Je souris tandis que le Saniwa soupire en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il prend le temps de réfléchir à la situation sans s'adresser à nous, son visage dépeignant différents traits et son front se barrant de plis soucieux. Enfin, il lève les yeux et annonce d'une voix résignée :

\- "Je vais faire un maximum de recherches sur mon temps libre et sacrifier le reste de nos ressources pour commander aux laboratoires de quoi expérimenter sur le Yami. Nous sommes de toute façon assez nombreux pour poursuivre cette guerre dans les mêmes conditions."

\- "Quel rapport avec le Yami," demande Nikkari intrigué.

\- "Tsurumaru porte l'exacte même empreinte qu'Iwatooshi avant lui. C'est bien simple, quand je vous ai envoyé à Kyoto, je m'attendais à ce que vous le croisiez lui. Je suis persuadé que la même souche infectieuse anime ces deux-là, et que si j'arrive à trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser, nous pourrions purifier le corps de Tsurumaru et le ramener à la Citadelle."

Je retiens mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Dehors, la pluie a commencé à tomber de manière éparse, rendant la terre spongieuse. Je passe sur le chemin de pierres qui serpente jusqu'au fond du domaine où sont érigées les trois stèles, ne prêtant pas attention à mes vêtements s'imbibant d'eau. Cette sensation me rappelle un jour lointain où nous sommes restés tous en silence dans le jardin à la mémoire d'Imanotsurugi. Tsurumaru avait fui vers les bains, écœuré par l'humidité des sols.

Un sourire trahit mes émotions. Les souvenirs ne sont plus douloureux, un peu comme si l'on venait d'ôter l'aiguille brûlante qui me transperçait le coeur. Ils affluent en moi, fragments familiers d'un passé que je tentait désespérément d'enterrer. Je les accueille dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps telle une pluie bienfaisante sur un paysage desséché.

Ma main gantée vient se poser sur la pierre froide du mémorial de Tsurumaru. Étrangement, il ne revêt plus la même connotation macabre que ce matin. Un voile d'espoir est passé et a tout recouvert de son charme mystérieux, changeant l'ombre en lumière, le fatalisme en ambition. Je tire l'hellébore de son vase et la porte à mon visage.

\- "Tsuru, je fais ici le serment de te ramener à la maison."

* * *

En cinq jours, les manifestations de Tsurumaru sur le terrain se sont multipliées. Par mesure de sécurité, le Saniwa n'envoie plus que les formations les mieux entraînées de la Citadelle et s'assure que nous soyons en bonne condition physique avant que nous ne partions. De ce fait, les expéditions se sont faites plus rares.

Même sous l'effet du Yami, Tsurumaru est un adversaire dangereux. Il l'est même plus que jamais. Sa rapidité s'est peaufinée au point que nous avons du mal à le garder à l'oeil pendant le combat, en particulier quand le terrain est déjà envahi d'ennemis. Ce détail a bien faillit nous coûter plus d'une vie.

Je suis installé dans la chambre de Mitsutada qui a demandé à me voir pendant une accalmie. Ookurikara et Taikogane étaient déjà assis dans la pièce quand je suis arrivé, sans doute parce que le sujet concerne notre ami commun.

\- "Hé papy," m'interpelle le plus jeune, "tu n'as pas froid dans cette tenue ?"

Je secoue doucement la tête en souriant, habitué à porter mon accoutrement de combat en toutes circonstances depuis l'intensification des missions.

\- "Je préfère être prêt à partir si le Maître me confie une assignation urgente."

\- "Ookurikara raisonne de la même façon," s'amuse Mitsutada en apportant des boissons chaudes sur un plateau.

En effet, l'uchigatana est paré de son habituel attirail, heureusement moins encombrant que le mien, et semble sur le point de bondir de sa place à tout moment.

\- "Je vois, je vois. Ookurikara tient beaucoup à Tsurumaru," dis-je simplement, recevant en retour un regard meurtrier.

\- "C'est le cas de nous tous ici et la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir," reprend Mitsutada et s'installant à son tour entre les deux autres. "Sans Tsuru-san, les sabres de Date Masamune ne sont plus complets. C'est comme pour vous. Au passage, je suis soulagé de vous voir retrouver le sourire, Mikazuki-dono."

\- "C'est vrai, je commençais à croire que vous étiez un vieux ronchon comme Kuri-san," plaisante Taikogane, apparemment pas impressionné par un sabre de mon rang.

Je regarde le concerné lui renvoyer un coup de coude et ris de bon coeur.

\- "Les sabres Date sont si proches. Je pourrais presque être jaloux."

\- "La fratrie Sanjou partage aussi une belle amitié," me répond cordialement l'aîné des trois en m'offrant un thé.

Les mains autour de la tasse, je fixe un point invisible perdu dans les motifs encrés, un sourire fatigué toujours aux lèvres.

\- "Sans doute. Mais les Sanjou ne sont plus très nombreux ces derniers jours."

\- "Excusez-moi, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir..."

\- "Ce n'est rien. Il est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Kogitsunemaru. Nous avons quelques atomes crochus, comme on dit."

Un peu gêné d'avoir ramené sur le tapis la mort d'Imanotsurugi et d'Iwatooshi, Mitsutada détaille le tatami du regard.

\- "Tout va bien, tout va bien," lui dis-je pour éviter qu'il ne culpabilise brusquement au beau milieu de notre réunion. "Vous vouliez me parler de Tsurumaru ?"

\- "Oui," répond Ookurikara depuis sa place, "c'est aussi au sujet du Saniwa. S'il ne trouve aucun moyen de décontaminer l'autre idiot, il faudra songer à une alternative avant qu'il ne décide de le faire buter."

\- "Vous pensez que les recherches n'aboutiront pas ?"

\- "Plutôt qu'aucune incantation ou autre singerie ne ramènera Tsurumaru. Si personne n'a trouvé de remède à cette maladie pourtant déjà connue de l'Ordre, alors je préfère ne pas me reposer dessus."

\- "Kuri-san a raison," commente Taikogane en se balançant d'avant en arrière, jambes croisées. "C'est à nous de ramener Tsuru-san à la maison."

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que je disais," grogne Ookurikara. "Votre sentimentalisme n'a rien à voir avec moi."

\- "Kara-chan n'est pas très honnête," rétorque Mitsutada en souriant.

\- "Fous-moi la paix."

J'interromps leurs charmantes chamailleries pour poser une question qui me démange :

\- "L'un de vous a déjà pensé à une façon de ramener Tsurumaru ?"

\- "Ce n'est pas encore très concluant," admet l'aîné, "mais on a pensé qu'il faudrait en quelque sorte percer l'influence du Yami pour l'atteindre."

\- "C'est très imagé."

\- "Et c'est bien le problème. Nous n'avons qu'une vague idée de la marche à suivre et tout n'est basé que sur des hypothèses. En réalité, rien n'indique que nous pouvons encore toucher Tsurumaru. Peut-être l'infection l'a-t-elle déjà entièrement corrompu et ne reste-t-il rien de l'ancien lui. Si c'est le cas, toutes nos manœuvres seront vouées à l'échec."

\- "On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on a pas essayé," dit son compagnon sans sourcilier.

\- "Hn," fis-je en hochant la tête. "Je suis aussi de cet avis. Pour être franc, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la question de mon côté et je pense avoir une ébauche d'idée."

Les trois se raidissent et me regardent fixement comme si je venais d'annoncer quelque chose d'inimaginable. Leurs visages figés, les yeux suspendus à mes lèvres, m'amusent beaucoup au point de me faire sourire.

\- "Je pense qu'il faut séparer l'avatar de son sabre. Les deux sont étroitement liés."

\- "C'est vrai," souffle Mitsutada en réalisant tout le potentiel de cette stratégie. "Même si nous échouons à raisonner Tsurumaru, nous pourrions ramener au Maître son sabre sur lequel il pourrait travailler. Peut-être même que le forgeron serait capable de le purifier."

\- "Ne rêve pas trop," le calme Ookurikara en soupirant. "Ce n'est qu'un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal."

\- "Il serait rouge de colère s'il t'entendait," réplique Taikogane. "Mais si on ramène à la Citadelle le sabre de Tsuru-san, il n'y a aucun risque qu'une armée débarque ici et rase le domaine comme pour les trois autres Saniwa ?"

\- "Je n'en sais rien," admet Mitsutada, songeur. "Ce pourrait être effectivement une manœuvre risquée."

\- "Raison de plus de soumettre notre idée au Maître !"

\- "Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Sadamune," insiste Ookurikara, agacé. "Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêts à lui faire confiance alors que le sort de Tsurumaru lui importe peu ? Mikazuki a vu comme moi. Il fallait contester ses ordres pour qu'il daigne renoncer à sa solution radicale. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se serait rétracté si Nikkari Aoe ne s'était pas rangé à notre avis."

Nous le regardons un moment avant que Mitsutada ne commence à rire.

\- "Tu es sûr de ne pas être contaminé par le Yami, Kara-chan ?"

\- "Te fous pas de moi !"

Je les laisse se taquiner affectueusement pendant que je retourne sans cesse le projet dans ma tête. Ramener à la Citadelle un sabre possédé par le Yami est risqué, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais d'un autre côté, les solutions ne se pressent pas au portillon. Si nous ne décidons pas rapidement d'une marche à suivre, l'avenir pourrait donner raison à Ookurikara et il n'est pas encore à exclure que le Saniwa revienne sur sa parole. Entre mes responsabilités et le besoin aigu de secourir Tsurumaru, mon coeur balance et je me sens soudain très égoïste. Terriblement imparfait. Dangereusement humain.

* * *

Je rencontre Tsurumaru sur le terrain de manière successive pendant près d'un mois. Le Saniwa n'ayant pas encore trouvé le moyen de le purifier, nos missions se résument souvent à gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte de lui-même le combat, comme brusquement pressé par un phénomène qui nous échappe.

Je m'assure la plupart du temps d'être celui à croiser le fer avec lui, inquiet à l'idée qu'un autre ne le blesse. Une part de moi ne peut se résoudre à le voir prendre des coups, mais peut-être suis-je un peu surprotecteur. C'est ce dont m'a qualifié Kogitsunemaru lorsque je lui en ai parlé. De tous les résidents, il est le seul à qui je puisse m'ouvrir et donner le fond de ma pensée sans craindre d'être jugé irresponsable.

Il y a trois jours, nous avons faillit perdre Horikawa Kunihiro sous les assauts meurtriers de Tsurumaru. Izuminokami était plus blanc qu'un linge lorsque nous avons ramené son corps balafré et est resté à son chevet les quarante-huit heures qu'ont duré les soins.

C'est aujourd'hui ma treizième rencontre avec le sabre Gojou et comme à chaque fois, sa silhouette gracile et son sourire, bien que teinté par le Yami, m'emplissent d'un sentiment étrangement agréable que je situerais entre la tendresse et l'euphorie. Rien que de penser que quelqu'un puisse me mettre dans cet état est un peu embarrassant. Mais Tsurumaru n'est pas n'importe qui. Lorsque je ressens sa noble présence à mes côtés, mon corps entier est parcouru d'une chaleur confortable et je sais à ce moment que je me tiens près de mon âme soeur. Quelque chose à son contact me fait sentir la force de notre lien, notre délicieuse complémentarité, et me baigne du sentiment d'être unique aux yeux d'un autre.

Cette fois-ci, il est apparu sur le pont au-dessus de l'étang d'un écrivain célèbre. Notre cible. Ses textes auraient supposément influencé le comportement de plusieurs chefs militaires au cours de l'Histoire et son assassinat aurait des conséquences difficiles à mesurer.

Le reflet de Tsurumaru sur l'eau m'évoque une grue noire dépeinte sur une estampe d'époque. Même vêtu de son sombre attirail, jamais personne ne m'a paru aussi beau et délicat. Nous combattons sur le pont pendant ce qui me semble être un trop court instant. Nos lames chantent à chaque fois qu'elles s'entrechoquent et je crois voir la surface de l'eau se rider doucement coup après coup.

Si j'ai tenté de le raisonner les premières fois, l'appelant par son nom et essayant en vain de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, j'ai rapidement compris qu'aucune tentative n'aboutirait de cette manière. Il est bien trop tard pour espérer toucher Tsurumaru par l'ouïe, la vue ou le toucher. Mistutada a été assez clair à ce sujet, il en faudra bien plus pour percer la carapace du Yami. Pourtant je le sais, sous cette enveloppe de noirceur se cache encore la fragile lumière de Tsurumaru, tel un petit cristal de glace que la chaleur n'aurait pas encore fini de ronger. Je peux presque la voir encore frémir à travers les deux lunes d'or de ses yeux.

A quelques pas de notre duel, le vénérable écrivain s'est barricadé dans sa demeure au son de nos armes dans le jardin. Sans doute doit-il penser à juste titre qu'un rônin malveillant s'est infiltré jusqu'ici pour le voler ou lui ôter la vie.

Comme instinctivement excité par la terreur presque palpable du propriétaire des lieux, Tsurumaru bondit soudain pour esquiver l'un de mes coups. Il atterrit sur la rambarde en bois rouge du pont et, avec un sourire narquois, saute à nouveau, agrippe une branche basse du grand cerisier voûté au-dessus de l'étang et avec une dextérité hors-norme, se hisse dans l'arbre avant de se servir d'une épaisse ramification pour rallier le deuxième étage de la maison. Stupéfait, je le vois franchir le vide d'un bond et passer au-travers d'une cloison de papier en laissant une déchirure béante sur son passage.

Pris par l'urgence de la situation, je me précipite à mon tour dans le bâtiment, tenant mon sabre près de mon corps. L'étroitesse d'un intérieur meublé - et qui plus est plongé dans le noir, ne permet pas à un tachi de déployer toute sa puissance et peut même se retourner en moins de deux contre son porteur. Je dois veiller à ne pas ficher ma lame dans une poutre ou une table, sans quoi un coup mortel aurait tôt fait de me faucher.

Le plafond craque sous des pas feutrés à l'étage. Je localise les escaliers et monte avec précaution, une marche après l'autre.

 _J'adore jouer à chat avec toi, Tsuru..._

Un bruit attire mon attention et je retiens mon souffle, aux aguets.

Plus rien.

Je reprends ma lente ascension, tenant mon arme à hauteur de mon visage. Dans le silence et l'obscurité, j'entends presque les battements de mon coeur contre mes tempes. Mon souffle est plus râpeux que je le voudrais.

Soudain, l'air siffle sur le côté. Mon bras bouge instinctivement, provoquant un éclat cristallin au moment où une lame frappe violemment la mienne. Tsurumaru est au sommet de la volée de marches l'instant d'après, à seulement quelques pas de moi, et me repousse du pied. Je dois me saisir de la rampe de toutes mes forces pour ne pas basculer en arrière et dévaler les escaliers. D'une main, je lui saisis la cheville et tire brusquement pour lui faire perdre sa balance, mais agile comme un singe, il prend alors appui d'une main au sol et m'envoie son autre pied dans le visage. Un flash blanc envahit ma vision au moment où il me percute. Sonné et probablement le nez en sang, j'ai à peine le temps de me déplacer pour éviter l'estoc de son sabre.

C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer tout l'avantage de ma confusion, qu'il prend soudain un air préoccupé. Ses yeux passent de moi à la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Ce doit être pour lui le moment de partir. Pourtant, pour une fois, par amour, désespoir ou peut-être à cause du coup que j'ai pris sur la tête, je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser filer. Je saisis ma chance pendant qu'il est encore distrait et l'attrape par le col de sa tenue après avoir franchi les trois dernières marches qui me séparaient de lui.

Nous sommes si proches que son odeur m'effleure le visage comme le parfum délicat du printemps. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, de perdre mes doigts dans les mèches de ses cheveux, de l'éteindre entre mes bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus me fuir. Ses lèvres m'obsèdent, suscitent des souvenirs fiévreux dans mon esprit.

Tandis qu'il tente de me porter un coup, les bras crispés pendant que je lui immobilise un poignet, une faille sombre s'ouvre dans son dos. C'est le signal.

Il se débat plus vigoureusement encore, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets dans son dos alors que je l'empêche de fuir à travers sa porte de sortie. La curiosité me démange.

 _Que se passe-t-il si tu ne fuis pas à temps ?_

Ma poigne de fer ne lui permet pas de s'échapper. A bien réfléchir, si les autres membres de l'équipe ne se battaient pas à l'extérieur contre les bataillons de Rétrogrades, ce serait sûrement l'occasion rêvée de lui ôter son katana et de l'enchaîner pour le ramener à la Citadelle. Mais cette simple pensée me révulse. Je ne puis me résoudre à imaginer Tsurumaru malmené et immobilisé comme un animal piégé prêt à être embarqué dans un camion.

Quand derrière lui la faille se referme, l'air se charge d'une pression malsaine crépitante. J'ignore si elle émane de lui ou si quelque chose d'autre provoque cette réaction mais le sabre Gojou ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps et éclate soudain son visage contre le mien. La douleur est fulgurante. Je le lâche et me plaque une main sur les yeux. Son front a frappé en plein dans l'arcade sourcilière. Le monde tourne.

Ses pas s'éloignent pendant que je tente d'y voir plus clair et ne suis tiré de ma confusion qu'au fracas d'un meuble dans une pièce proche, suivi d'un gargouillis agonisant ne pouvant appartenir qu'à...

Par tous les kami...

Ma petite expérience lui aura permis de débusquer l'écrivain et de l'achever pendant que j'étais sonné dans le couloir. Un frisson d'indicible horreur me traverse l'échine.

Encore un peu étourdi par le coup que j'ai reçu, je m'élance vers le battant ouvert dans l'angle du couloir et entre dans une pièce qui ressemble en tout point à un bureau. Le corps de l'homme a été comme recraché par l'armoire dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, prit de panique, et repose à présent étendu au sol, une auréole de sang lui entachant le milieu du dos par où la lame de Tsurumaru est ressortie.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule personne à se tenir dans la salle à ce moment-là. Derrière la silhouette dangereuse de Tsurumaru se profile une forme de plus petite taille.

Je mets un temps à réaliser que cette deuxième personne a tendu la main et qu'un nouveau couloir temporel s'est ouvert devant lui. Je le vois faire signe à Tsurumaru de passer au-travers puis s'apprêter à franchir à son tour la faille.

\- "Attendez !" fis-je brusquement en me jetant à sa suite.

L'inconnu ne s'immobilise que le temps de tourner la tête et de me lancer un regard troublant. Ses cheveux sombres, de la même profondeur que ceux de Tsurumaru, encadrent son visage poupin reconnaissable entre mille. Il me sourit sans joie et disparait dans le corridor avant que ce dernier ne se referme, me laissant seul avec un mort sur la conscience, l'esprit perturbé.

\- "Maître... ?"

* * *

\- "Il doit avoir un frère jumeau, je ne vois pas d'autre explication," murmure pensivement Mitsutada. "Quelle que soit l'explication, c'est inquiétant."

\- "La théorie du frère est un peu tirée par les cheveux," renchérit Kogitsunemaru à côté. "L'Ordre ou le gouvernement auraient gardé trace de lui quelque part et il aurait rapidement été débusqué"

\- "Alors peut-être s'est-il éveillé au pouvoir des Saniwa sans que personne ne le sache. Quelqu'un sait comment ça marche ?"

Mitsutada me regarde comme si je détenais la réponse. Il a visé juste, car j'ai posé un jour la question au Maître par simple curiosité.

\- "On ne déclenche pas de soi-même une affinité au pouvoir de franchir le temps," dis-je. "C'est l'Ordre qui effectue des manipulations sur des individus volontaires pour déclencher en eux l'habilité propre aux Saniwa. De ce que m'a dit le Maître, c'est un processus long et dangereux. Tout le monde ne devient pas un mage au terme de la mutation."

Prit de court et sa théorie invalidée, Shokudaikiri soupire. Il marque un temps de silence, bras croisés, puis me regarde une nouvelle fois :

\- "Pourquoi choisir de nous en parler à nous et ne rien dire au Maître ?"

\- "J'avais besoin de temps pour être fixé. L'Histoire aurait pu changer par ma faute et c'était déjà difficile à réaliser."

\- "Inutile de revenir là-dessus," dit Kogitsunemaru. "La mort de la cible n'aura finalement rien changé et tu affrontais Tsurumaru. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait le Yami mais tous ceux qui l'ont attaqué de front sont revenus la queue entre les pattes."

\- "Qui plus est," ajoute Mitsutada, "je dois encore vous remercier de vous efforcer de ne pas blesser Tsuru-san, même sous la menace de ses coups. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux."

En réalité, j'aurais pu faire bien mieux si je ne m'étais pas laissé distraire, cependant je laisse la discussion couler là. Comme l'a dit mon frère Sanjou, inutile de revenir sur le passé.

\- "Aussi triste cela soit-il, la mort de cet écrivain était peut-être le prix à payer pour une information aussi capitale," continue-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- "Mais nous avons maintenant un problème de plus sur les bras," répond Kogitsunemaru. "Tout aurait été plus simple si l'ennemi n'avait pas eu un visage aussi familier."

C'est vrai. Ce problème est bien plus préoccupant que le reste. Le fait que le Saniwa détraqué que nous combattons soit la copie carbone de notre Maître peut signifier bien des choses, et toutes représentent à terme des ennuis. Que sait-il exactement de nous, par exemple ? Joue-t-il un double jeu ? Son apparence le rend-il capable de nous commander et est-ce la raison pour laquelle nos propres alliés se retournent contre nous ? Est-ce bien son vrai visage ?

\- "Mikazuki-dono," demande Mitsutada en tournant la tête vers moi, "êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien vu à quoi il ressemble ? Nous ne pouvons nous fier qu'à vos yeux. Eh ? ... Mikazuki-dono ?"

Je me suis levé. Quelque chose bourdonne dans ma tête et me préoccupe. Non, m'angoisse. Il faut que j'ôte ce doute de mon esprit avant qu'il ne m'obsède.

Les deux autres me regardent partir d'un air hébété mais ne me poursuivent pas pour autant. Je leur présenterai des excuses plus tard.

* * *

Le long couloir vers le bureau du Saniwa me paraît plus lugubre que d'accoutumée. Ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination mais mon corps entier me semble sur le qui-vive. J'écarte du bras les pans des noren et entre dans la pièce. Elle est plongée dans la pénombre, comme depuis la fin de l'automne. Les battants donnant sur le jardin sont clos et la seule source de lumière émane des projections numériques et des hologrammes qui parsèment le plan de travail du Maître.

Konnosuke, roulé en boule sur un fauteuil, redresse la tête en m'entendant approcher. Le visage de notre hôte, éclairé par la lueur artificielle de ses cartes, me rend nerveux. Pourtant, son expression est calme et cordiale. Quelque chose de chaleureux dans son regard le rend si différent de celui que j'ai croisé en compagnie de Tsurumaru.

\- "Mikazuki-san," me dit-il, "d'après l'air grave de ton visage, j'imagine que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?"

Il me désigne le fauteuil que Konnosuke vient de quitter pour grimper sur le bureau, mais je ne bouge pas. A la place, je m'entends demander :

\- "Dites-moi... Est-il possible que le monde dans lequel nous vivons soit déjà une version altérée de l'original ?"

* * *

\- "Je m'attendais à ce que l'un de vous pose un jour cette question."

Le Saniwa m'a invité à le suivre dans le jardin. Nous marchons dans l'herbe humide d'un pas lent sans destination particulière.

\- "Comme tu dois maintenant t'en douter," poursuit-il les yeux rivés sur le sol, "c'est quelque chose qui me taraude aussi depuis un moment. Ça remonte maintenant à la mort d'Iwatooshi."

\- "Depuis tout ce temps et vous ne nous avez rien dit ?"

\- "Je suis désolé de vous avoir passé ça sous silence mais je n'étais sûr de rien et vous étiez déjà assez épuisés comme ça. Je comptais vous parler une fois suffisamment de preuves réunies pour corroborer la théorie."

\- "Et ce n'est toujours pas le cas ? Après bientôt six mois ?"

Nous passons sur le pont en bois du bassin et il s'accoude à la rambarde. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il met un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- "Non, je n'ai toujours rien de solide."

Je baisse les yeux et regarde nos reflets déformés par l'eau. Sous la surface, deux grosses carpes d'un rouge vermeil nagent silencieusement. Je suis la plus grosse du regard quelques secondes. Ses écailles scintillent à chacun de ses mouvements et elle semble ondoyer comme un dragon entre les algues. Le spectacle est reposant.

De ma place habituelle sur l'engawa, je vois souvent Honebami et Namazuo passer beaucoup de temps autour du bassin, mais par ces températures, tout le monde préfère généralement rester à l'intérieur.

\- "Par contre," reprend le Saniwa après une longue pause, "j'ai des éléments intangibles. Un en particulier que j'étudie depuis longtemps sans en tirer quoi que ce soit. Mais je suis sûr que c'est la clé de cette guerre."

\- "De quoi parlez-vous ?"

\- "De la fracture temporelle décelée par l'Ordre cet été. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir abandonné les recherches. Quelque chose dans notre temporalité a été comme..."

Il cherche ses mots en balayant le paysage du regard, tapotant du doigt la rampe de bois.

\- "Comme froissé !" précise-t-il enfin. "Il y a un mauvais pli sur la courbe du temps, tu comprends ?"

\- "Je crois oui. Vous cherchez donc à élucider le mystère de cette froissure."

Le Maître hoche la tête et fronce les sourcils en continuant :

\- "J'ai la conviction que notre ennemi est arrivé par cette plissure. C'est même sans doute lui qui l'a formé. Si notre espace temporel était symbolisé par une cabane de tentures, alors il aurait déchiré la toile pour y entrer."

Je souris doucement :

\- "C'est très clair comme ça, inutile de me prendre par la main."

\- "Ce qui m'interpelle particulièrement, c'est que nous ne savons pas d'où il vient. Il pourrait très bien surgir.."

\- "Du futur," dis-je en le coupant dans sa phrase.

Nous nous regardons. Les mêmes craintes nous animent, la même hypothèse folle.

Le Saniwa hoche la tête, sachant très bien ce qu'impliquerait un ennemi débarquant tout droit du futur. Il sait sûrement déjà tout de nous. Nos effectifs, nos capacités, l'emplacement de nos quartiers. Les attaques sur trois domaines de l'Ordre étaient minutieusement préméditées et l'ennemi savait où et comment frapper. Je serre un poing.

\- "Moi non plus je ne vous ai pas tout dit."

\- "Toi, Mikazuki Munechika ?" plaisante-t-il en souriant. "Dans ta droiture et ton sens de la loyauté, tu aurais "omis" des détails ?"

Le fait qu'il ne le prenne pas mal et soit même d'humeur à en rire me conforte dans l'idée que je sers quelqu'un de bien. Il ne peut pas être la même personne que celle de la maison de l'écrivain, ni savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet. J'ai gardé le silence trop longtemps.

\- "J'ai vu le visage de l'ennemi au terme de ma dernière affectation. Celle qui a mal tourné."

A ces mots, il perd immédiatement son sourire. Son souffle est suspendu comme si j'avais actionné un interrupteur.

\- "Son visage," dis-je lentement, à la recherche des bons mots, "est identique au vôtre."

J'ignore s'il aura saisi à quel point la ressemblance va au-delà de la simple coïncidence mais il détourne la tête une nouvelle fois vers le bassin et commence à se mordiller le pouce. Indubitablement, ce que je viens de dire l'a secoué, mais autre chose est tapi dans ses yeux.

\- "Je m'en doutais," avoue-t-il finalement dans un murmure.

\- "Vous le saviez ?"

\- "Non, je ne le savais pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais presque rien de notre ennemi. Mais des détails, sans importance pour certains des miens, m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille."

\- "Vous avez un exemple en tête ?"

\- "Oui. Prenons ce qui m'a le plus frappé : de l'Ordre, je suis le seul à pouvoir invoquer les Tsukumogami logés dans des armes. C'est ma spécialité. Je pensais être unique jusqu'à ce que notre ennemi apparaisse, accompagné d'esprits eux aussi étroitement liés à leurs armes. J'ai beau essayer d'assouplir mon jugement, ce n'est pas normal !"

\- "Aucun autre Saniwa ne matérialise des armes ?"

\- "Non !" insiste-t-il. "Je suis le seul et les registres sont assez clairs à ce sujet. Aucun autre Saniwa spécialisé dans l'armement n'a jamais été recensé."

\- "Les papiers auraient très bien pu être falsifiés."

\- "C'est possible mais peu probable. Maintenant que tu viens de confirmer mes doutes, je pense plutôt que nous affrontons une autre version de moi-même. C'est encore difficile à croire mais tout tombe sous le sens. Cela dit..."

Il tasse la tête entre ses épaules, l'air tourmenté.

\- "Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de parler de ça au Doyen. Le cas est particulier mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir d'une certaine manière responsable de cette guerre."

\- "Ce n'est pas vous," lui dis-je. "Quel que soit le lien qui existe entre vous et lui, vous n'êtes pas la même personne. Je ne serais pas là à vos côtés si vous étiez quelqu'un de potentiellement dérangé."

\- " _Dérangé_ ," répète-t-il songeur. "Mais l'est-il vraiment ?"

Après un temps de silence et avant qu'il ne reparte, il semble hésiter mais se tourne quand même et m'appelle par mon nom.

\- "Mikazuki-san."

Je le regarde un moment. Malgré les circonstances difficiles, il me fait un nouveau sourire et dit calmement :

\- "Prépare l'équipe que tu juges la plus adaptée et la mieux entraînée. Je crois pouvoir lui reprendre Tsurumaru."

* * *

Mitsutada et Ookurikara n'ont pas hésité un instant lorsque je leur ai proposé de faire partie de l'équipe prévue pour ramener Tsurumaru. Au delà de leurs liens avec lui, ils le connaissent suffisamment pour se tenir à distance de ses attaques et calculer ses mouvements. Je n'aurais pas pu partir sans eux.

\- "Je déteste rester ici dans des moments si importants," marmonne Taikogane en croisant les bras derrière la tête. "Ramenez Tsuru-san sans faute, ok ?"

Mitsutada lui ébouriffe la tête et nous partons recruter nos autres membres. La logique voudrait que je propose à mes semblables Tenka Goken de se joindre à nous, leur force et leur capacité de raisonnement sur le terrain étant sans pareil, mais étrangement, je me dirige plutôt vers d'anciens camarades de Tsurumaru.

Ichigo en premier, qui fut plus que ravi d'avoir l'occasion de tirer son arme pour son vieil ami. Après avoir promis à ses innombrables frères qu'il rentrerai sain et sauf, nous partons chercher Uguisumaru, avec qui je n'ai eu que peu l'occasion de combattre mais qui regretta seulement de ne pas pouvoir apporter de thé sur le champ de bataille. Le troisième membre du Trésor Impérial, Hirano, n'étant pas assez entraîné pour participer à une mission de cette envergure, je me suis tourné vers une lame d'Oda Nobunaga qui a servi à la même époque que Tsurumaru, et suffisamment rapide pour épauler notre équipe presque uniquement composée de tachi. Heureusement, Fudou Yukimitsu est bien assez habitué à travailler avec la première équipe pour refuser.

C'est à six que nous entrons dans le bureau du Saniwa au petit matin.

Nous sommes immédiatement saisis de stupeur en constatant qu'il s'est également préparé, portant quelques plaques d'armure sous son manteau de mage et arborant un talisman puissant autour du cou.

\- "Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de nous accompagner ?" demande prudemment Ichigo tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- "J'ai besoin d'être sur place pour que la manipulation réussisse," répond-il en souriant. "Je ne peux malheureusement pas encore faire ce genre de chose à distance. Konnosuke restera ici pour faire balise. Je ne pourrais pas nous ramener ici autrement."

Je me demande un bref instant ce qui se passerait si l'ennemi venait saccager le domaine pendant notre absence et tuait Konnosuke, nous empêchant de retourner dans le Présent. A bien réfléchir, je préfère ne pas trop y penser. Nos semblables ne laisseraient jamais un tel désastre se produire et je dois rester concentré sur la mission.

Mitsutada avance d'un pas, la mine préoccupée :

\- "Maître, qu'avez-vous prévu exactement pour Tsuru-san ?"

\- "C'est une bonne chose que tu poses la question. Mon lien avec le Saniwa ennemi va sûrement me permettre d'interférer et de rompre son influence sur Tsurumaru. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de mettre un terme au contrat qui nous lie."

Devant nos airs dubitatifs, il précise :

\- "Depuis l'invocation, vous êtes tous sous contrat avec le Saniwa qui vous a invoqué. C'est un lien invisible tissé entre vous et moi."

\- "Du coup," commence Ookurikara d'un air hostile, "est-ce qu'on doit comprendre qu'on ne pourrait pas se retourner contre vous même si on le voudrait ? Vous auriez pu remplacer ça par des chaînes, ça aurait été tout aussi clair."

\- "K...Kara-chan !" le calme Mitsutada d'un air embarrassé.

\- "Ses doutes sont compréhensibles, Shokudaikiri. Mais ce ne sont pas tout à fait des entraves. C'est ce qui me permet de vous retrouver, de vous envoyer dans le temps et de vous ramener. C'est aussi ce qui me permet de maintenir vos enveloppes humaines."

Je me doutais que nos corps humains dépendaient grandement de son influence, mais l'apprendre de vive voix est tout de même un peu démoralisant. Alors quand tout sera terminé et qu'il n'aura plus besoin de nos services, nous redeviendrons des sabres...

Comme si tout ce que nous avons vécu ici n'avait été qu'un mirage.

\- "Mikazuki-san."

Le Saniwa me regarde. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas me permettre de rêvasser maintenant. Quel que soit le problème, il ne sera jamais aussi important que de ramener Tsurumaru.

\- "Pour une fois, je vais confier le commandement à Ichigo Hitofuri," dit-il doucement. "Avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi, je pense que tu seras bien trop préoccupé pour t'occuper de la gestion de l'équipe. Te libérer de cette contrainte devrait te permettre d'agir plus librement."

Ichigo me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le choix du Maître me fasse protester.

\- "Je promets d'être à la hauteur, Mikazuki-san," me rassure-t-il. "Je me sens capable de surveiller vos arrières quelle que soit la situation, faites-moi confiance."

\- "Ichigo est un excellent stratège, calme et lucide," ajoute le Saniwa. "Il n'est pas aussi susceptible de se laisser emporter par ses émotions comme vous pourriez l'être, Shokudaikiri, Ookurikara et toi."

\- "Moi ?"

Il se tourne pour prendre une série d'amulettes faites par ses soins en me répondant :

\- "Oui, toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais la nature du lien qui vous unit tous les deux."

Me voyant pantois, il rit doucement en me collant un omamori entre les mains :

\- "Je serais un piètre Saniwa si je n'étais pas capable de comprendre mes Tsukumogami et de remarquer que deux d'entre eux se plaisent mutuellement."

Mitsutada et Ookurikara échangent un regard anxieux mais ne disent rien.

\- "Ha ?" fait Uguisumaru. "Tsurumaru-san et Mikazuki-san ? Je n'avais rien remarqué."

\- "Meh... C'est parce que tu passes trop de temps le nez dans ton thé," rétorque Fudou.

\- "Je redoublerai d'efforts pour m'assurer qu'on le ramène sain et sauf, Mikazuki-san," m'assure Ichigo décidément très désireux de faire ses preuves.

\- "Si vous êtes tous prêts à partir, j'ai détecté l'empreinte du Yami en 1333, sur les îles Oki."

\- "Les îles Oki ?" répète Mitsutada. "A cette époque, je ne vois qu'une cible potentielle."

\- "L'empereur Go-Daigo, qui était en exil sur l'archipel avant de rentrer à Kyôto et d'y restaurer l'ère Kenmu," dis-je en me remémorant cette période de l'Histoire.

Le Saniwa hoche la tête et nous désigne la carte holographique sur laquelle est affiché un plan des îles. Nishinoshima, située à l'ouest et dominée par le mont Takuhi, est cerclée de rouge.

\- "Nous nous rendons sur le champ au port Beppu. L'empereur ne doit pas passer au fil d'un sabre. Ce serait irréparable."

Notre groupe acquiesce et nous quittons la Citadelle l'instant d'après dans un halo de lumière.

* * *

L'île de Nishinoshima est encore sauvage et bien différente de celle de notre époque. Ses flancs s'enfoncent dans l'océan plus ou moins abruptement en fonction de l'érosion et les bouts de plage sont peu nombreux, sinon inexistants. L'aspect volcanique du paysage côtoie une nature verdoyante indisciplinée ondoyant sur les reliefs jusqu'au Mont Takuhi.

Les yeux rivés au loin, je me demande si le temple Takuhi-Jinja était déjà érigé au coeur de la forêt en 1333 et si des pèlerins faisaient tant de chemin pour y passer.

La nuit est en train de tomber tandis que nous approchons de l'ancien village de pêcheurs qui deviendra par la suite le seul port de l'île. Aucun panneau n'en indique le nom, alors j'ignore s'il s'appelait déjà Beppu à l'époque ou si le hameau fut renommé plus tard, après que de multiples éruptions agrandirent la superficie des terres immergées.

Les maisons rudimentaires des rares autochtones sont éparpillées sur le terrain pentu là où la place le permet. De longs filets de pêche, des bacs en bois et des cannes sont entreposées ça et là le long du passage. Uguisumaru regarde les fruits de mer en train de sécher à l'air marin et semble approuver d'un mouvement de tête.

\- "La spécialité d'ici ne fait aucun doute."

\- "Les fruits de mer c'est très bien, mais le coin manque quand même d'élégance," fait remarquer Mitsutada en détaillant plutôt l'aspect misérable de certaines bâtisses.

\- "Maintenant que tu le dis, ils n'ont pas un seul cerisier à admirer à l'heure du thé."

\- "On est ici pour Tsurumaru-san, pas pour boire le thé !" s'écrit Fudou qui, ayant abandonné la picole depuis peu, s'exaspère rapidement de l'obsession d'Uguisumaru.

\- "Tu as raison," admet ce dernier, "retrouvons d'abord Tsurumaru, après seulement je lui proposerai une tasse. Kasen ne lui refusera pas ça pour son retour."

Avant que qui que ce soit ne rétorque, le Saniwa, en tête de file, nous bloque la route d'un bras en s'immobilisant.

\- "Sht !"

Comme les autres, je lève les yeux et vois passer en face un homme d'âge moyen, vêtu d'un tissu miteux à l'aspect râpeux mais à la démarche mesurée d'un noble.

\- "C'est notre cible," précise le Maître en jouant de discrétion.

\- "L'empereur ?" s'étonne Ichigo, la main déjà sur son sabre. "Vous êtes certain ?"

\- "Ne te fie pas à son apparence misérable. L'exil n'est pas une peine prise à la légère. Il a été dépouillé de son titre et de tout ce qui lui appartenait puis jeté ici pour trahison. Mais ce qu'il a fait de son vivant ne nous intéresse pas, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il accomplisse ce pour quoi l'Histoire se souvient encore de lui."

\- "S'il est ici et se balade à découvert sans escorte, l'ennemi ne doit pas être bien loin," dit Mitsutada en commençant à jeter des coups d'oeil aux alentours.

Et c'est un raisonnement qui se tient, aussi suivons-nous à distance l'Empereur, prêts à intervenir à la première difficulté.

* * *

Le ciel se pare rapidement de rouge alors que le soleil glisse dans la mer, mais nous ne rencontrons toujours aucun Rétrograde, et pas plus la silhouette de Tsurumaru. Après avoir pisté Go-Daigo en pérégrination durant près d'une demi heure à travers tout le village, l'avoir vu échanger des cordialités avec les résidents et s'être enfoncé dans la forêt pour se soulager la vessie, nous commençons à redouter un problème. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une faille s'ouvre au sud du hameau que nos angoisses prennent tout leur sens.

\- "C'était une diversion, ils procèdent par un moyen détourné !" s'exclame le Saniwa tandis que nous entamons une course effrénée et imprévue jusqu'aux falaises escarpées du rivage Kuniga. "J'ai été imprudent ! L'ennemi cherche une fois de plus à nous prendre de court !"

\- "L'empereur n'est pas leur cible ?" demande Uguisumaru dont la tenue facilite le déplacement - ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- "Si, mais leur Chef doit commencer à analyser notre manière de procéder et cherche à nous perdre. Je pense qu'ils se rabattent sur le couple de pêcheurs qui héberge l'Empereur et qui l'aideront plus tard à s'échapper de l'île ! L'époux doit encore être au bord de la mer."

Ni une ni deux, le Saniwa réorganise la stratégie et lance soudain :

\- "Ichigo Hitofuri, Uguisumaru, retournez patrouiller au village dans le doute qu'ils ne se penchent sur sa femme pendant que nous sommes occupés. Elle doit encore être au foyer à cette heure-ci. Les autres, restez groupés et concentrez-vous sur les cibles que nous pourchassons !"

\- "Bien !"

Notre équipe se divise aussitôt, ce qui me rappelle les mauvais souvenirs de Shimotsuki. Depuis mon retour comateux à la Citadelle, les équipes ayant rencontré un nouvel envoi massif de Rétrogrades se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et toutes se tenaient déjà sur leurs gardes, les Commandants évitant systématiquement d'éparpiller les membres du groupe. Si nous jouons de malchance, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui arriverait au Saniwa dans le cas où l'ennemi déciderait d'ouvrir une faille super massive au-dessus de nos têtes.

Le ciel s'est couvert d'un voile de nuages lorsque nous arrivons sur la falaise où ont été lâchées les unités adverses. Leur troupe avance d'un pas lourd vers ce qui ressemble à une crique dentelée.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Ookurikara pour déchainer sa colère et son stress sur le premier à sa portée. Entendant notre course dans leur dos, les derniers rangs se sont retournés au moment où la lame de l'Uchigatana tranchait en deux leur unique archer. Un grognement sourd échappe à la plupart des monstres, attirant de ce fait l'attention du bataillon entier.

Loin de se calmer et comme l'avait deviné le Maître, le sabre de Date Masamune abat férocement son arme sur les figures désorientées des ennemis proches, faisant ployer sous sa force ceux qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Comme complémentaire à sa fureur, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada s'avance à sa suite en dégainant froidement son tachi. Avant de s'élancer à son tour dans la mêlée, il me jette un regard empreint de détermination et me dit :

\- "Cherchez Tsuru-san pendant qu'on les occupe."

J'échange un regard avec le Saniwa qui se tourne à son tour vers Fudou Yukimitsu.

\- "Epaule-les, Fudou, je dois suivre Mikazuki-san pour neutraliser Tsurumaru. Ne commettez pas d'imprudence si l'un de vous se trouve être blessé pendant l'affrontement. Nous ne sommes pas venus secourir quelqu'un pour en perdre un autre juste derrière."

\- "Aucun Rétrograde n'en sortira vivant, mon Général ! Mikazuki et vous, partez devant !"

Sur ces mots, il dégaine son poignard et s'enfonce dans les rangs ennemis tel une tempête furieuse. Il ne me faut pas plus de temps pour remonter au pas de course le peloton vers la tête de file, les dépasser et presser le pas vers la crique, le Maître sur mes talons.

La forme lointaine du vieux pêcheur se découpe à plusieurs mètres en face, après que nous ayons descendu le flanc de la falaise et près d'une dent de roche émergeant de la surface de l'eau. Même d'aussi loin, je peux le voir se baisser au-dessus d'un baquet, sans doute pour y déposer sa nouvelle prise. Rien ni personne ne semble avoir troublé sa tranquillité.

Au moment où je commence à me demander si Tsurumaru a bien été dépêché jusqu'ici pour l'assassiner ou pour nous retarder, ce dernier surgit de nulle part sur mon côté gauche et je dois bloquer le coup qui m'était destiné au tout dernier moment. Des étincelles jaillissent à l'impact. Je serre les dents, puisant en moi la force de le repousser. Il est bien trop près du Saniwa. Un coup perdu pourrait très bien le faucher ou le gêner pendant le rituel.

Lorsqu'il remarque la présence du mage, un sourire bien trop sadique étire ses lèvres et je sais qu'aucun faux pas ne me sera permis. Je détourne immédiatement son attention en l'engageant avec une série de coups rapides destinés à le faire reculer. Si mon rythme baisse un seul instant, il sera capable de reprendre le dessus. Mais loin de là, ses yeux suivent avec une précision effroyable mes mouvements, et après avoir fait quelques pas en arrière, acculé, il m'entaille brusquement les côtes dans une fenêtre d'action pourtant ridiculement courte.

\- "Mikazuki !" crie le Saniwa à quelques mètres de là.

Pendant un instant, je crois qu'il s'inquiète simplement pour moi, mais au lieu de le confirmer, il ajoute rapidement :

\- "Je commence ! Ne le lâche pas d'une semelle tant que je n'ai pas terminé !"

Loin de là, au-dessus du village, une nouvelle faille s'ouvre soudain. Je ne saurais jamais assez remercier la prévenance du Maître alors qu'une brigade de Rétrogrades est lâchée du ciel, prête à être cueillie par Ichigo et Uguisumaru.

Si le Saniwa détraqué pensait nous déstabiliser à ce moment, trop habitué à nos prudentes formations groupées, c'est cette fois-ci une erreur de calcul de sa part. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son égal se trouve sur le terrain et commande les opérations en personne.

Un grand fracas métallique ricoche entre les formations rocheuses du rivage. Je tiens la cadence frénétique et meurtrière de Tsurumaru aussi longtemps que possible, ne m'autorisant pas la moindre distraction. L'obscurité commence pourtant à gagner l'île et à camoufler mon adversaire déjà aussi vif et sournois qu'un serpent. Il bondit en hauteur pour esquiver mon coup. Ma lame frappe la pierre sur laquelle il s'est perché, faisant douloureusement répercuter les dommages à l'intérieur même de mon corps. Au moment où il s'élance sur moi en un saut, son sabre déchirant l'air sur son passage, je fais un rapide pas de côté, lui assène un grand coup de garde à l'arrière de la tête à l'instant où il me rate et le repousse du pied vers la mer.

Ses okobo pataugent un moment dans l'écume et éclaboussent le bas de ses jambes tandis qu'il regagne sa balance. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. Mes coups répétés le forcent à me faire face malgré sa volonté évidente de transpercer notre Maître.

Ce dernier se tient toujours debout, à bonne distance. Ses yeux sont fermés et il tient entre ses doigts le talisman qu'il portait plus tôt autour du cou. Son grand manteau ainsi que ses cheveux flottent doucement sous une brise étrange qui semble l'entourer. A la lueur bleutée qui émane de lui par vagues successives, je devine qu'il s'agit d'une énergie qu'il amasse ou qui se trouvait potentiellement déjà en lui.

J'ignore combien de temps est nécessaire pour révoquer le contrat qui le lie à Tsurumaru mais j'ai déjà l'impression de me battre depuis trop longtemps. Combattre sans intention de tuer est bien plus ardu que d'agiter un sabre vers les points vitaux d'un adversaire. La retenue peut vite me jouer de mauvais tours si je dose mal les coups innofensifs que je lui porte tour à tour.

Avant que je ne le réalise, le reste de l'équipe s'est incroyablement rapproché de nous et abat les formes monstrueuses des Rétrogrades à seulement quelques pas de mon duel. Ma fatigue commence à poindre doucement tandis que le Saniwa ne donne toujours aucun signe encourageant. Je sens une goutte de sueur rouler le long de ma tempe et perler à mon menton au moment où, dans le feu du combat, la faille de sortie de Tsurumaru apparaît à distance dans son dos, entre deux crêtes rocheuses.

Pas maintenant !

Comprenant aussi ce qui se passe, Mitsutada accourt immédiatement pour s'interposer, délaissant par la même occasion le yari qui s'opposait à lui. Aucun de nous ne peut se permettre de laisser filer Tsurumaru à deux doigts de la fin.

Le concerné, comme alerté par un signal silencieux, tente brusquement de se détourner de moi. Il esquive en se baissant un coup porté dans l'intention de l'empêcher de se retourner, me donne un violent coup de chausse dans une cheville et part en courant.

Je flanche l'espace d'une seconde, secoué par la douleur qui s'empare de ma jambe.

\- "Mitsutada !"

Comprenant sans plus de précisions l'urgence de la situation, le compagnon de longue date de Tsurumaru lui barre la route, l'arme au poing. Je l'entends essayer de s'adresser à lui mais ne trouve pas la concentration nécessaire pour décortiquer les mots. Mes oreilles sifflent. Le long de la crique, Fudou et Ookurikara arborent également les marques sanglantes de leur combat mais ne faiblissent pas un instant.

Comme eux, je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer ici.

Mitsutada affronte son vieil ami pendant que je me ressaisis et focalise mon regard. Chaque mouvement du pied est une torture mais je m'empresse malgré tout de regagner le combat.

Tsurumaru manque de peu de trancher la gorge de Shokudaikiri, ce dernier étant clairement déstabilisé par sa force. Il reçoit à la place une entaille aussi large que le bras au milieu du torse, heureusement amoindrie par la lanière de cuir qu'il porte et l'épaulière qui parvient à bloquer la lame avant qu'elle n'atteigne la motricité de son bras droit.

Arrivant par derrière, je saisis de toutes mes forces l'assassin. Mes bras passés sous les siens ne l'empêchent cependant pas d'utiliser son arme, aussi dois-je éviter de justesse la pointe du sabre qui ciblait mon visage. Je m'entends appeler à nouveau :

\- "Tsurumaru !"

Je le soulève mais il m'envoie aussitôt de puissants coups de talons dans les jambes et se débat, l'attention focalisée sur sa porte de sortie.

\- "Reprends-toi !"

Bien que presque aveuglé par la douleur lancinante traversant mon tibia et par la forme furieuse de Tsurumaru que j'étreins aussi fort que possible, je remarque bientôt un lien éthéré se tisser entre lui et la silhouette du Maître. Le fil, comme un cordon, est fait d'une brume mouvante à la beauté étrange, prenant racine de chaque côté dans le buste des deux hommes, puis les enveloppant doucement.

C'est le moment !

Le Saniwa ouvre brusquement les yeux et je l'entends réciter une suite d'incantations dans un ordre bien précis. Le cordon se brise en son milieu, faisant se dissiper les nappes d'énergie dans une onde puissante qui attire l'attention des Rétrogrades restants.

\- "C'est fait !" me prévient le mage d'une voix forte mais l'air épuisé. "Il va être réintégré à son arme, Mikazuki !"

Dans mes bras, Tsurumaru se raidit aussitôt. Puis comme dévoré de l'intérieur, il s'agite, gémit, serre les poings. Tel un démon que l'on exorcise, il commence à avoir de violents spasmes et hurle. De mon point de vue, le spectacle fait froid dans le dos. L'entendre pour la première fois depuis si longtemps n'aura jamais été aussi inquiétant. Le Yami se forme autour de son corps en un brouillard épais, ondoie comme la flamme d'une bougie qui menacerait de s'éteindre.

Rien ne se passe.

En réalité, le constat s'arrête à Tsurumaru. Pendant que dure son calvaire sans fin, la faille s'est soudain refermée, laissant à la place la forme encapuchonnée d'un homme de petite taille. Tout se précipite dans ma tête.

Nous perdons le contrôle de la situation.

Non, pire. Tsurumaru hurle à la mort dans mes bras et j'ignore quoi faire pour apaiser sa douleur. J'ignore jusqu'au moyen de le débarrasser de cette brume empoisonnée.

Autour de nous, les formes floues des ennemis survivants et de nos alliés me donnent le tournis. Les deux camps s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre. J'entends le Saniwa crier des ordres brefs dans le tumulte. Une décharge d'énergie traverse l'île entière et plus de Rétrogrades sont invoqués.

L'issue de la mission tourne au désastre.

Le Yami pénètre à nouveau par les pores de la peau de Tsurumaru. A travers le voile de fatigue qui s'est tiré lentement devant mes yeux, je distingue le Saniwa ennemi concentrer toute son attention sur lui. Il tente de nous le reprendre, balayant nos efforts alors même que l'âme entâchée de son assassin refusait de retourner à sa forme originelle.

Le rituel est un échec cuisant sur tous les points.

Ne me reste que la stratégie partagée l'autre jour avec les sabres Date. Ma dernière tentative désespérée.

Je réajuste ma prise sur Tsurumaru au moment où il reprend conscience, les yeux pleins de haine. Ma main ne s'empare de la sienne que de justesse, l'empêchant par la même occasion de me porter le coup qu'il me destinait.

Nos bras tremblent tandis que je tente d'ouvrir ses doigts pour lui arracher son sabre. Mes dernières forces s'écoulent rapidement. Il me tuera sans hésitation s'il prend le dessus.

Derrière lui, Ichigo et Uguisumaru rejoignent le combat après avoir été alertés depuis le village par les émanations de ténèbres qui prenaient racines sur le rivage. A mon grand soulagement, ils détournent immédiatement l'attention du Saniwa ennemi en le confrontant directement.

Je suis cependant contraint de reculer, Tsurumaru m'ayant asséné un coup de genou dans le ventre pour se dégager de mon emprise. Ma cheville me fait défaut au mauvais moment alors que je m'écartais et je tombe sur un genou. La lame blanche s'abat sur mon épaule et s'y enfonce.

Ma vision devient blanche. La chaleur de mon sang coulant sous mes vêtements ne me ramène que très modérément à l'instant présent et je regarde mon terrible ennemi, les paupières mi-closes, dans un monde flottant perdu à la frontière de ma conscience.

J'ignore ce qui se loge à cet instant au fond de moi, mais en regardant le visage adorable de celui qui compte le plus pour moi, si proche et pourtant si lointain, je sens une nouvelle vague de force me traverser des pieds à la tête, pareille à une lame de fond. Je prends un dernier appui et, oubliant l'acier fiché dans ma chair, me redresse en saisissant Tsurumaru, nos corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Ma main agrippe la sienne, la tord dans un angle douloureux. Je n'ai plus le choix.

Il serre les dents, bien qu'encore sous la surprise, et soudain, alors que je n'attendais plus rien de mes vaines tentatives, je le vois lâcher prise.

Le Tsurumaru Kuninaga émet une lueur glaciale au moment où je l'attrape. Une sensation à la fois étrangère et très familière remonte le long de mon bras. Ce n'est pas la morsure du Yami mais quelque chose de réconfortant que je n'arrive pas à situer.

Le regard de Tsurumaru s'est vidé, comme si un écho lointain avait résonné dans un coin de sa tête. Ma gorge se nouant à l'idée d'avoir pu commettre une erreur, je me laisse glisser à terre, le tenant toujours contre moi. Sa délicate figure pâle est toujours figée, le reste de son corps ne répondant plus non plus.

Je pose une main gantée contre sa joue et appelle, tétanisé :

\- "Tsuru !"


	12. Chapitre 11 PARTIE I : Memoria

**11 - PARTIE I  
**

 **TSURUMARU**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux au son d'une voix lointaine.

Autour de moi, le monde est blanc. Si blanc que l'on ne distingue ni relief, ni ligne d'horizon, ni ciel, ni perspectives, et que même mon ombre est blanche. J'ouvre une main devant moi. Elle est bien réelle et répond à mes commandes. Je fais bouger mes doigts pour m'en convaincre, les regarde longuement. Je me sens lourd et ensommeillé alors que je viens de me réveiller de ce qui semble être une longue nuit. Mes pensées sont incohérentes, brouillées par mon état léthargique et c'est à peine si j'arrive à en formuler une simple.

Je ne parviens pas à savoir si j'ai soif, froid ou si j'ai mal quelque part. Je suis déconnecté de moi-même et me tiens sans but et sans jugement dans cette bulle laiteuse dans laquelle je me suis éveillé.

 _... !_

Alors que je reste debout en fixant le vide, une silhouette approche. Elle se découpe parfaitement sur la toile incolore qui nous entoure, devenant de plus en plus nette jusqu'à ce que s'arrête à quelques pas de moi Sadayasu Adachi. Je connais son visage, mais je ne me souviens plus où je l'ai vu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un visage que j'ai aimé.

Il me sourit. Ça me réchauffe doucement, alors je souris aussi.

\- "Je suis si content de te revoir," dit-il sans un écho.

Sa voix est si proche de moi qu'elle pourrait venir de mes entrailles. Elle m'évoque quelque chose de distant et d'inaccessible. Je vois de la neige en rêve.

"Vous me connaissez ?"

\- "Oui, toi et moi sommes de vieux partenaires, tu sais ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Je fais non de la tête.

"Seulement de votre nom. Il doit être gravé en moi."

\- "On raconte qu'on n'oublie jamais ce qu'on a vu ou appris de son vivant, tu as seulement du mal à me resituer," dit-il.

"Peut-être."

Comme je n'arrive pas à réfléchir suffisamment pour alimenter la conversation, nous nous regardons un moment avant qu'il ne demande :

\- "Je peux m'assoir ?"

Comme je hoche la tête, il s'installe à même le sol. Je suis surpris de voir apparaître près de lui, comme si l'on avait épousseté une couche de neige, une table rudimentaire, un tatami et deux coussins qui me sont étrangement familiers. D'un signe, il m'invite à prendre place à ses côtés.

\- "Tu as bien changé," reprend-il après que je me sois installé.

"Changé."

\- "Oui. C'est subtil et tu le caches bien devant les autres, mais tu n'es plus le même."

 _Tsuru !_

\- "Ton regard était moins terne à l'époque," continue-t-il calmement.

"Je ne pense pas que mon regard soit terne."

Il regarde un moment les motifs naturels du bois de la table. Ses doigts ont un tic nerveux.

\- "Tu m'en diras tant..."

Je reste un moment avec lui à ne rien faire, sans même éprouver le besoin de parler. Sa présence est si infime que lorsque je ne le regarde pas, je pourrais avoir l'impression d'être seul dans la bulle. Peut-être suis-je encore en train de rêver.

Après que le temps se soit écoulé, trop difficile à jauger pour m'en faire une estimation, je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras. Il a une poigne forte qui m'est elle aussi familière. Sans doute m'a-t-il tenu ainsi à de nombreuses reprises autrefois, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

\- "Dis-moi. As-tu déjà éprouvé des doutes ou regretté le passé ?"

La question est si subite qu'elle devrait déstabiliser n'importe qui, mais à cet instant, rien ne me paraît plus étrange que la sensation de mon propre corps et du brouillard dans ma tête.

"Tout le monde est un jour amené à ressentir ce genre de chose. Je crois que j'ai déjà eu des regrets, mais je ne me souviens pas desquels."

\- "Ne pas avoir su protéger quelqu'un ? N'est-ce pas là la plus grande peur d'un sabre ?"

Je tourne la tête et le dévisage. Il m'accorde un sourire aimable mais aussi imprécis que sous un voile d'eau.

"Un sabre ?"

\- "Alors ça," s'amuse-t-il. "Tu ne te souviens même pas de qui tu es, Misasagi ?"

Je ne sais plus. Mais une douleur s'est mise à me vriller le crâne. Une sensation bien tangible qui puise dans mes souvenirs les plus noirs et me donne la nausée. Je saisis le bord de la table et penche la tête en avant.

 _Tsuru !_

Sadayasu ne paraît pas s'alarmer. Sa main tient toujours fermement mon poignet et il ne fait même pas attention à la façon dont je me suis recroquevillé.

\- "J'imagine que la culpabilité te pousse à renier jusqu'à ton identité."

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez."

\- "Moi aussi, j'ai voulu un temps oublier que j'étais un Adachi. Nos clans étaient si liés qu'une partie des Hôjô était nos propres cousins, mais la cupidité aveugle de Yasumori a retourné nos anciens alliés contre nous et nous en avons tous payé le prix."

"Je vous dis que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Qui sont les Hôjô ?"

En réalité, ce nom me retourne encore le ventre. Hôjo... Je connais un Hôjo Sadatoki.

Lorsque je relève les yeux, le visage de Sadayasu est devenu celui d'un autre homme, très jeune, avec des sourcils arqués. Je me lève brusquement, mais le monde tourne et je manque de basculer en arrière. C'est sa poigne sur mon bras qui me retient. Poigne que je ne suis plus très sûr d'apprécier. Je tente de m'en défaire.

\- "Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, Misasagi ?" demande-t-il sans que sa phrase ne ressemble à une réelle question.

Sa main se resserre un peu plus jusqu'à bloquer la circulation du sang et faire blanchir mon poignet. Son expression est pourtant loin de celle d'un fou. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il me fait mal.

"Vous êtes Hôjô Sadatoki..."

\- "Au moins te souviens-tu de mon nom," sourit-il. "Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi et ce à quoi je suis prêt à consentir pour te mettre la main dessus."

"Lâchez-moi."

\- "Te lâcher ? Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour t'acquérir ?"

Je le repousse et tire sur mon bras. Il tient bon.

\- "Alors ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?" lance une voix narquoise plus profonde que les autres.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui parle qu'une main puissante me soulève par le col en riant.

\- "Je pensais que tu avais un peu de plus de niaque ! Et bien quoi ? Où sont passées ton assurance et ta soif de sang, Misasagi ? Es-tu sûr d'être bien digne d'Oda Nobunaga ?"

Les yeux rose sablonneux de l'homme sont plissés avec sournoiserie entre ses mèches noires grisonnantes et il me toise d'une façon telle que j'ignore s'il me considère comme un vieil ami ou un déchet.

\- "Tu ne vas quand même pas oublier si facilement tout le mal que tu as causé, oiseau de malheur ? Où cachais-tu tes ailes noires tout ce temps ?"

J'ai envie de demander de quoi il parle, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il serait du genre à m'écouter. Ce qu'il dit n'a pour moi aucun sens. Il m'envoie à terre de toute façon, la douleur à l'impact étant bizarrement plus psychologique que physique. Pareil à un coup de tonnerre, je me souviens d'images incohérentes, de sang, et d'une odeur de terre humide. Je me sens fiévreux.

\- "Tu n'as rien à dire ?" poursuit Oda.

Pourtant quand je me relève, c'est le visage paisible d'un guerrier borgne aux cheveux noisette qui m'accueille. Son oeil bleu est comme un lac tranquille sous la brume.

"Date Masamune..."

Il me sourit et je ressens un attachement incontrôlable à cet homme. Derrière lui se tiennent trois ombres floues qui semblent m'attendre. Loin de savoir ce que je fais, je cours me plaquer contre lui pour ne pas qu'il disparaisse à son tour. De tout ce dont je me souviens, il est le seul qui ne m'évoque rien de néfaste. Le seul qui représente un foyer où rentrer.

Mes bras passés autour de lui, je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il pose sa grande main calleuse sur ma tête. Je voudrais me rendormir ici et maintenant. Le brouillard dans mon esprit ne s'est toujours pas dissipé.

 _Tsuru !_

J'entends une voix lointaine. La même qui m'a réveillé plus tôt. Elle est étouffée et si distante, comme si elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, pourtant elle éveille ma curiosité. Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part. Pourquoi suis-je entouré de choses si familières sans parvenir pour autant à m'en souvenir ?

 _\- Tsurumaru !_

Elle se fait plus forte et peut-être plus nette si je me concentre dessus. Est-ce qu'on m'appelle ?

Aussi longtemps que je voudrais rester auprès de Date Masamune, si quelqu'un m'appelle, ce doit être important. Un air froid me traverse au moment où cette idée me vient. Il y a une bonne odeur dans l'air, très sucrée.

Je rouvre les yeux et pousse presque aussitôt un cri. Ce n'est plus le grand homme châtain que je tiens contre moi mais un squelette humain dont la main est toujours affectueusement posée sur ma tête. Je veux reculer, mais roule dans ma précipitation, n'ayant pas remarqué que je suis étendu dans un lit de lycoris vermeils, plongé dans le noir. Où que je tente d'aller, je me sens prisonnier des bras du cadavre, destiné à étouffer ici.

L'air semble justement se raréfier dans mes poumons. Mon regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur la dépouille. On dirait qu'elle me sourit. J'ai la nausée.

Mon horreur est à son comble lorsqu'elle se redresse, comme animée par des fils invisibles, et revêt la forme desséchée de Sadayasu dans un vêtement mortuaire.

\- Tsuru !

Je saisis les pans de mon manteau, répondant instinctivement :

"Mikazuki !"

Le nom a roulé sur ma langue avec une facilité déconcertante. J'en apprécie la sonorité et la sensation qui l'accompagne. Un sentiment sécurisant m'innonde, et même si je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens, je sais que cette voix lointaine est ce vers quoi je dois me diriger. Aucun fantôme du passé ne saurait me retenir ici plus longtemps !

Je sors de son fourreau l'arme qui dormait à ma taille. Elle brille de la même manière que le reflet de la lune sur l'eau et émet un son cristallin.

L'onde se propage autour de moi comme une déferlante, elle balaye les ténèbres, chasse le brouillard qui noyait ma conscience. Je sais à nouveau qui je suis !

Tsurumaru Kuninaga !

J'arme mon bras et pourfends l'immondice qui me parasitait l'esprit. Elle n'émet pas un bruit tandis que sa forme grotèsque prend l'apparence successive de mes anciens maîtres, puis elle tend les bras vers moi :

\- "Misa..."

Avant qu'elle ne me saisisse à nouveau, sans doute dans l'intention de me garder ici, je décapite la tête d'Oda Nobunaga qu'elle arborait avec un sourire dégénéré.

La silhouette éclate avec un cri strident que je reconnais être le mien.

Alors j'étais prisonnier tout ce temps de mes propres démons...

\- _Tsurumaru, reviens !_

La voix est à présent claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle m'emplit d'un sentiment merveilleux et je me laisse porter par elle, vers la lumière.

* * *

Le bruit des vagues est le premier à parvenir à mes oreilles. Je me sens bercé par son chuchotis, ne captant qu'après les autres sons qui m'entourent.

Quand le voile qui s'était jeté sur ma vision disparaît progressivement, révélant des formes et des couleurs, je me retrouve plongé dans les yeux de Mikazuki. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux ciels nocturnes jetés au-dessus de moi.

Son visage est tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, une goutte de sueur roulant encore le long de sa tempe, et les mèches de ses cheveux sont collées à son front. Il m'appelle encore pour s'assurer que je suis bien revenu et écarquille les yeux quand je lui souris, ma voix n'étant guère plus qu'un murmure :

\- "Tsuru est là, Mikazuki... Je t'ai surpris ?"

* * *

Quand nous rentrons à la Citadelle, je tiens heureusement sur mes jambes, mon corps n'ayant pas reçu de blessures importantes le temps où ma conscience dormait. Il est midi passé et un grand monde nous attendait dans le jardin. J'ai moi même du mal à en croire mes yeux tandis que Taikogane déboule en courant et se jette dans mes bras en explosant de joie.

\- "Tsuru-saaaaan !"

Derrière lui, les autres ne sont pas en reste et acclament vigoureusement le retour de notre équipe. J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

\- "Tu vas devoir compenser toute l'inquiétude et tout le mal que tu nous as donné !" s'écrie Sadamune en dardant sur moi un regard brillant et une moue émue. "Avec les intérêts !"

Je ris en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, heureux de le revoir après tant de temps et malgré des condition aussi déstabilisantes.

\- "Allez, allez, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer alors que je suis rentré entier ?"

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre alors que des larmes débordent de ses grands yeux. Il me tambourine le torse en piaillant puis court voir Ookurikara et Mitsutada.

\- "Sakéééé- !" s'écrie soudain Jiroutachi dans la foule en brandissant deux flasques d'alcool.

Un tumulte festif s'ensuit aussitôt. Je vois passer sous mes yeux sidérés Nihongou, Monoyoshi et Yamatonokami avec de grands plateaux de kashiwamochi, de crackers de riz, de monaka fourrés à la pâte d'azuki et, plus perturbant encore, de sushis. Un véritable banquet est dressé sur des tables entreposées près du bassin, sous de grands parasols rouges qui n'ont pourtant pas lieu d'être en hiver.

Je regarde Hasebe tenter de maîtriser les débordements de certaines personnalités flamboyantes, dont Sengo Muramasa qui, enivré par l'occasion, n'a pas hésité à ôter ses vêtements pour parader à moitié nu entre les tables. Il faudra attendre l'intervention musclée de Tonbokiri et de Tomoegata pour le traîner de force à l'intérieur.

\- "Surpris, Tsurumaru ?" plaisante calmement Yagen en m'apportant une assiette de sushis et une coupe de saké.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?"

\- "La réussite de l'opération sauvetage. Tout le monde était assez nerveux avant votre retour mais certains se sont dit que nous pourrions fêter l'évènement. La Citadelle n'avait plus organisé ce genre de chose depuis ta disparition."

\- "Oui, bois, bois, Tsurumaru," dit Jiroutachi qui m'a sauté dessus entre temps. "C'est toi notre invité d'honneur après tout. Si tu ne termines pas ton saké, je pourrais toujours le boire à ta place."

\- "Ça suffit, laisse-le respirer," soupire son frère en le tirant par l'arrière du col.

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête mais baisse les yeux sur mon assiette.

\- "Je croyais que préparer des sushis pour tout le monde était devenu trop compliqué."

\- "C'est le cas, mais je me suis donné du mal avant le départ en me disant que je te devais bien ça," intervient Mitsutada toujours pas débarrassé de Taikogane sur son dos.

\- "Vous n'aurez jamais été aussi sympa que depuis que j'ai manqué de me faire buter, si je comprends bien."

\- "Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude," marmonne Kara-bou derrière lui.

Ignorant mes mains prises, je les attire tous les deux sous mes bras, comblé de joie.

\- "Vous vous êtes inquiétés," dis-je en fanfaronnant un peu, ma coupe de saké sous le nez d'Ookurikara.

\- "Arrête ! Tu vas m'en foutre partout," râle-t-il sans tenter pour autant de se dégager.

Je ris avec Mitsutada qui prend ensuite un sushi de mon assiette et me le fourre dans la bouche sans ménagement.

\- "Tiens, je croyais que tu étais impatient de goûter. Fais un peu honneur à ma cuisine."

Pendant que je mange, ils partent tous les deux à l'infirmerie pour soigner leurs blessures. A bien regarder autour de moi, ce doit aussi être le cas de Mikazuki et des autres membres de l'équipe, car je ne vois aucun d'eux dans la foule. Même le Saniwa, qui n'a pourtant reçu aucun coup, semble s'être isolé de la fête.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir causé beaucoup de soucis à tout le monde.

Tandis que je laisse mon regard parcourir le domaine et mes semblables qui rient ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que beaucoup de temps a passé. Pendant que je n'avais conscience de rien, mon corps a pourtant continué de bouger contre ma volonté et s'est retourné contre eux. Malgré tout ce que je leur ai fait subir, il me regardent sans animosité, comme si l'un des leurs venait de rentrer d'une longue absence. Je ne saurais jamais assez leur exprimer ma reconnaissance car grâce à eux, je suis enfin rentré à la maison.

* * *

La fête ne se termine que tard dans la soirée. Nous sommes de toute façon contraints de rentrer à cause du froid intenable jeté sur la région. En l'espace de neuf heures, je me suis descendu tellement de sushis de Mitsutada que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir absorbé le code génétique.

\- "Bye bye, Tsuru-san !" me lance Sada-chan tandis que je m'éloigne du reste des fêtards.

Je lui fais un signe de la main en baillant puis bifurque non pas vers ma chambre mais vers l'infirmerie. A cette heure, les couloirs sont quasiment vides, à l'exception de l'aile où logent les frères Toushirou, ces derniers vagabondant parfois jusque tard dans la nuit en se relayant pour passer aux toilettes.

Marcher entre ces murs m'emplit de nostalgie. J'ai conscience de m'être absenté si longtemps que j'ai bien failli ne jamais rentrer. L'odeur qui plane dans le bâtiment traditionnel m'avait manqué, ainsi que les estampes que nous avons accroché aux murs, le son proche de l'eau quand je dors et surtout ceux qui y vivent. Bien qu'étant un peu idéaliste, j'aimerais ne jamais plus avoir à quitter cet endroit.

Lorsque j'ouvre en silence le battant de la salle de soins, j'y trouve comme je m'y attendais mon Mikazuki encore alité. Ses réparations durent toujours plus longtemps que celles des autres, à cause d'un truc comme la complexité de l'âme de je ne sais plus quoi, honnêtement je me moque bien des détails. Alors que Mitsu-bou et Kara-bou viennent d'en sortir et sont directement partis se coucher, le vieux Sanjou est contraint de dormir à l'infirmerie pour la nuit.

J'entre au moment où il ressent ma présence et ouvre les yeux. Son visage lorsqu'il me voit est si beau, si limpide, qu'il chasserait les nuages du ciel. Mon coeur fond.

\- "Encore scotché au lit, grand-père ?"

\- "Ha ha ha, je suis désolé de te donner du soucis," dit-il calmement.

Sa voix est à peine différente de ce dont je me souviens. C'est comme s'il avait oublié comment rire entre temps et s'y prêtait à nouveau après une éternité. Je serre un pan de mon manteau.

\- "C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état. Excuse-moi."

\- "De quoi Tsuru se plaint-il ? Sans toi je serais sans doute mort bien avant dans les bois. Au lieu de ça je peux encore contempler ton visage et entendre ta voix. Ne t'excuse pas."

Je m'approche du lit pour m'y asseoir et parler, mais au lieu de ça, mon corps comme aimanté s'étend sur lui et je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine, à en devenir ivre, incontrôlable, mes mains empoignant ses cheveux, ma jambe frottant contre les siennes. Je sens qu'il se raidit un peu sous mon poids et que son souffle devient comme le mien erratique, saccadé par trop de baisers.

Il a passé les bras autour de ma taille et me presse contre lui. Sa force pourrait m'impressionner si je ne me sentais pas si excité par la sensation de ses muscles bien définis et par sa chaleur qui m'envahit. Son odeur est pour moi aussi rassurante qu'une lumière dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle réveille mes bas instincts, me fait tourner la tête. Je me sens débauché rien qu'à m'en emplir les poumons.

Il reprend le dessus lorsque je ne suis plus qu'une petite chose haletante piégée contre lui, enivrée, droguée à son contact. Ses lèvres savent parfaitement épouser les miennes, c'en est terrifiant et un gémissement étouffé m'échappe au moment où son genou m'effleure l'entrejambe. Des étincelles blanches parsèment mon champ de vision comme autant de petites lucioles alors qu'une indicible onde d'excitation me traverse des pieds à la tête.

Si mes visions fantasmagoriques avaient eu le bon sens de me placer dans cette exacte situation plutôt que de m'effrayer, j'aurais vendu ciel et terre pour me rendormir et me détourner de la réalité. Ça n'aurait pas été très malin sur le long terme, mais je parvenais déjà à peine à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, ayant oublié jusqu'au monde qui m'attendait de l'autre côté.

Mikazuki a plaqué une main sur ma bouche.

Ha oui, nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est plus la tranquille aile de notre chambre que presque personne ne traverse. Si quelqu'un passe et qu'il m'entend miauler comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait en nous surprenant en train de nous envoyer en l'air sur un lit public de la salle de soins.

Je passe mes bras autour de la nuque de Mikazuki en souriant. Sans doute cette personne devrait se dire que je suis un chanceux car, par je ne sais quel hasard, j'ai miraculeusement attiré l'attention du plus rare et du plus beau des Tsukumogami du Japon. Eussé-je séduit un Empereur que le mérite n'en serait pas plus grand. Mikazuki Munechika est de la plus pure et de la plus noble extraction. Un joyau sans rival.

Je me sens parfois si petit en comparaison.

Comme pour faire taire mes pensées, il ouvre soudain mes vêtements, faisant glisser le tissu le long de mes épaules. Ses pupilles se dilatent quand il me regarde partiellement nu au-dessus de lui. J'admire sans voix les croissants d'or de ses yeux s'éclipser doucement comme la lune au profit de ce qui ressemble à deux trous noirs. L'univers entier semble tapi dans ses prunelles enchanteresses.

Il me déshabille avec des gestes aussi doux qu'auparavant. J'ai l'impression d'être de la porcelaine entre ses mains. Puis il dépose mes affaires soigneusement sur le dos d'une chaise proche, m'attire à lui et me couvre de baisers. Aucune parcelle de mon corps n'échappe à ses lèvres, comme s'il souhaitait me marquer au fer rouge.

J'ignore comment réagir face à son évidente adoration, son expression ne dissimulant ni sa tendresse, ni le plaisir qu'il éprouve à me ravir la gorge de suçons. La seule pensée d'être aimé aussi passionnément par Mikazuki terrasse ma dignité de l'intérieur, m'envoie de délicieux électrochocs dans tout le corps.

Plusieurs de mes gémissements se perdent contre la main qu'il plaque à nouveau sur ma bouche au moment où il introduit deux doigts fins en moi. J'entends son souffle profond et l'influence de l'excitation sur celui-ci quand je me penche près de son visage. Il étouffe mes soupirs l'instant d'après en prenant à nouveau possession de mes lèvres.

Il me prend cette nuit-là jusqu'à me vider de ma dernière once d'énergie. Mon corps est à la fois surmené et planant. Ma conscience flotte non loin, sur un nuage de miel. Je me sens comme envasé dans du sucre.

Les yeux de Mikazuki sont fermés lorsque le réveil affiche trois heures du matin. Il est étendu sous moi et n'a pas l'air dérangé par mon poids pour dormir. J'aime la façon dont je transforme en l'espace de quelques minutes l'impeccable Céleste en un ramassis débauché, son visage perdant toute impassibilité, ses cheveux leur tenue.

Je le regarde sommeiller paisiblement, écoute le son feutré de sa respiration et tend doucement une main pour lui caresser une joue. Cet instant volé n'était pas très raisonnable compte tenu de la situation. Je dois parler au Saniwa de toute urgence. Mais pour cette nuit seulement, alors que mes paupières s'alourdissent à leur tour, je ne regrette pas d'avoir été un peu égoïste.

Ce matin sans faute...

* * *

Mikazuki m'accompagne chez le Saniwa ce matin. Ses réparations étant terminées, nous passons en premier du côté du forgeron pour récupérer son sabre comme neuf. L'homme mâchonne une brindille en travaillant lorsque nous arrivons et il s'empresse de nous désigner le support où sont entreposées les armes avec lesquelles il a fini.

\- "Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, mon petit Mikazuki," lance-t-il en attisant un peu les flammes du four. "C'pas tous les jours que j'aimerais avoir à tripatouiller un sabre aussi compliqué à remettre en état."

\- "Je vous remercie pour votre patience."

Je remarque les armes de Kara-bou et de Mitsu-bou au passage. Ils n'ont pas encore dû passer les chercher et doivent faire une grasse matinée. J'espère que ces deux-là ont enfin sauté le pas pendant mon absence. Quoiqu'avec Taikogane dans la même chambre...

\- "Allons-y, Tsuru."

Je hoche la tête et nous sortons de la fournaise pour nous rendre directement dans le bureau de notre hôte.

\- "J'attendais que tu passes me voir, Tsurumaru," me dit-il lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Rien n'a changé ici. Toujours ces longues bibliothèques -il y en a peut-être une de plus, des hologrammes affichant des données et des cartes un peu partout et le grand meuble qui paraît presque trop large pour un homme. Konnosuke a relevé la tête en nous entendant.

\- "Tsurumaru-san ! Mikazuki-san ! Ça fait tout drôle de vous revoir côte à côte !"

Je lui souris avant de retourner mon attention sur le Maître.

\- "J'ai un rapport compliqué à faire. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle à ce qui s'est passé pendant mon sommeil. Misasagi a tué bien plus que vous ne le pensez."

\- " _Misasagi_ ?" répète-il en déchiffrant mon expression. "Qui est-ce ?"

\- "Si vous voulez faire court," dis-je en baissant la tête, "c'était moi."

Je sens Mikazuki se raidir sensiblement derrière moi. Je sais qu'il ne me considérera jamais comme responsable de ce qui s'est passé mais je ne peux pas mâcher mes mots dans un moment pareil. Le Saniwa m'observe un moment en faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, puis il demande :

\- "Et la version longue ?"

\- "La version plus compliquée, c'est qu'une partie de moi que je tassais dans un recoin de mon esprit s'est brusquement réveillée et m'a plongé dans un sommeil profond pendant qu'elle prenait le contrôle de mon corps."

\- "C'est un cas de possession, Saniwa-san," intervient Mikazuki. "Tsurumaru ne peut pas être considéré comme responsable au vu des circonstances."

\- "Mikazuki !"

Il ignore mes protestations et confronte le Maître. C'est un peu embarrassant. Mais au lieu de répondre, le Saniwa pose une toute autre question :

\- "Misasagi... Si je ne m'abuse, c'est comme ça que certains t'appelaient jusqu'à l'ère du Sengoku. _Mausolée_ ?"

\- "Tch... Qui voudrait porter un nom pareil de toute façon ?"

Les deux hommes et Konnosuke me regardent fixement. Je me concentre vaguement sur le bord du bureau, poings serrés.

\- "Ma foi, ce devait être un nom qui effrayait l'ennemi," tente le Maître. "Pour un guerrier, qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se voir promettre le tombeau ?"

\- "Le déshonneur," dis-je immédiatement.

\- "Hm... Tu as certainement raison, mais ceux que tu tranchais restaient avant tout des hommes. A différents niveaux, tous craignent la mort. De toute façon Tsurumaru, l'incident de Shimotsuki est à présent loin derrière toi."

Mon souffle s'éteint dans ma gorge. Il me regarde comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Vous connaissiez le passé de Tsurumaru ?" demande Mikazuki à ma place.

\- "Je connais à votre sujet beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. Vous êtes mes précieux alliés dans cette guerre, après tout. Et même au delà de ça, ma spécialité sont les armes. J'ai mine de rien étudié le sujet."

Ça se tient. Mais j'ai tout de même du mal à croire que ce détail de mon passé soit consigné dans des textes.

\- "Tsurumaru," reprend le Saniwa en remarquant le drôle d'air sur mon visage, "tu dois comprendre que je ne me suis pas penché sur ton passé pour t'embarrasser mais pour mieux te connaître. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec chacun de vous."

Je hoche la tête et confronte à nouveau son regard.

\- "C'est bon. Vous avez raison de toute façon, c'est du passé."

Je repense au spectre qui hantait mon esprit et qui faisait écho à chacune de mes faiblesses. Si j'avais maintenant le choix, je le pourfendrais encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus trace. Tout ce qui était nécrosé en moi a disparu pour de bon.

\- "Il ne m'atteindra plus jamais," dis-je en souriant.

Le Maître semble emplit de fierté en m'observant. Son expression est la même que celle d'un forgeron ayant réussi l'œuvre de sa vie.

\- "J'espérais te faire dépasser tes démons en t'envoyant à Shimotsuki. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai culpabilisé lorsque l'équipe est rentrée sans toi. Mais te voilà finalement de retour et plus fort que jamais. Cette bataille est entre de bonnes mains."

A ses mots, je me souviens de la raison de ma venue et reprends un air sérieux.

\- "Attendez, vous devez savoir quelque chose au sujet de notre ennemi."

\- "Nous savons déjà qu'il s'agit d'une autre version de notre Saniwa, Tsurumaru," dit Mikazuki près de moi. "Je l'ai découvert en te pourchassant i peine quelques jours."

\- "Non, pas ça. C'est effectivement la même personne venue d'une autre époque mais il y a plus important."

A son bureau, le Maître pose son stylo et fronce les sourcils.

\- "Si tu as des informations sur l'ennemi, tu dois tout me confier sans omettre un détail."

\- "Vous avez sûrement recensé des cas d'extermination de domaines sous la protection du gouvernement. Des Saniwa ont été assassinés."

\- "En effet, trois membres de l'Ordre," dit-il lentement comme s'il se méfiait des révélations à venir. "Nous n'avons retrouvé que leurs cadavres et trop peu de leurs Tsukumogami pour comprendre ce qui s'était exactement passé."

\- "C'est moi qui ait été envoyé par l'ennemi pour massacrer vos confrères."

Après un silence, ses yeux détaillant sans les voir les séries de données défilant à l'écran, le mage me reprend :

\- "Tu veux dire _Misasagi les a massacrés_ , n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oh.. Oui," fis-je souriant, touché par sa confiance. "En effet, si vous me le permettez je devrais faire la différence."

\- "Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Mikazuki a subi une ébauche des mêmes symptômes juste après ta disparition et c'est à peine s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais il t'en parlera plus tard," ajoute-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard que je jette soudain au concerné. "Continue, tu as toute mon attention."

Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, je poursuis :

\- "Misasagi a été envoyé là-bas pour contrer ceux qui, parmi vos confrères les plus faibles, s'apprêtaient à découvrir l'emplacement de sa base d'opérations."

Le Maître se lève brusquement de son siège, faisant racler les pieds de celui-ci sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur le bureau.

\- "Ils étaient sur le point de le localiser ?!"

Quand je hoche la tête, il ajoute :

\- "Dans ce cas, est-ce que d'autres qu'eux, peut-être plus puissants, étaient également à deux doigts de découvrir la vérité ?"

\- "Oui, deux autres. Mais l'ennemi souhaitait récupérer d'autres sabres comme moi sous son influence pour lancer une offensive plutôt que de prendre le risque de me perdre. Mikazuki Munechika était dans sa ligne de mire depuis longtemps, mais faute d'avoir pu le corrompre, il s'est rabattu sur moi qui m'étais interposé."

\- "Je suis... surpris de la quantité d'informations que tu as pu amasser tout ce temps," déclare le Saniwa. "Mais dis-moi vite, Tsurumaru, qui sont ces deux autres membres de l'Ordre ? S'ils sont sur le point de découvrir quelque chose, il faut que je leur prête immédiatement main forte !"

\- "Ce sera inutile, Monsieur, car je sais où se trouve l'ennemi."

Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce, même Konnosuke s'est figé. Mikazuki lui-même me dévisage, incrédule.

\- "Tu... "

\- "Je suis en mesure de vous fournir l'information ici et maintenant. Oui."

Le temps que dure cette stupéfaction générale, les tic tac des aiguilles de l'horloge se succèdent inlassablement.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic.

Je les regarde tour à tour en me disant que je n'aurais pas pu faire un meilleur effet. C'est peut-être LA surprise de ma vie. Autant la savourer.

\- "Tsurumaru," me dit enfin le mage, estomaqué, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, "tu... peux me localiser ça sur la carte ?"

Il me désigne l'affichage numérique du Japon que Konnosuke fait pivoter dans ma direction, mais je balaye de la main la proposition.

\- "Inutile, vous ne trouverez pas l'ennemi sur une carte. Il est juste là."

Ils attendent. Mais je ne bouge pas.

\- "Comment ça, _là_?" demande Mikazuki. "Nous en avons déjà discuté, le Saniwa est hors de cause. Notre adversaire et lui sont deux personnes distinctes."

\- "Non, je veux dire là. Sous nos pieds."

\- " _Sous nos pieds_?" répète le Maître, troublé. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont sous terre, ce serait risible..."

\- "Leur monde, Saniwa, est l'inverse du nôtre. Ils sont notre miroir, notre reflet."

Je souris sinistrement.

\- "Maintenant, croyez-moi ou non, mais votre double se trouve juste là, sous vos pieds."

* * *

\- "Merci à tous de vous être déplacés," dit le Saniwa après avoir convoqué une réunion d'urgence comprenant l'ensemble des résidents, ainsi que le forgeron et les cinq émissaires de nos troupes humaines.

Nous sommes rassemblés dans le dojo et ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont pas pu s'y faire une place écoutent le discours directement sur la terrasse ou dans le jardin, Konnosuke s'étant arrangé dans ces conditions pour amplifier la voix du Maître.

Après un bref entretien avec le Doyen de l'Ordre, notre hôte a décidé qu'il était temps d'organiser la contre-attaque tant attendue depuis bientôt plus d'un an. Je ne tiens plus en place. Même Mikazuki qui se tient près de moi et qui a discrètement noué nos doigts ensemble à l'ombre du bain de foule semble nerveux. Aussitôt après ma révélation concernant le monde inversé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter ni de partager nos points de vue qu'il fallait immédiatement rassembler nos pairs et s'assurer qu'il ne manque personne.

\- "Si je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est pour marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche," déclare le mage non sans un certain enthousiasme. "Tsurumaru, qui nous est revenu des griffes de l'ennemi n'est pas rentré les mains vides et m'a confié ce matin-même l'information capitale que nous attendions tous."

A ces mots, les résidents de la Citadelle se font si silencieux que nous entendons le hennissement lointain des chevaux logés aux écuries et les battements d'ailes d'un groupe d'étourneaux qui s'était perché dans les branches nues des cerisiers. C'est effectivement un moment qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

\- "La base ennemie a été localisée !"

Il tend un bras au-dessus de lui, partageant un moment notre joie tandis que la foule, après un moment d'incrédulité, explose avec euphorie. Même les plus réservés s'autorisent quelques sobres acclamations avant de reprendre un air concentré.

\- "Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que la réponse soit à la fois aussi simple et aussi ennuyeuse," reprend-il en faisant signe pour que le silence retombe. "Tout ce temps, l'ennemi était notre miroir, juste là, à portée de la main. J'aurais sans doute dû le réaliser plus tôt. Mais les faits sont là."

Il dévisage ceux du premier rang un à un et parle alors d'une voix plus contenue :

\- "J'ignore encore comment c'est possible, mais la base ennemie se situe dans le Yomi."

C'est Konnosuke qui poursuit contre toute attente, faisant jaillir de la clochette à son cou différentes projections :

\- "Les Enfers Shintoïstes ont toujours été décris comme un endroit froid et lugubre. Tout y serait à l'envers comparé à notre propre monde. Le haut devient le bas, la gauche devient la droite. J'ajouterais que les anciens écrits mentionnent une souillure redoutable qui y sévirait et qui ronge les corps entreposés là-bas..."

\- "Un rapport avec le Yami qui faisait perdre la tête à nos semblables ?" demande à juste titre Hasebe.

\- "Je pense que c'est une hypothèse, mais impossible de la vérifier dans l'instant."

\- "Ce que je vous demande à présent," enchaîne le Saniwa, "c'est de vous tenir prêts à engager notre combat final. L'échec ne sera pas permis, car nous n'aurons peut-être qu'une seule et unique chance de l'atteindre. D'ici que je trouve un moyen de nous envoyer tout droit sur son domaine, les choses restent inchangées à la Citadelle. Ne changez pas vos habitudes, mais assurez-vous de rester en forme."

Il jette sur nous un regard à la fois reconnaissant et déterminé.

\- "Vous avez déjà tant fait et vous ne cessez de me surprendre, de repousser vos limites et de me suivre. Sachez que je n'oublierai jamais les efforts auxquels vous consentez chaque jour. J'espère pouvoir très bientôt lever vos obligations à mon encontre. Mes amis, le contrat qui vous lie à moi sera, avec un peu de chance, bientôt rempli !"

Au beau milieu du brouhaha, Mikazuki et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de baisser doucement les yeux. Sa main se resserre sur la mienne.

* * *

\- "A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?"

A ces mots, il lève les yeux sur moi, allongé dans notre futon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous parlons comme ça. Après l'amour, l'engourdissement a tendance à délier les langues et c'est dans ces moments que nous abordons des sujets difficiles.

\- "Tu veux dire après la guerre ?"

Je hoche pensivement la tête, le regard rivé sur la petite lampe rectangulaire posée à même le tatami. Elle émet une lueur douce et confortable.

\- "J'aimerais le savoir aussi," avoue-t-il sans réponse plus élaborée. "Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous redeviendrons des sabres. Notre réalité."

\- "Cette réalité-ci, à la Citadelle, n'est pas moins importante ! Nous avons pu nouer de nouveaux liens, nous exprimer, combattre dos à dos avec eux ! Je refuse de redevenir un sabre inerte qu'on enfermera dans une case au fin fond d'un entrepôt."

\- "Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

\- "J'estime avoir mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne mon avenir," dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. "Hm... Excuse-moi..."

Ce n'est pas après Mikazuki que je dois m'emporter. Il n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. Je sens sa main venir encadrer ma joue et ses yeux tranquilles posés sur moi.

\- "J'ai dit que je comprenais ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus je ne veux pas redevenir un sabre, mais il n'a jamais été stipulé dans le contrat que notre existence humaine se prolongerait à la fin de nos engagements. Ce n'était qu'un petit sursis."

\- "Je ne veux pas avoir à dire au revoir à Mitsu-bou et Kara-bou. Ni à Sada-chan. Et encore moins à toi, Mikazuki. On va nous expédier chacun de notre côté, sans doute entre les mains de riches propriétaires qui ne nous satisfont plus. Ce n'est pas une vie pour nous."

Je le fixe intensément.

\- "Est-ce si idéaliste que de vouloir vivre avec vous tous ?"

Avant d'ajouter plus bas :

\- "Vivre avec toi..."

Il me dévisage un assez long moment pour que ma dernière phrase vienne quelque peu me tourmenter. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

\- "Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça," fis-je un peu ennuyé en détournant la tête.

\- "Comment pourrais-je détourner le regard alors que tu me dis des choses si touchantes ?" s'amuse-t-il non sans me taquiner.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. J'aime qu'il me touche, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Je ne peux me résoudre à ne plus jamais me laisser noyer dans son odeur, ne plus entendre le son apaisant de sa voix. Cette main contre moi, si chaude et si réelle, aura-t-elle jamais existé lorsque nous ne redeviendrons plus que deux vieilles lames exposées sous verre ?

Suis-je destiné à ternir lentement en me languissant d'amour ?

\- "Tsuru."

Il m'appelle comme s'il se doutait de ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui et souris. Un sourire forcé, peut-être un peu hypocrite, mais je ne peux pas gâcher ce qui apparaît comme étant nos derniers jours. Mikazuki a surmonté ce qu'il pensait être ma mort. Il a avancé en gardant le dos droit, et s'il n'était pas heureux pour autant, il a néanmoins affronté l'avenir. Je veux être digne de lui.

\- "Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme et serein ?" dis-je doucement. "On dirait que tout ne fait que glisser sur toi sans emprise. Je ne sais pas si je dois te plaindre ou t'admirer pour ça."

\- "Je ne suis pas aussi serein que tu veux bien le croire," admet-il. "Pendant des mois, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais, allant jusqu'à me contenter de pouvoir parler à un substitut. En comparaison, une seconde séparation, dans la certitude que tu seras en vie et que l'on s'occupera bien de toi, ce n'est rien du tout."

\- "Tu n'es même pas un peu révolté ? Triste ?"

\- "Je le suis. Mais j'estime avoir déjà de la chance que tu ne te sois pas brisé. Ma vie avait perdu toute couleur, je ne sais pas si tu réalises dans quel abîme j'étais plongé."

\- "Tu penses qu'en réclamer plus serait cupide ?"

\- "Je pense que ce serait ingrat de ne pas réaliser ce que j'ai. Ce à quoi j'ai eu droit avec toi. J'ai pu goûter aux plaisirs de la chair et à une parfaite harmonie avec une splendide créature."

\- "Mâche un peu tes mots," fis-je en ne sachant plus où me mettre et en rabattant la couverture sur ma tête.

\- "Mâcher mes mots ? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'ici avec toi."

\- "Je ne parlais pas de ça !"

Il rit. De ce rire paisible qui laisse présager que tout ira pour le mieux.

Beau mensonge.

* * *

En trois jours, je réalise enfin ce qui me tracassait à la Citadelle. L'ambiance est lourde. Pas de la même façon lugubre que lorsque nous avons perdu Imanotsurugi ou Iwatooshi, non. Une ambiance plus morose, des sourires plus ou moins contrits, des regards perdus, pensifs.

Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter de l'avenir. Mais pourquoi l'aurais-je été ? Nous sommes tous destinés à retourner dans des musées après tout. Comme Mitsu-bou et Kara-bou, ou encore comme Mikazuki et moi, certains ont pu se trouver des affinités et ne veulent plus se dire adieu. Je peux ressentir tout cela flotter comme une brume au-dessus du domaine et nous affecter tous autant que nous sommes.

A juste titre, les plus jeunes sont aussi ceux qui éprouvent le plus de mal à masquer leurs émotions. Les frères Toushirou seront à nouveau dispersés, de même que les frères Samonji ou ce qui reste des Sanjou. J'ai même surpris une discussion sérieuse entre les lames Muramasa la veille, après l'heure du souper. Je me demande si je retrouverai Ichigo, Uguisumaru et Hirano après la fin de la guerre, ou si nous serons également répartis à des endroits différents.

\- "Dis, Mitsu-bou, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir quand tout sera terminé ?"

\- "J'en sais rien. Je serai sûrement restitué au Musée Tokugawa, dans la préfecture d'Ibaraki. C'est amusant comme j'ai l'impression d'être à la Citadelle depuis bien plus longtemps."

\- "Pareil pour moi. Même si je me suis longtemps absenté, mon ancienne vie me fait l'effet d'un rêve lointain. Ma réalité est ici, maintenant."

Mitsutada rassemble quelques pâtisseries et les enveloppe dans un linge blanc. Je le regarde faire sans me poser de questions.

\- "Tsuru-san," me dit-il d'un air concerné, "essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Tu sais, ça nous fait tous le même effet, mais nous n'y pouvons rien."

\- "On pourrait essayer de parler au Saniwa ?"

\- "Je l'ai déjà fait."

Je cligne des yeux en me redressant sur la chaise sur laquelle je suis installé.

\- "Ha ? Quand ça ?"

\- "Pendant que tu étais aux mains de l'ennemi. Tu as manqué la fin de l'été et tout l'automne, tu sais. J'ai eu largement le temps de me poser des questions."

\- "Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?" fis-je prudemment.

Mitsutada hausse les épaules.

\- "Il m'a dit que c'était au-delà de ses capacités. Qu'il ne pouvait pas maintenir nos enveloppes charnelles indéfiniment et que le faire diminuait considérablement ses forces."

\- "Hmm... C'est pour ça qu'il reste toujours à son bureau et ne sort qu'à peine ?"

\- "Il ne me l'a pas confirmé mais c'est ce que je pense. Je pense aussi que c'est la raison pour laquelle Konnosuke sert de relai et d'assistant multifonctions. "

\- "Mais si la guerre venait à s'allonger indéfiniment..."

\- "Ne parle pas de malheur," m'interrompt-il. "Ecoute, nous en avons bien parlé. Son énergie n'est pas la seule en cause. Le gouvernement voudra nous récupérer."

\- "Mais c'est le Maître qui nous a retrouvé ! Nous lui appartenons logiquement depuis."

\- "Ce n'est plus ainsi que fonctionne le monde," soupire-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. "Le Saniwa est mandaté par le gouvernement comme les autres pour mener cette guerre. S'il a à sa disposition des Tsukumogami qui l'aiment et le suivent, on ne nous demandera pas notre avis. Ceux qui dirigent considèrent, à juste titre ou non, que nous ne sommes que prêtés pour l'effort de guerre. Il faudra tôt ou tard nous rendre, sans quoi le Maître sera incriminé pour détention frauduleuse de trésors nationaux."

\- "C'est du délire !"

\- "Je sais. Il nous aiderait s'il le pouvait. Mais on ne plaisante pas avec les autorités."

Je serre les poings. Le sentiment d'injustice que je ressens me tord le ventre et je songe un instant à ce que peut penser notre Saniwa. Il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui mais ne savons que peu de choses de lui. Nous aime-t-il en retour, par exemple ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il redoute lui aussi en un sens la fin du conflit ? Nous dira-t-il adieu avec un sourire quand tout sera terminé ?

\- "Tsurumaru, s'il te plait," m'interpelle la voix de Kasen.

Je redresse la tête, surpris de l'entendre alors qu'il n'était pas dans la cuisine il y a une minute. Il me tend un thermos.

\- "J'aimerais que tu m'aides à préparer le thé."

\- "Quoi ? Le thé ?"

Je jette un coup d'oeil déstabilisé à ce qu'il vient de me donner et c'est Mitsutada qui vole une fois de plus à mon secours :

\- "Tu es vraiment dans les nuages. Je t'ai dis qu'on part pique-niquer pour la journée."

\- "En plein hiver ?"

\- "Nous ne verrons sans doute pas le retour du printemps," précise-t-il de façon monocorde. "Tout le monde aimerait en profiter une dernière fois, avec ou sans cerisiers."

Kasen ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder mais je lis la tension dans ses yeux.

Décidément, aucun de nous n'y échappe.

\- "Le Maître nous a demandé de ne rien changer et de nous tenir prêts au combat," dit l'aîné Kanesada après un silence. "Le problème, c'est que nous sommes tous nerveux. L'attente est insupportable."

\- "Alors plutôt que de nous entraîner," reprend Mitsu-bou en remplissant un panier avec les douceurs, "nous avons demandé la permission de nous éloigner juste un peu du domaine pour passer un moment tous ensemble."

\- "Comme des humains le feraient," dis-je dans un souffle. "Je vois."

Je regarde Kasen et lui fait un signe de la tête :

\- "Compte sur moi, par quoi on commence ?"

* * *

Les préparatifs terminés et après nous être installés dans l'herbe sur de grands pans de tissu, je commence à comprendre pourquoi personne n'a jamais l'idée de pique-niquer au beau milieu du mois de Janvier.

\- "I.. Il gèle !"

Mitsutada rit en me voyant aussi pitoyable :

\- "Je t'avais dit de prendre quelque chose pour te couvrir."

\- "Tiens, Tsurumaru-san," dit gentiment Ichigo en posant sur mes épaules un vêtement chaud. "J'avais emporté ça au cas où l'un de mes frères serait mal couvert mais tu sembles en avoir plus besoin qu'eux."

\- "Merci, Ichi-nii-san."

\- " _Ichi-nii-san_?" rit-il à son tour. "Tu vas compter comme ça jusqu'à combien ?"

Kasen passe entre nous et verse du thé brûlant dans nos tasses. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes vraiment nombreux depuis l'été. Les chambres de la Citadelle sont combles.

Mikazuki est installé plus loin avec Kogitsunemaru, Ishikirimaru et Higekiri. Il est en pleine conversation, sa boisson nichée entre les mains. Je regarde Shishiou les rejoindre dans son blouson polaire et leur parler avec une certaine excitation en faisant de grands mouvements.

\- "Si tu veux vraiment être avec lui, je ne te retiens pas, Tsuru-san."

Mitsutada a surpris le regard que je lançais vers les Sanjou, en particulier sur le plus précieux de la fratrie. Il n'est pas dupe.

\- "Kara-bou n'est pas là ?" dis-je par curiosité en notant son absence.

\- "Il ne va pas tarder. Le Saniwa l'a envoyé au village ce matin avec Sada-chan. Maintenant, n'esquive pas le sujet et file profiter de _lui_ tant que tu le peux."

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissant qu'il ne prenne pas ombrage de me voir lui fausser compagnie. Mitsutada est sans doute bien placé pour comprendre ce que je ressens. Quand la guerre sera terminée, il sera à nouveau séparé d'Ookurikara comme je le serai de Mikazuki.

Ce dernier lève d'ailleurs les yeux en me voyant approcher. Son sourire le plus aimable inonde son doux visage.

\- "Tsuru-yo s'ennuie ? Je pensais que tu serais plus occupé à surprendre ceux d'entre nous qui s'y attendent le moins."

Il se tait soudain et son expression change du tout au tout lorsque je m'installe derrière lui, me presse contre son dos et pose la tête contre sa nuque.

Sans spécialement me préoccuper d'eux, je sens malgré tout Ishikirimaru et Kogitsunemaru abasourdis. Le premier cligne des yeux d'un air hébété et le second, bien qu'étant dans la confidence, a ouvert la bouche sans émettre un son. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été aussi téméraire publiquement mais mon attitude n'est en rien assez intime pour prouver quoi que ce soit. A dire vrai, je n'agis pas bien différemment lorsque je bois trop de saké.

Higekiri est le premier à en rire, le son de sa voix aussi mélodieux que les gazouillis d'un oiseau.

\- "Oh, bien. C'est une excellente idée. Je devrais me trouver aussi quelqu'un contre qui me réchauffer."

\- "T.. Tsurumaru ?" tente poliment le frère aîné de Mikazuki, clairement perturbé de me voir collé à ce dernier.

Kogitsunemaru jette un coup d'oeil à son semblable et dit calmement :

\- "Ce n'est pas comme s'il vous restait beaucoup de temps. A mon avis, les autres se moquent bien de savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous deux."

Mikazuki se contente de sourire. Il se détend à nouveau et je peux le sentir porter la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire.

\- "Sans doute."

\- " _Ce qui se passe entre eux deux_?" répète Ishikirimaru. "Est-ce que quelqu'un va prendre le temps de me dire ce qui se passe ?"

Je ne prête pas attention à l'explication qui suit. A la place, je savoure le contact du Sanjou contre moi et passe les bras autour de sa taille. C'est la première fois que nous nous affichons clairement ensemble sans équivoque possible, et bien que les regards alentours soient confus ou simplement amusés, plus rien ne compte plus pour moi que de saisir au vol chaque instant, aussi infime soit-il, avant l'inéluctable.

\- "Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à te changer les idées," note Mikazuki à voix basse. "Les enfants s'en sortent mieux."

Effectivement, Midare et un groupe de six autres Toushirou courent plus loin entre les arbres et rient comme si plus rien ne menaçait leur petit monde. Je les envie presque.

\- "D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je nouais nos lames ensemble dans un étau si serré que personne ne pourrait jamais nous séparer ?"

Son dos est secoué par le petit rire qu'il laisse échapper. Le son chantant de sa voix m'indique qu'il sourit :

\- "Je pense que si tu faisais ça, nous ne pourrions même plus combattre. Le Saniwa a encore besoin de nous."

\- "Tes réponses sont trop pragmatiques. J'ai l'impression de m'inquiéter seul."

L'une de ses mains vient caresser les miennes, jointes au niveau de son ventre. La texture de ses gants m'envoie des fourmillements dans tout le bras.

\- "Je t'assure que tu n'es pas le seul à y songer. Ces dernières nuits, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées me parasitent l'esprit. Je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi, tu n'as pas arrêté de te retourner dans le futon jusqu'à une heure avancée."

\- "Désolé pour ça."

\- "Ce n'est pas tout. Tu es dans la lune et n'écoute qu'à moitié ce qu'on te dit. Quand je t'ai conseillé de prendre un manteau ce matin, tu es sorti de la chambre avec un regard fixe sans répondre."

Je pouffe de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- "J'ai fait ça ? Je ne m'en souviens même pas."

\- "Tu n'as pas à craindre l'avenir, Tsuru. Tu t'es battu pour pouvoir vivre avec moi le dénouement de cette guerre, alors ne regrette rien."

Le ton qu'il emploie se fait plus solennel.

\- "En tant que sabre, je suis heureux d'avoir vécu cette aventure avec toi."

\- "Et en tant qu'humain ?" dis-je sans trop savoir ce que j'attends de lui.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement mais lorsqu'il le fait, sa main retourne lentement contre sa tasse de thé.

\- "Tsurumaru, je pense que tu t'épargnerais beaucoup de souffrances si tu voulais bien comprendre que nous ne sommes pas humains."

Je n'aurais pas dû poser une question pareille. De tous nos semblables, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à lutter contre ma nature.

\- "Cependant, ce n'est peut-être pas ma réponse la plus honnête," ajoute-t-il après avoir terminé et posé la tasse près de lui.

Je cligne les yeux, ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Konnosuke surgit d'un buisson à ce moment.

\- "Vous tous !" s'écrit-il à perdre haleine, les oreilles droites sur la tête.

La foule s'immobilise. Je n'oublierai jamais cet instant. Une brise glacée souffle entre les branches nues des arbres dans le paysage figé. Nous tournons la tête comme un seul homme, sachant parfaitement de quoi il est question avant même que le renard ne poursuive.

\- "C'est le Saniwa ! Il demande à ce que chacun de vous se prépare à partir pour le monde inversé !"

* * *

Comme à notre habitude, j'aide Mikazuki à ajuster les derniers éléments de sa tenue. La chambre est silencieuse.

Le retour à la Citadelle était l'une des choses les plus étranges qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Les plus jeunes, qui jusqu'alors riaient un peu à l'écart, marchaient sans bruit tout autour d'Ichigo, Gokotai lui tenant la main en avançant à petits pas. Les autres arboraient tous plus ou moins la même expression.

Ce n'est ni de la peur, ni de la mauvaise volonté. Nous sommes probablement plus prêts au combat que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Je peux déjà sentir mon corps brûler d'anticipation à l'idée de brandir mon sabre une dernière fois. Le champ de bataille n'aura jamais été aussi salvateur. Il nous permettra d'oublier un moment les adieux à venir.

\- "Tsurumaru," dit doucement le Sanjou devant moi.

Je redresse la tête et reprends le nœud de son protège-cou que j'avais délaissé en rêvassant.

\- "Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs."

\- "Ce n'est pas le moment d'être distrait. Si tu n'es pas concentré face à l'ennemi, il n'hésitera pas un instant à te briser. Il existe pire séparation que la distance."

\- "Je ne me laisserai pas surprendre, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Et puis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer que nous faisons nos adieux à tout ce qui nous entoure. Nous ne reverrons jamais cet endroit non plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne répond pas. Je soupire un peu en terminant de l'apprêter. Mes jérémiades incessantes doivent commencer à lui peser. Je le fait tourner pour voir son visage. Étonnamment, le même air abattu que les autres résidents transparaît sur ses traits, malgré son expression digne et sa droiture.

\- "Tu sais," dit-il, "je te suis reconnaissant malgré tout de t'inquiéter autant et de refuser le dénouement de notre histoire. Quand Tsuru est comme ça, une douce chaleur m'envahit et je comprends que j'ai fait le bon choix."

\- "C'est moi le _bon choix_?" fis-je amusé. "Allez, ne me fais pas danser d'un pied sur l'autre comme ça, tu ne peux pas me demander à la fois d'accepter notre destin et me dire juste derrière que ma lutte fait plaisir à voir."

\- "C'est vrai," admet-il en souriant sans joie.

Dehors, j'entends les autres bouger, se rassembler dans la cour. J'ai conscience que le temps joue contre nous, bien que j'aimerais qu'il stoppe sa course ici et maintenant, pendant que je me tiens encore dans cette chambre avec _lui_.

\- "Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, Tsuru ?" demande soudain Mikazuki d'une voix composée mais douce.

\- "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Nous avons marché dans la bambouseraie ensemble. Tu m'as parlé de la guerre et j'avais quelques questions. Tu as été très patient avec moi. Je t'en suis encore reconnaissant."

\- "Tu avais un pétale de fleur de cerisier dans les cheveux," reprend-il avec un sourire tendre. "Quand j'ai voulu le retirer, tu avais l'air indisposé par ma familiarité."

\- "Ce n'est pas ça... Quand tu as approché ta main et que tu m'as touché comme ça, c'est ton visage qui m'a fait cet effet."

\- "Oh ?"

\- "Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Tu avais le visage le plus doux et désintéressé que j'avais jamais vu. Il a fait le vide en moi de manière si frappante que je... hm.."

Je me frotte la nuque en détournant le regard. Cette conversation est plus étrange que prévu. Mikazuki m'offre l'un de ses rires enchanteurs et pose une main sur ma tête avec toute l'affection du monde.

\- "Je suis heureux d'apprendre que j'ai fait à Tsuru le même effet qu'il a eu sur moi."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, mais je ne m'en cache pas.

\- "Cela dit, je ne parlais pas de cette rencontre là."

\- "Comment ça ?" dis-je en le dévisageant. "Tu m'as demandé si je me souvenais de notre première rencontre, alors je t'ai répondu..."

Dehors, les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Il n'y a plus personne dans cette aile de la maison.

\- "Il y a de ça très longtemps," poursuit pourtant Mikazuki, "je n'étais encore qu'une très jeune âme dans la maison de campagne de mon père. Il était devenu trop vieux pour forger, vois-tu, et laissait le soin à deux disciples de s'occuper des commandes passées par l'Empereur."

\- "De quoi tu me parles ? On va être en retard."

Il me serre brusquement contre lui. Je sens mes pulsations contre mes tempes et les siennes contre mon corps.

\- "Mi.. ka.."

\- "Il neigeait depuis trois jours. Je voyais les érables alignés sur le manteau blanc à travers la fenêtre et le feu du foyer crépitait. C'était une saison immobile mais reposante."

Je l'écoute en silence, ne sachant pas où il veut en venir mais happé par le son de sa voix et la façon qu'il a de parler de ses souvenirs.

\- "Sanjou Munechika devait recevoir une visite de marque, ce jour. Je l'avais vu échanger du courrier depuis quelques temps avec un correspondant inconnu. Et puis il est arrivé, cet homme dont j'ignorais tout. Il a été annoncé à l'heure du thé, puis il est entré et mon père l'a appelé Gojou Kuninaga."

Je me raidis comme si l'on m'avait versé de l'eau glacée sur le dos.

\- "Je connaissais le père de ce garçon. Gojou Kanenaga avait été l'un des meilleurs disciples des forges Sanjou et il avait à son tour tout transmis à son fils unique. Ainsi donc, le jeune Kuninaga venait présenter au vieux maître ses respects et ce qui devait être l'œuvre de sa vie. Un sabre blanc forgé dans la fougue de sa jeunesse et pourtant jamais égalé par la suite. J'étais là, Tsurumaru, quand ils ont dégainé la lame la plus pure que je n'avais jamais vu. Tu as chanté comme une coupe de cristal et ce son s'est gravé en moi."

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la texture de son vêtement et s'y accrochent. Je suis sans voix.

\- "J'ignore exactement depuis combien de temps je t'admire," reprend-il en voyant que je me suis figé, "mais si je devais être tout à fait honnête, je dirais que cette impression remonte alors que tu n'étais qu'un sabre nouveau-né."

\- "... Depuis combien de temps tu me caches ça ?"

\- "Depuis ce premier jour de printemps. Je te revoyais pour la première fois depuis plus d'un millénaire et tu m'as coupé le souffle."

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça maintenant, alors que je n'arrive déjà pas à me faire une raison ?

Mikazuki...

J'empoigne ses cheveux à l'arrière de la tête et l'embrasse si maladivement, si désespérément, que je ne sens pas les larmes franchir le seuil de mes yeux.

* * *

Comme je le pensais, nous sommes les derniers à rejoindre le bataillon. Une soixantaine de bras armés, peut-être plus, attend sans un bruit pendant que nous intégrons les rangs.

Le Saniwa arrive peu de temps après et commence un discours sur le temps passé à la Citadelle que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. A la place, je me rapproche d'Ookurikara.

\- "Je pensais que l'Armée Rétrograde viendrait directement jusqu'ici en se doutant que nous allions les percer à jour. Ils n'auront même pas essayé."

\- "Je me faisais la même réflexion," dit-il en détachant mal les syllabes. "Il faut s'attendre à un sale coup."

\- "Une surprise, tu veux dire !"

\- "Appelle ça comme tu veux."

Hasebe nous jette un regard noir en nous entendant converser pendant que le Maître parle mais se contente de nous faire signe de nous taire. Il prend les choses trop au sérieux. Je ne lui aurai pas assez fait de farces, à celui-là...

\- "Les équipes resteront les mêmes que durant votre séjour ici et ne comprendront plus seulement six membres," continue le Saniwa en fond. "Ceux qui n'auront jamais été attribués de façon fixe à une équipe formeront le groupe d'appui. Je compte sur chacun de vous pour veiller les uns sur les autres pendant le combat, afin que personne ne rentre brisé. Si vos blessures deviennent trop graves, ayez le bon sens de vous replier derrière vos partenaires plus en forme."

\- "Tu entends Kara-bou ? Si tu es blessé par un méchant je prendrai soin de toi," dis-je niaisement avec un air sournois.

Comme je m'y attendais, il m'assène un coup de coude dans les côtes en grommelant et je dois me retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant la veine palpiter à sa tempe. Mitsutada nous jette un regard intrigué.

\- "Ta faculté à passer du rire aux larmes et inversement me surprendra toujours, Tsuru," commente Mikazuki près de moi.

Je me tais.

Hesebe semble penser qu'il m'a remis à ma place car il lui adresse aussitôt un signe de tête reconnaissant.

\- "Je dois vous avouer qu'étant les mieux placés pour endosser l'offensive, nous ne recevrons sans doute pas d'aide extérieure, quand bien même mes semblables soient encore en nombre suffisant pour gérer d'éventuelles crises temporelles," dit le Saniwa.

\- "Le gouvernement n'envoie que nous ?!" s'emporte Mutsunokami dans les premiers rangs.

\- "Je sais que ça paraît incroyablement surréaliste mais ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de tout perdre avec une première incursion en eaux troubles sans savoir ce qui nous attend en bas. Ma position ne me permet pas de contester les directives..."

\- "Quelle folie," murmure Mitsutada. "C'est le moment ou jamais d'en finir et ils refusent de nous envoyer des renforts."

\- "Pour moi, les choses sont claires, "reprend le mage, "je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir là-bas ni de perdre un seul d'entre vous. Ce ne sera pas une bataille de reconnaissance mais LA bataille décisive, avec ou sans l'appui de l'Empereur."

Ce sera la même chose pour chacun de nous. Si notre tentative échoue et que nous disparaissons pour toujours dans le Yomi, l'ennemi pourrait décider d'abandonner son bastion actuel et ne manque sans doute pas de ressources pour trouver refuge ailleurs. Les sacrifices auxquels nous avons consenti n'auront alors servi à rien et l'Ordre relancerait un interminable jeu de cache-cache. Le gouvernement en place ignore-t-il cela ?

\- "Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais vous dire," commence le Maître d'une voix plus douce. "Si l'un de vous se retrouve face à l'ennemi - et j'entends par là le Saniwa réfractaire, bien qu'il ait mon visage, ma voix et sûrement ma façon de parler, ne vous laissez pas embobiner et tuez-le de sang-froid. Ce n'est pas une occasion que vous devrez laisser passer si elle se présente à vous. A ce moment là, souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a fait à Imanotsurugi et à Iwatooshi, pas du possible rapport entre lui et moi."

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître," le rassure Yamatonokami avec un sourire confiant, "la comparaison est possible mais pas le rapprochement."

\- "C'est vrai que vous n'avez rien en commun," ajoute Kashuu juste à côté.

Le visage du Saniwa se détend. Même d'où je suis, je peux voir ses yeux briller de reconnaissance tandis qu'il regarde chacun de nous tour à tour.

Enfin, il laisse son pouvoir jaillir de lui comme d'un puits d'éther sans fond, saisit les charmes incantatoires de sa besace et dit d'une voix claire :

\- "Et bien sans plus d'épanchements, affrontons vous et moi l'Enfer !"

Le monde tourne brusquement lorsque l'énergie puissante du mage nous happe. J'ai l'impression d'être secoué à l'envers et d'avoir le sang qui remonte aux extrémités de mon corps. Ce n'est pas le type de voyage auquel nous sommes habitués.

Quand le sifflement dans mes oreilles cesse et que le sol paraît à nouveau stable sous mes pieds, je daigne enfin ouvrir un oeil.

Ce que je vois alors surpasse tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Une Citadelle fantôme se dresse dans le lointain, dans un univers de brume et de poussière où tout semble figé sans gravité. De grands étendars noirs flottent sans vent sur le paysage morne et dénué de couleurs. Sous nos pieds, la terre a l'aspect d'une géode usée fragmentant nos reflets en de milliers de petites silhouettes éclatées.

Mais ce qui retient notre attention à tous n'est pas le monde incongru dans lequel nous avons attéri. Ce n'est pas la présence, comme sur un champ de bataille, d'innombrables corps délavés étendus ça et là telles des marionnettes abandonnées. Ce ne sont pas non plus les fortifications dressées autour de la maison, mais plutôt l'armée de Rétrogrades qui s'étend immobile à perte de vue et dont l'énergie malsaine brouille la ligne d'horizon.

Le Maître tire calmement l'un de ses feuillets.

\- "Nous étions attendus."


	13. Chapitre 11 PARTIE II : La Frontière

La première équipe dirigée par Mikazuki et la seconde par Juzumaru s'écrasent toutes deux contre la ligne de front ennemie. Nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie plus élaborée, les archers ennemis et des trébuchets nous visant déjà. Si les monceaux de roche nous manquent presque systématiquement, certains des nôtres ont été touchés par les flèches de la première salve. Nous devons bouger et éviter par tous les moyens de nous déplacer en formation serrée.

Du coin de l'oeil, je peux voir le Saniwa soigner ceux d'entre nous qui déplorent déjà quelques blessures, son énergie émanant doucement de ses mains. Il lève les yeux et étudie la situation rapidement, puis se sert du charme qu'il tient encore entre ses doigts et nous emplit d'une force mystérieuse.

La sensation jaillit du plus profond de mes entrailles et envoie des vagues magnétiques à travers tout mon corps. Je me sens capable de dévaster des pelotons entiers. La gravité du Yomi est déjà une curiosité à elle seule, j'ai l'impression de me déplacer dans un air à peine moins dense que de l'eau et me sens plus léger que si j'étais en coton, mais l'envoûtement me permet maintenant de bouger bien plus rapidement.

Je remarque le changement presque aussitôt, alors que nous faisons une percée incroyable dans la ligne de défense Rétrograde. Mon sabre danse presque sans que je ne réfléchisse. Nous sommes lui et moi une seule et même entité consciente. Je tranche le bras d'un uchigatana et Taikogane l'achève dans la seconde. Nous avançons. Si je ne pense plus à rien, je pourrais presque faire ça pendant des heures, détruisant tout ceux qui daignent s'opposer à ma lame.

Près de moi, Mitsutada et Ookurikara tiennent mon rythme. Leur frénésie et la mienne ne faisant qu'une comme autrefois. Les quatre frères Date sont enfin réunis dans un même combat et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux à cette idée.

Une secousse agite le sol. Ce sont les coups portés par les deux Célestes combattant côte à côte. Une émulsion terrible à laquelle je n'assisterai qu'aujourd'hui. La force tranquille des deux Commandants est comparable à la puissance des marées contre laquelle nul ne peut lutter. D'où je suis, je vois les ennemis balayés par les salves de coups impitoyables, puis se changer en poussière à l'instant où leur arme se brise.

De l'autre côté, ce sont les sabres Shinsengumi qui travaillent de concert, et plus loin encore, à l'extrémité de notre ligne de front, les frères Genji. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Maître tenait à exploiter nos affinités les uns aux autres. Tout paye aujourd'hui, tandis que nos adversaires sont exterminés par pelotons entiers face à notre fulgurante avancée.

J'entends le son des taiko de guerre se rapprocher. L'ossature de la Citadelle se rapproche mais elle demeure protégée derrière de grands remparts au sommet desquels sont postés les archers. Profitant de la masse gigantesque d'un ôtachi plus grand que les autres - sans doute un seigneur de guerre, je m'élance dans la masse grouillante d'ennemis.

\- "Tsurumaru !" s'écrit Mitsutada dans la mêlée.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" ajoute juste derrière Sada-chan avant que je ne disparaisse presque entièrement derrière l'amas de démons.

Je saute, prends appui sur l'épaule blindée du Chef ôtachi et bondis aussi haut que mes forces me le permettent. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression de voler. La faible gravité me porte miraculeusement jusqu'au chemin de ronde du rempart le plus proche. Je m'y suspends, les jambes dans le vide et me hisse au sommet. Ma manœuvre risquée n'aura coûté à mon manteau qu'une petite déchirure sans importance. Ce qui vient ensuite est bien plus intéressant.

Je pousse les archers depuis les hauteurs ou les fends en deux. Au pas de course, c'est comme jouer avec des quilles, peut-être un peu plus divertissant. Une à une, je saute sur les dents du rempart. Le rythme de mes pas est précis, entêtant, et les têtes de mes ennemis sautent l'une après l'autre. Quand j'attire enfin l'attention des autres monstruosités postées dans les hauteurs, je me sers des plus proches comme de boucliers, les désarmant d'un coup de pied et leur lacérant le visage du revers de leur propre yumi.

Je saisis une flèche dans le carquois du dernier Rétrograde de la muraille, lui tranche la gorge et saute à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol pour atteindre le muret adjacent. Mon corps percute de plein fouet l'archer qui s'y trouvait, sans doute prêt à me cueillir, et je lui plante la pointe de la flèche dans un oeil. Son grognement couvre un moment le son des tambours, me faisant vibrer de l'intérieur. Je l'achève aussi sec et entame le nettoyage du second des trois remparts.

Plus bas, mes semblables soudain libérés de la menace des attaques à distance changent de formation et se déploient. Le groupe de soutien achève ceux qui parviennent à passer entre les mailles du filet que nous avons tissé.

* * *

Le Yomi s'étend à perte de vue. Depuis mon rempart, je ne distingue rien d'autre que la surface craquelée du sol, comme un lac gelé, et ce jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Une lueur grise, pâle, maladive, flotte au-dessus comme de la poussière en suspension. J'ai beau avoir logiquement passé du temps ici, je ne me souviens quasiment de rien. Ce que j'ai vécu pendant que j'étais aux mains du Saniwa réfractaire ne m'apparaît plus qu'en un brouillard flou et distant. Le souvenir de mes interventions dans le monde réel est déjà plus net mais j'aurais préféré manquer de détails. Mon bras se souvient encore qu'il a tué d'innocentes personnes et d'autres Tsukumogami dans ma folie. J'espère pouvoir un jour arriver à vivre avec ça sur la conscience sans culpabilité.

Je saute sur le troisième et dernier rempart. La bataille ne sera bientôt plus qu'une affaire de corps à corps et de mêlée et nos troupes franchiront d'un moment à l'autre les fortifications. La Citadelle ennemie est à portée de la main.

Je pousse du pied le dernier archer encore en vie, m'assure de le voir mourir quinze mètres plus bas et me tourne vers la bâtisse. On dirait qu'elle ondoie doucement à la manière d'un mirage ou sous une pellicule d'eau. Mon regard se fixe soudain sur une forme sombre, un humain debout sur le toit et qui semble suivre le cours du combat. Je me sens traversé d'un frisson aussi bref que tétanisant. Mon ventre se tort, pourtant, ma main se resserre sur la poignée de mon sabre. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cet homme.

Me servant d'une corde déjà déroulée du côté intérieur du mur, je m'empresse de descendre au moment où la percée de mes semblables passe également les remparts et combat dans ce qui aurait dû être le jardin. Un craquement puissant sur le côté me fait presque sursauter. C'est la première fortification qui vient d'être éventrée par Mikazuki, très rapidement suivie des deux autres, brisées par Oodenta et son frère Sohayanotsurugi. Les Célestes peuvent être vraiment terrifiants quand ils s'y mettent. Fracasser une façade de cette épaisseur comme s'ils coupaient du beurre fondu...

Débarrassées des contraintes d'un passage étroit, les troisième et quatrième équipes s'avancent sur les restes épars de roche éclatée. Je me fraie un chemin à coups de sabre, fais gicler le sang à mon visage, pendant qu'un charme de notre Saniwa fait s'ouvrir un passage au beau milieu de la meute ennemie jusqu'aux portes de la Citadelle.

Ni une ni deux, je m'élance mais mon corps est brusquement retenu en arrière par une main agrippée à mon manteau. Mon coup part aussitôt, pourtant ma lame est stoppée en cours de route par celle d'un autre tachi. Je redescends un moment sur terre, mon corps comprenant mal cet arrêt subit alors qu'un visage familier me sourit.

\- "Ces surprises là sont dangereuses, j'ai failli te frapper," lui dis-je.

Mikazuki me tient toujours l'épaule, mais au lieu de m'empêcher de partir, il m'adresse un signe de tête et nous partons ensemble.

Je me sens tellement entier à ses côtés. Mes jambes me portent plus vite que jamais. Tant que je serai avec lui, tout se passera bien, j'en suis convaincu. Nous franchissons donc sans heurt la marée de Rétrogrades en laissant à nos amis le soin de s'en charger, atteignons la maison et le Sanjou saute immédiatement sur le toit. Par réflexe, j'allais prendre la porte. Avec un petit rire nerveux, je bondis à sa suite.

L'homme au capuchon se tient toujours là, guère intimidé par notre proximité. C'est presque trop facile. Nous pointons nos armes sur lui mais un sourire fend son visage. La ressemblance avec le Maître est vraiment troublante.

\- "C'est vraiment dommage, Tsurumaru," dit-il sur un ton navré, "nous formions un beau partenariat toi et moi."

\- "Ne le laisse pas parler, Tsuru !"

Mikazuki n'attend pas et, conformément aux ordres de notre Saniwa, abat son sabre de toute son énergie. La lame se bloque dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues à quelques centimètres de l'ennemi. Une vague éthérée remonte le long de son arme, glisse sur son bras et le paralyse tout entier. Je le vois serrer les dents, essayer malgré tout d'atteindre l'homme avec un peu de bonne volonté. Frappé d'outrage à le voir ainsi, j'attaque à mon tour, par un angle plus difficile à calculer.

\- "Hé là, doucement," se contente de commenter le garçon en m'immobilisant à mon tour. "Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux, mais à vous voir comme ça c'est plus clair que jamais. J'aurais dû profiter de cette faille."

\- "Fanfaronnez tant que vous le pouvez, "dis-je malgré la rigidité de mon corps. "D'ici deux petites minutes, nos troupes seront là et nous verrons alors comment vous contrerez cinquante des nôtres soutenus par notre Saniwa."

Un air sombre lui voile un moment le visage tandis qu'il perd son petit sourire suffisant. Mais bien au lieu de se résigner, il frémit, commence à glousser puis bascule la tête en arrière et rit franchement. Le son émet un écho désagréable. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- "Ça vous fait rire ?"

\- "Tu es touchant de naïveté, Tsurumaru," ricane encore l'autre. Ses petites dents blanches contrastent avec le reste de sa forme, toute de gris et de noir. "Mais vous tombez si facilement dans les mailles de mon filet."

A ces mots, il lève une main au ciel. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais la terrible réalisation m'éclate au visage lorsque Mikazuki et moi assistons à ce qui vient. Une nuée d'innombrables lames de toutes sortes se plante au sol derrière l'avancée de nos semblables, les coinçant entre eux et la bâtisse et encerclant même le domaine entier. Le Saniwa réfractaire joint deux doigts. Je n'ai pas le temps ni la force de faire quoi que ce soit, mon corps entier est tétanisé sous l'influence de son énergie. Les pupilles du vieux Sanjou se résorbent presque entièrement alors que nous assistons à l'apparition d'une nouvelle armée remplaçant la première et animée d'une énergie bien plus destructrice.

\- "Mitsu-bou !" fis-je en criant.

Mes frères sont en bas, submergés entre deux lignes de Rétrogrades. La panique me gagne. Je dois absolument descendre les aider avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'eux !

Me voyant si préoccupé et me débattant, Mikazuki m'interpelle :

\- "Nous ne les protègerons pas comme ça, Tsurumaru. Il peut sans doute les invoquer sans limite et indéfiniment."

L'homme fait un nouveau petit rire sinistre.

\- "Je reconnais bien là ce bon vieux Mikazuki. Quel sang froid exemplaire alors que les tiens se font massacrer un peu plus bas. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je prendrai grand soin de ceux qui ont les prédispositions à me servir."

 _Des prédispositions à le servir_? Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?

\- "De toute façon," reprend-il, "le charme de votre ridicule Saniwa s'est presque entièrement consumé. Vous allez vous faire écraser."

Et d'un mouvement du bras, il nous balaye tous les deux dans la fosse grouillante de démons. J'ai tout juste le temps de sentir Mikazuki m'attirer contre lui pendant la chute et me protéger de son corps lorsque nous heurtons le sol. La masse d'ennemis se referme sur nous.

* * *

Le choc fait trembler nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre et j'entends un craquement sinistre. Soudain prit de panique à l'idée que Mikazuki se soit brisé dans un mauvais mouvement ou qu'un os se soit fracturé, je me redresse mais constate avec soulagement que ce n'était que l'impact sur le sol qui a craquelé sous notre poids. De longues striures violettes s'étirent en zébrant le périmètre sur quelques mètres et disparaissent sous les pieds de la foule d'ennemis qui se jette sur nous.

Le Sanjou me re-plaque au sol aussitôt. Je n'ai l'occasion que d'entendre deux ondes de choc successives secouer la terre en pulvérisant tout sur leur passage. Il me remet sur pieds l'instant d'après. Je vois qu'il se tient tant bien que mal l'épaule qui a encaissé notre chute, desservant par la même occasion son bras droit avec lequel il manie son sabre.

\- "Tu es blessé," fis-je remarquer plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

\- "Hn. Ce n'est rien. Viens."

Il m'entraine avec lui. Je réalise que nous nous trouvons dans ce qui ressemble à l'oeil d'un cyclone, un espace dégagé de toute présence ennemie alors qu'ils étaient, il y a encore quelques secondes, une trentaine à s'amasser contre nous.

\- "Tu les as vraiment exterminés..."

\- "J'ai légèrement progressé depuis ta disparition," admet-il avec un bref sourire avant d'ajouter rapidement : "Là, Tsuru ! Le Saniwa !"

Il me relâche le poignet pour pouvoir dégainer et je ne comprends que maintenant son intention. Si notre Maître meurt ici, nous sommes tous perdus à jamais dans le Yomi. Avec l'apparition subite de cette nouvelle armée, la tendance s'est inversée et un troupeau entier de Rétrogrades est après lui. Je vois d'ici sa chevelure d'ébène et sa longue robe de mage entre les corps massifs des démons qu'il repousse tant bien que mal. Aucun des nôtres ne semble pouvoir lui venir en aide, la masse de guerriers étant bien trop dense et épaisse pour pouvoir s'y faufiler.

Je tire également ma lame de son fourreau et balaye avec Mikazuki les monstruosités en un coup porté à grande vitesse. L'air se ride et les environs frémissent lorsque les ondes de nos attaques se croisent. Une poussière cristallisée se soulève de la surface éclatée du sol.

\- "Tsurumaru, Mikazuki !" s'écrie le Saniwa, sa voix trahissant son soulagement. "Merci d'être intervenus, je crains ne pas être aussi bon que vous sur le champ de bataille."

\- " Saniwa-san, votre double a invoqué cette seconde armée avec autant d'efforts que s'il soufflait la flammèche d'une allumette. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur un face à face direct dans ces conditions."

\- "Je m'en suis rendu compte, Tsurumaru. Une équipe doit l'atteindre pendant que les autres retiennent ses guerriers, nous n'aurons pas d'autre alternative."

Mikazuki tranche un tachi et son escorte de quatre tantou pendant que nous tentons de mettre les choses au clair. Je me sens prit par le temps.

\- "Quels sont les ordres alors ?"

\- "Pour l'instant," dit-il en levant la voix par-dessus le tumulte de la guerre, "venez en aide aux autres. Nous sommes trop acculés et je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous. Je vous accompagne."

* * *

Nous avançons tant bien que mal dans le chaos. Nos nouveaux ennemis sont redoutables et attaquent de tous côtés, tant et si bien que Mikazuki et moi sommes obligés de défendre le Maître en combattant la plupart du temps dos à dos.

Notre duo, soutenu par les charmes incantatoires du Saniwa, parvient enfin à rallier le petit groupe de Nikkari, Juzumaru et Otegine. Nous réorganisons notre formation et nous dirigeons ensemble vers une autre poignée des nôtres aux prises avec le flot de Rétrogrades.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, retrouver les miens et m'assurer qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Malheureusement, notre troupe a beau s'étoffer doucement à mesure que nous progressons, nous ne croisons toujours aucun sabre Date. Pire encore, je sens mes forces s'amenuiser bien trop rapidement. Aux visages des autres, je constate vite que mon cas n'est pas isolé.

\- "J'ai utilisé ma dernière bénédiction il y a dix minutes," dit le mage désemparé. "Au train où allaient les choses, je n'imaginais pas que vous n'affrontiez qu'une armée de paille et j'ai utilisé les charmes les plus puissants dès le début. Ce combat ne devait pas s'éterniser."

\- "Une guerre d'endurance serait perdue d'avance, je comprends le raisonnement," pardonne vite Ookanehira. "Il nous fallait la force de frappe nécessaire et vous l'avez déployée comme un coup de tonnerre. C'est cet autre Saniwa qui fout tout en l'air."

\- "Au cours d'une guerre, l'ennemi se laisse rarement faire docilement," fis-je à mon tour.

\- "Attention ! Yari !"

Un démon de trois mètres de haut armé d'une lance crépitante d'énergie nous prend de loin pour cible et approche à grands pas. Je laisse Nikkari et Namazuo se charger de libérer la voie et regarde les deux Célestes frapper de concert une fois de plus. Le spectacle est encore plus ahurissant de près.

\- "Les Seigneurs de Guerre nous encerclent !" fait brusquement remarquer le Saniwa. "Tsurumaru, Uguisumaru, prenez le tachi. Ookanehira et Honebami sur le premier ôtachi, Midare, Doudanuki et Nagasone sur le second !"

Sur ces mots, il tire un petit papier, l'active et impreigne nos lames d'un feu vorace. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça cool et de me dire que Mitsu-bou aurait adoré.

Je m'élance avec mon vieux compagnon, laissant aux autres le soin de protéger le Maître. Uguisumaru me fait signe. Il perce les rangs par la droite, je prends donc logiquement la gauche. Nos armes tracent de longues estafilades aussitôt rongées par les flammes. Nous n'avons même plus à nous soucier d'achever les ennemis à peine entamés.

D'un mouvement précis, je tranche les ligaments d'une jambe de l'oni, lui faisant poser genou à terre. Mon acolyte et moi devons nous y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour endommager les points vitaux. C'est à cause de la soudaine dissipation de la magie, j'en suis persuadé. Mon corps est à présent plus lourd et plus lent, chacun de mes souffles haletants m'irrite la gorge et mes pulsations frénétiques résonnent jusque dans ma tête. Perdant patience, j'exécute le démon en abattant le tranchant de ma lame de toutes mes forces sur sa nuque. Je sens l'os céder puis l'ignoble créature disparaît dans une brume opaque.

C'est alors que je le vois, derrière un groupe de Rétrogrades en feu, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Ookurikara ?

Je laisse Uguisumaru rejoindre notre groupe et charge les unités vulnérables sur mon chemin. Les flammes ont déjà fait la moitié du travail mais je les fends en deux malgré tout, passe au travers du brouillard laissé par leurs corps puis attrape mon ami par l'épaule.

\- "Kara-bou !"

Il se crispe un peu plus et tente de me repousser du coude, dents serrées. A bien regarder, les ennemis ne semblent même pas se préoccuper de lui. Je suis le seul qu'ils engagent.

\- "Tsuru-saaaan !" lance la voix de Sadamune derrière moi.

Je me tourne, confus, et le vois arriver en courant avec Mitsutada sur ses traces.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" dis-je en désignant notre compagnon dont les gémissements étouffés m'inquiètent de plus en plus. "Il refuse de bouger."

\- "Il n'est pas le seul," s'empresse de préciser Shokudaikiri, une balafre sur la joue. "Plusieurs des nôtres commencent à se transformer, c'est le chaos le plus total."

\- "Se transformer ?"

Je regarde Ookurikara dont les ongles sont plantés dans le crâne et qui fixe rageusement un point invisible, ses yeux d'or oscillant dangereusement entre deux coloris distincts. Ça ne me rappelle que trop quelque chose...

\- "Il résiste encore mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra," reprend Mitsutada après avoir transpercé et repoussé un démon. "Le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de mettre la main sur l'autre Saniwa et le forcer à stopper le processus, mais en attendant, il faudra te préparer à combattre certains de nos alliés !"

Sidéré, je lève les yeux sur le toit de la Citadelle. L'homme s'est installé sur les tuiles et nous regarde comme si nous étions un divertissant spectacle à ses pieds. Comme s'il sentait le poids de mon regard sur lui, ses yeux acérés se posent soudain sur moi et j'entends alors sa voix dans ma tête :

" _Et bien, ça ne te rappelle pas de bon souvenirs ?"_

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de cette présence parasite, lève mon sabre pour me défendre d'un groupe de Rétrogrades puis cherche des yeux notre Saniwa et le groupe qui l'accompagne.

A ce moment, la terre tremble de façon plus menaçante que jamais. Je manque de perdre l'équilibre, ne me rattrapant de justesse qu'à un ennemi proche tandis que de grands crocs saillants jaillissent du sol. La Citadelle elle-même se surélève comme si une montagne poussait sous ses fondations.

Un petit cri de surprise de Sadamune me rappelle à l'ordre et lorsque je tourne la tête, je n'ai le temps que de le voir emporté vers le ciel sur l'une de ces dents rocheuses avec plusieurs Rétrogrades.

\- "Sadachan !" le rappelle Mitsutada au pied de la colonne dont le pied ne cesse de s'élargir.

Ni une ni deux, je cherche du regard un autre de ces phénomènes. Le sol s'agite à quelques mètres, sous les pieds énormes d'un démon à quatre sabres. Je file au pas de course, ne prenant pas même la peine de tuer sur mon passage, saute sur la carcasse d'un wakizashi et termine le reste de ma fulgurante avancée en bondissant d'épaule en épaule sur les silhouettes des monstres.

Le pan de terre se met à poindre et à s'élever au moment où je termine ma percée sur le corps immense de l'oni ambidextre. Il fait trois pas en arrière. Un peu plus et il tombe de la plateforme en pleine ascension. Je force. Mes okobo glissent un peu sur le sol craquelé et je réalise à quel point je manque d'énergie. C'est finalement son bras, aussi épais qu'un rondin, qui me balaye en arrière avec tant de puissance que je roule jusqu'au bord du gouffre, les vibrations finissant le travail et faisant basculer mon corps dans le vide.

Je n'ai le temps que d'attraper l'ossature hérissée de la colonne après trois mètres de chute et m'y suspends de toutes mes forces pendant que la dent ne cesse de s'élever vers le ciel. Heureusement, les flammes de ma lame se sont taries et je peux rengainer tant bien que mal pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je calcule la distance me séparant de la colonne voisine, dont la plateforme pousse un cran plus bas, et me propulse à la seule force de mes jambes.

La chute me fait l'effet d'un coup de porte dans le dos et quelques éclats de terre me percent et m'écorchent la peau mais je me redresse aussitôt, cours et me lance d'un pic à l'autre pour atteindre Sadamune à peine plus loin. Il est acculé, les talons pratiquement dans le vide au moment où je renverse brutalement trois démons par-dessus bord. Je dégaine d'un geste et tranche les fonctions vitales d'un quatrième, attrapant le petit tantou par ses vêtements par la même occasion et l'écartant du gouffre.

\- "Tu arrives juste à temps !" s'écrie-t-il en reprenant corps avec le combat et en m'épaulant.

\- "Un peu plus et _Micchan_ ramenait une crêpe à la maison," fis-je en souriant, ma lame sifflant dans l'air.

\- "Attention derrière !"

Je pivote juste à temps pour voir Kogitsunemaru abattre sur moi son tachi gorgé d'une énergie malsaine. Elle m'est désagréablement familière. Lorsque je bloque et que nos aciers se rencontrent, je ne peux que ployer, un genou à terre, sous l'écrasante puissance dont il fait preuve. Ses cheveux ont tourné à l'ébène et son visage n'affiche plus qu'une expression platonique. Je me demande même s'il me voit réellement.

Taikogane vole à mon secours en voyant le coup prêt à m'achever, se jette sur le Sanjou du haut de son petit gabarit alors que ce dernier fait brusquement volte-face. J'entends la déchirure des deux tenues. Celle de Kogitsunemaru, ouverte par le petit poignard, et celle de mon frère, accompagnée d'une longue gerbe de sang.

Mon corps entier se raidit en le voyant rouler à terre et se tenir les côtes, puis tenter malgré la douleur de se relever pendant qu'au loin, des duels similaires opposent de la même façon plusieurs des nôtres à nos amis manipulés.

Je réalise que nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre.

* * *

La pression augmente dans l'air pendant que le Yami prend peu à peu possession des corps de nos amis. Heureusement, tous ne sont pas menacés. Si j'ai bien retenu une chose de mon séjour ici, c'est que la possession n'est effective que sur ceux qui présentent une part d'ombre. La maladie fait ressortir ce qui est le plus enfoui, les peurs les plus primitives et les regrets. Ceux qui ont le plus souffert au cours de leur vie et qui ne tirent pas de croix sur leur passé sont des cibles idéales. Même un seul petit travers est implacablement exploité.

C'est ce que je me dis tandis que je défends ma vie face au frère de Mikazuki, le très généreux et souriant Kogitsunemaru dont un détail du passé à dû provoquer la transformation. L'appeler ne servirait à rien, et je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de retourner mon sabre contre lui. Je sais à quel point sa conscience est étouffée derrière ce masque.

Plus près de nous que je le voudrais, c'est Izuminokami qui a brandi son arme contre le petit Gokotai, ce dernier aussitôt protégé par Ichigo. Et au loin, je distingue aussi les formes vengeresses de Sayo et de Souza Samonji, tous deux opposés à leur frère Kosetsu désemparé. Au train où vont les choses, nous allons êtres mis à terre par ceux-là mêmes avec qui nous affrontions vents et marées.

Ookurikara s'est-il également transformé depuis que je l'ai quitté des yeux ?

Je me mords la lèvre pour me forcer à rester concentré et ne pas désespérer. C'est plus difficile que prévu mais Kogitsunemaru ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Son sabre déchire mon manteau déjà malmené. Un pan de ma chainette en or est sectionné sur le coup et se balance misérablement comme un pendule à chacun de mes mouvements. Ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Sadamune qui se tenait tranquille jusque là, tenu en respect par l'imposant tachi Sanjou, trépigne en me voyant mis à mal par mon adversaire. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'ont traversé mes camarades pour me ramener tandis que je m'en prenais sauvagement à eux. Cette malédiction est intraitable !

\- "Désolé, Tsuru-san, mais je ne vais pas te regarder te faire tuer sans intervenir !"

Taikogane dont le flanc est encore ouvert et saigne abondamment se jette une nouvelle fois à corps perdu dans un combat inégal. Son poignard faisant pâle figure face au katana assoiffé de sang qui contre presque systématiquement mes propres coups.

\- "T'es plus buté que tu en as l'air," dis-je inquiet mais non sans une certaine fierté.

\- "Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre du temps ici !" répond-il en esquivant de justesse la lame adverse. "Va vite arrêter le Saniwa avec d'autres sabreurs de ton rang !"

Mitsutada me tuerait s'il me voyait le laisser combattre seul un ennemi contre lequel il ne peut rien, mais je sais aussi à quel point les paroles de Sadamune sont justes. Nous sommes dans une impasse bien trop critique pour que je fasse la fine bouche. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui accorder ma confiance et stopper une bonne fois pour toutes le seul véritable responsable tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- "Ne meurs pas ici, Sadachan !"

Je pars à vive allure sur ces mots, espérant ne rien regretter. Tandis que je jette un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière, je le vois se gorger d'énergie, ses vêtements en lambeaux flottant dans son dos, et je suis alors sûr que nous nous retrouverons au terme du combat.

* * *

Je passe d'une plateforme à l'autre aussi vite que mes jambes épuisées me le permettent. Si j'arrive à rallier quelques uns des nôtres qui n'ont pas encore été transformés, je peux tenter une nouvelle fois de confronter le Saniwa en noir. Je suis sûr que c'est aussi ce que ferait Mikazuki.

En songeant à lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il souffre du même mal que les autres. Le connaissant, il doit être encore en train de protéger le Maître, quand bien même il serait seul contre tous. Je veux croire que le Yami n'a plus rien à exploiter chez lui maintenant que je suis rentré et bien en vie. Ce gouffre dans son coeur n'a plus lieu d'être.

Je m'arrête pour trancher deux Rétrogrades solitaires sur la dent rocheuse la plus proche de la Citadelle. Bien que je me sente capable de franchir d'un bond la distance qui m'en sépare, je dois me raviser. Seul, je ne fais pas le poids. L'homme nous a déjà prouvé de quoi il est capable en stoppant net ma lame et celle de Mikazuki avant que nous ne le touchions, puis en nous repoussant comme si nous ne pesions pas plus lourd que deux effigies de paille.

Je me penche au-dessus du vide et essaye plutôt de trouver un moyen de descendre. Si j'avais des ailes, la question ne se poserait même pas...

Un son tout à fait identifiable siffle derrière moi alors que je me tiens en équilibre au bord de la colonne. Je manque de basculer en avant, l'un de mes pieds dérapant sur le coup, mais me laisse finalement tomber pour me rattraper aussitôt au rebord de la plateforme. Accompagnant le mouvement d'élan, une simple pirouette en balancier me permet de remonter, cette fois face à l'ennemi.

\- "Koryuu ?!"

Le frère blond de Mitsutada ne répond pas, ses cheveux ayant viré au blanc et son visage aussi terne que les autres possédés. Alors que je le fixe, c'est Kashuu qui m'attaque par le côté, plus silencieux qu'un chat.

Combien sont-ils au juste ?!

Je ne peux que me baisser et reculer à deux pas du gouffre. Si je ne me sors pas de cette situation, je suis mort dans tous les cas. Autant que ce soit le sabre à la main.

Je dégaine et bloque Kashuu, seulement pour voir le tachi de Koryuu s'abattre comme un couperet. Ma lame part, dévie la trajectoire et le premier est à nouveau sur moi. Je recule encore. La cadence que je dois tenir est pratiquement inhumaine. Je sens le danger planer au-dessus de ma tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

Soudain, d'un mouvement aussi bref que précis, l'un des deux me touche. L'acier me mord comme chauffé à blanc, m'envoie des étincelles lumineuses jusque dans le crâne. Je peux sentir mon sang. Il est sur mon ventre, sa chaleur poisseuse me rappelant douloureusement à la réalité. Puis aussitôt après, c'est ma main directrice qui est salement entaillée alors que je tente de me tirer de ce mauvais pas. J'ai manqué de peu l'amputation pure et simple.

Désarmé, j'entends plus que ne vois mon sabre glisser au loin, puis s'arrêter dangereusement près du vide. Ma vision est encore floue, pourtant je distingue nettement les deux autres s'approcher. Sans mon arme, je ne suis guère plus dangereux qu'un chaton.

Est-ce ainsi que tout doit se terminer pour moi ? Tsurumaru tué par ses propres compagnons alors qu'il aura lamentablement échoué à protéger ce qui compte pour lui ?

Le sol tremble à nouveau. Encore étourdi par la douleur, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je retombe sur le dos. Si j'arrive à ramper suffisamment vite en tirant profit de la distraction, je peux peut-être récupérer mon sabre.

Un coup part. Je trouve la force de rouler sur le côté et commence à me faufiler, déchirant mon hakama au passage. Ce n'est pas bon... J'ignore quelle partie de mon corps a été touchée mais je commence à recracher du sang. Ma vision ne se dégage pas, prise sous son voile trouble déformant l'espace.

Je ne sais comment mais j'atteins par miracle la poignée de mon sabre, ne trouvant le temps que de rouler sur le dos pour dévier le coup de grâce qu'on me réservait. Ma lame se fendille et je tousse. Un liquide chaud éclate d'entre mes lèvres et constelle ma tenue de petits points rouges.

Koryuu et Kashuu se jettent sur moi comme des loups affamés. Je voudrais me redresser mais mon corps pèse si lourd... Je lève mon arme d'une main frémissante, prêt à recevoir les entailles qui me sont destinées, mais le sol tremble à nouveau et une lueur bleue envahit mon champ de vision . Au même moment, mes adversaires sont repoussés avec tant de force qu'il disparaissent tout bonnement l'espace d'un battement de cils. A leur place, une forme familière m'approche puis vient me soulever dans ses bras.

Son odeur est la première à me baigner tout entier. Elle me rappelle à quel point je ne peux me permettre de perdre ici et maintenant, m'évoque des jours heureux, la sécurité de notre futon et le visage le plus enchanteur qui soit.

\- "Tiens bon, Tsurumaru," dit sa voix au travers de l'épais brouillard de mes pensées.

C'est comme s'il chassait les nuages...

Il m'emporte. Je ne ressens que les secousses de ses pas pressés et les battements de son coeur. Comme c'est reposant, après avoir lutté avec autant d'acharnement, que de se laisser porter en toute confiance quelle que soit la destination.

* * *

Quand il s'arrête enfin, je l'entends discuter brièvement avec le Maître, puis d'un seul coup, tout le poids qui pesait sur mon corps commence à disparaître.

\- "Tu n'es pas passé loin, Tsurumaru," commente le Saniwa en laissant son pouvoir me requinquer. "Je sais à quel point tu es téméraire mais fais plus attention. Si Mikazuki n'avait pas ressenti ta détresse, je t'aurais retrouvé trop tard."

La brume se dissipe en moi. Leurs visages m'apparaissent à nouveau nettement, tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

\- "Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour ta lame," reprend le mage en désignant mon sabre encore légèrement fêlé, "alors manie-la avec précaution à partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que le forgeron jette un oeil dessus."

\- "Saniwa-san," fis-je alors. "C'est l'anarchie la plus totale. La plupart des nôtres sont..."

\- "Possédés par le Yami, je sais."

Il fronce les sourcils, lève les yeux et regarde autour de lui les affrontements les plus douloureux à encaisser.

\- "Je pense être capable de les sauver mais ils sont bien trop nombreux et l'endroit ne convient pas. J'ai vérifié, à aucun moment l'ennemi n'a déclenché les transformations. Ce qui veut dire que le Yami plane depuis le début dans l'air que nous respirons. Ce doit être une composante à part entière du monde des morts qui fait s'inverser le karma et les tendances de tout un chacun. Mon double n'a trouvé qu'un moyen de l'exploiter à ses fins."

\- "Dois-je lancer un groupe à son encontre ?" demande Mikazuki en laissant à trois de nos semblables le soin de repousser les assauts ennemis.

Le Saniwa se mordille nerveusement le pouce, tiraillé entre l'urgence de la situation et le surmenage des Tsukumogami restants.

\- "Si votre tentative échoue," dit-il, "je ne pense pas que nous aurons la force de nous relever. Penses-tu être capable de contrer ses maléfices ?"

\- "Je ne suis sûr de rien. Cependant, permettez-moi d'emmener au moins Tsurumaru."

\- "Inséparables, hein ?"

Son sourire est compréhensif, peut-être même paternel. Il hoche la tête et le ciel s'illumine à cet instant. Nous nous tournons d'un même mouvement, les yeux braqués sur la grande faille qui vient de s'ouvrir au-dessus du champ de bataille.

\- "Encore ?!" s'écrit le Maître poings serrés. "Mikazuki, remettez l'opération à plus tard, cette nouvelle invocation est une priorité absolue !"

Un souffle puissant balaye le paysage stérile, siffle entre les colonnes émergeant du sol et font se soulever les pans de nos vêtements. Dans une friction d'énergie crépitante, une armée descend du portail béant et pose pieds à terre. Il faut à notre Saniwa un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche, le visage stupéfait.

A la place des démons que nous attendions se dresse une jeune mage aux longs cheveux noisette entourée d'une cinquantaine de Tsukumogami.

* * *

\- "Inue-san," bredouille notre Maître médusé.

La jeune fille, immédiatement portée jusqu'à nous par ce qui semble être son Capitaine nous fait alors face et annonce :

\- "Saniwa Hitomi Inue, sur le terrain ! Midorikawa-san, tu sembles en difficulté."

Derrière elle, son armée se met en mouvement et engage les Rétrogrades comme nous le ferions. Je suis du regard leur avancée, pareille à une marée impétueuse s'écrasant sur des rochers.

\- "Je croyais que nous ne pouvions espérer aucune aide," souffle le Maître. "Comment se fait-il..."

\- "Et bien certains d'entre nous ont décidé que cette bataille était trop importante pour te laisser y aller seul. Konnosuke a demandé notre aide et nous a transmis les coordonnées. Regarde, voilà les autres."

Le ciel se ride une nouvelle fois tandis que deux autres failles apparaissent l'une après l'autre, faisant s'agiter les unités ennemies. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Alors que tout semblait sur le point de basculer, quelques membres de l'Ordre proches de notre Saniwa ont choisi de braver les consignes pour nous prêter main forte !

\- "Ça va saigner !" lance avec force un grand homme blond entouré de plantureuses Tsukumogami d'estampes Ukiyoe.

A peine plus loin, c'est une élégante femme mûre qui déploie avec panache les esprits logés dans d'anciens éventails. Ces derniers semblent flotter dans de grands voiles éthérés et contrairement à nous, se battent en invoquant les forces du vent. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

\- "Vous nous sauvez la mise !" s'exclame notre Maître. "Si c'est possible, occupez-vous du gros des troupes pendant qu'on se charge de leur Chef."

\- "Saniwa-san," intervient soudain Mikazuki, "ils vont se trouver confrontés à nos semblables possédés, et leur arrivée ne résout pas le problème du Yami."

\- "Tu as raison..."

Hitomi nous dévisage un moment de ses yeux verts boisés mais attend patiemment que son collègue parle. Celui-ci se tourne vers elle, décidé.

\- "Écoute, si nous combattons ici, tes troupes seront à leur tour rapidement contaminées par la brume qui plane dans l'air. Ce sera la même chose pour les Tsukumogami de Nanami-san et de Taiji-san. La moitié des miens s'est déjà retournée contre nous."

\- "Quoi ?" fait-elle en écarquillant les yeux. "Mais c'est irrémédiable ?"

\- "Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus d'énergie et de nouveaux charmes. En cela, vous pouvez m'aider tous les trois. Mikazuki, Tsurumaru !"

Il tourne la tête et nous fait un signe résolu.

\- "Partez devant. Trouvez notre seul véritable ennemi et empêchez-le d'invoquer à nouveau. Je vous rattrape dès que les autres seront débarrassés de son emprise."

Il ne faut qu'un mot d'ordre pour que nous partions sur le champ en direction de la Citadelle, le chemin considérablement moins chaotique depuis l'arrivée des renforts. Le bâtiment est toujours niché sur la cime de l'immense géode sortie plus tôt de terre. Il surplombe le vaste paysage comme une vigie du haut d'une montagne.

Alors que nous approchons, je ressens la même puissance qu'auparavant affluer dans mes veines. Mes six sens se développent à nouveau au delà de mes limites habituelles.

\- "Oya ?" fait doucement Mikazuki en expérimentant la même chose de son côté. "Le Saniwa a réactivé ses charmes de combat, on dirait."

\- "Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux ! On a une copie à mater, toi et moi."

Il hoche la tête, puis écarte de notre passage le duo uchigatana et wakizashi qui tentait de nous barrer la route, le mouvement de son sabre accompagné d'une friction de l'air si puissante qu'une onde de choc part aussitôt ravager le pied d'une colonne proche. La terre frémit, puis tremble littéralement alors que le monceau cristallin, pareil à un pont-levis, bascule à la manière d'un arbre mort et vient s'écraser contre le haut rempart de la Citadelle. Sans freiner sa course, Mikazuki me fait signe et nous sautons sur la plateforme, des éclats de gemmes pourpres craquant sous nos pas alors que nous entamons l'ascension.

Le ciel se pare de vagues éthérées successives dont je reconnais la teinte bleutée. Les Saniwa doivent être en train de dresser une protection tout autour du domaine pour nous protéger des effets du Yami et entament sûrement la décontamination de nos alliés. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour Sadamune et pour tous ceux qui luttaient comme lui contre des visages familiers sans pouvoir faire usage de leur sabre.

Arrivés presque au sommet de notre passerelle, je constate qu'il nous manque quelques mètres pour atteindre les planches de bois de l'engawa suspendues quasiment au-dessus du vide. D'un grand bond, Mikazuki et moi franchissons la distance de concert et montons aussitôt sur le toit.

L'homme se tient toujours là. Il est assis sur les tuiles et nous regarde, capuchon rabattu sur les épaules, comme si nous ne représentions aucune menace. Il tend une main avec un grand sang-froid tandis que nous nous jetons sur lui, faisant surgir le plus gros démon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis le début de cette guerre. Un monstre de quatre mètres, cornu avec de petits yeux perçants, le visage rabougri et armé d'un ôtachi faisant deux fois sa taille. Le toit vole partiellement en éclats, les tuiles se brisant sous les pieds de la créature alors qu'elle se précipite sur mon compagnon, sabre levé. Le coup qui s'ensuit éventre littéralement un pan de la maison.

\- "Mikazuki !"

\- "Ne t'occupe pas de moi, détruis l'ennemi !" me lance-t-il, encore dans les airs suite à son esquive avant de retomber sur le dos de l'oni.

Je me détourne tant bien que mal au moment où son tachi perce la nuque de la bête, lui soutirant un hurlement si terrible que les vibrations sous mes pieds manquent de me faire glisser en arrière. Le Saniwa en noir rit doucement en me voyant chercher mon équilibre :

\- "Tu ne comprends pas encore que vous ne faites pas le poids ?"

Je dois me mordre la langue pour éviter de répondre à la provocation, dégaine ma lame à la place et me propulse avec toute la volonté du monde à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa gorge est exposée, juste à ma portée !

\- "Navrant," soupire-t-il en levant seulement la main.

Mon arme se plante comme la première fois dans un obstacle invisible, bloquée à seulement quelques centimètres de sa cible. Je pourrais l'avoir fichée dans un tronc d'arbre que la sensation ne serait pas bien différente, le sourire suffisant de l'homme ne faisant qu'accentuer ma frustration.

\- "Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris la première fois," dit-il. "Je suis intouchable."

Sur ces mots, son pouvoir apparaît soudain à la manière d'une brume éclairée par des projecteurs, suspendue tout autour de lui et l'enveloppant de la tête aux pieds. C'est ce qui m'empêche de l'atteindre ! J'ignore comment il s'y prend, mais il doit pouvoir manipuler la densité de l'air qui l'entoure.

Pourtant loin de me laisser abattre, je retire ma lame de son emprise et attaque à nouveau, brutalement, à plusieurs reprises. Sans bruit, mon sabre ne fait que percuter sous tous les angles imaginables la protection impénétrable dans laquelle le Saniwa s'est réfugié. Je saute dans son dos et frappe en une fraction de seconde la nuque. Encore une fois, la pression repousse mon arme avant que je ne le touche. Je m'acharne en vain.

\- "Bien, bien," rit-il encore. "Tu ne manques pas de ténacité. Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui me vaut cette haine farouche ?"

\- "Vous portez très mal le masque de l'innocence," fis-je en haletant. "Inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi. Je connais vos méthodes."

\- "Ha, tu me connais donc. Très bien, Tsurumaru."

Je serre les dents. Il est affreusement calme et complaisant, ça ne me plait pas.

\- "Si ta mémoire est intacte," reprend-il avec lucidité, "tu dois dans ce cas te souvenir que je t'ai toujours bien traité. Tu étais un trésor, ici."

\- "Utiliser l'esprit d'iwatooshi et Mikazuki comme appât pour me rallier de force à vos troupes, vous parlez d'un traitement de faveur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un poison !"

\- "Quelle hargne ! Tu comprendras que je n'avais malheureusement pas d'autre alternative concernant Iwatooshi. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais évidemment préféré l'enrôler entier mais son corps n'existait déjà plus."

J'abaisse lentement mon sabre, décontenancé.

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles pour moi que pour ton maître," admet-il avec un rictus agaçant. "Je ne peux pas mettre la main sur vous, mais je peux ramener les défunts à la vie."

Il fait un vaste geste du bras en désignant le champ de bataille à nos pieds. Je fixe les formes troubles des unités Rétrogrades que nous sommes habitués à combattre.

\- "Ce que vous prenez sans doute pour des démons depuis tout ce temps ne sont que les coquilles de nombreux Tsukumogami. Tu aurais pu être l'un d'eux, tu ne penses pas ?"

\- "C'est ridicule !"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ? Admettre que l'on puisse se servir des esprits des morts ou refuser en bloc de l'envisager une seule seconde ? C'est bien là la nature de mon pouvoir. Regarde autour de toi et ose prétendre que c'est impossible."

Ma main se resserre sur le manche de mon arme. Admettre de vive voix qu'il n'a pas tort serait bien trop rageant. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec lui.

\- "Le Yami, comme vous l'appelez," poursuit-il malgré tout, "est pour moi une façon détournée de vous rallier à mes côtés sans détruire votre enveloppe physique. C'est bien plus accommodant, mais aussi plus compliqué à mettre en place. Même si tu n'étais pas celui que je visais initialement, tu es vite devenu ce que j'avais de plus précieux."

\- "Vous vouliez Mikazuki," dis-je en marmonnant, "ça me paraît très clair. Vous commencez par l'isoler en jouant de son tempérament protecteur et responsable, puis vous lancez sur lui votre meilleur élément, le fantôme de son propre frère."

\- "Manque de chance, ni moi ni le Yami n'avons trouvé quoi que ce soit à exploiter chez lui," soupire l'homme. "Je ne peux toucher une âme aussi pure. Alors j'ai eu une nouvelle idée."

\- "Vous vous êtes rabattu sur moi. Les conditions étaient idéales."

\- "En effet. Ton coeur était de loin le plus chargé. Mais en t'enlevant aux tiens, je tenais également une nouvelle chance de faire germer chez Mikazuki une pointe de regrets."

Cette pensée m'est insoutenable. Je n'imagine que trop bien la souffrance de Mikazuki, l'abîme que l'on a ouvert sous ses pieds alors qu'il me croyait mort. Ce deuil forcé, tant de douleur pour satisfaire les projets d'un esprit malade.

Je ne pardonnerai jamais.

\- "Je sais à quel point tu m'en veux, Tsurumaru," dit-il en me voyant muré dans le silence, le regard assassin. "Mais réfléchis un moment. Sans l'intervention de votre maître, Mikazuki et toi auriez rapidement été réunis ici. C'est ce qui compte le plus, n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Ne dites plus un mot. J'ai une tolérance aux insultes très limitée."

\- "Votre Saniwa compte bientôt vous renvoyer dans vos corps originels, je me trompe ?"

Je me fige un instant, le dévisageant sur le moment pendant qu'il ajoute :

\- "Le temps que vous passez sous forme humaine vous est compté. Mettons que vous me tuez aujourd'hui, comme convenu dans votre petit cahier des charges. Serez-vous encore là demain pour en profiter ?"

\- "Ça ne vous regarde pas," dis-je sèchement sans toutefois parvenir à masquer complètement mon désarroi.

\- "La réponse ne pourrait pas être plus claire. Vous redeviendrez des sabres aussitôt votre mission accomplie. Adieu Mikazuki."

Une désagréable sensation me parcourt l'échine. Le danger...

\- "Ce que ton maître actuel ne peut t'offrir, moi je le peux."

...ne m'a jamais paru aussi envoûtant...

\- "Viens avec moi, Tsurumaru. Rejoignez-moi, Mikazuki et toi, et j'exaucerai ton vœu le plus cher."

L'attelage de mes pensées se renverse brusquement sur le bas-côté, faisant virevolter la réalité tandis que la voix pénètre chaque pore de ma peau :

" _L'éternité à ses côtés..."_

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Mes doigts se sont agrippés aux draps avec force et chacun de mes sens sont en alerte. En tournant lentement la tête, je vois qu'il fait beau dehors et qu'une lumière paisible, matinale, s'est installée dans la chambre. Tout est tranquille dans la maison.

Quel était ce cauchemar ? Une guerre... ?

Je tuais des monstres avec un sabre, sans avenir. Et je vivais pour un temps dans une vieille bâtisse d'époque qui abritait un mage et plusieurs autres guerriers. La Citadelle...

Tandis que je passe en revue les souvenirs fragmentés de mon rêve, mes oreilles ne peuvent que capter le bruit de fond de la machine à laver en train de tourner. Je redresse la tête.

Lorsque je sors doucement de la chambre, toujours en pyjama, une odeur appétissante de café et de petit-déjeuner vient me chatouiller le nez, chassant par la même occasion le brouillard de mon esprit. Il n'est ni trop tôt ni trop tard. A cette heure, le facteur doit être passé. Je traverse pieds nus le corridor jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et récupère le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres.

Le saule pleureur du jardin est magnifique cette année. L'extrémité de ses longues branches caresse le gazon au rythme du vent qui les soulèvent. Les cerisiers sont encore dégarnis en cette saison mais donneront je l'espère de belles fleurs au printemps. Je regarde un moment le ciel, dégagé et très bleu, parsemé de nuages trop petits et isolés pour venir gâcher la belle journée qui se profile à l'horizon. Peut-être que je pourrais sortir cet après-midi. Les travaux sont terminés dans le parc et j'aimerais aussi voir un nouveau film au cinéma alors autant faire le trajet à pieds.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et referme la porte derrière moi, planifiant le coeur léger mon emploi du temps. Je pose le courrier sur la table du salon et ramasse la tasse vide et les deux assiettes superposées l'une sur l'autre pour aller les mettre dans l'évier de la cuisine. Le vrombissement de la machine à laver est plus fort ici, il fait presque frémir le mur de gauche, mais c'est un son que je ne trouve pas tout à fait désagréable. Il m'évoque le confort de la maison et l'odeur du linge propre. Le fait que ma vie soit si parfaite.

Après avoir terminé la vaisselle, je m'essuie les mains, note sur un tableau du réfrigérateur de penser à racheter du savon et n'entends qu'à ce moment la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Mon coeur fait un bond. Je sors dans le couloir pour voir rentrer du travail celui qui est le centre de ma vie et autour duquel tout gravite.

Il se tourne vers moi en m'entendant, vêtu de son costume et portant sur l'épaule sa sacoche habituelle. Son sourire me cueille comme s'il n'en fallait pas plus pour me déconnecter et je cours jusque dans ses bras. Ils sont accueillants, m'enveloppent tout entier, chargés de cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui m'enivre.

\- "Mikazuki..."

\- "Et bien, Tsuru ? Je ne me suis pas absenté longtemps," s'amuse-t-il en posant une main sur ma tête.

Je lui prends la nuque et embrasse fiévreusement ses lèvres. Il ne tarde pas à répondre à mes sollicitations, laissant sa sacoche tomber par terre et me plaquant contre le mur du couloir. Nos doigts s'entremêlent, les deux anneaux d'or à nos annulaires s'effleurant doucement. L'amour de Mikazuki me noie en transcendant mon corps physique. C'est mon âme toute entière qu'il touche et qu'il apaise. Même les yeux fermés, je devine la beauté de son visage tandis qu'il encadre si précautionneusement le mien et y dépose une multitude de baisers plus légers que le battement d'aile d'un papillon.

" _C'est la vie à laquelle tu aspires tant ?"_

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux en entendant la voix dans ma tête. Mikazuki s'écarte lentement mais son visage n'est plus le même. Je réalise avec horreur que celui qui vient de m'embrasser est un garçon aux yeux sombres et au sourire calculateur.

Soudain, je ne suis plus tout à fait à la maison. Je n'ai jamais été marié à qui que ce soit et ma vie appartient à d'autres depuis ma naissance. Une guerre fait rage derrière moi. Où est le rêve ? Où est la réalité ?

\- "Tout est réel, Tsurumaru," reprend l'homme de vive voix, toujours debout dans le couloir. "Il ne tient qu'à toi de choisir. Fais un pas en arrière, et tout ce que tu trouveras sera le désespoir, la solitude, et la mort. Fais un pas vers moi, et cette maison de tes rêves sera tienne. Tu vivras dans l'opulence, baigné de tout ce que l'avenir peut t'offrir, pour peu que tu me remettes ton sabre. Un tout petit sacrifice en comparaison de ce que je t'offre."

Il tend la main, souriant. Dans son dos, la lumière du couloir est presque sacrée, baigné d'ocres et d'un sentiment reposant. J'entendrais presque le ronron de la machine à laver par-dessus les cris et les éclats métalliques derrière moi. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu est juste là, en face. Je n'ai qu'à avancer et me débarrasser de cette arme qui pèse si lourd dans ma main. C'est si facile...

Je lève doucement le sabre et fais un pas en avant. Le sourire de mon interlocuteur ne pourrait pas être plus satisfait. Il approche la main et, d'un geste aussi vif qu'impitoyable, je la lui tranche. Un sang bouillonnant est recraché par le moignon du Saniwa qui hurle, titubant en tenant son bras contre lui.

C'est à ce moment que l'illusion se dissipe, comme si l'on avait brisé un miroir à l'aide d'une pierre. Les barrières de l'ennemi tombent une à une, et quand vient la chute de sa barrière mentale, le faible lien nous liant encore lui et moi me plonge dans un abysse, quelque part dans le temps, à une époque perdue, réécrite, où l'Ordre des Saniwa ne vivait que pour servir l'Empereur.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient à l'époque. Loin de s'approcher d'une institution gérée par L'État, l'Ordre des Saniwa n'existait qu'en marge de la société dans l'unique but de servir les intérêts de l'Empereur, un homme cupide, méfiant et complexé n'ayant accédé au pouvoir qu'à la dernière minute et par ordre de succession. Le Japon était alors menacé par un conflit à l'échelle planétaire qui entredéchirait l'est et l'ouest. Une guerre nucléaire, de celles qui devaient finir par nous tomber dessus, avait finalement été amorcée et quelques petits pays se trouvaient déjà quasiment rayés de la carte. Une hécatombe dont les peuples des quatre coins du monde, impuissants, étaient les premières victimes. C'était un conflit froid et malsain où de paisibles bourgades se trouvaient d'un seul coup asphyxiée sous des nuages toxiques et où de grandes villes rayonnantes de technologie tombaient, soufflées comme des châteaux de cartes par des bombes lâchées du ciel.

En ce temps, les recherches menées aux frais de L'État sur un moyen fiable de nous protéger conduisirent tout droit à la création du premier Saniwa de l'Histoire. Son corps s'était élevé à un rang presque divin, comme mystifié, et ressentait le cours du temps comme on évalue la force des marées. Très lié au monde des esprits et à ce que l'oeil ne peut voir directement, ses capacités ne s'arrêtaient pas là. La surprise fut grande quand on s'aperçut que le surhomme pouvait communier avec de paisibles kami ancrés dans des objets du quotidien. Béni par les dieux, révéré et craint à la fois, il entra vite aux ordres de l'Empereur qui s'appropria aussitôt la première génération de mages, les revendiquant comme sa Garde personnelle.

Plutôt une arme secrète qu'il gardait jalousement.

Midorikawa-san était le major de sa promotion. Un garçon futé, vif d'esprit et qui n'avait rien à perdre. Une catastrophe naturelle avait chassé sa famille de la péninsule d'Izu où ils vivaient et, désespérément poussé par le besoin d'argent, il s'était risqué à l'initiation pour devenir Saniwa à son tour. Le salaire était exorbitant. L'Empereur promettait publiquement monts et merveilles à ceux qui se mettraient à son service, une offre plus qu'alléchante pour un jeune aux abois, mais aussi redoutablement risquée. La mutation par laquelle devaient passer les volontaires était un carrefour entre la vie et la mort. Nul ne pouvait prédire à l'avance si son corps tiendrait le choc, aussi les incubateurs à Saniwa étaient-il de tout temps remplis de pauvres gens trop perdus ou brisés pour renoncer à cette étincelle d'espoir qu'on leur faisait miroiter.

Ainsi donc, par le plus grand des hasards, Midorikawa avait passé l'épreuve et s'était parfaitement accommodé à son nouveau pouvoir. Sous l'aile bienveillante du Doyen de l'Ordre, toujours reconnu et respecté comme étant un pionnier, le garçon fit rapidement ses preuves. L'Empereur vieillissant avait alors changé sa Garde en une armée d'élite qui voyageait dans l'espace et le temps pour contrer tout évènement desservant le Japon. Des provocations étaient réécrites, des bombes évitées, l'annihilation de certains pays tout bonnement annulée.

Galvanisé par le pouvoir qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main, le souverain a lentement commencé à réclamer des interventions plus personnelles, immorales. L'Ordre se changeait doucement mais sûrement en organisation de pilleurs, tantôt assassins, tantôt profanateurs. Les Saniwa, conscients ou pas de prendre une mauvaise voie, se retrouvèrent à éventrer de grands mausolées pour y dérober leurs richesses, subtilisaient des reliques ou faisaient tuer un rival politique dans l'ombre. Cette situation enfla jusqu'à éclater.

Une déchirure irréparable scinda l'Ordre en deux. Certains se déclarèrent loyaux à l'Empereur jusque dans sa folie, d'autres lui tournèrent le dos. Midorikawa faisait partie de cette seconde faction, menée par le Doyen, et qui souhait servir non pas un seul homme mais le pays entier. Mais le conflit ne pouvait en demeurer là.

Très vite, l'Empereur ordonna à ceux qui le suivaient encore de se débarrasser du groupe réfractaire. Une bien étrange bataille opposa les mages, autrefois unis, à présent ennemis. Ce fut douloureux et pénible. Les sympathisants du souverain recouraient à toutes les bassesses pour faire assassiner leurs anciens compagnons, poussés dans le dos par le tyran. Ceux qui, dirigés par le Doyen, faisaient face à la menace, décidèrent de créer une Garde fantôme, surnommée "Kebiishi", pour empêcher leur ancien maître d'abuser de l'Histoire.

La stratégie fonctionna longtemps, mais n'empêchait cependant pas les voyages temporels. Et puis l'impensable finit par arriver deux ans plus tard : l'Empereur mourut un jour sans descendance, laissant le pays suspendu dans l'anarchie politique. Les mages qui suivaient jusqu'alors aveuglément le défunt furent happés par le chaos qui s'ensuivit, mortifiés et confus. Rapidement pointés du doigts après que les derniers secrets de l'Empereur furent rendus publics, ils disparurent tels des parias pourchassés. Personne ne pouvant parfaitement contrôler un Saniwa, les hautes autorités auraient eu tôt fait de se débarrasser d'eux de manière plus ou moins radicale.

Peu de temps passa avant que les hostilités ne reprennent de plus belle. Poussés par un instinct débridé et des convictions malsaines, les anciens fidèles reprirent les armes dans l'intention de poursuivre ce qu'avait commencé l'Empereur. C'est à cette période qu'ils entamèrent leur longue déchéance. Persuadés de représenter un Ordre aussi sacré qu'intouchable, ils se proclamèrent seuls véritables successeurs de la volonté du souverain et se lancèrent à corps perdu dans une violente croisade contre les Saniwa réhabilités.

Il faudra attendre la fin du conflit pour réaliser que les sympathisants s'étaient dégradés jusqu'au point de rupture. Leurs propres corps arborant une souillure inconnue qui les défiguraient. Nul ne sachant à quels traitements ils furent soumis après la fraction de l'Ordre, le Doyen demanda à chacun des siens de ne pas les juger trop promptement.

Un assaut final fut un jour déclaré. Acculés, les anciens fidèles jetèrent leurs dernières forces dans une lutte désespérée. Le peu de semblables qu'il restait à Midorikawa contra férocement l'attaque et c'est au cours de cette bataille qu'il perdit le dernier de ses Tsukumogami, le Céleste Mikazuki Munechika qui s'était tenu à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Déchiré par la perte, le garçon ne se releva que pour soutenir ses derniers compagnons dans un massacre qui voyait disparaître cette ultime poignée de Saniwa.

Protégé à la dernière minute par le Doyen, Midorikawa se retrouva seul lorsque la poussière du champ de bataille se leva, pareil à un voile mortuaire. Les effluves maudites s'échappaient encore des dépouilles des ennemis terrassés. Cette lutte fratricide était terminée, mais le prix était insoutenable.

Insoutenable.

* * *

\- "Vous êtes atteint du même mal qui rongeait les Saniwa de l'Empereur," fis-je dans un souffle, les yeux consternés. "C'est pour ça..."

L'homme maintient fermement son poignet ensanglanté, les dents serrées, et me fusille du regard en comprenant ce que j'ai découvert au fond de sa psyché. Les souvenirs qui ont fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- "C'est de là que vous vient ce contrôle sur les morts et les sentiments néfastes ! Le Yami existait déjà de votre temps et vous l'avez ramené avec vous !"

\- "Ce doit être ça," dit le Maître en approchant dans mon dos, les mains chargées de nouveaux charmes. "Son monde n'existe plus. Il a dû remonter le temps sans rencontrer d'obstacles et le cours de l'Histoire s'est retrouvé affublé de deux versions de moi-même. L'une en accord avec les faits, l'autre surgie du futur."

Sans voix, je fixe le paria amputé dont le destin m'apparait presque injuste. Sans doute a t-il été contaminé par les corps suintants qui gisaient alors tout autour de lui, au terme de cette guerre dont il est sorti seul survivant. L'Ordre des Saniwa était à deux doigts de s'éteindre, mais ce garçon a, pour une obscure raison, choisi de remonter lui-même le temps, effaçant de ce fait ce qui avait été écrit.

\- "Quelque chose a dû changer pour que nos destins soient si opposés," reprend le Maître pensivement. "Difficile d'imaginer que nous ne nous sommes dissociés qu'à un point encore récent de ma vie."

\- "Ça fait tout juste cinq ans. Ce n'est pas aussi récent que tu veux bien le croire," sourit sombrement l'autre Saniwa. "Cinq ans que tu suis une toute autre voie sans rien savoir de ce que l'avenir aurait dû te réserver. Si je ne m'étais pas autant appliqué à changer certains détails, votre organisation serait encore aujourd'hui à la solde de l'Empereur. Comme quoi, vous pouvez me remercier."

\- "J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait désintéressé," dis-je entre mes dents.

\- "Tu es d'un bon sens à toute épreuve, Tsurumaru. Un Saniwa n'est rien sans Tsukumogami, alors je comptais récupérer les miens en rembobinant un peu ma vie. Tu sais, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. J'étais le dernier capable de manipuler le temps, et encore assez naïf pour croire que je pouvais entamer un nouveau départ."

\- "Ce n'était pas le cas ?"

\- "Le Yami l'en a empêché," intervient le mage à mes côtés. "La souillure ne lui permettait plus de toucher l'âme pure d'un kami. Il s'est retrouvé coincé."

\- "Pas aussi coincé que tu le penses," le coupe l'autre en faisant les cent pas d'un air faussement dramatique. "Alors il est vrai que mon larcin au sein du Trésor Impérial s'est soldé par un échec décevant. Je n'ai pu ni éveiller Ichigo Hitofuri, ni Uguisumaru, ni même le tout petit Hirano Toushirou. C'était un peu rageant. Tu étais entre mes mains, Tsurumaru, mais aucun lien ne s'établissait. J'ai vite compris que mon pouvoir ne vous atteignait plus."

Certains doutes se confirment. Alors il était bien responsable de ce vol depuis le début. C'est la raison pour laquelle on m'a retrouvé aux mains d'un Rétrograde sur le champ de bataille.

\- "Cependant," reprend-il, "un pouvoir bien plus vaste m'a été accordé. Mes Tsukumogami sont issus d'armes oubliées dans le temps et qui n'ont jamais fait leurs preuves. Des esprits morts-nés qui se battent désormais pour moi seul. Je suis le nouveau dieu de Yomi no Kuni ! Plus puissant qu'un Saniwa ne le sera jamais !"

\- "Tu es surtout fou à lier," rétorque son calme double en tirant un charme. "Mais ça s'arrête là. Après tout le mal que tu as fait, il est amplement temps de régler la note. Il n'y aura aucune vie après la mort pour un être aussi impur."

L'autre ricane contre la manche de son manteau.

\- "Je demande à voir."

* * *

Les deux Saniwa s'affrontent dans un duel bien incongru aux yeux de tout sabreur. Le premier activant le charme qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le second faisant voler en éclats les tuiles du toit où nous nous tenons et invoquant de nouveaux démons. J'en fixe un tandis que je l'engage au corps-à-corps. Si l'ennemi n'a pas menti, alors ce sont bien des Tsukumogami, comme nous...

Ces pauvres âmes n'ont jamais dû devenir assez puissantes ou ont probablement été brisées avant de tomber dans l'oubli. J'aurais pu être l'un d'entre eux si personne ne m'avait sorti du caveau de Sadayasu. Maintenant, ces esprits gorgés de rancœur sont directement manipulés par un mage maudit, laissant libre cours à leur haine. C'est affligeant, mais cette guerre touche à son terme et je n'ai pas l'intention de faiblir maintenant.

Je fends en deux le visage du Rétrograde et en abats un second dès qu'il se désagrège. Mon corps déborde à nouveau de cette vitalité inhumaine. C'est un jeu d'enfant. Autour du pic sur lequel se dressent les restes de la Citadelle, je distingue les Tsukumogami des compagnons du Maître, soutenus par nos amis redevenus eux-mêmes !

\- "Mikazuki, Tsurumaru !" appelle le Saniwa en rangeant soudain ses papiers. "Immobilisez-le de toutes vos forces, c'est la dernière de mes commandes !"

Le temps que ces paroles fassent sens pour moi, Mikazuki passe dans mon champ de vision comme un éclair bleu et s'élance sur l'ennemi désarçonné. Ce dernier lève sa main restante, aussitôt arrêtée dans son élan par la poigne de fer du Sanjou. Je cours l'aider et me saisis après plusieurs tentatives de l'autre bras.

La montagne tremble. On dirait qu'elle s'affaisse. Le pouvoir du Midorikawa du futur semble perdre tout contrôle alors qu'il réalise la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Des craquements sinistres nous entourent, et soudain, je me sens assailli par le Yami. Un bourdonnement épais résonne dans ma tête, mêlé aux secousses. Je manque de lâcher prise.

\- "Tsurumaru !"

Les yeux de Mikazuki sont plantés sur moi tandis que je lutte. Il n'y a pourtant plus rien à exploiter chez moi !

Plus rien, sauf peut-être un peu de ce regret. J'ai choisi la réalité au rêve, j'ai choisi une vie sans lui. Aussi douloureux que soit ce choix, je l'ai assumé, mais la plaie est encore béante.

\- "Je serai toujours avec toi, Tsurumaru," me dit-il comme s'il voyait clair à travers moi. "Tu ne me verras peut-être pas autant que tu le voudrais, mais la distance ne brisera rien entre nous. Repousse cette influence. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois et tu as rejeté tout compromis. Ne flanche pas maintenant et assistons à la fin de cette guerre ensemble."

Je hoche la tête, dents serrées. Sa voix est un ancrage puissant auquel je m'accroche. Il faut que je tienne bon, quel que soit le plan du Maître.

Et puis soudain, alors que la montagne et tout ce qui s'y trouve menacent d'éclater sous la pression, je le vois. Le Saniwa est gorgé d'une lueur presque aveuglante, son corps entier comme baigné d'éther. J'ignore ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, mais lorsqu'il approche, l'autre commence à se débattre plus qu'il ne le faisait jusqu'ici et hurle :

\- "Ridicule Saniwa ! Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi ! Je te détruirai de l'intérieur ! Toi et les tiens, soyez maudits !"

Puis brusquement, alors que l'écho de sa voix ricoche encore autour de nous, il est happé à travers le corps du Maître, pareil à un esprit aspiré à l'intérieur d'un nouveau réceptacle. Les grésillement cessent aussitôt dans ma tête. Un calme plat, semblable aux eaux brumeuses d'un lac, tombe comme une chape de plomb. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Le temps paraît suspendu. Pourtant, je vois du coin de l'oeil Mikazuki aussi abasourdi que moi, le souffle encore haletant. L'ennemi a tout bonnement disparu. Ne reste à sa place que notre bienveillant Saniwa. Ce dernier, malgré la fatigue qui s'est abattue sur lui, nous sourit avec des yeux pétillants. Et puis d'un seul coup, il se met à rire. Un rire inattendu et parfaitement déplacé, mais débordant de joie.

* * *

Le rassemblement fut un grand moment de soulagement pour tout le monde. Au pied de la montagne, je retrouve Mitsutada, Ookurikara et par-dessus tout Sadamune encore en vie.

\- "Pour qui tu m'as prit ?" grogne ce dernier quand je ne peux m'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. "Je n'allais pas te laisser t'accaparer la scène. Moi aussi je suis un Date."

\- "Tsurumaru-san."

Je me tourne, sourire encore aux lèvres, et vois approcher Koryuu avec une mine déconfite.

\- "Je sais que tu vas me trouver des excuses mais... désolé."

\- "Kogitsunemaru m'a dit la même chose il y a pas deux minutes," dis-je en plantant les poings sur mes hanches. "Si tous ceux qui se sont tenus en travers de ma route doivent s'excuser, on n'a pas fini. J'ai connu plus agréable, mais avec le temps, je finirai peut-être par me dire que notre duel était une bonne surprise."

Dans mon dos, le troupeau de poignards Awataguchi prend d'assaut leur frère Ichigo dans de grands éclats de voix parsemés de rires, une scène à laquelle je ne pensais plus assister. Nous les regardons, de ce même air qu'ont les personnes âgées à l'encontre des enfants.

\- "Ah, on dirait qu'aucune perte n'est à déplorer," commente la voix de Mikazuki s'approchant de moi. "Ça tient presque du miracle. Yokikana, yokikana."

\- "J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit terminé.

\- "Oh ?" fait-il d'un air interrogateur.

\- "Je pensais que ça se passerait autrement. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas ce qu'a fait le Maître, tout à l'heure. C'était si soudain..."

\- "A quoi devrait ressembler ce dénouement, selon toi ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas," fis-je simplement. "J'espérais pouvoir tuer l'enfoiré qui t'a privé de deux des tiens et qui t'a plongé dans le désespoir."

Il me regarde sans un mot, plus scrutateur que juge. Je reprends à voix basse :

\- "Pourtant, ce gamin qui t'a fait tant de mal, je ne pense pas qu'il mérite pour autant tant de haine. J'ai vu qui il était autrefois, à quel point il nous aimait. Au final, ça a toujours été cette brume fétide. Elle l'a corrompu lui aussi et il a perdu la tête en comprenant qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même."

Je respire un grand coup pour faire le tri dans mes pensées.

\- "Ce que je raconte n'a aucun sens, hein ?" dis-je en riant doucement. "Vouloir bêtement tuer quelqu'un dont on a tout à la fois pitié. Je suis tombé bien bas."

\- "Tu n'es pas un assassin."

Et cette petite remarque qui ne tient qu'en quelques mots signifie bien plus qu'elle n'y paraît. Non, je ne suis pas un assassin. Misasagi a disparu dans les tréfonds de mes entrailles en emportant mes crimes avec lui. Tsurumaru, lui, ne lèverait jamais inutilement son sabre. Un large sourire éclaire mon visage.

\- "Mikazuki trouve toujours les bons mots."

Et il rit. Sa chaleur m'envahit tendrement.

* * *

Notre retour à la Citadelle, en surface, a comme un arrière goût nostalgique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà fait mes adieux à la maison où nous avons tout partagé.

Le jour décline lentement. C'est l'heure à laquelle le soleil, aveuglant, passe derrière les arbres de la forêt en projetant des ombres filiformes dans l'herbe. Il y a comme une odeur agréable dans l'air. La nature nous explose au visage avec tout ce qu'elle a de fantastique.

Konnosuke arrive en courant, faisant bondir des sauterelles d'entre les plantes à son passage.

\- "Vous tous !" s'écrit-il, apparemment ému de nous retrouver. "Vous l'avez vraiment fait !"

Taikogane le prend dans ses bras et le soulève joyeusement.

\- "Mais sans Konnosuke et son aide, les choses ne se seraient pas aussi bien passées."

\- "C'est vrai," dis-je avec un hochement de tête. "Je ne pensais pas que tu serais allé jusqu'à supplier l'Odre de nous apporter du renfort."

\- "Je n'ai supplié personne !" proteste-t-il en hérissant sa fourrure. "Mais... j'étais inquiet pour vous. C'est insupportable d'être laissé en arrière comme ça pendant que vous risquez vos vies."

\- "Konnosuke est un peu comme un héros !" proclame Shinano, rapidement suivi par l'enthousiasme de ses frères.

\- "Oui, sans toi Ichi-nii ne serait peut-être pas rentré."

\- "Peut-être que personne ne serait rentré."

\- "C'est Konnosuke qui a retourné la situation à notre avantage !"

La truffe et les grands yeux du renard s'humidifient tandis qui saute recevoir des caresses de tout le monde. Je regarde la scène avec amusement. Même la plus petite des intelligences artificielles aura eu son rôle à jouer, après tout.

Plus loin, je distingue la silhouette du Saniwa remercier encore ses compagnons. Les trois armées de Tsukumogami se tiennent dans une flaque de soleil orangée, leur conférant presque un aspect sacré. L'ambiance a l'air solennelle. Vont-ils eux aussi être renvoyés à leurs corps d'origine dans la soirée ?

D'un pas hésitant, je vais néanmoins rejoindre Mikazuki et me presser contre son épaule pendant qu'il discute avec ses frères restants. Ishikirimaru me lance à nouveau l'un de ses regards comblés. Je crois que notre couple lui plait, mais c'est un poil embarrassant.

\- "Le Saniwa !" lance alors Monoyoshi, attirant l'attention générale.

Je les vois tous se raidir et se tourner vers le Maître, ce dernier approchant d'un pas tranquille. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mon coeur se met à battre frénétiquement.

\- "Je dois vous faire une confidence," commence le Saniwa avec une mine amusée. "Ce soir voit tous nos espoirs brusquement réalisés, pourtant je ne sais par où commencer pour vous remercier."

Nous le regardons en silence. Son visage affiche une joie immense, mais teintée de sentiments plus complexes. En cela, nous ressentons probablement tous la même chose. Ce même pincement.

\- "Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon Saniwa. J'ai commis quelques erreurs et je n'ai pas su empêcher la disparition brutale de deux incroyables Tsukumogami," confesse-t-il. "Mais du début à la fin, j'ai donné le maximum dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Pas seulement pour le bien de l'Histoire ou pour mon honneur, mais aussi pour chacun de vous."

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Ookurikara danser nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Ce grand renfermé ne doit pas savoir quoi faire de toute cette gratitude, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être le seul. Les réactions sont partagées entre ceux qui restent attentifs, ceux qui se laissent déjà submerger par l'émotion et ceux qui, jouant les coeurs de pierre, sont sûrement aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

\- "Depuis un peu plus d'un an, nous partageons le même toit et vivons ensemble au rythme des saisons comme une grande famille soudée. J'aimerais que vous n'oubliez jamais ce que vous avez vécu ici, à quel point vous vous êtes mutuellement apportés, soutenus. Je veux que cette vie humaine, même de courte durée, ait eu un sens."

Je serre les poings. La main de Mikazuki vient caresser l'une des miennes et en chasse lentement la crispation, mais je sens nettement une boule de douleur descendre dans ma gorge et s'y loger. Quel supplice...

\- "Ma vie a longtemps gravité autour de vous, et vous m'avez apporté une certaine forme de sagesse en retour. J'ai ressenti vos joies, vos peines, j'ai pleuré nos morts avec vous et je me suis aujourd'hui battu à vos côtés. Le bonheur d'avoir partagé ces souvenirs avec vous, mes amis, est à la hauteur du déchirement. Car enfin, notre accord est achevé, et nous allons devoir nous quitter."

Je broie presque la main de Mikazuki dans la mienne. Ce corps de chair m'aura causé des ennuis jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

\- "Avant ça, je me disais que vous auriez aimé savoir contre qui vous vous battiez et ce qu'il est advenu de lui," poursuit le Maître sans faillir. "Et bien, le Saniwa qui vous a opposé résistance n'était autre que moi. J'ai encore un peu honte de l'admettre. Le cours du temps a été altéré, et une version corrompue de moi-même, plus précisément celui que j'aurais dû devenir, s'est alors déchaîné en invoquant des Tsukumogami défectueux."

\- "Des Tsukumogami défectueux ?" répète Hasebe. "Qu'entendez-vous par là ?"

Comme profitant du fait que nous connaissons déjà la réponse à cette question, Mikazuki m'attire soudain en retrait avec lui. Déboussolé, je lance un regard confus à Mitsutada et aux quelques autres qui nous regardent nous éloigner en plein discours. Heureusement, le Saniwa ne s'en formalise pas et prend le temps nécessaire pour expliquer aux nôtres les quelques détails qui leur échappent.

Le Céleste s'arrête avec moi derrière le tronc épais d'un cerisier. Avant que je ne pose la moindre question, je sens ses deux mains venir encadrer mon visage.

\- "Tu es nerveux," fait-il simplement remarquer, le visage concerné.

\- "C'était si difficile à remarquer ?"

Au lieu de répondre, il se penche et dépose moult baisers sur moi, lentement, l'un après l'autre. Ma respiration n'est plus qu'un souffle éteint.

\- "... Il a alors compris qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'invoquer ses vieux compagnons," continue le Saniwa derrière la forme sécurisante de l'arbre.

J'entends sa voix distinctement pendant que Mikazuki grave en lui la sensation de ma peau contre ses lèvres. Je serre l'étoffe satinée de sa tenue entre mes doigts. Comment vais-je pouvoir me passer de lui ?

\- "Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te donner," admet-il alors, son souffle chaud me dévorant le cou.

\- "Co..."

Il se redresse, l'air encore vaguement haletant, et dénoue de ses cheveux l'ornement qui s'y trouve. Je le regarde faire, déconcerté. Lorsqu'il l'attache finalement autour de mon cou, je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer.

\- "Je te l'ai promis, Tsuru. Je serai toujours avec toi. Peut-être pas comme tu le voudrais, mais tu dois y croire de toutes tes forces."

Les doigts tremblants, je détache la chaîne d'or que je porte habituellement à la gorge et la lui passe au poignet. Il me regarde faire en souriant. Une petite part de chacun de nous accompagnera toujours l'autre, dorénavant. Je plonge dans ses bras, emplit mes poumons de son odeur. Je le sens m'étreindre entre ses bras puissants, son visage effleurant mes cheveux. Juste un dernier instant avec lui...

Je n'entends que de manière distante la fin des explications du Maître. Il nous informe finalement que l'ennemi n'a pas complètement disparu, car dans un ultime geste de compassion, il a préféré ne refaire qu'un avec son double et l'a absorbé. C'est mieux ainsi...

Toute dissonance s'est effacée du cours du temps. Ce qui appartenait au futur s'est fondu dans le présent. Ne reste qu'à bâtir un avenir plus radieux, plus sage, et apprendre des erreurs commises. C'est une belle fin. De celles qui donnent l'envie de croire à un lendemain meilleur.

Le Saniwa nous fait ses adieux. Le son de sa voix est chargé d'émotion, comme un sac trop lourd qu'il traînerait derrière lui avec peine.

Je sens son pouvoir m'envelopper. Nous envelopper tous. Alors je serre Mikazuki plus fort, et soudain, c'est le noir complet.


	14. Epilogue

**12**

 **MIDORIKAWA**

* * *

Trois mois se sont écoulés, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mes adieux il y a des années.

La Capitale se remet très vite des contrecoups de la guerre, suivie de Kyoto et de Sapporo qui n'ont quasiment pas été concernées. L'armistice est en cours mais prend beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, chaque dirigeant du monde ayant son mot à dire et retardant toujours plus la paix stable que nous attendons tous.

Comme tous les mois, je rentre d'un passage forcé à Tokyo. Un séjour durant lequel l'Ordre doit examiner l'activité de la corruption que j'ai avalé au terme de notre bataille. Ne faire plus qu'un avec mon double m'aura octroyé sa mémoire, ses souvenirs riches en enseignements et ses pouvoirs incroyables, mais également quelques soucis de santé. Je suis depuis sous traitement, et les laboratoires travaillent à plein régime dans l'optique de trouver un remède définitif à la souillure du Yami. En cela, je me sens encore vaguement utile. Devenir le plus puissant Saniwa de l'Histoire ne va pas sans quelques inconvénients.

L'État a gracieusement offert de me décorer de tout un tas de titres honorifiques pour mes bons services, et réclame toujours ma présence pour de longues cérémonies politiques avec ou sans lien concernant mon statut. L'avantage, c'est que ma famille a pu bénéficier de subventions afin de se réinstaller sur la péninsule d'Izu où j'ai grandi. Lorsque j'ai refusé une à une les propositions qui auraient dû me faire une place au sein du gouvernement, tout ce que j'ai demandé fut de garder le domaine et la maison dans laquelle j'ai exercé. Les deux me furent cédés presque avec ravissement et je me suis installé définitivement dans ce trou perdu qu'est la campagne de la préfecture de Nara. Je ne me sentirais chez moi à aucun autre endroit au monde.

Dernièrement, les journaux ne parlent plus que de la façon dont les Saniwa ont glorieusement défendu le cours du temps face à une horde de démons sanguinaires. Les gros titres pompeux font toujours vendre, même après qu'un mois se soit écoulé depuis l'annonce publique de notre victoire.

A chaque fois que je surprends mon visage à la télévision, sur internet ou imprimé sur une affiche en ville, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au chemin que j'ai parcouru pour en arriver là. Rien ne me destinait à faire couler autant d'encre. Je n'étais qu'un enfant hagard lorsque je me suis prêté au risque de devenir mage, je n'avais besoin que d'argent. Et j'ai alors rencontré un à un des collègues, puis mes Tsukumogami, des compagnons, une deuxième famille. Avec le recul, je réalise à quel point ma vie s'en est trouvée bouleversée à tout jamais. C'est peut-être ça, devenir un adulte accompli.

\- "Maître !"

Je lève les yeux et vois Konnosuke courir à ma rencontre dans le village. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques heures à pied de la maison, mais je suis toujours surpris de le voir traîner dans les ruelles. Il grimpe sur mes épaules lorsque je me baisse et demande avec enthousiasme :

\- "Comment ça s'est passé ?"

\- "Comme les deux dernières fois," fis-je exaspéré. "J'espère que le remède sera bientôt au point, ces voyages me coupent toute inspiration."

\- "Vous devriez profiter du train pour écrire, alors."

\- "Tous les trains ne sont pas aussi tranquilles que le Shinkansen. Crois-le ou non mais le départemental était bondé."

\- "Du coup, est-ce que vous allez prendre un truc à boire, cette fois ? Le salon de thé est toujours calme à cette heure de la journée."

Je marche avec mon compagnon de toujours, ce dernier perché sur moi comme ma conscience, et souris :

\- "C'est ce que je comptais faire. Une nouvelle idée de chapitre m'est venue tout à l'heure et je dois absolument la coucher sur papier avant de l'oublier."

\- "Vous pourriez juste me demander de la consigner, votre idée," marmonne-t-il avec une moue vexée. "Je n'ai plus beaucoup l'occasion de servir, depuis cet hiver."

\- "Ne raconte pas de bêtises."

A l'extrême sud-est du village, aux abords de la route qui conduit tout droit au domaine, une petite maison de thé jouxte quelques bâtiments récents. Depuis peu, la paisible bourgade connait une véritable phase de boom architectural et démographique. De nombreuses habitations se sont construites autour du lac et des commerces germent un peu partout en périphérie. Même les routes sont plus vivantes que jamais.

C'est la sortie des classes pour les collégiens et ces derniers inondent à cette heure les avenues marchandes. J'en vois plusieurs faire leurs devoir sur des bancs, près du petit salon de thé qui m'est désormais familier.

Mon regard accroche alors une silhouette blanche sous un cerisier, près de l'entrée. Tsurumaru se tient là, comme si cette place était de tout temps celle qui lui revenait de droit et qui le sublimait. Sous une pluie tranquille de pétales roses, il me fait penser aux balbutiements des beaux jours après un hiver rude.

Une fraiche couche de neige au printemps.

\- "Tsurumaru-saan !" l'appelle Konnosuke en sautant de mon épaule et en courant le retrouver avec entrain.

Il se retourne à ce moment et nous sourit, un chapeau de paille dans une main.

\- "Encore en train de prendre du bon temps dehors au lieu de travailler, Tsurumaru ?" fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie en approchant. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous inciterez les clients à revenir."

\- "C'est bientôt l'heure de pointe, alors je souffle deux minutes," brandit-il en guise d'excuse avec un rire chaleureux. "Mais vous voir de retour si tôt, ça c'est une surprise ! Je vais prévenir Mikazuki."

Konnosuke et lui entrent dans la maison de thé, soulevant les noren à leur passage, et j'entends alors plusieurs voix familières.

\- "Ne fais pas cette tête, Kara-chan, et va lui dire bonjour," dit Shokudaikiri de son timbre doux et profond.

\- "T'es vraiment vache avec Midorikawa-san," renchérit le ton plus enjoué de Taikogane par-dessus un tintement de porcelaine.

Je vois un mouvement derrière les rideaux et Imanotsurugi sort d'un seul coup comme une flèche pour venir se presser contre moi, suivi par Iwatooshi tenant encore un biscuit entre ses doigts.

\- "Ça faisait longtemps !" s'exclame le petit Sanjou que j'enlace affectueusement.

\- "Une semaine, tu appelles ça long ?" lui fait remarquer son frère Naginata. "Tu auras tout le temps de le voir à la maison depuis qu'on est rentrés."

Je ris de bon coeur. Si mes nouveaux pouvoirs se sont bien avérés utiles, rien ne m'aura fait plus plaisir que de me battre avec le gouvernement pour ramener chacun d'eux. Un Saniwa ne fait aucune exception quand il s'agit de ses précieux Tsukumogami.

\- "Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?"

\- "Bien," répond Iwatooshi en croisant les bras, souriant, "mais Tsurumaru insiste depuis pour qu'on tienne la boutique un mois à leur place. Il devrait plutôt demander ça à Kasen, je dis ça, je dis rien."

\- "Tsurumaru-san veut partir faire le tour du monde avec Mikazuki-sama," s'amuse Imanotsurugi. "On a dû s'y prendre à dix pour le calmer et le cantonner au Japon pour l'instant."

\- "Ha ha ha, Tsurumaru est un ambitieux," chante la voix de Mikazuki, sortant du bâtiment dans un somptueux kimono.

Inutile de se demander qui fait la renommée de leur établissement depuis l'ouverture, la rumeur de sa beauté s'étant propagée comme une traînée de poudre au-delà des frontières de la préfecture. Il est rejoint presque aussitôt par son partenaire, lui-même suivi de près par les sabres Date au complet. Taikogane vient me saluer avec presque autant d'entrain qu'Imanotsurugi avant lui.

\- "Restez un peu ! Tsuru-san va jouer du koto tout à l'heure !"

\- "Je reste avec plaisir," fis-je les yeux pétillants en lui posant une main dans les cheveux. "Servez-moi juste votre meilleur thé et racontez-moi tout ce que j'ai raté."

Je suis vigoureusement tiré à l'intérieur, Konnosuke m'invitant déjà à le rejoindre à table. Sur le mur du fond, baigné dans la lumière, un immense senbazuru orné de mille grues multicolores en papier attire toujours autant mon regard.

Le bonheur ne se résume pas à grand chose. Tandis que je passe le seuil de la maison de thé "Honmaru", je me dis que la félicité, c'est peut-être simplement de vivre auprès de ceux qu'on aime, indépendamment du temps qui s'égrène.

* * *

fin


End file.
